Harry Potter y el maldito reality show
by iam-frodo
Summary: Dia 14: La verdad...está allá afuera. Capitulo revelación.
1. Bienvenidos a Reality Potter

**PLEASE PAY ATTENTION: En este _reality show _se romperán todas las reglas..no hay fronteras..no hay escape…solo locura!!!!!!!**

**COMO SIEMPRE ESTOS PERSONAJES SON DE J.K ROWLING Y TODO ESO…**

**                                                                                                       Comenzando transmisión en..**

**                                                                                                                         …3…**

**                                                                                                                         …2…**

**                                                                                                                         …1…**

**                                                                                                   KOMIENZA LA LOKURA!!!**

**                 Harry Potter****y**

**                                                 El maldito**

**                                                    Reality show**

**Todos los personajes principales de Harry Potter (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Pansy, Cho, Ernie, Justin, Colin, saben a qué me refiero) están en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, Harry, mira fascinado al fénix, Fawkes, Draco está mirando con repulsión del despacho y Ginny tararea la canción de Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen.**

**En eso entra Albus Dumbledore…**

Dumbledore: Buenos dias alumnos!!!

**Todos desanimados dicen…**

Todos: Buenos días profesor Dumbledore….

**Se acerca a los chicos..**

Dumbledore: Bueno hagámoslos sentirles cómodos…

**Hace una floritura con la varita e invoca un sofá de 10 metros de largo, al parecer muy cómodos todos saltan al sofá, acaparando unos buenos lugares, (por cierto, Pansy se sentó junto a Draco, y está haciendole mimos idiotas)**

Dumbledore: Bueno…querrán saber por qué están aquí..

**Draco salta del sofá..molesto**

Draco: Por supuesto que queremos saber por qué estamos aquí!!!!..estabamos en la parte en que iban a convertir a los pobretones en globos!!!

Ron y Ginny: Oye!!!

**Albus calma los ánimos..**

Dumbledore: Calmense chicos calmense…bueno…como saben la paz se reestableció gracias a Harry…

**Harry se echa para atrás al mismo tiempo que Ginny y Cho lo miran con aire meloso….Ginny al saber que Cho lo mira y Cho al saber que Ginny lo mira, se lanzan miradas asesinas…**

Harry: Ehh…gracias..

**Albus prosigue**

Dumbledore: Bien..entonces con motivo de este acontecimiento…con los profesores quisimos dar vida a un proyecto que siempre tuve en mente…

**Hermione levanta la mano…muy animada..**

Hermione: Nos pasarán becas para la universidad?!?

**Hermione estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja (literalmente), pero Dumbledore niega con la cabeza…la cara de dogo (Pansy) se ríe **

**estúpidamente****…**

Hermione: Cállate PERRA…

Ron: (susurrando) _Hermione…_

Dumbledore: Ya..ya..bien…el caso es que..con los profesores quisimos darles una sorpresa..

Ginny: De qué?

Draco: Callate niña pobre..

Pansy: Sí callate..

Ginny: CALLENSE EL PAR DE PU..!

Harry: GINNY!

**Dumbledore se estaba riendo entre dientes**

Dumbledore: Ya…estoy harto…chicos…han sido seleccionados para un reality show!!!

**Todos quedan "¡plop!" por decirlo así, Draco tenía una cara de confundido, Pansy estaba con brazos cruzados, Cho estaba inexpresiva, Ginny, estaba confundida al igual que Ron, pero Hermione y Harry hicieron muecas de dolor…**

Hermione: (Señala a dumbledore con el índice) Eso es estúpido!!!

Harry: Vamos a hacer el ridículo!

**Ron se voltea**

Ron: Harry…qué es un _renalkity schow?_

**Hermione va a hacer su papel de sabelotodo…**

Hermione: (aclarandose pomposamente la garganta) Reality show…es un tipo de programa de televisión en donde se monitorea las 24 horas a 

personas encerradas en un lugar (generalmente una casa)..en donde NO HAY CENSURA..toda la gente verá lo que hacemos todo el tiempo…con 

el único fin de entretener a personas que tienen la boca…

Draco: Ah..callate sangre-sucia!!!

**Ron aprieta los puños hasta dejarlos colorados..**

Ron: Callate Malfoy…que te voy a sacar cada diente de…

Draco: Lo único que faltaba…que un idiota…y además POBRE!..me venga a decir que tengo que defender a su noviecita de unos dientes..(extiende

 los brazos a los costados)…de este tamaño!!!

**Ron le pega en la quijada..lanzándolo varios metros…**

Hermione: Ron!!!

**Ron se queda en su lugar..mirando a Hermione fijamente….penetrando en esos ojos..esos ojos…tan vivaces…tan perfectos…y tan..**

**Harry carraspea..**

**Ron y Hermione salen de su trance**

**Draco se sienta de nuevo en el sofa…ajustándose la mandíbula con la mano..**

Dumbledore: Bien….serán transportados a Manchester donde se lleva a cabo el reality..

**Cho levanta la mano…**

Dumbledore: Si?

Cho: Qué hay que hacer allí?

**Hermione se rie..al igual que Dumbledore..**

Dumbledore: Nada….tienes que actuar…normal…como cualquier día…

Ron: O sea que Draco se tiene que levantar en calzoncillos..rascarse el trasero…y luego visitar la página web de esas cheerleaders que..

Draco: POBRETON…TE JURO..QUE TE MATARÉ!!

**Harry se ríe…**

**Pero la risa cesa..**

**Se siente un crujido en el techo**

**Todos levantan la mirada…**

Cho: Qué es eso…

Ron: (se levanta) Un tiranosaurio…

Harry: No lo creo…suena más grande…

**El techo se rompe hacia abajo…dejando escombros…escoria..y polvo por todas partes…cuando el polvo se disipó..surgieron 2  figuras **

**inconscientes**** en el suelo…**

Draco: Crabbe..Goyle!!!

**Harry le susurra a Ron..**

Harry: Ya lo creo que era grande….¡¡¡y gordo!!!

**Todos rompen a reír…excepto Pansy y Draco..que fueron a ayudar a (aparentemente) 2 masas que estaban bizarramente tiradas en el suelo…**

Dumbledore: Ah…por favor..llamen a Poppy por fav…

**Pero no hubo necesidad de decirlo, ya que, en ese momento, entra Madame Pomfrey con un aire enojado…traía como unas láminas de cobre muy delgadas..**

Poppy: Ah!!!!..le dije a este par que no siguieran el rastro de golosinas…

**Harry mira..instintivamente..a Ron y a Ginny..quienes se estaban riendo por lo bajo..**

Harry: Ustedes..?

Ron: Les quisimos dar una lección..

Ginny: A esas…(apunta con el dedo a Crabbe y Goyle)…cosas…

Ron: Nos pusieron estiércol de hipogrifo en la comida…

Ginny: Y pensamos que esto les daría una lección..

**Harry los felicitó dandoles la mano**

Harry: Excelente..

**Pero Hermione no estaba tan feliz…los miraba con recelo…**

Hermione: (acercandose)…Ron…si McGonagall se entera de esto…

Ginny: Ah Hermione…¿alguna vez no te puedes relajar?

Hermione: Pero…

Ron: Te caerían bien unas vacaciones en Roma..

**Crabbe y Goyle salen por la puerta del despacho por el hechizo Mobiliacorpus…Albus los sigue con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista..**

Dumbledore: Bien…luego de este…._interesante_….hecho…creo que no tendrán problema en irse a Manchester ahora mismo no???

**Todos negaron…Albus saca una lata de bebida de su armario…susurró _Portus _en ésta y el translador estaba listo..**

Dumbledore: I a count of three….

**Harry miró de reojo a Cho..**

Dumbledore:…two…

**Ella se sonrojó al verlo…**

Dumbledore:…one…

**Harry le sonri**

**Fueron arrastrados de golpe en un mar de colores a alta velocidad….**

**                                                                                                                 -WARNING-**

**                                                              Los personajes estarán en Manchester, Inglaterra…y se les hace el**

**                                                       Favor de no ir con carteles ni con nigún sinsentido de protesta a ese lugar…**

**                                                 Si no…serán terriblemente rechazados por los personajes…vive feliz…y todo eso..**

**                                                                                                     -AVISO – AVISO – AVISO-**

**                                             EN EL REALITY SE LEERÁN LAS CARTAS (REVIEWS) QUE SE LE ENVÍEN A LOS PERSONAJES..**

**                                               SE ADVIERTE!!!...QUE NO SEAN…MM…UN POCO PÍCARAS…SOLO SERÁN SI SON HASTA**

**                                                               LA CLASIFICACI"N PG-13…NO INSISTAN (recuerden que el fic es G)**

**I     A M    - F R O D O**


	2. Dia UNO: Pesadilla

**                                                                                                     Hello and we back again**

**                                                                                                       Broadcast countdown**

**                                                                                                                      ...3…**

**                                                                                                                      …2…**

**                                                                                                                      …1…**

**                                   HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW**

**                                                                                                    STARTING CHAPTER ONE:**

**                                                                                                                INTRODUCCI"N**

**Todos aterrizaron con estruendo en una cocina-comedor…Harry cayó primero….pero los demás lo precedieron…haciendo que todos se caigan sobre él…cortándole la respiación.**

Harry: Ah!!...por….favor…no…puedo…

Draco: Silencio Potter….quiero verte morir…

**Hermione se levanta…y empuja al resto…los demás gritaron *Ahhh!!!*, mientras se daban vuelta al lado de Harry…**

Harry: (incorporándose) Ah….gracias Herm..

Hermione: De nada….oye…que linda cocina…

**En realidad era horrible….había una cocina destartalada…un lavaplatos grasiento…una mesa de vidrio (al que le faltaban varios pedazos)..y en el medio..una leche marca "X" y un trozo de pan francés…**

Cho: Que es esto???....

**De pronto…un estruendo suena vibrante en la cocina…una voz…de los altoparlantes..**

**La voz de IAM-FRODO**

IAM-FRODO: Sean bienvenidos a Reality Potter!!!

**Todos miraban hacia arriba…confundidos..**

Draco: No pudieron elegir otro título menos estúpido???

IAM-FRODO: SILENCIO!!!!....bien…..como sabrán…ehh..la cocina está un poco…._maltratada.._

Ginny: De qué estás hablando???...esto está deplorable…AHHHH!!!.._una__ rata!!!!!!!_

**Efectivamente….una rata emergió del lavaplatos…**

IAM-FRODO: Bien…es que no tuvmos mucho presupuesto…..en realidad era de 10 millones de libras..

**Todos quedaron con los ojos en blanco…**

Ernie: Pero de qué estás hablando…eso es una millonada!!!!...

IAM-FRODO: Es que…bueno…

Colin: En qué se usó???…

**                                                                                     -EN LA PRODUCTORA DE LA TELEVISORA-**

**Todos estaban bailando al ritmo del "Cha…cha..chacha..cha..cha!" todo estaba desordenado…..y habían varias botellas de whisky de fuego..**

-Rompan la piñata!!!!!

**                                                                                                                     -FIN-**

IAM-FRODO: Se usó para beneficiar a los niñitos huérfanos…

**Cho respira aliviada…**

Cho: Por lo menos se usó en algo útil…

IAM-FRODO: Si!!!..._util_…

**Draco estaba furioso con Pansy…**

Draco: Miren esta pocilga!!!!.....una habitación de un elfo domestico es más limpio que esto…

IAM-FRODO: Silencio Malfoy….si no serás terriblemente castigado….

**Draco suelta una risa de burla…**

Draco: Lo dudo…imbécil!!!!

IAM-FRODO: Si no paras…serás enviado….a la Habitación de la Demencia…..

**Todos suspiraron asustados…**

**Draco estaba pálido (más de lo habitual)**

Draco: Hay…..de..Dementores????

**IAM-FRODO suelta una risa de suficiencia….**

IAM-FRODO: No!!...no….si lo hubieran…ya estarían muertos…

**Ginny tomó instintivamente la mano de Harry…A Harry…por su parte..empezó a arderle la cara…**

IAM-FRODO: (continúa…) Solo verán…durante 24 horas..y con un hechizo "antiCERRAOJOS"…los programas de los Teletubbies..con unas cuantas horas de Barney…

**Todos gritaron *NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!*….si rompían alguna regla…serían destinados a ese Destino Único…….todos se sentaron en unas butacas de chintz que aparecieron de repente…**

IAM-FRODO: Bien…ya que todos comprendieron….pueden irse a sus habitaciones…

**Todos…como en una fila india…fueron a sus dormitorios…Ron….al ir caminando con paso pesado..rompió una tabla y se hundió en ella…Harry hizo caso omiso de eso y se dirigió a su habitación…al igual que el resto…excepto Ron que siguió atascado….y todo indicaría…que iban a ser los 30 días (si..estarán _un mes_..) más horribles de su vida…**

**                                                                                                                        DIA 1:**

**Al amanecer…a las 8:00 am todos se reunieron en la destartalada cocina-comedor, algunos, quejandose…**

Draco: Ah!!!..duermo mejor en una banca de una plaza!!!!

Pansy: Deja de quejarte…mira como quedé con los chinches..

Draco: Ah!!!!!

**Pansy se levantó el pijama a la altura del ombligo…para hacer notar..unos profundos puntos…su vientre estaba como colador…**

**Ginny entra corriendo…**

Ginny: Pronto…que alguien me ayude!!!!

Draco: Qué te ocurre!?

Ginny: Hermione quedó atrapada entre los resortes de la cama!!!

Draco: Deja que sufra un poco…

**Ginny cuenta a los que estaban presentes…**

Ginny: Oye..donde está Ron???

-_Aquí- _dijo una voz..

**Ginny se voltea..y..efectivamente…estaba Ron..atascado en el agujero que hizo ayer…**

Ginny: Ron???...que haces aquí!?!?!?

**Ron estaba desesperado…**

Ron: Pronto…sácame de aquí..

Ginny: Qué ocurre???

Ron: Hay una colonia de horrible gente rata!!!

**Ginny le alcanzó la mano..y tiró de el sacándolo del agujero…Ginny mira hacia abajo…y estaban ahí..unas personas con unos ojos increíblemente rojos y grandes…con un cuerpo escuálido y pálido…**

Draco: Ho..hola!!!

**Un colono se alza de inmediato..**

Colono: _zzz….qué hacen aquí????_

**Ginny toma la palabra…**

Ginny: Es..estamos en un reality....

Colono: _zzz…pues también estabamos en un reality…nos abandonaron aquí…zzz…el programa no tenía rating….zzzz..UNA VEZ FUI UN HOMBRE!!!..ZZZ_

Pansy: Esto es asqueroso (saca su varita) _reparo!!_

**De pronto unas tablas empezaron a cubrir el agujero que provocó Ron….el colono exclam**

Colono:_zzz__…no nos abandonen aquí!!!!....necesitamos comida!!!!_

**Cuando la última tabla tapó el suelo, Harry salió de su habitación..con los mechones de su cabeza super desordenados..bostezó y se desperezó….**

Harry: Ah…..bien…¿y el desayuno…??

**Todos lo fulminan con la mirada…Draco apunta con el índice al envase de leche "X" y el trozo de pan…**

Harry: (atónito y con un hilo de voz) _eso es el desayuno???_

Ginny: Tendremos que repartirlo entre todos….

**De pronto….de una habitación…Hermione grita…**

Hermione: Suelta mi pelo!!…GINNY!!!!...hay Pixies aquí ayudame!!!

**A Ginny se les abre los ojos como platos…no se había acordado de que Hermione estaba atascada…**

Ginny: Hermione!!!!! (y sale corriendo hacia la pieza)

**En ese momento, Ernie y Colin salen de la pieza corriendo, siendo perseguidos por un enjambre de moscas…**

Ernie: Ah!!!!...salgan….(saca su varita) _inmobilus!!!!!_

**Todas las moscas quedan congeladas y flotando en el aire, Colin y Ernie suspiran aliviados….**

Colin: Gracias a Dios…..esas moscas africanas colocaron huevos en mi zapato…

**                                                                                                                    12 : 00 PM**

**Todos estaban ya vestidos, hicieron una gran limpieza a toda la Casa Estudio, encontraron un nido de _knarles _y una pieza infestada de_ doxys_, Draco estaba leyendo una revista del _teenager _moderno, Ginny estaba leyendo _Corazón de Bruja _y Hermione terminó el almuerzo…**

Hermione: Bien…todos a sentarse!!!!

**Hermione había preparado sushi….inmediatamente..todos en la casa estudio fueron a la mesa a comer….todos excepto Ron…**

**Draco hizo un gesto de repulsión a la comida…**

Draco: Oye sangresucia..esta comida sabe a suela de zapato!!!!

**Todos se ponen a reír…la risa duró unos cuantos segundos…Harry de tanto retorcerse se cayó del asiento y se pegó en la cabeza….**

Draco: Qué????

Ginny: Como sabes el sabor de la suela de zapato????……

Pansy: Oye…tienes que ser tan molesta!?

**Ginny inmediatamente deja de reírse….**

Ginny: Oye…nadie pidió tu opinión…

Pansy: ………………………………………….

**Ron llegó corriendo, con un extraño objeto en las manos, parecía una pistola de juguete, pero de un plateado intenso…**

Ron: Vean esto!!!!!

**Ron dispara hacia Draco, un rayo de un azul intenso sale de la pistola, Draco se estremece y cae del asiento…**

Draco: WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!

**Y el día transcurrió normalmente, Pansy, que se iba a bañar, encontró un perro con un pedazo de cabeza de caballo en la ducha, Ron siguió electrificando a Draco hasta que se le acabó la carga de la pistola y Ginny contrató a un desnudista para la casa…..**

**                                                                                                                 11 : 00 pm**

**Todas las chicas estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, Ginny, Pansy, Cho y Hermione, el resto, estaba planeando algo en el entretecho del estudio, pero Draco, quien estaba ideando algo, no fue al entretecho, fue al patio, donde había una piscia, tramando algo**

**VISTA DE CÁMARA –PISCINA-**

**La cámara está estatica en un punto de la piscina, no pasa nada por algunos segundos….**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…hasta que Dracó llegó….miró la camara poniéndose de puntillas, rió tontamente hacia la cámara…sale de cámara….**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Viene arrastrando algo…es ¿una parrilla?...si una parrilla…la empuja hasta dejarla en medio del campo visual de la cámara….se pone un delantal de parrillero…se aclara pomposamente la garganta y habla….**

Draco: Bienvenidos a nuestro sub-programa de este asqueroso reality "Un Rato Cocinando Con El Exquisito Draco Malfoy"…y yo soy su anfitrión…Draco Malfoy…hoy día…con conmemoración al inicio de este estúpido programa…haremos un asado a la Malfoy…

**Draco sale de cámara…..vuelve arrastrando una mesa con hamburguesas congeladas..catsup…unas vienesas y combustible líquido…..**

Draco: Bien…antes de empezar..tienen que tener todo lo necesario…combustible líquido……hamburguesas…un _lensendedor.._oh…encendedor….y una mente maestra para la cocina….

**Se voltea, agarra el combustíble líquido y lo destapa….**

Draco: Primero deben de vaciar el combustíble en la parrilla…as

**Se voltea y vacía la botella de todo su contenido en la parrilla….**

Draco: Bien…hecho esto…deben de colocar las hamburguesas en el asador….

**                                                  -DEBEMOS DE ACLARAR QUE PASE LO QUE PASE CON NUESTRO QUERIDO DRACO MALFOY**

**                                                        EL CANAL DE TELEVISI"N NO SE HACE RESPONSABLE POR LA INMINENTE LESION**

**                                                                                             DE NUESTRO PARTICIPANTE, GRACIAS-**

**Draco coloca las hamburguesas (sin sacarlas del envase) en el quemador…no en la rendija de la parrilla…..continua…**

Draco: Bien…luego colocan las vienesas en la parrilla….

**Las coloca (de nuevo) sin sacar del envase…**

Draco: Y luego necesitan encender el paso de gas….

**Draco da una vuelta completa a la manilla del gas….de pronto se escucha un grito…..**

Draco: Ah!?...que pasa…(se voltea a la camara)…ya vuelvo!

**Draco deja corriendo el paso de gas…..**

**Pasa el tiempo…**

**...**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Sigue corriendo el gas…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**El gas sigue….**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Draco vuelve…**

Draco: Lamento la demora mis queridos televidentes…hubo un problema con Pansy…¿bien?...¿estamos listos?...ahora falta el elemento fuego….donde quedo el encendedor….ah..aquí está????..

**Draco toma la caja de fósforos….saca un fósforo…y lo frota sobre el papel…**

**Nada…**

**Draco lo intenta otra vez…..**

**Nada de fuego…**

**Draco lo hace más violentamente…y de pronto….**

**¡¡¡¡¡BUM!!!!!!!!**

**Donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta…hubo un gran estruendo….el bailarín se agachó para esquivar los trozos de vidrio…todas las chicas gritaron violentamente…y Draco pasa volando y choca contra una pared…..**

Pansy: DRACO!!!!...DRACO….te pasó algo Draquito querido…

**Se levanta Draco todo chamuscado y con las cejas en llamas….**

Draco: Estoy…._bien…._

**Y se desmaya….**

**                                                                                                        -Fin del capítulo UNO-**

**ATENCI"N-ATENCION-ATENCI"N…**

**EN EL PR"XIMO CAP CADA PERSONAJE LEERÁ LAS CARTAS DESTINADAS A SU PERSONA……SE TIENE UNA SEMANA PARA QUE SE LE ENVÍEN…..AH!!!...Y SI TIENEN SUERTE…AL FINAL DEL REALITY…SE SORTEARÁN LAS CARTAS MÁS CHULAS PARA TENER UNA CENA CON EL GALÁN DE TU REALITY!!!!...APURATE (CARTAS SERÁN LEÍDAS EL 18 DE ABRIL)**

**I A M – F R O D O**

  __


	3. Bonus Chapter: Explicacion cartas y demá...

                                                                                               **CAPITULO EXPLICATIVO…..**

**                                                                                 -DE PARTE DE _FanFiction.net TV Productions-_**

****

**Para que nuestros queridos TV-FIC lectores no se aburran en el transcurso de una semana…este "Bonus Chapter" dará una explicación de las cartas que enviarán a los participantes del reality…..(si así lo desean).**

**Ustedes…(si, a _ti _te hablo)…podrán enviar cartas a los personajes de este fatídico reality, no sé, cartas halagándolos, preguntas, cualquier tipo de carta (ah!..no podrán excederse de la clasificación PG-13 'no insistan'), y solo los personajes leerán las cartas más interesantes, creativas, halagadoras, alentadoras, y todo tipo de cosas…asi que…háganle empeño!!!!**

**TAMBIÉN…EN EL CAPITULO FINAL DEL REALITY SE SORTEARA ENTRE TODAS LAS CARTAS, EL USUARIO QUE PASARA UNA LINDA VELADA                                                  CON SU PERSONAJE FAVORITO…**

**Pueden elegir a…**

**-HARRY POTTER**

**-RON WEASLEY**

**-HERMIONE GRANGER**

**-DRACO MALFOY**

**-PANSY PARKINSON**

**-COLIN CREEVEY**

**-ERNIE McMILLIAN**

**-CHO CHANG**

**(Estadía todo pagado en un circuito de Madrid, París, Grecia, Italia, Berlín, y Londres)**

**                                                                                     NO SE HAGAN ILUSIONES…ES UN FIC NO MAS**

**Y también (es lamentable) habrán eliminados, se darán 2 candidatos a irse de una patada en el trasero del reality (que alivio!), a sí que, los primeros 50 reviews que se reciban del capitulo "ELIMINACI"N" serán tomados en cuenta para que uno se vaya DEFINITIVAMENTE del reality…**

**Sin más preámbulos…se despide atte.**

**Growled McValleian**

**Gerente General de _FanFiction.net _Producciones.**


	4. Dia DOS: Lectura de cartas locuras y más

                                                                                 BROADCAST COUNTDOWN

                                                                                                  3

                                                                                                  .

                                                                                                  .

                                                                                                  2

                                                                                           **OH, shut up**

**                                                                                    HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW**

**DIA 2: LECTURA DE CARTAS…LOCURAS Y MÁS….**

**                                                                                                           -CÁMARA COCINA-**

**Harry camina con paso perezoso hacia la cocina, se rasca la cabeza (la que tiene muchos mechones), cuando aparece la lóbrega cocina, se detiene en seco…**

**Todos estaban presentes**

**Harry: **Pero….¿qué está pasando?

**Pansy estaba llorando…contesta**

**Pansy: **Draco fue llevado a la Habitación de la Demencia…

**Harry esboza una leve sonrisa de suficiencia en la comisura de los labios..pero la reprime..**

**Harry: **Y….se..se puede saber por qu

**Ahora Hermione responde…**

**Hermione: **Ayer hizo un estúpido programa de cocina….

**Ginny: **y le explotó la parrilla…..

**Ron: **_..pero QUE ALEGRÍA mas grande…._

**Hermione lo fulmina con la mirada…**

**Hermione: **Ron…se nota que no has visto esos programas a lo que está sometido Draco…

**A Ron se le empiezan a poner rojas las orejas..**

**Ron: **..es que _cualquier _cosa que haga sufrir a Draco…es una _alegria _para m

**Ahora Ginny responde….**

**Ginny: **Es que no sabes que puede quedar con GRAVES secuelas psicológicas…

**Ron: **(sonrie) …entre ellas…

**Harry: **…_TARADISMO…._

**Ron y Harry rompen a reírse desmesuradamente en la cocina….se empiezan a revolcar en el suelo…..dura así unos cuantos segundos…hasta que…**

**Ron: **_..AAUUCH!!!..._

**….Pansy patea a Ron en el suelo…**

**Pansy: **(se limpia las manos) Así está mejor….

**Pero Ginny no lo aguanta**

**Ginny: **_perra…._POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!!!!…

**Pansy mira con desprecio a Ron…..**

**Pansy: **Porque….eso (apunta a Ron) ….se burlaba de mi _Dracky….._

**Todos le lanzan miradas de asco….excepto Ginny….quien..sorpresivamente..empuja a Pansy…**

**Ginny: **POR QUÉ LE LLAMAS ASÍ A **MI **DRACKY!!!!…

**TODOS…PERO ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS!!!!!!!!!...quedan pasmados….Harry suspiró sorprendido…Ron se estaba revolcando del dolor por el golpe de Pansy…Cho…la fulminaba con la mirada….Pansy..quedó (literalmente) con los ojos como platos…y Hermione..hizo un gesto de asco con la boca…**

**Ron se incorpora…aún dolorido…**

**Ron: **(con un hilo de voz) Gi…Ginny…..acaso..di…dijiste…_MI DRACKY??????_

**Ginny esta pálida…se le cortó la respiración..y..sin aguantar más…sale corriendo de la cocina al dormitorio…**

**Hermione: **(sigue a Ginny) GINNY!!!...vuelve!!!!

**Todos se quedan mirandose unos a otros unos cuantos segundos…hasta que un ruido de puerta llama la atención….**

**Draco sale de la habitación EXTREMADAMENTE pálido…como un zombi…está tiritando….con los ojos fijos en el centro de las cuencas…Pansy sale a  su encuentro…**

**Pansy: **DRACO!!!!...MI _DRACKITO……dracky…._cómo te sientes???...

**Draco empezó a mover la boca…intentando articular algo..hasta que dijo….**

**Draco: **…_te quiero…_

**Pansy: **Yo igual (lo abraza)

**Draco: **_..yo…_

**Pansy: **(tiritando) D..dr..Draco???

**Draco: **_…y tu a mi…_

**Todos gritan asustados…Pansy se aleja de él como si tuviera una enfermedad altamente contagiosa…**

**Draco: **_..nuestra amistad es lo mejor…_

**Pansy: **PRONTO…LLAMEN A UN SIQUIATRA!!!!!.....

**Madame Pomfrey se acerca corriendo..parecía realmente asustada….**

**Pomfrey: **Dios mío…pero..c..cómo???.....padece _Barnerium Tremens…._

**Harry estaba asustado (no por la seguridad de Draco)…**

**Pansy: **(llorando a Draco) Y se…se va a recuperar???….

**Pomfrey: **(llevandose a Draco) Tardará unas horas…no te preocupes…_vamos Draco…_

**Poppy se lleva a la caja musical humana a un pasillo que daba a la puerta de salida….mientras Pomfrey y Draco susurraban…..**

**Pomfrey: **…._le dije a Dumbledore…_

**Draco: **_….y un beso te diré…._

**Pomfrey: **_...esto es una locura…._

**Draco: **_…yo te doy…._

**Pomfrey: **_..pero No…._(irónica) _IAM-FRODO no es demente..ya ver_

**Se escucha un portazo metálico…señal de que Poppy ya se llevó a Draco a San Mungo….Harry queda pensativo..apoyado en la mesa…**

**Harry: **Dios mio….si seguimos así……todos estaremos muertos…

**Todos suspiran….**

**                                                                                                     -CÁMARA HABITACI"N DOS-**

**Ginny estaba sollozando al lado de Herrmione quien la abrazaba consoladoramente….se separan…**

**Ginny: **y…eso *_snif* _fue lo que pasó…..

**Hermione: **No te preocupes…..seguro el entenderá….

**Ginny:**...no..el no entiende…el lo primeró que hará será gritarme.._interrogarme_…y luego hará venganza contra Dra…

**En ese preciso instante la puerta de la habitación se abre….Ron atraviesa el umbral de la entrada…**

**Hermione: **(susurrando) _No te preocupes…voy a estar contigo…_

**Ron: **(en voz alta) Bien Ginny….quiero explicaciones…_y las quiero ya…._

**Hermione se levanta lentamente…**

**Hermione: **Por favor Ron…ella está muy mal…lo único que haces es…

**Ron: **_…averiguar qué pasa _Hermione……

**Pausa**

**Ron: **Ahora…._haz_ el favor de irte…..

**Hermione parecía realmente enojada…pero no..sin antes decirle algo a Ron…**

**Hermione: **(ácida) Se comprensivo…

**Ron no pudo contestar más que..**

**Ron: **Lo _ser_…

**Hermione se va con aire ofendido…cierra la puerta y Ron se dirige a hablarle a Ginny…**

**Ron: **Bien…déjame decirte algo _¿ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA!?....._

**Ginny se incorpora molesta…**

**Ginny: **Ves???..justamente por ESO!..que no te dije nada…

**Ron sintió como si le dieran una bofetada…**

**Ron: **Ah!!!...o sea que es cierto…

**Ginny se sonroja…**

**Ginny: **Y…si..si fuera así…¿sería tan malo????...

**Ron suelta una risa de suficiencia…**

**Ron: **Ah!!!...enamorarse no sería malo…pero de DRACO MALFOY!!!!!....

**Ginny: **Sabía que serías así……

**Ron: **O sea que es malo que me preocupe de mi propia hermana?!

**Ginny: **Ron..tengo 15 años!!...

**Ron: **Aún así!!.....

**Ginny se deja caer en la cama (que está muy apolillada) y suspira lentamente…Ron va a ella y la abraza…**

**Ron: **Es que tengo miedo…que te haga daño….

**Ginny suelta una risita nerviosa…**

**Ginny: **No te preocupes…..

**Ron le da un beso en la frente….**

**Ginny: **Siempre me queda la maldición de los mocomurciélagos no????

**Sonríen nerviosamente…..pero algo ocurre en el comedor….un grito de terror…..que dejaría paralizado a cualquiera…**

**Ron: **Que dem..?!

                                                                                 **-CÁMARA COMEDOR-**

**Hay un tumulto general…todos corren desesperadamente _a-quien-sabe-que-lugares_…Ron entra precipitadamente….**

**Ron: **Que…qué pasa…..

**Harry corre a su lado…Ron lo detiene…**

**Ron: **Harry….qué está sucediendo!?!?

**Harry estaba pálido….**

**Harry: **Es…es él…

**Ron se estremeci**

**Ron: **Harry…es.._t..Tu-Ya-Sabes-Quién…._

**Harry: **N..no….

**Ron: **Quién es????

**Harry: **Es….ES!!!!!...

**Se abre la puerta metálica…..fué como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado…todos pusieron atención a quien estaba…la puerta dio paso a un chico moreno….de 18 años….pelo negro…y con una sonrisa macabra…..**

**Ron se tranquiliza…**

**Ron: **Qué hace este idiota aqu

**IAM-FRODO: **Silencio Weasley!!!!..._silencio…_

**Harry estaba tratando de zafarse de Ron para salir corriendo…pero IAM-FRODO lo calma…**

**IAM-FRODO: **Harry…te puedes calmar…

**Harry: **Cómo me calmaré ante tan retorcida…sucia..desdeñosa.._vil…cruel…estúpida e imbécil PERSONA!!!!!!_

**IAM-FRODO: **Es el momento de las cartas….

**Todos se calman…algunos suspiran tranquilamente…y Harry se suelta de Ron….**

**Harry: **Y QUÉ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO??????

**IAM-FRODO: **Momento!!!!...Draco Malfoy también debe llegar…

**Pansy: **También le tocó cartas????

**IAM-FRODO: **Si…al parecer s

**Pansy se voltea a la cámara..amenazadoramente…**

**Pansy: **Escúchenme bien..las que se hacen llamar _fans _de Draco…si me entero que en sus cartas coquetean _desenfrenadamente_ a MI DRACKY…no descarten que les mande una carta con pus irritante….y no eliminen la posibilidad de enviarles un _Howler…_

**IAM-FRODO: **Bien Harry…..si quieres recibir tus cartas…

**Harry: **_…SI QUIERO!!!…._

**IAM-FRODO: **….debes de ir al _"CUARTO DE CONTESTACI"N DE CARTAS"…._

**Ron: **...qué titulos….

**IAM-FRODO: **….ANDANDO!!!...

**Harry camina hacia la derecha del comedor….**

**                                                                                                     -CÁMARA PASILLO UNO-**

**La cámara apunta a lo largo del pasillo…al fondo hay una única puerta de madera que dice lóbregamente –CDCDC- Harry camina con paso apurado hacia ella….y abre la puerta con un sonoro crujido….**

**                                                                                                         -CÁMARA 'CDCDC'- **

**La camara apunta hacia la entrada de la habitación…que es muy chica…sólo una cámara…un taburete…y en el techo como una puerta trampa y un cordel que sale de ella…**

**Entra Harry…**

**Harry se sienta en el taburete…y habla hacia la cámara…**

**Harry:** Bien…..(saluda hacia la cámara) Hola mis super _fans!!!_...hoy contestaré sus cartas que me han sido llevadas por _cierta persona_…(se aclara la garganta)..quiero hacer notar que si hay alguna carta de la clasificación 'R' o 'NC-17'…(se acerca a la cámara y susurra)…_se las contestaré con gusto)…_

**IAM-FRODO: **(fuera de escena) _Te estoy escuchando Harry!!!!!_

**Harry: **Espera…..¿me estás vigilando???...

**IAM-FRODO: **(fuera de escena) _Si!!!...por cierto…llevas el cierre abierto…_

**Harry: **…que dem….?

**Harry se mira….se sonroja estúpidamente hacia la cámara…y se cierra el cierre con un sonoro "zzzZIIPpp"…**

**Harry: **(de vuelta a cámara) Espero que esto no sea comentado por Rita….bien…y las cartas????

**IAM-FRODO: **(fuera de escena) _Tira de la cuerda…_

**Harry: **Qué???

**IAM-FRODO: **(fuera de escena) _Tira!!!!!...._

**Harry levanta la vista…es la cuerda que sobresalía de la puerta trampa…Harry se prepara (como si viniera una avalancha de cartas)…y tira de ella cerrando los ojos….**

**Se escucha el ruido de una bisagra oxidada….**

**Harry abre los ojos…**

**Inocentemente (de la ya puerta trampa abierta) caen 2 cartas que caen al regazo de Harry…**

**Harry 'casi' no puede disimular su desilusión…**

**Harry: **Eh!!...b..bien…por ser primera semana no está mal…

**IAM-FRODO: **(fuera de escena) _Es peor…._

**Harry: **Cállate..bien..la primera carta fue enviada el _11 de Abril del 2004 _y es de alguien llamado **Isilion-Pronglet **y dice as

_Harry:  
Hola...creo que esta es la primeracarta que te envian. Me llamo Isilion-Pronglet, pero puedes llamarme Pronglet.Llamame como tu quieras, Harry, querido^_^.Por si mi carta llega a ser leída, quiero que sepas que estás muy guapo. Me encantan tus ojos verdes y tu pelo negro azabache.^_^.Soy una verdadera fan tuya y soy chilena, por si quieres saber...y...podriamos torturar juntos a Draco Idiota Malfoy...o a Creeby...  
RECUERDA!- esta es la primera carta que te llega...^.^  
BESOS…_

**Harry no puede evitar que se sonroja…**

**Harry: **Bien..Isilion…creo que para resumir tu _tan largo _nombre…te puedo decir "Prongy"…si no es tan cursi….hazme llegar una carta si te puedo llamar así…lo de guapo….creo que tu no has sido la primera _que lo dice_…lo de que te encanto con mis ojos verdes y mi pelo está demás decirlo…FAN MIA!!!..mejor aún…y chilena…bueno…debes de saber que _en unos meses más _estaré de gira en Viña del Mar…y podríamos arreglar una cita…no sé..hazmelo llegar..(lee la carta)..y lo de la parte de que si podríamos torturar a Malfoy…creó que lo haré saber a los chicos…¿quién es Creeby?... por ser mi primera carta…te enviaré una foto autografiada _mía_…adiós "Prongy"…

**Harry deposita cuidadosamente la carta en una mesita al lado suyo….**

**Harry: **Bien…(toma la otra carta)…la otra carta fué enviada el _12 de Abril del 2004 _y lo envía **Andrea_Carmichael**…me suena ese nombre…bien..

_Harry:  
Mis amigas y yo te mandamos esta carta  
COntinua asi, aunque ponle mas participacion, te estamos apoyando para que ganes y olvidate de Cho,mereces a alguien mejor que ella. La verdad solo epseramos que sigas asi sin que te vuelvas loco, como Malfoy.  
Att: Tus mas fieles admiradoras: Abril, Juana y Andrea_

**Harry: **Hola _Abril, Juana y Andrea_ primero que todo..hago HARTA participación en el reality..solo que el _idiota _de **IAM-FRODO **corta las partes mías…quizás si me hubieran enfocado a MÍ en vez de la estúpida explosión del estúpido de Malfoy..hubieran visto mi _strip-tease…_

**IAM-FRODO: **(fuera de escena) _Lo corté porque era 'R' no 'G'.._

**Harry: **Cuando está Snape cuando se le necesita…

**Snape se hace sonar en la habitación…**

**Snape: **Supe que me necesitas Potter….

**Harry:** Eh..sí…le puede hacer la _más potente poción para dormir _a ese infeliz????

**Snape: **_No…_

**Harry: **_Maldito favoritista_….bien…la parte que **no **merezco a Cho…hay que aclarar que lo que pasó en 5to año en la Sala Multipropósito…_fu_ y _ser_ solo una aventura…

**Cho: **(fuera de escena..y sollozando) De…de verdad???

**Harry: **Qué….IAM-FRODO!!!!...cuántos me están viendo?????

**IAM-FRODO: **(fuera de escena) _No sé…la casa estudio solo tiene capacidad para 400 estudiantes…_

**Harry: **Qué ray…??...qué hay de mi privacidad????

**IAM-FRODO: **(fuera de escena) _QUÉ PRIVACIDAD?????_

**Harry:** La que SUPONGO es TAN privada como leer CARTAS PERSONALES!!!!!!

**IAM-FRODO: **(fuera de escena) _Perdiste tu privacidad al firmar ese contrato, niño…._

**Harry: **Qué…nunca leí eso!!!!...

**IAM-FRODO: **(fuera de escena) _Nadie lee la letra pequeña……_

**Harry: **Bien….la parte de la carta que dice que **no **me vuelva loco como Malfoy….es dificíl **no volverse loco **en un lugar como éste…._mis más fieles admiradoras…Abril, Juana y Andrea…_

**Harry también deja cuidadosamente la carta en la mesita…**

**Harry: **Bien esa fue todo mi correspondencia…a sí que…

**Es interrumpido por una persona que abre violentamente la puerta de la habitación….esa persona es Draco Malfoy…**

**Draco: **Bien…Potter.._esfúmate…_es mi turno…

**Harry: **No sin antes despedirme bien de mis _fans…_bien…(voltea hacia la cámara)..quiero que todas sepan que siempre habrá _alguien cuerdo_ en este reality..no quienes explotan…_EHHHH!!!!.._

**Harry es arrastrado (literalmente) por Draco hacia fuera de la habitación…**

**Harry: **Qué…que hay de mi respeto….mis derechos como ser humano y persona….suéltame Malfoy..

**Draco: **Como quieras…

**Draco suelta a Harry…quien se golpea con el suelo en la cabeza..se retuerse de dolor…Draco camina hacia la habitación…**

**Harry: **Me las pagarás Malfoy!!!!

**Draco: **(sonriendo maliciosamente) Tarjeta de crédito o efectivo…._tengo mucho dinero…_

**Harry: **Ah cállate!!...(se arrastra adolorido…Draco viene hacia la habiotación y cierra la puerta de un golpe)

**Draco se sienta y comienza a hablar…**

**Draco: **Bien…luego de este _interesante _hecho..creo que es hora de contentar a mis fans leyendo sus desmesuradas cartas…

**Draco toma tembloroso la cuerda (como si viniera un tsunami de cartas) y lentamente tira de ella…**

**Draco cierra los ojos…**

**Los abre…**

**Cae UNA carta inocentemente sobre el regazo de Malfoy…**

**Draco: **(desilusionado..y molesto) Qué…como C"MO!!!!!...YO…SIENDO LA ESTRELLA DE ESTE REALITY RECIBA UNA SOLA CARTA!!!!!!

**Harry: **(fuera de escena) JAJA!!!...EN TU CARA MALFOY!!!!

**Draco: **Ya cállate…bien..por ser MI PRIMERA Y ÚNICA CARTA!!!...tendré el RESPETO DE CONTESTARLA…

**Draco toma la carta…la abre y despliega la nota…**

**Draco: **Por lo menos alguien se tomó la molestia de enviarme correspondencia…fue enviada el _11 de Abril del 2004 _y lo envía **Amarie, magical elf**

**Ron: **(fuera de escena) Jajaja!!!..te lo envió un elfo doméstico…

**Hermione: **(fuera de escena) Claro que no!!!...es un elfo del "Señor de los Anillos"..

**Ron: **(fuera de escena) Y qué hay con eso???

**Hermione: **(fuera de escena) Que ellos miden como 2 metros de alto…son rubios..tez blanca y con poderes mágicos increíbles…

**Ron: **(fuera de escena) Bah!..

**Draco: **Bien…la carta dice lo siguiente:

_Draco: hola Draco, creo que es tu primera carta...por que no te olvidas de la idiota de Pansy y sales conmigo? soy mexicana por si te interesa, y sangre limpia...eres encantador! sigue asi!_

**Harry: **(fuera de escena) Y fíjense en esto!!!..antes dice "Carta para MI DRACO"!

**Todos molestan a Draco con el común sonido el "Uuuuuuuuyyyyy!"**

**Draco se sonroja..**

**Draco: **Draco…por lo menos me aman!!!...y no quieren a un _Caracortada!!_

**Harry: **OYE!!!!!

**Draco: **Bien…claro que eres mi primera carta…por eso me tomé la molestia de contestarte….en primer lugar….yo no _quiero _a Pansy.._ella!!! me quiere a m_

**Pansy: **(fuera de escena y sollozando) Hace unas horas me dijiste "_Te quiero"_

**Draco: **Eso fue porque tuve "Barnerium Tremens"…no te quiero en realidad…sólo como amiga!!..

**Pansy: ***snif*

**Draco: **Bien…sí…SI PUEDO SALIR CONTIGO!!!!!...solo que estamos separados por más de 10.000 km de distancia…a sí que es _lamentable_…mexicana!!!...perfecto!!!!..me gustan los taquitos y burritos..son mi segunda comida del día….

**Cho: **(fuera de escena) _Adulador…_

**Draco: **(haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Cho)…bien..qué sigue??..ah sí..SANGRE LIMPIA!!!!...mejor aún….podríamos arreglar una cita a distancia…¿qué te parece?...hazme llegar una carta….QUE SI SOY ENCANTADOR!!!...claro qué sí….solo te digo que me apoyes en todo lo que puedas….

**Se escucha un ruido de fiesta en el comedor…que toma a Draco de sorpresa..**

**Ginny: **FIESTA!!!!!!!

**Draco: **(apurado) Fiesta!!!...oh..bien….te amo Amarie..espero que tú igual..y que…

**Harry: **Suelten la bola disco!!!!!!

**Draco para en seco…mira hacia arriba…y una pelota disco (de esas con hartos espejitos)…cae a alta velocidad a él…es tanta..que la cabeza de Draco queda ensartada en la pelota..yaciendo inconsciente…**

**Rumor de pasos…**

**Se abre la puerta…**

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley observan al inconsciente Draco…**

**Ron: **Uf!!!..eso va a doler mañana…

**Harry: **Quién soltó la pelota disco???

**Ginny: **Fui yo…

**Ron: **Pero..por qué…creía que te gustaba…

**Ginny: **ME GUSTABA hasta que empezó a coquetear con la tal Amarie..

**Una voz dice *PIÑATA!!!***

**Hermione y Ginny corren…pero no Harry y Ron…**

**Ron: **(corriendo) Vamos Harry!!!..

**Harry: **Lo llevamos???

**Ron: **Dejalo ahí…que sufra!!!...

**Ron y Harry corren hacia la tal animada fiesta…cerrando el día…**

**                                                                                                        -FIN DE TRANSMISI"N-**

**I A M- F R O D O**


	5. Dia TRES: Cualquiera es el culpable P1

                                                                                               **HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDI….**

**                                                                                                               Bzzzzzzz….**

**                                                                                                               Bzzzzzzz….**

**Bzzzzzzz….**

**                                                                                                               Bzzzzzzz….**

**Percy Weasley interrumpe la transmisión de Harry Potter dando lugar a un escenario como de conversación..el está muy bien sentado en un sofá con una pipa y un traje tipo "Sherlock Holmes"..**

**Percy: **Lamentamos interrumpir la transmisión de este reality…

**Se escuchan unos abucheos y silbidos del escenario 2 (en el que se realiza HPYEMRS), Percy hace caso omiso de ello y continua…**

**Percy: **Este va a ser un capítulo con mucho misterio….va haber sangre…mucha sangre y una investigación….tenemos que advertir que las personas que tengan traumas o problemas cardíacos omitan la lectura de este _FIC_….

-Cállenlo!!!!

**Un rayo rojo sale de uno de los asistentes, el rayo golpea de lleno a Percy en el pecho quien caye desmayado en el suelo…queda así por unos cuantos segundos…..**

**.**

**…luego una persona lo arrastra hasta salir fuera de cámara……**

-Transmitan!!!!...

                                                                 **HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW…..**

**DÍA 3: CUALQUIERA ES EL CULPABLE PARTE 1**

**Es otro día en la fatídica 'casa reality'…..**

**                                                                                                          -CÁMARA COMEDOR-**

**Se ven muchos trocitos de confetti en el suelo…serpentinas…Y HASTA un televisor de pantalla plana volcado en el suelo…..**

**Hasta que llega Ginny…**

**Ginny: **(mareada) Ah!!!...la maldita resaca…

**Ella camina unos cuantos pasos hacia el televisor (el que estaba muy abollado) se agacha..**

**Ginny: **_…y eso que nos costó 500 libras…._

**Draco hace su aparición en escena, igual de mareado y confundido….**

**Draco: **(bosteza) Weasley…_qué hace ese televisor ahí???_

**Ginny no se dio cuenta que había llegado…por un rato quedó colorada..pero luego reprimió su sonrojo con una voz indiferente…**

**Ginny: **No sé….lo trajo Ron…

**Draco: **Para qué???

**Ginny: **Quería ver televisión satelital porque estaban dando _Potter TV…_pero creo que terminó la transmisión…

**Draco: **Ah bueno…auch…(se palpa la cabeza donde le cayó la bola disco)

**Ginny: **(incorporándose) Cuantas cervezas de manteca te tomaste???

**Draco: **No sé..cuantos vasos da una botella de 5 litros???

**Harry hace su ingreso..igual de mareado…igual de tamboleado..arrastraba una serpentina que colgaba de su pelo…..**

**Harry: **(bosteza) AHHHHHhhhhhh…ja…..mm..qué hora es????

**Ginny consulta su reloj…al hacerlo..se le ensanchan los ojos…**

**Draco: **Qué..que hora es???

**Ginny: **S…son las 1:00 am…

**Harry: **Ah!!!..........¿y que tiene de malo?

**Ginny: **Que son las 1:00 am del OTRO DÍA!!!!!!

**Draco suspira asustado…**

**Draco: **Hemos estado dormidos por más de 24 horas!!!!...

**Los 3 se miran entre ellos…..**

**Ginny: **Qué va!!!

                                                                                        **-CÁMARA COCINA-**

**                                                                                                                        9:16 am**

**Todos estaban almorzando el resto de torta de merengue que quedaba…al comerse el último pedazo, Harry no puede no sentirse molesto…**

**Harry: **Uf!!!...creo que voy a reventar…. (se echó apoyandose en el respaldo de la silla)

**Colin suelta un sonoro eructo…**

**Colin: **Disculpen…

**Cho: **Creo que me voy a enfermar….

**Justin: ***_glup* _Voy a vomitar….

**Ron no se comió ningún pedazo de torta…estaba pensativo…**

**Hermione: **Ron…no comiste torta…qué ocurre???...

**Ron sale de sus pensamientos…**

**Ron: **Qué???..no..nada…estaba pensando…

**Draco: **_…al fin…_

**Ron: **Creo que algo malo va a pasar…algo muy malo…

**Todos rien por lo bajo…**

**Ernie: **De qué rayos hablas???...

**Ron: **Ahora que lo pienso es ridículo….

**Hermione: **Vamos Ron…dilo…

**Ron se acomoda en el asiento…**

**Ron: **¿No les parece raro que Dumbledore nos llamara de pronto a estar en esta mugre de lugar????...

**Todos hacen un gesto con la cabeza…**

**Ron: **No sé…como que se está volviendo un poquito *_chiflado*_ que antes….

**Harry: **Lo dudo…Dumbledore es la persona más cuerda que he conocido, Ron.

**Ron:** ¿Crees que sólo es el principio…..???

**Harry: **Eh???

**Hermione: **Que…que???

**Ron: **Que esto podría empeorar más…..

**Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos…**

**Harry: **Conociendo a **IAM-FRODO**..creo que sí…esto puede salir muy mal…

**Ginny da un respingo…**

**Cho: **Qué…que ocurre…

**Ginny: **Ya le tocó a Draco estar en esa habitación….

**Pansy:**…_pobrecito_….

**Ginny: **…y llegó más demente que nunca…

**Pansy y Draco: **EH!!!

**Ginny: **Tal como lo dijo Ron…puede ser el principio de algo más aterrador y escalofriante…

**Draco: **Más que _Voldemort_???

**Todos se lanzaron miradas nerviosas…**

**Ernie: **Quizás mucho peor….

**Harry se toca el estómago..se siente mal…**

**Harry: **Uf….es la torta de chocolate más rara que he probado…

**Todos lo miran como si fuera un experimento genético mal-logrado….**

**Cho: **De qué hablas Harry???

**Harry: **Era de chocolate, no???

**Ron niega con la cabeza**

**Ron: **Era de merengue….

**Una voz se hace sonar estruendosamente en la casa-estudio….era una voz que te hacía paralizar la médula..era una voz que helaba la sangre…algo paralizante…**

**IAM-FRODO: **_Hola chicos!!!!_

**Cho: **(despectivamente) Que haces tú aquí…..

**IAM-FRODO: **_Por qué están todos enojados!?_

**Harry: **(mirando hacia el techo) Ah!!!..que preguntas haces!...

**IAM-FRODO: **_Bien…les tengo una buena noticia…._

**Cho: **(alegre) NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ!!!!

**Draco: **(alegre) ME LLEGARON MÁS CARTAS!!!!

**Harry: **(alegre) TE VAS A MORIR!!!!!

**Ron: **(alegre) TOMO EL PODER!!!!!

**Hermione: **(alegre) LLEGARON LIBROS!!!!!

**IAM-FRODO: **_No…no..nada de eso…_

**Todos desilusionados dicen *Ahhhh….***

**IAM-FRODO: **_Como creía que había que estirar las piernas…_

**Ernie: **Vas a estirar la pata….

**Pausa…..**

**IAM-FRODO: **_Nada de eso Ernie….van a tener…._

**Suena un redoble de tambores…**

**IAM-FRODO: **_Aeróbicas!!!!!..._

**TODOS…PERO TODOS EXCLAMAN *'QUE!!?!?!?!'*…**

**IAM-FRODO: **_Si..todos en la casa estudio van a recibir clases de aeróbica..hoy día!!!_

**Draco: **(molesto) Y por qué se supone que tendremos que estar felices por eso???….

**IAM-FRODO: **_No..lo..sé…._

**Todos se toman la cabeza entre las manos..algunos susurrando *este tío…*..**

**IAM-FRODO: **_Peró sé que el profesor o la profesora les encantar_

**Todos intercambiaron miradas confusas…**

**IAM-FRODO: **_Al teatro rápido!!!…._

**Harry y Ron cuchichean sobre la posible profesora de aeróbica…mientras se dirigen al teatro..**

**Harry:**…este está cada día más loco…

**Ron: **Te imaginas si Claudia Schiffer es nuestra instructora…

**Harry ensancha los ojos…**

**Harry: **No creo..recuerda que FRODO gastó todo el dinero en una fiesta…

**Ron: **Cierto….¿y Fleur?...

**Harry queda pensativo…**

**Harry: **Ahora sí te creo….

**Mientras tanto..las chicas (Hermione, Ginny y Cho) cuchichean sobre el posible profesor de aeróbica**

**Cho: **…ojalá sea Viktor (suspira)

**Hermione: **No lo creo…está entrenando en Bulgaria….

**Ginny: **Cómo lo sabes….

**Hermione: **Me carteo….

**Ginny: **Ojala sea Orlando Bloom….

**Cho: **El 'Legolas'?

**Ginny: **(melosamente) _Si…._

**Ellas en conjunto ríen estúpidamente 'Jijijijijiji….' Draco pasa al lado de ellas susurrando…**

**Draco: **…._no puede ser más humillante…._

**Pansy lo perseguía espectante…como si fuera un actor de Hollywood**

**Draco:**_..mostrar mi escultural cuerpo al mundo…._

**Pansy: **Tienes toda la razón _Dracky querido…_

**Draco: **_…cuando mi padre se entere de esto…_

                                                                                     **-CAMARA TEATRO-**

**El Teatro era un escenario grande..con piso flotante…y unas butacas (como de cine) al fondo de ella..todos entran por una puerta de metal…increíblemente..la sala estaba reluciente….**

**Harry: **(atónito) _Increible…_

**Cho: **_Colosal…._

**Hermione: **_Asombroso…_

**Draco:**_..estúpido…_

**Pansy: **_…si Dracky querido…._

**Todos (excepto Draco) estaban impresionados por la majestuosidad del teatro…tenía parlantes a lo alto y largo del teatro..un micrófono inalámbrico..y entre el escenario y las butacas unos 15 m de diferencia..habían varios reflectores…y entre el espacio del escenario y las butacas..unos steps (ya saben..de esas cajas que se colocan en el suelo para practicar aeróbica)…**

**Ron: **Si…por fin ALGO DECENTE en esta casa!!!!

**IAM-FRODO: **_Ven chicos…no todo lo que se ve es mugre…._

**Hermione: **(admirando el teatro) Por fin estoy de acuerdo contigo…

**IAM-FRODO: **_Ah! Hermione…casi se me olvida…tienes que venir a mi oficina de inmediato…_

**Hermione: **(confundida) Eh!..para qué!!!

**IAM-FRODO: **_Es que llegaron unos títulos de libros..destinados a tu persona…_

**Hermione:** (radiante) DE…DE…VERDAD!!!!!

**IAM-FRODO: **_Si..ven de inmediato!!!!!_

**Ron: **(susurrando a Harry) Ese cargamento se lo envié de regalo…

**Harry: **De verdad!?

**Ron: **Sí..es una enciclopedia de 1000 volúmenes sobre todo el saber mágico…

**Harry: **Buen regalo…

**IAM-FRODO: **Bien…ahora…reciban calurosamente a su **profesor **de aeróbica…

**Todas las chicas gritan de emoción…pero…los chicos no pueden evitar soltar un bufido de desilusión…**

**En eso suena el rechino de una puerta…todos se voltean a ver el profesor…las chicas estaban emocionadas…**

**El profesor traía un bolso de aeróbica..unos shorts..una polera que dice 'Aquí mando yo' y una cinta de sudor en la frente…**

**Era Snape…**

**Harry: **(voz dolorosa) COMO…COMO!!!!!...COMO PUDO OCURRIR ESTE ATENTADO CONTRA LA NATURALEZA!!!!!

**Snape: **Silencio Potter…no fui yo el que quiso humillarse de esta manera…

**Cho: **(más dolorida aún) ESTO..ESTO ES….ESTO ES UNA….UNA INFAMIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Snape: **Silencio señorita Chang, no quisiera que le quite puntos a Ravenclaw….

**Ginny: **C…C..c..como..cómo pudo ocurrir?!

**Snape: **(con una risa maliciosa) Bueno…el profesor Dumbledore me hizo una oferta irrechazable (para mi gusto)…

**Ernie: **Claro…cómo pudo ocurrir sino un chantaje!

**Snape: **(tranquila y maldadosamente) Silencio señor Macmillian, la oferta era de que yo haría esta _estupidez _a cambio de que echara laxante en el pastel de Potter…creo que le sentiste el sabor a chocolate…

**Harry:** (humillado) Ahora sé por qué fui 6 veces al baño esta mañana…

**Snape: **(con su sonrisa maliciosa) En efecto….si sigues contestando de esa manera..no descartaré en colocarte en tu taza de leche unas gotas de solución cambiante de sexo…

**Draco: **(se destornilla de risa) JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!...A QUIEN LE TOCA REIR POTTER…A QUIEN!!!!!!!..._AUUUCH!!!..._

**Harry le lanzó un caldero…el que cayó en donde le golpeó la bola disco….Draco cae inconsiente…**

**Harry: **Ahora a quién????

**Snape: **(alegremente) 1000 puntos menos a Gryffindor….

**Harry: **Estamos fuera del castillo idiota….

**Snape cierra los ojos en una mueca de dolor….**

**Snape: **_Rayos!!..._bien…(saca la varita del bolsillo derecho del short apuntando a Draco) _Enervate!!!!_

**Draco se levanta automáticamente…se sacude la cabeza….**

**Draco: **_….esta me la pagas Potter..y con intereses…_

**Harry: **(irónico) Tarjeta de crédito o efectivo Malfoy?????

**Malfoy: **Bah….

**Snape: **(se sube arriba del step) Bien…ahora todos…a mover esas nalgas!!!!...._y uno…y dos.._

**Justo cuando Harry hizo el primer paso..sonó un 'Pffff…..', al parecer, el sonido venía de sus ventosidades….**

**Snape sonrió maléficamente…**

**Harry: **(sonrojado) Profesor…¿puedo ir al baño??...

**Snape asintió sin dejar de sonreír…**

**Draco: **Que alguien traiga desodorante ambiental….

**Snape: **(viendo que Harry se va) Me encantan los laxantes de larga duración, al fin los _muggles _piensan…

**Harry: **(saliendo del escenario) Bah!!...

**¡¡¡PAFF!!!...Harry cierra la puerta de un portazo…**

**Snape: **(viendo al resto) Bien…luego del _escape _de Potter…hagan este movimiento…_y uno y dos!!!!..._

**Todos empezaron a repetir el movimiento…primero un pie en el step..luego el otro..luego bajan uno..y luego bajan el otro…lo hicieron así unos 35 pasos..y moviendo los brazos…**

**Snape: **(repitiendo el movimiento) Fletchey!!!!....no…primero un pie..luego el otro…_no los dos perfecto idiota!!!!!!..._

**Justin: **(intentando asimilar el movimiento) Es….muy…dificil!!!!

**Snape: **Esto no es una escuela de aeróbica…._esto es una escuela de dementes!!!!!...vamos!!!!!!...y uno..y dos….._

**Todos iban al compás de una música muy atlética…ahora tenían que flexionar y saltar con las piernas mínimo 100 veces…**

**Snape: **Weasley!!!!!!!....saltas como rana!!!!!

**Ron: **Y cómo quieres que lo haga!?

**Snape: **_Alto la musica!!!!!...._bien…(acercandose amenazadoramente a Ron)..creo que no has entendido bien Weasley…

**Snape se acercaba a él taladrándolo con la mirada..Ron se alejaba a medida que el se acercaba…**

**Snape: **Creo Weasley…que no estás siguiendo el ritmo…..¿qué crees que hago aquí eh?...

**Ron: **(nervioso) Eh…_haciendo el ridículo????_

**Snape: **(bramando) NOOOO!!!!....lo que _hago aquí Weasley es entrenar a un flojo e irrespetuoso como TÚ!!!!!!_

**Ginny: **A sí que usted se cree muy atlético eh????

**Snape:** (malicioso) Más atletico de lo que tu crees Weasley…

**Ginny: **Veamos!!!

**Snape le lanza una sonrisa de suficiencia…se aleja de ellos poco a poco hasta quedar en el medio del espacio….**

**Snape: **Quiero que todos repitan este movimiento hasta que lo hagan a la perfección…entendido????

**Todos asintieron..pero solo para darle en el gusto…porque era muy estúpido que él hiciera un movimiento tan impresionante…**

**Snape flexionó las piernas…saltó…y giro una y otra vez en el aire hacia atrás..unas 7 veces…hacendo un "zzzZZUUMMmm…" repetitivamente…aterrizó perfectamente con las 2 piernas juntas…**

**Todos estaban atónitos….a todos se le cortó la respiración….**

**Snape: **(con una maliciosa sonrisa) Y bien…._hagan el movimiento!!!!!!_

**                                                                                                            -CAMARA COCINA-**

**Todos regresaron adoloridos de su sesión de aeróbica….a algunos se les torció el cuello y se lo frotaban con un ungüento que les recomendó Poppy…pero..al parecer no daba resultado…**

**Se oye el sonido de una cadena de baño, Harry sale de ahí arrastrando un pedazo de papel higiénico y acomodándose los pantalones…**

**Ginny: **Ah!!!..los huesos se amontonan en mi cuello!!!!

**Ron:** Deja de quejarte!!!...por lo menos tus caderas no subieron 10 centímetros más….

**Harry: **Ron..eso tiene remedio (se dirige al refrigerador)…qué te parece un jugo de arándano para pasar el dolor????

**Ron: **Genial…mi corazón ya toca el estómago….

**Harry abre la puerta…y algo le cae..algo frío y pesado….el cuerpo de Hermione Granger congelado….**

**Ron: **(helado) _Hermione………_

**Ginny: **(hilo de voz) _El infierno recién comienza….._

                                                                                  **-FIN DE PRIMERA PARTE-**

**I A M - F R O D O**


	6. Dia CUATRO: Cualquiera es el culpable P2

                                                            **HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW                                                                                                                                                                                      **

**                                                                                         CUALQUIERA ES EL CULPABLE PARTE 2**

**                                                                          Prevously in "Harry Potter and the damn't reality Show"**

**-CAMARA COCINA-**

**Todos regresaron adoloridos de su sesión de aeróbica….a algunos se les torció el cuello y se lo frotaban con un ungüento que les recomendó Poppy…pero..al parecer no daba resultado…**

**Ginny: **Ah!!!..los huesos se amontonan en mi cuello!!!!

**Ron:** Deja de quejarte!!!...por lo menos tus caderas no subieron 10 centímetros más….

**Harry: **Ron..eso tiene remedio (se dirige al refrigerador)…qué te parece un jugo de arándano para pasar el dolor????

**Ron: **Genial…mi corazón ya toca el estómago….

**Harry abre la puerta…y algo le cae..algo frío y pesado….el cuerpo de Hermione Granger congelado….**

**Ron: **(helado) _Hermione………_

**                                                                         The following takes place between 10:00 am and 12:00 pm**

**                                                                                                           -CÁMARA LIVING-**

**Harry y los demás están sentados en el living…todos in decirse nada por algunos minutos….algunos se lanzaban miradas de sospecha para ver si alguno había cometido el atroz crimen de congelar a Hermione Granger en el refrigerador….**

**Ron: **(desanimado) Qué hora es????...

**Cho: **(mirando su reloj) Las 10:04….

**Se abre la puerta de metal…IAM-FRODO la atraviesa…**

**IAM-FRODO: **(animado) Bien!!!!....creo que ustedes deben de contestar las…..¿que sucede?..

**Todos lo fulminaban con odio…**

**Harry: **Se nota que tienes _mucho tacto _no???...

**IAM-FRODO parece confundido…ahora recién entiende…**

**IAM-FRODO: **Ah si!!!...el poco _rating _que tenemos…

**Todos bufan y se llevan las manos a la cara….**

**IAM-FRODO: **Ah!!!..chicos…lo de Hermione…

**Ron: **(levanta la mirada violentamente) Ah si!?...recien ahora te vienes a _acordar _de ella, no?

**IAM-FRODO: **Si…bueno..pero hay algo que tengo que explicarles….

**Ginny: **Pero nada!!!!...lo único que has hecho desde que entramos a esta estupidez de casa…es HACERNOS SUFRIR!!!!

**IAM-FRODO toma la defensiva…**

**IAM-FRODO: **Ah si…claro!!!...a sí que _yo _tengo la culpa de que Hermione Granger se _congelara no???_

**Harry: **Está bien…calmémonos…primero que todo…llamaste a alguien a investigar???

**IAM-FRODO: **Ah si!...(saca un papelito)

**Ron:**…al fin…

**IAM-FRODO: **(despliega el papelito) Bien…"Según las circunstancias ocurridas ayen en una casa-estudio de Manchester..se le ha asignado la investigación a…

**Todos estaban espectantes…**

**IAM-FRODO: **…Percy Weasley!!!!!...

**Ron: **(atónito) QUEEEEEEE!?!!?......

**De repente..Percy aparece detrás de él…**

**Percy: **(pomposamente) En efecto..mi querido hermano…

**Ron: **Que dem..?

**Ron se voltea…Percy estaba vestido con un traje tipo "Sherlock Holmes"…tenía un saco a cuadros café…lo mismo que sus pantalones…un sombrero tipo detective…y una pipa que estaba fumando…**

**Percy: **He sido asignado por el Ministro de Magia para desvelar este caso…bien..este caso…(Percy sigue hablando)

**Harry: **(le susurra a IAM-FRODO) Quién en su sano juicio nombraría a Percy en un caso como este???

**IAM-FRODO: **(susurra a Harry) En realidad el Ministerio se quería deshacer de él……mmm…creo que el trabajo lo ha transformado….

**Percy:** (continuando su discurso) …y en efecto..tendrán que respetar la autoridad…y _yo_ _soy _la autoridad…¿entendido?...

**Todos: **(desanimados) Si…Percy….

**Percy: **Perfecto…IAM-FRODO..ven aquí….

**IAM-FRODO va a su encuentro…**

**IAM-FRODO: **Si????...

**Percy: **Quiero que los mantengas vigilados harto tiempo..sin hacer la menor sospecha…

**IAM-FRODO: **Lo dudo…saben que los monitoreo….

**Percy: **(se acerca a él lenta y misteriosamente) Aquí todos son sospechosos…incluido tú…¿me entendiste?...

**IAM-FRODO: **Si..si…

**Percy esboza una sonrisa de suficiencia….**

**Percy: **Bien…que todos estén bien…adios….

**Percy se dirige a la salida…**

**Ron: **Para mal de nadie y bien de todos….

**IAM-FRODO…al ver que Percy se va…se dirige a los chicos….**

**IAM-FRODO: **Bien…Ron, Harry, Draco y Ginny….

**Ron, Harry, Draco y Ginny: **QUÉ??

**IAM-FRODO: **A la "_Cuarto de contestacion de cartas_" rapido!!!!!

**                                                                                                               -CÁMARA PASILLO-**

**Los cuatro chicos se dirigen apresuradamente a la CDCDC, peleándose por el primer lugar…al llegar a la puerta..se pelean por quien toma el pomo primero…**

**Ginny: **(histérica) YO PRIMERO!!..SOY LA ESTRELLA!!!!

**Harry: **(ansioso) EL REALITY LLEVA MI NOMBRE!!!!!!

**Draco: **(esquizofrénico) PON TU NOMBRE EN MI TRASERO POTTER!!!!

**Ron: **(demente) SOY EL ÚNICO CON SENTIDO COMÚN!!!!...

**Siguen peleándose, IAM-FRODO camina tranquilamente, presenciando la estúpida pelea por la fama…llega hasta ellos y los separa…**

**IAM-FRODO: **Calmaos chicos!!!!...o sois animales!?!?!!

**Todos rugen…**

**IAM-FRODO: **Bien…las mujeres primero…

**Harry y Ron: **(rápidamente) ADELANTE MALFOY!!!...(señalando la puerta)…

**Draco:**_….silencio Wealsey y Potter….si no hubiera llegado hasta aquí..no hubiera compartido sus pulgas….._

**Harry y Ron:**………………………………………………………………………..

**Ginny: **(dando saltitos de alegría) Ya…me toca _a mí!!!!!!_...jajajajajaja…(risa maquiavélica...)

**Ron: **(susurrando) _A veces da miedo…_

**Ginny entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta de un portazo….**

**                                                                                                           -CÁMARA CDCDC-**

**Se ve a Ginny cerrando la puerta de un portazo….ella se sienta en la butaca con una sonrisa tonta…**

**Ginny: **(hacia la cámara) Hola…espero que _los _o _las _que me hayan enviado cartas…**no critiquen mi SUPUESTO romance** entre Draco y yo…

**Toma el cordelito y tira…**

**Cae una carta…**

**Ginny (como otros) no puede evitar su desilusión…**

**Ginny: **Eh…b..bueno……creí..creí..que habían chicos que se volvían locos por m

**Draco: **(fuera de escena) _En tu demente cabeza Weasley!_

**Ginny: **(cansada) Ah!!..que alguien calle a ese imbécil…

**Harry: **(regocijandose) No hay problema….

**¡¡¡¡ZAFFF!!!!**

**Draco: **(fuera de escena) _Ahh!!!...volteenme!!!!...no me dejen con los pies al aire!!!!…_

**Ron: **(regocijándose aún más) Como gustes….

**¡!!FAZZZZ!!!**

**Draco: **(aullando de dolor) _Auuuch!!!...me vengaré….._

**Ron:** (fuera de escena) _En tu demente cabeza Malfoy…_

**Draco: **(fuerda de escena) _Ah cállate Weasley…._

**Ginny: **Bien…la siguiente carta fue enviada el 18 de Abril del 2004 y fue enviada por **Arwen Chan**..dice:

_Ginny: Soy tu maxima admiradora, que bien que al fin olvidaras al tonto de Potter, tu mereces alguien mejor que ese $&&$&3%&%$$, solo porque eres tu y no Pansy permito que salgas con Draquito.. despues te pasare varios secreticos de él... saludos y le mando un beso a tu hermano Bill.___

**Ginny: **(aclarandose pomposamente la garganta) _Y quién dijo que olvidé a Harry????_...si es que no se dieron cuenta…del que me olvidé…fue del autista de Malfoy

**Draco: **(fuera de escena) _EHHH!!!_

**Ginny: **Y de qué se tratan todos esos signos de porcentaje y dinero????...como que te dio sindrome de Parkinson cuando estabas escribiendo…

**Pansy: **(fuera de escena) Oye!!!!...yo no escribo de esa manera Weasley!!!..de qué se trata???

**Ginny: **Olvidalo..no entenderías…

**Se abre la puerta violentamente…Harry entra furioso…..**

**Harry: **(enojado) Pero yo SI ENTENDÍ!!!!!....cómo se llama la que te envió la carta????

**Ginny: **(confundida) Eh…Arwen Chan…

**Harry: **(voltea a cámara) Bien Arwen Chan!!!!!...no me digas que no te lo advertí!!!!!!!!

**Y sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo…Ginny se voltea a cámara….**

**Ginny: **(susurrando como si estuviera en las nubes)…_tan lindo….(_regresa del trance) Eh!!...bien..eee…si…la parte que dices en que me permites salir con Malfoy…bien…yo hago lo que se me da la gana!!!!!!!....estamos separadas por kilómetros y kilómetros!!!!!!!!....no me puedes controlar!!!!!!!....JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!

**Ron: **(fuera de escena) _…__miedo de verdad…_

**Ginny: **(leyendo la carta) Bien…ejem…lo que si estoy interesada…es por los _secretitos _que tiene Draco…no me vendría mal reírme un rato….

**Draco: **(fuera de escena) Oye!!!!

**Ginny: **(finalizando) Y claro que le mandaré tu beso a Bill!!!!!..

**Suena una alarma…**

**Ginny: **Oh…se me acabó el tiempo, adiós entonces!...

**Abre la puerta..y a la velocidad del rayo…Harry entra y empuja a Ginny (se oye el sonido de alguien cayendose estrepitosamente), cierra la puerta…**

**Harry: **(poniéndose cómodo en la silla) Bien!!!...segunda sesión de lectura de cartas…quiero hacer saber a Arwen Chan..que le espera un gran paquete lleno de pus irritante de…(irónico)…_su querido Malfoy…._de cualquier forma…procederé a leer sus fatídicas cartas…

**Harry tira del cordel…**

**Cae una carta inocentemente sobre su regazo…**

**Harry: **(atónito) EHHH…C…COMO!!!!!!

***ENFOQUE CÁMARA PASIILO* Draco se retuerce de risa…**

***ENFOQUE CDCDC***

**Harry: **(atonito) IAM-FRODO…alguien manipula la correspondencia?!

**IAM-FRODO:** (fuera de escena) _NO!!!...esa carta te lleg_

**Harry: **(mira la carta) ESTA CARTA ME LLEG" EN TODA LA SEMANA!?!?...

**IAM-FRODO: **(fuera de escena) _SI!!!...esa te llegó..al parecer…_

**Otra carta cae en su regazo..alegrándolo..**

**Harry: **BIEN!!!...ehh..bueno…esta carta fue enviada el _18 de Abril del 2004 _y la envía mi _fan número 1 _**Isilion-Pronglet**…_…_ y dice as

_Harry:  
HOLA!respondiste mi humilde carta!no puedo creerlo!...con respecto a que me dijas "Prongy"...bah!que importa?me han imbentado peores sobrenombres...¬¬...bien, cómo es, mi querido Harry, que no recuerdas a Creeby? pero yo digo COLIN CREEBY ...tu sábes...ese chico que en tu segundo año en Hogwarts te perseguia con una cámara fotográfica.  
Oye? sábes algo?bueno...a Malfoy le llegó una carta de un elfo (de la tierra media)no?bueno...para que no te sientas mal, yo soy mitad elfa!!SI!Isilion es un nombre elfo!!(significa HIJA DE LA LUNA)...y Pronglet...no tengo idea, pero soy mitad elfa y mitad bruja!^.^(y también fan tuya.)  
Con respecto a lo de Viña del Mar...bueno, verás...yo vivo en Santiago (la capital) y...bah! que digo! voy a hacer lo posible para ir allí cuando vayas.  
BESHOS!  
Isilion-Pronglet -LEE ESTA CARTA PORFAS!_

**Harry: **Hola Prongy!!!!!...bien…que bueno que te encantara haberte respondido tu carta…¿recibiste mi foto?..espero que sí…..espero que te vuelva más loco leyendo tu 2da carta…en cuanto a lo de Colin **Creevey**, el ya no me sigue sacando más fotos…ya no resulta tan molesto…

**Se abre la puerta y Colin aparece por ella…Harry se voltea…**

**Colin: **(con una cámara fotográfica) Sonríe Harry!!!!

**¡¡FLASH!!!**

**Harry queda deslumbrado por la foto…se voltea lentamente al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cierra…**

**Harry: **(mareado) Creo que tendré que tener en cuenta la idea de torturar a Colin…bueno…(toma la carta)…no me habías dicho que eras mitad elfo!!!...a sí que ese es el origen de tu nombre Isilion cierto!?...oye!!...te digo por cierto….estaré en gira en Viña del Mar y Santiago a mediados de Junio..a sí que estate atenta!!!...(deja la carta en la mesita y toma otra)

**Harry: **Bien..esta carta fue publicada el 18 de Abril y lo envía **Looony Monny **y dice as

_Harry:  
Bueno hola que tal! me llamo, Lony Moony, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Padfoot, asi que me puedes decir asi si quieres. Al igual que Isilion-Pronglet soy chilena, y las dos somos amigas! M.. talvez prferirias salir conmigo ese dia en viña del mar? Tu sabes, a MI me gustan tus ojos y tu pelo aun mas que a prongy... Tambien me encanto como atrapaste la snitch en tu primer juego de quidditch! Yo tambien juego, pero soy cazadora! Ojala nos podamos ver!  
saludos y kisses   
Padfoot (o Lony Moony)  
ps: muchos escritores leen mi nick y creen q soi hombre.. soi MUJER! ya?? y engo 14 añitos! a diferencia de Isilion-Pronglet que tiene 11…_

**Harry: **Eh???....cómo que 11 años????...Prongy…..a pesar de la diferencia de edad (5 años) …de ti…creo que no habría problema en salir contigo (si es que tus padres me lo permiten)….

**Draco:** (fuera de escena) _ASALTACUNA!!!!_

**Harry: **CÁLLATE!!!...bien…¿tu "otro nickname" se llama Padfoot?...¿qué hay de los derechos de copyright?....bueno _Padfoot_…creo que podría salir contigo al día siguiente de haber salido con Prongy….ah!!!..creo que sería por junio..(es el verano inglés)…no sé si salir SOLO contigo…pondría triste a mis _fans_….

**Draco: **(fuera de escena) _Tus fans mundiales cabrían en una casa!!!!!_

**Harry: **YA…ME HARTÉ!!!!..SEGURIDAD!!!!

**2 corpulentos agentes aparecen a sus costados…con unos lentes oscuros y traje negro..**

**Harry: **SAQUEN AL IMBÉCIL…

**Agente 1: **(se encoge de hombros) Como quieras…

**Ambos agarran a Harry por los brazos arrastrándolo…**

**Harry: **(atónito) EH!!...QUÉ…YO NO SOY EL IMBÉCIL….DRACO ES EL IMBÉCIL!!!!...

**Agente 2: **A otro perro con ese hueso…

**Harry: **NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!...ME TOCABA SEGUIR RESPONDIENDO!!!!....

**Se cierra la puerta con estruendo…dejándola vacía….**

**Draco entra al cuarto regocijándose…**

**Draco: **Ya era hora que Potty se marchara…dedica mucho tiempo a sus _fans_…al igual que dedicaré todo el tiempo del mundo a ustedes…bien…

**Toma del cordel y tira…**

**3 cartas salen del dispensador de cartas…caen en su regazo….**

**Draco: **Eh!!!..no está mal…tomando en cuenta de que es 1 más que Potty…..bien..la primera carta fue enviada el _18 de Abril del 2004 _y fue enviada por **Ayla_xaphiana** y dice:

_Hola Draco!!:  
Soy tu fan number one!Me encantas eres el mejor y tus recetas son la bomba!(literalmente)  
Weno que si te apetece una noxe loka te pasas por Galicia que aki te estare esperando.   
Bss:Ayla___

**Draco: **(se sonroja)

**Harry: **(burlón y fuera de escena) _Dracky!!!!...kiero una noxe loka!!!!_

**Draco: **Cállate Potter…por lo menos…_me desean_…..

**Harry: **(fuera de escena) _Si!!!...te desean ver muerto…_

**Draco: **Ah cállate….bien…que si kiero una noxe loka en Galicia…tendré que omitirlo…no puedo hacer eso..desilusionaría a mis _fans _a sí que esa idea bótala a la basura…aunque no descartes que pasaré por Galicia algún día..dame tu ciudad y te lokalizo en un tris….que si mis recetas son la bomba?????....claro que sí….soy el mejor cocinero en 10 mts a la redonda…..adiós Ayla!!!!!....

**Harry: **(fuera de escena) _…__barato…_

**Draco: **(haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Harry) Bien…la segunda carta fue enviada el mismo día y lo envía **Arwen Chan**….eh????....es la misma remitente de la carta de Weasley!!!...bueno..no importa…si Arwen eligió a Weasley..eligió el bando perdedor…

**Ginny: **(fuera de escena) OYE!!!!!

**Draco: **…pero también eligió al ganador…_yo_…la leer

_¡Draquito amor!:¿Me recuerdas? nos conocimos una fiesta en la casa de tus padres... si no recuerda nuestra larga noche juntos..ejem.. cambiando de tema, eres el mejor y mas sexy ¿cuando salimos de nuevo?... un beso   
atte: Arwen  
PD. Patea a Potter de mi parte..._

**Draco: **Eh!?...cuándo te conocí????...no recuerdo a alguien llamado Arwen Chan en la casa de mis padres!....UNA LARGA NOCHE JUNTOS?????.....

**Ron: **(fuera de escena) _Draaacooo!!!!....andamos un poquito picarones eh???_

**Draco: **Cállate Don Nadie….

**Ron: **(fuera de escena) _Okeeey..me callo…_

**Draco: **Mejor….en primer lugar Arwen..si hubiera tenido una noche de pasion…_contigo_…me hubiera acordado…

**Harry: **(fuera de escena) _Es que Draco tuvo tantas aventuritas de una noche…que ni se acuerda con quienes estuvo…_

**Draco: **(sonríe maliciosamente) Ah!!!...es por eso que te olvidaste de la pobretona Weasley!!!...

**Harry y Ginny: **(se sonrojan)……………………………………………

**Draco: **Bien…si seguimos leyendo…….mmmm…claro que soy el más sexy y el mejor!!!!!......¿cuando salimos de nuevo???...Noooooo…cuando vamos a salir POR PRIMERA VEZ!!!!...a ver…"_patea a Potter de mi parte"_…no hay problema…Potter!!!!!!...

**Harry: **(fuera de escena) QUEEEE!?!?!

**Draco: **(sonriendo maliciosamente) Se te cayó una carta!!!!!..

**Harry entra apresuradamente….**

**Harry: **Donde está???

**Draco: **Ahí…debajo de la mesa…

**Harry se agacha..mostrando su trasero al aire….Draco soríe…y patea a Harry tan fuerte…que Harry se golpea en la cabeza contra la pared..mientras aulla de dolor…**

**Harry: **(frotandose la cabeza)_Auuch…¿por qué hiciste eso????..._

**Draco: **Tengo que complacer a mi público Potter, ahora lárgate (señalando la puerta…)

**Harry: **_…te mataré….(Harry se va por la puerta)_

**Draco: **Inténtalo…y morirás en una orgía de mis fans..

**Harry: **(saliendo) _Callate imbécil…._

**Draco: **Sayonara….(cierra la puerta en las narices de Harry y se sienta)…bien Arwen..espero que te haya complacido con mi respuesta….ahora es el turno de **Amarie magical elf**…eh!!..es la elfo!!!!..bien..dice…

_hola__ de nuevo Draco! me encantaria la cita a distancia, y no te preocupes loq ue dijo Harry, siempre seras encantador y mejor que el! siempre te apoyare en todo! besos: Amarië, magical elf_

**Draco: **Perfecto!!!!....después nos owleamos y hacemos un intercambio de palabras!!!...en cuanto Potty…como tu mismo dijiste "_siempre seré mejor y encantador que él"_..de eso no hay que tener duda….apoyame en todo lo que puedas!!!!!....bien…yo seguir

**Draco sigue hablando..pero la puerta se abre lentamenmte..Draco no se da cuenta y sigue hablando…la puerta se abre más y se nota que Ron se asoma…Draco sigue hablando sin darse cuenta…Ron se acerca y lleva un caldero en la mano…**

**Draco: **….y luego yo podré pagar todo el viaje si así lo dese…EHHH!?

**¡¡¡PAF!!!**

**Ron rompe el caldero en la cabeza de Malfoy…yaciéndolo inconsciente…Ron ríe estúpidamente a la cámara…luego..arrastra el cuerpo de Malfoy hasta dejarlo afuera del cuarto….Ron lo deja tirado como si fuera basura, entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta…**

**Ron: **(sentandose en la silla) Bien…luego de deshacernos de la _cosa esa _Malfoy…espero que mis alocadas _fans_ estén bien mientras respondo sus frenéticas cartas…..

**Ron toma el cordel y tira…**

**Una cartita cae sobre la cabeza de Ron…**

**Ron:** (desilusionado) _Esta carta es…nada más???_ __

**                                                                                                       -CAMARA PASILLO-**

**Draco se está retorciendo de la risa en el suelo…**

**                                                                                                        -CAMARA CDCDC-**

**Ron se coloca más rojo que su pelo…**

**Ron: **(aclarándose la garganta) No puedo ocultar mi desilusión al saber que por lo menos UNA PERSONA me admira….¿qué hay de mi apoyo público?

**Draco: **(fuera de escena) _QUE APOYO????...no veo ninguno para ti, pobreton…._

**Ron: **(más colorado) Para que sepas idiota…tengo mucho apoyo!!!!....por lo menos no me hago del rogar para que me envíen cartas….

**Draco:**……………………………………..

**Ron: **(tomando la carta) Perfecto….la carta fue enviada el _18 de Abril del 2004 _y lo envía **Looony Moony**

**Harry: **(fuera de escena) _Bueno…por lo menos no eligió el bando perdedor…._

**Ron: **La carta dice…

_Ron:  
Hola! como estas? espero que bien! Bueno esta carta no va a sr mur larga ya que sabes mis datos a través de mi carta a Harry. Soi yo! Lony Moony (tambien me puedes decir padfoot ya que asi me dicen mis amigas) M.. tal vez un dia me cole a la casa estudio y tu, Harry y yo podemos torturar, hechizar y humillar a Malfoy. Te gusta la idea?  
ojalla leas mi carta   
saludos  
Padfoot___

**Ron: **(feliz) Torturar…hechizar..y humillar a Malfoy???...es una carta inteligente…

**Draco: **(fuera de escena) _Es una carta inteligentemente estúpida…_

**Ron: **Draco!!!..ten cuidado…en cualquier momento Looony Moony, Harry y yo podríamos ponerte en una situación humillante….

**Draco: **(fuera de escena) _Me gustaría que lo intentaras Weasley…_

**Ron: **(sonriendo maléficamente) Felicitaciones Looony!!!!...haz sido elegida para visitar la casa estudio!!!!!!...

**Todos: **(fuera de escena) _EHHHH!?!?_

**Ron: **(feliz) Claro que sí!!!!...y de paso…(se acerca a la cámara susurrando)…_podríamos torturar a Malfoy…._

**Draco: **(fuera de escena) _Claro!!!..y cuando lo hagas…sufrirás con los Howlers que te enviarán mis fans!_

**Ron: **(sarcástico) No sufriré si no los recibo….

**Draco: **(fuera de escena) _Ehh!?..de qué hablas?_

**Ron: **(feliz) Sí Draco….los howlers que llegen _a mi persona_..serán automáticamente destruidos en tu cara….

**-SONIDO DE ALARMA-**

**Ron: **(asustado) Que fue eso???

**Harry: **(fuera de escena) _IAM-FRODO quiere vernos!!.._

**Ron: **(mas tranquilo) Que..pero para que nos quiere?

**Harry: **_Ahí va a explicar…._

                                                                                 **-CAMARA COMEDOR-**

**Hay un alboroto..todos se estan reuniendo…se ve a IAM-FRODO con unas maletas y un saco café de tela (pero tipo Matrix) va arreglando algunas cosas…**

**Ron por fin llega y estan todos reunidos..**

**IAM-FRODO: **(levanta la vista..tiene unos anteojos puestos) Bien..estan todos reunidos..excelente….

**Va y coloca en la maleta el codigo secreto de ella..esta sellada..**

**Cho: **(confundida) Disculpa…qué estás haciendo???

**IAM-FRODO: **(tarareando) Me voy de aqu

**Todos intercambiaron miradas confusas..**

**Harry: **Que diji..?

**IAM-FRODO: **Me voy de vacaciones…..

**Ginny:** Que???

**IAM-FRODO: **Exacto…me voy unos días a Moesko Island…

**Harry: **Y..que se supone que ocurrirá con el reality…

**IAM-FRODO: **(revisando su chequera) Ah!! De eso no hay que preocuparse..estará suspendido indefinidamente..

**Ginny: **QUE?!??!!!?

**IAM-FRODO: **Hasta que vuela…

**Pausa**

**Harry: **Entonces….nos..nos VAMOS DE AQUÍ!?

**IAM-FRODO suelta una risotada de helarte los huesos..**

**IAM-FRODO: **Claro que no!!!..el PROGRAMA SE SUSPENDE..pero ustedes no se me mueven de aqu

**Draco: **Ah!!..y que se supone que vamos a hacer??

**IAM-FRODO: **(revisa su reloj) Nada…hagan lo que sea…nadie los estará viendo..será como si USTEDES VIVIERAN AQUÍ SIN QUE LOS MIREN…

**Todos se miran entre ellos..**

**Harry: **(burlon por la frase pasada) Y cual es la diferencia???

**IAM-FRODO: **Ninguna..(mira el reloj)..rayos..el vuelo a Moesko es en 15 minutos…(agarra las maletas..y se fue)

**Todos se miran…increible..varios dias sin que el nefasto FRODO los vigile…tienen harto tiempo..mucho tiempo…**

**Percy: **(llegando del baño) Ah!!..que es lo que ocurre???

**Ron: **Estamos solos Percy..

**Ernie: **Vamos a llenar la piscina de burbujas!!!!

**Todos corren..pero Percy los detiene…**

**Percy: **Alto ahí!!!...primero..el caso de Hermione..

**Pausa**

**Pausa**

**Pausa….**

**Draco: **Tiremoslo a la piscina!!!..

**Percy: **Que..NOOO!!!!

**La horda de concursantes-reality toma a Percy..quien suplicaba por no darse una mojadita..Harry y Ron los ve yendose…**

**Ron: **Pescará un resfriado…

**Harry: **(pensativo) Ron..es verdad…lo de Hermione..

**Ron: **Bah!!..siempre se puede descongelar..

**Y corren hacia la piscina…**

**La camara se desliza por el suelo lentamente….hacia el refrigerador..esquiva unas patas de sillas y mesas..ahora está al pie del refrigerador…se aleja de a poco y enfocando hacia arriba…hasta dejar notar toda la vision del refri….se oye una risotada procedente de ahí….**

**-NEGRO-**

**                                                                                                  -FIN DE LA TRANSMISION-**

**N/A: Oigan!!..lo de las vacaciones es en serio!!..por unas cuantas semanas el fic no se actualizará..pero prometo que el prox chapter va a traer unas sabrosas sorpresas….adios!**

**I A M – F R O D O  **


	7. Introduccion Especial dia de brujas

**CAMARA HABITACION CHICOS**

**Draco**** estaba tecleando algo…no se veía el aparato ya que el estaba de espalda a la camara…estaba riendose por lo bajo hasta que aparece Ron.**

**CAMARA HABITACION CHICOS ANGULO 2**

**Ahora se ve a Draco con una Laptop y  Ron mirando lo que escribía por encima del hombro de Draco..hasta que se dio cuenta, Draco tapa apresuradamente su obra…**

**Draco****: **Eh..no veas!!!!

**Ron: **Que es lo que haces???

**Draco****: **(sarcastico) _Acaso no se nota???_

**Draco**** deja a la vista la laptop a Ron..y luego la oculta en su regazo**

**Ron: **Es….._una maquina de spaghettis???_

**Pausa**

**Draco****:** Es asombroso como la estupidez no se limita a tu cabeza, Weasley

**Ron buf**

**Ron: **Entonces, _que es?_

**Draco**** dejo de ocultar la maquina..y la miró embelesadamente mientras Ron se acercaba con cautela al aparato como si fuera una bomba**

**Draco****: **_Esta…_es la obra completa de lo que ocurre en la casa estudio, la editorial la queria hace varios dias…

**Ron: **(se acerca a la hoja) Deja ve…

**Draco****:** (saca la hoja de la maquina) No..no..no…no puedes verlo, pobre…

**Ron:** (con el entrecejo fruncido) Por que no?

**Draco****: **(con una expresión maliciosa) Porque….no

**Ron:** (exasperado) Ah vamos..que tan terrible puede ser

**Draco****: **(pensando) Mmmmm..bueno..lo puedes una _condicion__…._

**Ron: **(suspira) Cual…

**Draco**** le hace una seña con la mano**__

**Draco**** le empieza a susurrar algo..Ron pone los ojos como platos..y se separa molesto de el**

**Ron: **(OO) YO NO PIENSO HACER ESO!!!

**Draco****:** (malicioso) Mm..bien..-_se da vuelta y escribe_-entonces no tendré mas remedio que colocar ese parrafo cuando tu te acercaste a la sangre sucia y tu…

**Ron le tapa la boca con la mano…**

**Ron: **(asustado) Esta bien!!..._esta bien…_

**Draco**** se da vuelta**

**Ron adquiere una expresión de asco..se agacha..y empieza a lamerle los zapatos a Draco (con una verdadera expresión de asco)**

**Draco****: **Bien bien…ya puedes ver…

**Ron se incorpora**

**Draco**** da vuelta la laptop y Ron empieza a leer**

**Ron frunce el entrecejo…**

**Ron hace un ademán de reirse..**

**Pero inmediatamente las orejas empiean a colocarseles rojas y se le ponen los ojos como platos..**

**Ron: **YO JAMÁS ME DISFRACÉ DE BARNEY!!!!

**Draco****:** Jeje..pues.creo que agregarle la cuota de humor a un pobre diablo..es lo mejor que..

**Ron no lo aguantó mas..**

**Ron:**…._pequeño demonio!!!!_

**Ron tira a Draco al suelo y se empiezan a revolcar peleandose…Draco se puso arriba y empezó a ahorcar a Ron..(que se le salian los ojos)…Ron se da vuelta y empieza a rascarle la cabeza fuertemente a Draco..(quien suelta gemidos de dolor)**

**Ron: **(rascandolo fuertemente) Te gusta este juego…te gusta????

**Draco****:** AAAAAAUUUCH!!!

**Draco**** se da vuelta…**

**En eso entra Harry…**

**Ron y Draco descubren que estan en una posición _comprometedora_**

**Harry****: **(desconcertado) Ron..que ra…

**Ron se incorpora (sonrojado claro)…**

**Draco****: **Es asombroso como tu amigo se arrastra, Potter….

**Harry****: **Ron..por qu..

**Ron corre hacia el y lo empieza a sacudir con los hombros**

**Ron: **PROMETE NO DECIRLE A NADIE!!!!

**Harry****:** EEESSTA..BIEEENN…

**Draco**** empieza a escribir y oprime "Enter"**

**Draco****: **Y ahí se va "BARNEY" Weasley…

**Ron se acerca a la laptop aterrorizado**

**Ron: **NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**Draco****: **Jejeje…

**Ron empieza a ahorcar a Draco..lo lanza a la alfombra y lo enrolla…toma la Laptop y empieza  golpear a Draco con ella…**

**Ron: **APLÁCATE..APLÁCATE!!!!

**Draco**** profería sonidos de tortura…**

**Empieza a salir silenciosamente sangre de la alfombra**

**Draco**** deja de gritar y se inmoviliza…**

**En eso pasa Pansy….**

**Pansy****: **(melosamente) Draaaaky!!!..ya llegó el nuevo numero de la Penth….

**Pansy**** se horroriza al ver el cuerpo inerte (y enrollado) de Draco y con Ron al lado sujetando una Laptop (raramente destrozada) mirandola…**

**Pansy**** empieza a enojarse…**

**Pansy****: **Esto no lo puedo permitir

**Y saca una escopeta de alto impacto..**

**Empieza a acribillar a Ron a balazos (y con la sangre saliendole a chorros)**

**Pansy**** adquiere una expresión de locura y sigue acribillando a Ron..quien de pronto cae muerto..**

**Harry**** (quien estaba observando desde los golpes de Draco) empieza a enojarse –_y enojarse-_ y saca el atizador de la chimenea que estaba al rojo vivo..**

**Harry****: **Esto es por mi amigo y Papá Noel!

**Harry**** atraviesa la cabeza de Pansy con el atizador entre ceja y ceja..a Pansy se le sale la lengua y adquirió una expresión de terror..**

**Harry**** suelta el atizador (con el cuerpo de Pansy "included") y empieza a reirse con los 3 cuerpos a su alrededor..empieza a retroceder..y se tropieza con Ron..**

**Harry**** cae de espaldas hacia la chimenea..y la cabeza le entra de lleno a la chimenea (con brasas al rojo vivo) y empieza a gritar mientras se le quema su cabeza.**

**Ginny**** entra..**

**Ginny****: **Je..yo no voy a limpiar este desorden..

**Cierra la puerta..**

**De las cenizas de la chimenea (con cabeza) se forman las palabras en el suelo…**

**                                                                                         "ESPECIAL 'REALITY' DE DIA DE BRUJAS"**

**                                                                                                                             I**

**Producer: **"IAM – (THE RIPPER) – FRODO

**Director: '**OH THAT GUS' NORMAN

                                                      ****


	8. Episodio DIA BRUJAS I: El barquito del t...

**N/A: Son 3 episodios de dia de Brujas..este es el uno…van a ver que se parece a una afamada película..solo espero que lo disfruten y no critiquen tanto y solo pasen un buen rato..disfruten!!**

**Harry Potter y el maldito reality show**

**                                                                                                ESPECIAL DE DIA DE BRUJAS I**

**-EL BARQUITO DEL TERROR-**

**Liverpool 1912.- Todos en el puerto de Liverpool estaban emocionados..si..porque verían zarpar el "Deathtanic"..el gran trasatlántico de la historia…**

**Cerca del muelle (donde habia un gran alboroto) hace su aparición un auto antiguo muy adornado de clase alta, el conductor se baja y abre la puerta..le tiende la mano a alguien con un guante blanco…una mujer de pelo castaño en un rodete..ojos color café baja del auto..el acompañante iba con sombrero hongo y terno, de pelo rubio, con la barbilla puntiaguda, palido y nariz respingada, este se baja, mira con orgullo la nave y va  a hablar con la mujer de pelo castaño**

-No me parece tan espectacular – dijo la mujer, se voltea -no me parece mas grande que el _Mauritania_

-Como va a creer eso Hermon?– dijo el hombre rubio – este es mas grande que el Mauritania..y mucho mas _lujoso_

**Hermon**** (o Hermione) mira un auto que se iba elevando a la cubierta del barco con una cuerda..justo debajo de el iba un ancianito…**

-Sir Dreick? – dijo Hermon asustada – ese auto que estan elevando..la cuerda..parece rompe..

-Deja de fijarte en lo que hacen los plebeyos, my dear – dijo la madre de Hermon

-Pero..si de verdad…la cuerda..se va a rompe..!!!

**En ese momento..la cuerda se rompe…toda la gente mira horrorizada..y de pronto..**

**SPLATT!!**

**15 Ton. De automóvil cae sobre la multitud..desparruchando el muelle con visceras y sangre..justo una cabeza llegó a posarse a los pies de Lady Hermon…**

**Hermon**** estaba petrificada…**

**Sir Dreick chasqueó con la lengua..**

-Ah..los de limpieza se encargarán…- los 3 se suben al barco

**2AM. ZONA DE POPA 'DEATHTANIC'**

**Harrick**** Pawson estaba fumando, tumbado en un banco mirando las gelidas estrellas de la nochehacia atrás..un escandaloso grupo de niños jugaba al Quidditch (pero no montados en escoba)…al lado suyo..una cabellera roja pasó corriendo hacia la zona mas apartada de popa..Harry se levantó y la siguió con la mirada…**

**La mujer de pelo rojo pasó las 2 piernas por la baranda del borde…llevó sus manos hacia atrás y se agarró de la baranda..mientras apoyaba sus pies en la cubierta….estaba mirando el oscuro océano..si se soltaba..caía sin remedio.**

**Harrick**** no iba a dejar que eso pasara..se acercó sigilosamente a ella y dijo…**

-No lo haga..

**La chica volteó la cabeza..mirandolo sobre su hombro**

-Atrás…no se acerque!!

**Harrick**** se incomod**

-Es que….no lo puedo permitir…

**La mujer no lo escuchaba…**

-Lo digo en serio..me voy a soltar!!!!

**Pausa**

**Justo una voz de niño rompió el cristal del silencio**

-QUAFFLE!!!!!!

**La mujer se voltea, al igual que Harrick..**

**Una veloz Quaffle se dirigía hacia la mujer pelirroja..si la Quaffle la golpeaba…**

**La Quaffle**** la golpeó en la cabeza soltandola de la baranda..**

**Grita..**

**Harrick**** va a su socorro..**

**La alcanza a sujetar…**

-No se suelte!!!!- grito Harrick

**Hizo un gemido de esfuerzo….**

**La subió..pero no en la cubierta segura..sino que se afirmó en la parte exterior de la baranda..**

-Uf..menos mal… - dijo Harrick con el corazón en la boca

-Gr..gracias…-replicó la mujer

-Harrick Jameson Pawson- dijo Harrick a modo de presentación..

-Gi..Ginevra Marie Wansley Buttaker – dijo la mujer

-Voy a tener que escribirlo..ah justo aho…-dijo llevandose la mano a su bolsillo

**Pero al llevar la mano..soltó a Madame Ginebra..haciendo que caiga con grito ensordecedor…**

**Y caiga…**

**Y caiga..**

**Madame Ginebra cayó cerca de las aspas del barco…**

**Harruck**** se asoma por el borde..si Madame Ginebra cayo cerca de las aspas..la succion..podría…**

**En ese momento..el agua azulada se tiñó de un rojo sangre..esto hizo que Harrick hiciera una expresión de asco..**

-Bah..tuvo buena vida…

**Y se fue…**

**Hermion**** estaba con su malvado esposo Drack quien estaba en una conversación con la madre de Hermion en el restaurant de clase alta…**

**Drack**** dijo algo que hizo que la madre riera…**

**Drack**** miró a su esposa**

-Que?..tienes diarrea de nuevo querida??-insinuó Drack

**Hermion**** hizo un ruidito con la garganta apenas audible…**

-Ah…-dijo Drack-..el baño está atrás…

**Hermion**** se enojó y se puso de pie…estaba llorando…**

-Ves madre! –_esta se sobresaltó-_..ves porque no me puedo este..._monstruo!??!!_

-Ah..te vino la diarrea querida….-dijo la madre, _tomando una servilleta_

**Hermion**** estaba perpleja**

-Que???..te digo que no me…

-Usa las servilletas..no puedes gastar todo el papel higiénico del baño….

-NO!!..te digo que no me quiero….

**Pero la madre no la escuchaba**

-_CAMARERO!!!!!..._- llamó la madre..se hizo un profundo silencio…un camarero se volteó – lleve a mi hija al baño..que le vino un ataque de diarrea…

**Toda la gente empezó a murmurar….Hermion estaba petrificada con las lagrimas secas y los ojos rojos…**

**El camarero se le acerco sigilosamente**

-Ehhh..acompáñeme _señorita- _dijo poniendo obvia cara de asco y llevandola a la parte de atrás del restorant..toda la gente la seguia con la mirada

**A mitad del camino..el marido (o Drack) grit**

-Y ESTA VEZ APUNTALE AL WATER!!!

**Con esto, la poca dignididad que le quedaba a Hermion se esfumó de golpe..pues toda la gente se empezó a reir..un señor se ahogó con el salmon..**

-NOO!!!- gritó Hermion….se fue del restorant mientras todos reian…_incluso la madre_

**Hermion**** se fue a la parte delantera de cubierta..inexplicablemete..la cancion "My Heart Will Go On" de Celine Dion se empieza a escuchar..Hermion busca la fuente del sonido..y de pronto se le aparece Harrick Pawson..**

-Hola- dijo simplemente Harrick..se empezó a fumar algo

-Ho..hola- susurró Hermion

-Eres Hermion Rosier cierto?- dijo Harrick

-Sss…si…

-La de la diarrea no??

**Hermion**** pateó el piso..ya era de noche y empezaba a hacer frío**

-LES DIGO QUE NO TENÍA DIARREA!!!!!-vociferó-SIMPLEMENTE…!!!!

**Harrick**** la tranquilizó….**

-Esta bien!!!..no es algo que nos avergonzemos!!..

-Que??

**Harrick**** se acercó a ella…aspió largamente una bocanada de humo y se lo lanzó en la cara a Hermion..que empezó a toser…**

-Yo por ejemplo una vez…consumí muchas ciruelas..y..quise tomar leche..tenia sed…

**Hermion**** dijo "Yiak!"**

**Harrick**** botó el cigarrillo y lo pis**

-Si..no pudieron usar el baño del colegio por muchos días…

-Y entonces…

**Harrick**** asintio**

-Si…me expulsaron….-dijo Harrick apenado- tuvieron que pagarle al plomero horas extra…

-Que terrible- dijo Hermion, el tipo empezaba a caerle bien

**Hermion**** se volteó para ver el oscuro cielo junto a Harrick**

-Te parece si entramos???- dijo Hermion

-Está bien….

**Fueron entrando a varias puertas de la cubierta..muchas contenían verdaderas piezas de museo…como al presidente George Washington disecado…un violín de Stradiwackius roto…y lo mas interesante…**

-El día de los inocentes…-dijo Harrick abriendo una puerta

**Aquello no era nada mas ni nada menos que una representación con muñecos de cera aobre una sanguinolenta matanza en el Dia de los Inocentes..mas que alguna cabeza estaba tirada…unas visceras colgaban de las manos de cera..y un ojo de Cera pisó madame Hermion…**

-Uf..interesante- dijo Hermion aterrada

-Ah!..mira esto!!- dijo Harrick

**Había otra puerta..que decía "NO ENTRAR - CUERPOS DE BRUJOS CONSERVADOS EN COMO SE ENCONTRARON", Harrick no pudo conservar mas la curiosidad y entr**

**Hermion**** ahogó un grito….**

**Habia**** un tapete en que decia:**

**                                                               "ESTOS CUERPOS SE ENCONTRARON CUANDO SE HIZO UNA INVESTIGACION**

**                                                                 DE BRUJOS EN GRAN BRETAÑA..EL LUGAR SE IDENTIFIC" COMO 'COLEGIO**

**                                                                 HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA' LOS BRUJOS DECIDIERON QUITARSE**

**                                                                 LA VIDA ANTES DE ENTREGARSE A LOS CAZABRUJOS MAS FAMOSOS DE GB"**

**Harrick**** alzó la mirada..**

**Unos 15 brujos y brujas estaban colgados atados al cuello..cada uno tenia etiquetas…**

-'Albus Percival Bulfric Brian Dumbledore', acusado de magia negra y tarotismo oscuro…-susurró Hermion

-'Minerva McGonagall'…hechicera acusada del Gran Incendio de Inglaterra por querer hacer una pocion del amor- **Harrick**** miró el cuerpo..el cuerpo de McGonagall tenia la mirada perdida y la lengua saliendole**- razon quería hacer la pocion…

**Un grito quebró la noche….**

**Harrick**** y Hermion ya estaban en cubierta…corriendo porque querían ver que pasaba…se detuvieron y empezaron a jadear….**

**De la parte baja de cubierta..en una escalera subían 2 personas sujetando una caja….apestaba a carne.**

**Y Hermion averiguó por que…**

**Harrick**** se asom**

**Adentro de la caja..unos varios trozos de cuerpo pálidos se amontonaban…eran de Madame Ginebra**

**Harrick**** tomo a Hermion y se fueron a la punta del barco…**

-Quieres volar?- le preguntó en un susurro a Hermion

**Hermion**** asinti**

-Cierra los ojos- dijo Harrick, Hermion los cerr

**De nuevo empezó a sonar la cancion..Hermion se volteó para detectar de donde venia..pero Harrick la impulsó a subir en la punta del barco.**

**Harrick**** extendió las manos de Hermion a los costados..Harrick la sigui**

-Abrelos- le susurr

**Hermion**** los abri**

-AH..ESTOY VOLANDO!-dijo Hermion asombrada

**LA CAMARA**** PASA**** DELANTE DE LA PAREJA EN UNA ESCENA TITÁNICA**

-Estoy volando!..Jack!

-Harrick…

-Harrick….!-dijo Hermion volteandose a verlo…

**Hermion**** se sintió impulsada…lentamente..se acercaba a la cara de Harrick..cerró los ojos con dulzura..al igual que Harrick (Cursi??..mas o menos :P)…pero de pronto Harrick grit**

-ICEBERG!!!

**Hermion**** se volte**

**El iceberg se cernia sobre ellos…Harrick tiró de Hermion para que no le llegara a pegar el iceberg….**

**Le pegó al barco..**

**Empezó a temblar…**

**De pronto…el barco se empezó a inclinar..(asombrosamente rapido)…Harrick y Hermion corrieron a la parte de popa del barco…**

**Toda la gente que no alcanzó a agarrarse de algo…empezó a ir deslizandose al frente…**

**Harrick**** escuchó que mientras la gente se deslizaba alguien grit_"mis bolas!!.."_, pero no hizo caso…**

**Al fin llegaron a popa..Hermion se agarró de la baranda (en donde Ginebra murió)…en ese momento el barco estaba en vertical..y Harrick estaba esmerándose para no caer….**

-HARRICK!- gritó Hermion…

-QUE!!- dijo Harrick

**Hermione**** tragó saliva**

-Si saltas tu, salto yo de acuerdo?-dijo ella..el barco empezó a hundirse en vertical…

-Esta bien…****

**En eso Harrick se solt**

-HARRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó tan fuerte que los vidrios se rompieron

**Un mastil roto atravesó el corazon de Harrick..haciendolo desangrar a chorros….la mirada de Harrick se perdi**

**Hermion**** (fiel a su promesa) se soltó también…**

**Cayó mientras toda su vida pasó delante de sus ojos….**

**Y de pronto….**

**Un cuchillo le atravesó la cabeza….**

**El barco se hundió..**

**Mientras los cuerpos sin vida y mutilados emergían a la superficie….**

**                                                                                                                    -THE END-**

DIRECTED BY: IM- (THE RIPPER) – FRODO

PRODUCED BY: (OH THAT GUS') NORMAN****


	9. Episodio DIA BRUJAS II: Tus pesadillas v...

**N/A:Le hice unos cuantos cambios al capitulo..en realidad no me gustó el final…a si que esta es la version definitiva..espero que les guste**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW**

**                                                                                               ESPECIAL DE DIA DE BRUJAS II**

**                                                                                  -TUS PESADILLAS PUEDEN VOLVERSE REALIDAD-**

**No había actividad en Hogwarts, era de noche y solamente faltaban 2 días para Haloween y ya habían decorado todo el colegio, calabazas voladoras, murciélagos que revoloteaban e incluso algún esqueleto que se movía y saludaba a cualquiera.**

**El único que no parecía contento con estos ánimos era Ron.**

**Cada vez en Haloween se adornaba con arañas, lo que le provocaba un aumento en las pesadillas de éstas, Harry se reía de esto, pero Hermione no le parecía en absoluto**

-Claro-dijo Ron cuando Harry se revolcaba por la ultima pesadilla de su amigo- tu no tienes que soñar cuando una araña está a punto de succionar tus fluidos…

-Pero Ron..-se defendio Harry- yo ya creí que habias superado tu trauma!!!

-Ah claro!- bufo Ron- ya te quisiera ver a los 5 años cuando tus hermanos transforman tu peluche en una araña…

**Hermione seguía leyendo…._"Transformaciones, Nivel Auror"_**

-Pero Ron..-replicó Harry- es Haloween!!!!..no te puedes andar de esos ánimos solo por una pesadilla!!!

-Si..supongo que tienes razon

-Oigan…-dijo Hermione que habia dejado de leer- han visto mi varita?

-Nooooo-dijo Ron- pero supongo que Crookshanks la habría dejado por ahí tirada….

-Si- dijo pensativa Hermione- supongo….

**En eso unas escandalosas niñas de primero empezaron a gritar**

-ES MIA!!!!

-NO ES MIA..YO LA ENCONTRE!!

**El trio se dio vuelta…**

**Las niñas se estaban peleando por un trozo de palo tirado, a Harry no le dio la importancia, hasta que Hermione grit**

-MI VARITA!!!!

**Hermione corrió hacia las escandalosas, pero al correr, se tropezó con su propio libro de Lockhart titulado _"Acaso no soy hermoso?"_..haciendo que con su mano golpeara su propia varita…esta..salio disparada hacia la pared…rebotó en ella..Harry y Ron la seguían con la mirada…parecía que tardaba en caer, como si fuera a camara lenta, y sin previo aviso…un chorro de luz cian salió de ella..dandole justo a Ron en la cabeza, haciendolo desmayar.**

-RON!!!- exclamó Harry

**Arghh****..le**** dolia la cabeza..parecía como si cayera un yunque sobre el…unas figuras lo rodeaban, se le aclaró la vista.**

-..esta despertando- dijo una voz

-..un accidente con la varita- dijo otra voz

**Ron se levantó de golpe**

**Harry, Hermione los mellizos y Ginny estaban a su alrededor**

-Harry!, Hermione- exclamo el- por que estoy aquí..que ocurrio???

**Hermione suspir**

-Un hechizo te dio en la cabeza

-Que bien!- exclamo Fred- ahora a Ron se le fundió la ultima neurona que le quedaba!!!

**Todos se rieron, era evidente que Fred quería infundir ánimos…**

**Ron sonri**

-Callate Fred- dijo Ron- el hechizo no es peligroso no??

-Bueno….-dijo Hermione- no hemos visto sus efectos..pero creo que solo era luz, nada mas…

**¿Nada mas, eh?**

**A la otra noche, Ron estaba plácidamente durmiendo, hasta que tuvo una pesadilla…**

**PESADILLA: Ron estaba en Hogwarts..en el vestíbulo , pero mal herido, tenía una marca de rasguño al costado del pecho, estaba debil..y una secrecion viscosa salia de su pecho en donde estaba su herida, estaba tambaleándose y de pronto..**

**Una araña de 2 metros de alto se cernía sobre el..sus pinzas chasqueaban peligrosamente…estaba deseosa de matarlo….**

-No otra vez!- dijo Ron apesumbrado

**Lo último que vió Ron fue que las pinzas se acercaban a su cara….**

**Y volviendo a la vida real…**

-RON…RON!!!!

-Mmmm- dijo adormilado

**Un par de cachetadas lo despertaron**

-QUE!?-dijo Ron enojado

-Dumbledore ha llamado a todos, hay una emergencia –exclamó Harry

**Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron al Gran Comedor, toda la escuela estaba ahí….habían grandes murmullos, Dumbledore se puso de pie, acallando a todo el alumnado**

-Quiero dirigirme a ustedes- dijo Dumbledore-..porque uno de sus compañeros murió anoche…

**Todos empezaron a murmurar atemorizados…¿Quién HABIA MUERTO?**

**En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, unos 4 magos traian sujetando una camilla, y en ella, estaba Draco Malfoy (aparentemente seco y bien muerto)**

**Todos en el** **Gran Salón empezaron a reirse…excepto los Slytherin y Hermione, quien parecía a punto de sonreir, pero no lo hizo, Ron estaba llorando de tanto reírse y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada**

-En serio Ron- dijo ella seriamente – no es para la risa….

-De verdad- dijo el extrañado- mira…

**Dirigió su indice a la mesa de los profesores, en donde todos estaban carcajeandose por la situación, incluido Snape..Hermione no lo podía creer, si bien Draco era su enemigo declarado, creía que la situación no era para reírse, sino más para preocuparse**

**Dumbledore ya hipaba de tanto reir**

-HIC!..ya…pueden 

**En eso, las fuentes doradas se llenaron de pronto de comida y bebida..Hermione estaba frunciendo el entrecejo..mientras tanto Ron y Harry se servían pastel de Yorkshire y cerveza de manteca**

-Bor fe eftas afi Fermione???- dijo Ron con la boca llena de puré de patatas

-Por que murió Draco?- dijo Hermione levantando la vista del plato

-Bah…quizas…se ahogó con jugo fetido- dijo Harry

-No se….- dijo Hermione

**Harry se exaspero**

-Vamos Hermione..no ves el lado positivo? – dijo Harry

-No…

-A ver si con esto entiendes- replicó Ron- DRACO ESTÁ MUERTO!!

-Pero…-dijo Hermione asustada- y si es solo el primero?

**Harry y Ron se miraron lentamente**

-O sea…- apresuró a decir Herm-y si hay mas muertos???

**Ron bufo**

-Por dios…esto es solo un incidente aislado..

-Es una casualidad que Draco tenga una herida en el costado por jugo fetido???- dijo Hermione enfadada

**Ron hizo una mueca de concentración**

-Si..es posible…

**Hermione pensó mucho un rato..y se empezó a servir pollo**

**Estaba jadeando…quizás la logró burlar**

**O no**

**Dobló en una esquina**

**La luz de la luna le iluminaba el paso**

**Estaba llegando a la escalera**

**De pronto miró sobre su hombro**

**Una manada de arañas lo perseguia**

**Bajaba lo mas que podía..y de pronto**

**Un dolor agudo en su espalda, incontrolable, inimaginable….**

**La araña le clavó las pinzas en su espalda**

-NOOOOO!!!!

**Ron despertó de golpe….decidio caminar un poco**

**Ron empezó a pasear** **por el pasillo…era la 2da vez en 2 dias en que soñaba que era atacado por arañas gigantes….lo que provocaba que a la hora de dormir fuera una tortura interminable…**

**Dobló en una esquina…**

**Empezaba a inquietarse un poco, la ultima vez que soño con arañas, murio alguien (Draco, gracias al cielo), pero no olvidaba las palabras de Hermione: '..y si hay mas muertos'???**

**Bah****..solo**** fue una coincidencia…de seguro no moriría alguien mas…**

**Bajó por la misma escalera de su sueño…**

**Cuando de pronto, tropezó con algo…**

**Tardó en recuperar el equilibrio…miró que era..pero estaba oscuro..**

-Lumos!

**Iluminado por la luz de la varita, había un cuerpo, _con una herida en la espalda_**

**Ron hizo una mueca de asco..el cuerpo estaba boca abajo…lo volteó y ahogó un grito**

**Era Lavender…**

-QUE LES DIJE????

-Que iba a haber más muertos- replicó Ron

-Y QUE OCURRIO?- grito Hermione

-HUBIERON mas muertos!!!- dijo Harry- ya no es necesario que lo repitas!!!!

**Estaban en la enfermería, al igual que todos los de Gryffindor, rodeaban la cama de Lavender quien estaba oculta bajo las sabanas, Parvati mas que nadie lamentaba el hecho, se decía a sí misma que si no hubiera dejado sola a Lavender no le hubieran dañado…**

-Bien..hora de irse!!- dijo Poppy

**Todos empezaron a reclamar….**

-NO!..FUERA!!!..NECESITO SABER QUE LE OCURRIO!!!-gritó Madame Pomfrey

**Esto fue suficiente para que se vayan.**

**Haloween llegó con todo su apogeo, habian decorado todo tan bien que el castillo parecía irreconocible…pero en la sala común de Gryffindor todos estaban cabizbajos por los eventos recientes, nadie quería ir a la cena de Haloween**

-Vamos!..no podemos perder esto!!- dijo Hermione impasible

**Todos reflexionaron un rato…**

-Si está bien- dijo Fred

**Y lentamente, bajaron al gran Comedor**

**La cena había terminado, Gryffindor subió su animo increíblemente….estaban igual de tristes…pero sabían que ni toda la tristeza del mundo podía traer de vuelta a Lavender…a sí que todo el alumnado empezó a retirarse..Ron, Harry y Hermione empezaron a conversar mientras subían al Common Room**

-Yo creo que se le cayó la espada de una armadura encima- pensó Harry

-La hubiera atravesado no?- inquirió Hermione- Que te ocurre Ron?

**Ron estaba pálido y temblaba…**

-No les he dicho algo….

-Que es?- dijo Harry

-Te acuerdas de los sueños que he tenido últimamente??- dijo Ron

-Si…-dijo Hermione

-Ayer tuve otro….

-Y?

-Soñé que me perseguian…-bajó drásticamente la voz- _arañas…y..que me clavaban las pinzas en..la espalda…._

**Hermione abrió mucho los ojos**

-Y tu soñaste que…

-…_una araña me dañaba en el costado…._

-Como Malfoy…..-dijo susurrando Harry

-Y..,.-siguió Ron- que la araña me clavaba en la espalda

-Como Lavender- dijo Hermione

-Haz soñado otra vez Ron- inquirió rapidamente Harry

**Ron levantó la mirada**

-Ssss..si..soñé con…con…._una plaga…_

**Harry abrio mucho los ojos**

-Tu crees que fue el hechizo?

-Sss..supongo..creo quelo que sueñe Ron..sera realidad- dijo ella

**Un grito rompió el momento..**

**Rapidamente****..todos**** los Gryffindor corrieron de donde venía..doblaron por una esquina y vieron algo espeluznante…**

**Unas 100 arañas se acercaban como un mar negro..y Hannah Abbott estaba luchando con una que la arrinconó en una esquina…Harry rápidamente saco la varita…**

-Arania Exumai!

**La araña soltó inmediatamente a Hannah..**

-Vamos!- grito Hermione…

**Hannah**** corrió hacia ellos y todo Gryffindor empezó a correr por los pasillos y al mismo tiempo, una manada de arañas los perseguían…Fred se estaba rezagando…**

**Una araña saltó sobre su espalda tumbándolo….**

-AHHH!!!!

**Ron volte**

-FRED!!!!!- gritó Ron…

**Hermione sacó su varita y grit**

-INMOBILUS!!!!

**Un grupo de arañas quedaron paralizadas, Fred se zafó y corrió a ellos…**

-Buen trabajo Hermione- dijo Fred casi sin voz

**Hermione sonri**

-Eh..Hermione????- dijo Ron

**Hermione mir**

**Millones de arañas corrian por donde sea (trepaban muros, techo todo) hacia ellos…**

-CORRAN!!!!- gritó Harry

**No necesitó decirlo, porque inmediatamente empezaron a correr..intentaban aturdirlos mientras corrían…**

-ARANIA EXUMAI!- dijo Ron

**No estaría de mas decir que el estaba al borde del colapso**

-ENTREMOS A ESTA HABITACION!!!- dijo Hermione

**Abrieron la puerta…las arañas se cernían sobre ellos…inmediatamente, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred y George entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta..**

-Fermaportus!- dijo Hermione y la puerta hizo un ruido de succion

**La puerta tembló de golpe, haciendo que los 5 se echaran atrás…**

**Los golpes seguían..**

**Se voltearon a ver, era el aula de Historia de la Magia.**

-Ahora que vamos a hacer- dijo Fred

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir al vestíbulo…-dijo Hermione

-Ron- dijo Harry- cuantas arañas estaban en tu sueño???

-Ehhhhh…miles?

**TOC..TOC!**

**Todos se voltearon a ver…**

**El ruido provenía de la ventana..algo la golpeaba..pero no veían que era**

-Lumos maxima!- dijo Harry

**La luz de la varita iluminó toda la habitación…**

-Abre!- dijo Harry a Ron

**Ron se acercó a la ventana y la abrió..inmediatamente, Lee se cayó sobre la alfombra del aula….**

-_LEE!- _dijo Fred

-Ah!..que bueno que sean ustedes- dijo Lee- todos están en el vestíbulo…

**Harry colocó la oreja en la puerta…**

-Creo que ya se fueron- dijo susurrando

-Alohomora- dijo Hermione…

**Abrieron la puerta…**

**En realidad no estaban ahí….**

**Empezaron a correr hacia el vestíbulo…**

**Hasta que Lee se rezagó..estaba cansado**

-VAMOS LEE!!- dijo Hermione por encima del hombro

**Harry se volte**

-CUIDADO LEE!!- Harry empuño su varita

**Lee miró hacia arriba…una araña bajaba sobre el..las arañas no se habían ido.._estaban__ en el techo_…rápidamente..el hechizo de Harry le dio a la araña..echandola varios metros atrás…**

**Lee la siguió con la mirada….**

-Mierda!- exclamó el…

**El grupo ya estaba cansado..abrieron las puertas del vestíbulo..**

**Pero no había nadie…**

-Donde está todo el mundo???- inquirió Harry

**Hermione..quien estaba detrás de el..le palpó el hombro..Harry se volteó y Hermione apuntó al techo…**

**Harry mir**

**Mas de 500 personas estaban encapsuladas en telarañas y pegadas al techo…los chicos quedaron viendo el espectáculo del horror con la boca a bierta..estaban solos y sin salida..**

**Un grito heló la noche…**

-RON???-gritó Harry

-AHÍ!!- gritó Hermione apuntando a un costado…

**Ron estaba luchando con una araña…esta..se esforzaba por encapsular a Ron tanbién..Ron tenía la boca tapada por un montículo de seda..de inmediato Fred dijo…**

-Arania exumai!

**Con esto..la araña cayó inconsciente…**

-Oh Dios…-dijo Hermione corriendo a él…

**Los chcios empezaron a romper la capsula de tela..rompieron la zona de la cabeza…al hacerlo..la boca de Ron salió del mar de seda..**

-Respira- dijo Hermione haciendole CPR

**De inmediato..Ron empezó a toser y respirar como si nuca lo hubiera hecho..**

-Esta vivo- respiró Harry..

**Y de pronto…**

**Las puertas del vestíbulo temblaron de golpe..todos (incluido Ron se incorporaron con la varita en alto)**

-Cuando diga 3…- empezó Herm

**Las puertas temblaron mas violentamente..Ron estaba ligeramente verde**

-…abran las puertas

**Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento…**

-TRES!

**Seis voces gritaron _"Alohomora!"_**

**De inmediato..empezaron a brotar arañas gigantes de las puertas…de inmediato..los muchachos empezaron a acribbilar las arañas a diestra y siniestra…**

-ARANIA EXUMAI!

-REDUCTO!

-DIFFINDO!

-INMOBILUS!!

**Pero eran demasiadas….y las arañas empezaron a apiñar al grupo en el medio del vestíbulo…**

**Un grito de Hermione advirtió a Harry..**

-HERMIONE!!!

**Hermione tenía una pinza atravesándole el pecho..**

-ARANIA EXUMAI!-vociferó Harry..

**La araña se desmayó pero no soltó a Hermione…**

**El empezó a socorrerla..pero hubieron 2 gritos mas..**

**Eran los gemelos…**

-Ron…-dijo Harry sin aliento-…resiste..

**Pero Ron igual muri**

-Lee….-dijo Harry casi sin voz…

**Pero Lee igual cayó..**

**Harry estaba solo…**

**Se le nublaba la vista..**

**Y de pronto..**

**Un dolor agudo en el pecho..insoportable…**

**Una pinza le atravesaba..**

**Y Harry cayó igual muerto…**

-RON..RON!!!!

**Ron se despertó de golpe..estaba sudando y estaba pálido..**

**-**Que??!!..que pasa Harry????- dijo Ron…el sueño, el ataque fue tan real..

-Dumbledore ha llamado a todos, hay una emergencia –exclamó Harry

**Ron no lo podía creer…**

**El ataque iba a pasar…**

**                                                                                                            -THE END-**

**EPILOGO: Todos murieron**

**DIRECTED BY: IM- (THE RIPPER) FRODO**

**PRODUCED BY: 'OH THAT GUS?' NORMAN**


	10. Episodio DIA BRUJAS III: Snape, el destr...

**N/A: Último capítulo del especial de Dia de Brujas..estoy pensando en publicar otro más adelante…sin decir más..aquí les va el ultimo capítulo..espero que sea tan bueno como el anterior**

**-HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW-**

**-ESPECIAL DE DIA DE BRUJAS-**

**-SNAPE, EL DESTRIPADOR-**

**ATENCI"N: IMAGINENSE ESTO EN BLANCO Y NEGRO, SE VERÍA MEJOR XD**

**Londres, 1880.- Estoy aquí, en mi despacho, fumando una pipa,en el frío y oscuro edificio de Londres, con las letras estampadas en la puerta 'HARRY POTTER, DETECTIVE PRIVADO', y también con mi linda asistente Hermionette, quien le mandé a pedir café, un chasqueo en la puerta me avisa que entra….**

-Aquí, señor Potter, tiene su caf..AHHH!

**Mi linda asistente se cayó, haciendo que el vaso de café le manche su cara…según el grito de dolor..supongo que estaba caliente.**

-Levantese..-le dije con una voz ronca

**Ella se levanta a duras penas…**

-Enseguida le traigo otro, señor Potter- me dijo con la cara empapada

**Justo cuando se iba..se voltea**

-Ah! Señor Potter…- me dice –le llegaron unos mensajes….

**Señala la contestadora…**

- Veamos - dije

**Oprimo el botón 'Play' de la contestadora..de pronto una voz robotizada sale de ella diciendo…**

**'USTED TIENE 3 NUEVOS MENSAJES'**

**De inmediato se reprodujeron**

MENSAJE 1: Hola guapo- voz femenina- ..soy yo…tu Ginevra…esa noche me hiciste gri…

**Alteradamente cambié al mensaje 2..bajo la mirada incrédula y de asco de mi asistente…**

MENSAJE 2: Detective! – voz femenina –ES EL!..ESTA TRATANDO DE ENTRAR –ruido- OH!..AHHH! –ruido de salpicadura-

**Cambio también el mensaje..bufando de aburrimiento**

MENSAJE 3: -voz masculina- Señor Potter…soy el Ministro de Magia Rones Clesley..me avisaron que hay un nuevo caso de destripamiento en el Callejón Lupturn…ruego su presencia inmediatamente…

**Otro destripamiento..no era la primera vez que sucedía..**

**Hace exactamente 5 meses me llamó Conan (hagan memoria..:P), un niñato mocoso que me extorsionó y me disparó algo en la nuca..el caso es que no funcionó y me tuvieron que extraer lo que me disparó..luego de colgarlo de los pulgares..fuí al lugar del destripamiento, y la victima no era nada más y nada menos que Draconus McFloy…nunca encontré al culpable y desde ese entonces, ha habido más casos de destripamiento y tuve que redoblar mis esfuerzos en encontrar al culpable…**

-Va a ir señor?- dijo mi querida asistente Hermionette

**Tomé mi saco, con mi siempre fiel lupa..pipa, tabaco de pipa..y mi gorrito de detective**

-Por supuesto que voy..-dije colocandome el gorrito- hace meses que quiero dar con el maldito…

**Mi asistente abrió mucho los ojos…**

-Voy a ir con usted!- dijo ella expectante..

-No

-Oh –insistió-..por favor..y si el destripador aparece??

-No…

**Ella empezó a temblar..**

-Se acuerda del caso Thomas Crown?

-Si

-Yo le rogué que fuera!..y cuando estaba limpiando su escritorio…el doctor Jeckyll entra y se convierte en Mr Hyde.

**Recordé algo…**

-Ese mismo día me dijiste que SOÑASTE que entraba..- le reproch

**Mi asistente se sonrojó..**

-Bueno..mentí esa vez…pero quiero ir!

-No- dije

-Si- dijo

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-No- dijo ella

-Si –dije

**Ella sonrió triunfal**

-D'oh! –exclamé al puro estilo de Sir Homerte Le'Simpson

**El sucio truco de "palabra invertida"**

**Mi asistente iba con su mejor chaqueta de invierno al lado mío…ibamos por esas oscuras, húmedas y terroríficas calles del Londres del siglo XIX..nunca faltaba el sonido de la sirena de policía, como un sonido de fondo.**

-Ya llegamos?- dijo ella

-No- cort

**Pasaron unos segundos**

-Ya llegamos?- repiti

-No- dije impaciente

**Pasaron otros segundos**

-Ya llegamos?- repitió..otra vez

-No- ya empezaba a enojarme…

**Pasaron más segundos**

-Ya llega..

-NO!!!

-No señor..ya llegamos!!

**Señaló un cartel..**

**'EL CALDERO VOLANTE'**

**Nuestro punto de reunión…**

**Al entrar..el calído ambiente nos cobijó..una chimenea crepitaba alegremente al fondo de la habitación..una mesa grande con muchas sillas estaba al frente de la barra….y la misma barra de muchos licores y butacas…**

**Nos fuimos a sentar a 2 de las butacas…**

**Thomas..el cantinero nos atendi**

-Hola, Señor Potter..señorita- dijo

-Un Vodka…-dije al cantinero

-Un jugo de naranja- dijo mi asistente

**De pronto..todas las personas se callaron..mirando a mi querida asistente con la mas profunda mirada de incredulidad…**

**Hermionette estaba confundida**

-…con Vodka- terminó ella

**Todos dijeron "Ahh.." y siguieron con su parloteo**

-Que lo trae por estos lugares, detective?- dijo Thomas pasandonos nuestras bebidas

-Ah!..un nuevo caso de destripamiento…-dije tomando un sorbo..

**Mi asistente se mostraba reacia a beber**

-Si..-dijo Thomas-..oí un rumor

**Dejé mi vaso en la barra ruidosamente**

-No tiene ninguna pista??- me dije mirandolo fijamente

**Thomas miro a todos cerciorándose de que no lo escucharan..**

-Bueno..solo los sobrevivientes del ataque..he escuchado…

-Si?- inquirí rapidamente

-Que…-prosigió Tom-..cada vez que los atacan..una sombra se avalanza contra un vampiro..una capa…_una oscuridad_

**Tomé otro sorbo**

-Mmm..vampiros cometripas…-dije-..esto es nuevo..

-Bueno..-dijo el limpiando la barra-..tal como le dije fue un rumor..pero..otros me han dicho…

**Una campanita resonó en el bar..**

**Hizo su entrada el Ministro de la Magia…Rones Clesley..era muchas pecas y ojos azules..reparé que mi asistente suspiró soñadoramente cuando entró..**

-Señor Potter…-dijo tendiéndome la mano-…Señorita Preanger

-Para usted..Hermione- dijo ella seductoramente

**Miré al Ministro y luego a mi asistente, luego al Ministro y luego a mi asistente con la boca abierta**

-Ehhh..si- dijo el ministro- vine con compañía…- señaló la puerta

**Allí había un niño no menos de 10 años…era pelirrojo…ojos cafés..no era tan alto para su edad..y era de contextura normal..este avanzó hacia nosotros lentamente..**

-Es mi sobrino Billy…-dijo orgullosamente- mi hermana Ginevra tuvo que hacer una llamada..me pregunto cual- dijo tocandose la barbilla

**Harry cruzó los ojos inocentemente por toda la habitación**

-Que les parece si vamos al asunto?...traje mi auto..

-Yo seré su copiloto!!-dijo Hermionette

-Eeeesta bien- dijo el Ministro

**Al salir del bar..me quedé con la boca abierta..si no me equivocaba..el auto del ministro era un Lamborghini Diablo..pero..¿como?..si todavía no se fabricaban…**

-Que es esta cosa de metal??- dijo mi asistente

-Es un auto- dije..

**Mi asistente me miró con la boca abierta..**

-_Auto??..dices_?- repiti

-Si- repuse

-Ojojojoo!!!-empezó a reír- que gracioso!!

-Ah!-dijo el ministro- ..este prototipo..se fabricó hace meses y el Ministerio lo guardaba celosamente y empezará a venderlo por el año 2000..

-Esta bien…-dijo mi asistente..

**Ya estábamos camino al lugar..el Lamborghini iba a una velocidad asombrosa..pero nunca tan rápido..empezó a amanecer..e ibamos por el camino largo,  ancho y empedrado de Manterry Street**

-A si que vamos a ir todos??- dijo mi asistente al lado del Ministro

-Si..- dijo el Ministro-..usted..yo..el Sr. Potter y..

**El ministro miró atrás…¡nos olvidamos del sobrino!**

**Los 3 exclamamos..**

-Maldicion!!

**Unos metros más atrás..el sobrinito del ministro gritaba corriendo..**

-Esperenme!!!

**Pero fuimos marcha atrás a toda velocidad…el sobrino quedó petrificado y..**

**¡¡CRASH!!¡¡PAF!!**

**..se fue volando varios metros atrás…**

**Ya llegabamos al lugar del un sonido de aspiración..el Lamborghini se detuvo frente a una mansión..era hermosa..tenía como un resplandor extraño..el patio delantero era gigante y lo cerraba una elegante reja de oro..**

**Nos bajamos los 4..(el sobrino hacía muecas de dolor..quedó todo magullado)y avanzamos hacia la mansión..**

**De inmediato..las gigantesca entrada de metal se nos abrió..dejandonos libre el paso..**

**Entramos a la mansión..era muy parecida a Hogwarts..solamente que el vestíbulo era de mármol..en realidad..era como entrar a una habitación completamente blanca..**

**Solamente que en ese momento..policías iban y venían buscando evidencia..mas de alguna mucama lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de un policía..cuando entramos..todos se voltearon a ver quien era…**

**Uno de los policías se nos acerc**

-Que bien que llegaron..señores- dijo éste

**Fuimos al lugar de los hechos..era la cocina..que era igual de magnífica que el vestíbulo..solo que el reluciente mármol lo manchaba unas gotas brillantes y mas de algun charco de sangre..en medio de la cocina…un cuerpo de mujer..estaba lívida y con un  corte en la barriga..se le notaba los distintos organos..a unos centímetros del cuerpo..un cuchillo de carniciero ensangrentado..**

**Hermionette parecía a punto de vomitar..ella se aferró a la tunica del Ministro..quien la miró..y luego miró el cuerpo..**

**Me acerqué cautelosamente a la destripada..de inmediato bufé..**

-Argh!!..apesta!!!- dije

**Saqué una mascarilla..tomé mi fiel lupa y empecé a examinar el borde del corte…**

-Mmmm..el corte fue limpio…35 cm de largo…se le sacaron los intestinos..estómago, bazo…

**Miré a mi asistente…**

-Lo estás anotando??- pregunt

-Ah si!!- dijo ella..

**Sacó un lapiz, anotador y empezó a escribir**

**Al ministro le brilló la mirada..y se acercó a una parte de la cocina…**

-Detective…mire esto- dijo el Ministro

**Me levanté y me acerqué a el..**

**El ministro tenía en sus manos una…**

-Probeta..-dije-…nuestro amigo debe ser un químico…

-Pero para qué las tripas??- dijo el ministro

-Ehhh..sr Potter- dijo mi asistente- mire…

**Las sorpresas no paraban…**

**En una pinza que ella sujetaba fuertemente…había un papelito con unas relucientes gotitas de sangre..**

-Que es esto?- me dije

**Era un trozo de pergamino..y con una tinta negra brillante..claramente decía..'STR'**

**Multiples**** gritos en el vestíbulo**

-Que ra..!?

**Los 4 fuimos al vestíbulo…era una asquerosidad ver eso…**

**Los polícias..mucamas..peritos y una mascota estaban con el estomago abierto..sin tripas y lívidos…**

-Va ser mas difícil de lo que pensamos…-me dije

**El sobrino (vendado de pies a cabeza..lo atropellamos de vuelta :D)…el Ministro..mi asistente y yo estabamos en mi las evidencias en mi escritorio..mi mente trabajaba a toda máquina…¿Por qué alguien estaría destripando personas?...¿para que fin?..¿por que?**

-Voy a baño..-dijo mi asistente..- voy a vomitar…

**Y dicho esto se fue corriendo**

-Yo tengo que ir a la oficina..se hace tarde…-dijo el ministro

-Esta bien- dije

**El ministro se fue por el mismo camino que tomó mi asistente…**

**Quede conversando conmigo mismo…**

**Estos ataques..se estaban haciendo mas frecuentes..pero..¿como era posible que de una vez, un desquiciado podía destripar a 30 personas en un vestíbulo lleno de policias?..**

**Las preguntas se aglomeraban en mi mente..**

**Hasta que 2 gritos (no otra vez!) me helaron la mente..**

**Corrí!**

**Mi asistente estaba mal herida, al igual que el ministro..y mas allá…un funcionario del edificio destripado..**

-ESTA EN LA VENTANA!!- gritó el ministro

**Volte**

**Allí estaba el desgraciado..estaba en una posición bien si fuera a saltar de la ventana..y lo hizo..y sin pensarlo más..salté y me aferré a sus piernas..**

**Pensé que me iba a caer con el..**

**Pero no..**

**Este (increíblemente), empezó a volar..pero un poco ladeado debido a que lo sujetaba de los pies..**

**Debimos de volar unos 30 metros por sobre el suelo de Londres..le empecé a gritar..**

-POR QUE HICISTE ESO DESGRACIADO!?!??

**De sus manos brotaron garras…abrí mucho los ojos…**

**Seguimos volando por un buen rato…tuve una idea…saque un frasquito con un liquido débilmente plateado…deseé suerte..y se lo tiré en la boca..**

**Acertó..**

**De inmediato..el vuelo empezó a bajar de altitud…**

**Nos caimos los 2 con gran estruendo en un callejón oscuro…**

**Rodé un buen rato..y el sujeto se avalanzó contra mí..**

**Y tomé un instrummento que guardaba y no utilizaba hace mucho tiempo..**

**Mi varita…**

-Impedimenta!!!

**El sujeto se impulsó hacia atrás..**

-Incarceous!!!

**Salieron de mi varita unas gruesas cuerdas que lo atraparon..**

-Ahora veremos quien es…

**Y le saqué la capucha.**

**Quedé helado..**

**Era la mismisima persona que casi todo Hogwarts odiaba**

**Severus**** Snape…**

**Y de inmediato recordé las palabras de Thomas  **

**_"..cada vez que los atacan..una sombra se avalanza contra un vampiro.."_**

**Tambien**** la probeta…_para pociones_**

**Y el papel..**

**S**nape **T**he **R**ipper

-Claro!- grité- el aspecto de oscuridad y vampiro…el aliento..

-No me hables en ese tono!!!- vocifero Snape

**Hice una sonrisa sarcástica**

-Y como quieres que te hable!!!..asesinaste a personas!!

-Era necesario..en todo caso..que pocion me lanzaste??

-El filtro de paz…

**En ese momento entraron al callejón Hermionette, el Ministro y el curado**

-Lo atrapaste!!- dijo el ministro jadeando

-Es el??- dijo Hermionette

-Si…para todo caso…¿Por qué destripabas gente?- le pregunté a Snape

-Las tripas son necesarias para pociones para volar, Potter..pero como no pusiste atención en clases…-dijo Snape

-Y para que quería la pocion??- preguntó el ministro

**Snape**** sonrio a su modo**

-Porque quería saber como se sentía volar…

**-2 DÍAS DESPUÉS-**

**Hermionette salía de la iglesia con el Ministro de su lado..se habían casado…y yo..Harry Potter, fui su padrino de boda…me subí con ellos al Lamborghini que atrás decía 'JUST MARRIED'…Hermionette estaba radiante de felicidad..al igual que Rones**

-Al fin somos una familia!!!- dijo Hermionette regocijandose..

-Si- dijo Ronan conduciendo-..Tu..yo y mi so…

**¡Nos olvidamos de Billy!**

-Maldicion!!- gritamos todos

**Unos metros mas atrás..Billy venía corriendo gritando…**

-Esperenme!!

**Ron retrocedió el Lamborghini a toda velocidad..**

**Billy estaba petrificado…**

**Y de pronto..**

**Rones detuvo el auto a unos palmos de el..**

-Fiuu!!- dijo Billy

**Y justo cayó un yunque encima de Billy..**

**-THE END-**

**Draco**** apaga el televisor…todos en la casa reality estuvieron viendo el especial de Halloween**

**Draco****: **(incrédulo) Eso fue todo!?!

**Hermione: **Ten en cuenta que tuvieron poco presupuesto…

**Todos la miraron asombrados..**

**Ron: **Que no estabas congelada???

**Hermione suspir**

**Hermione: **Traté de llamarles la atención (frunce el entrecejo)..pero me di cuenta que no funciono..

**Ron: **En todo caso..me alegro que se acabara el especial..ver el e´pisodio N2..francamente..me asust…

**Justo..irrumpe en la puerta..una araña gigante..y todos gritan..**

-AHH!!!!

**FIN**

**N/A: Hola a todos!..le di al episodio final un toque diferente..sin mas que decir..hasta pronto!**


	11. DIA 5: Reto Primera Parte

**N/A: Después de este especial de dia de Brujas..voy a seguir con los capitulos del Reality..ahora..cada uno va a tener una mision..**

**-HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW-**

**-DIA CINCO-**

**Después de ver un terrorífico especial de dia de Brujas…**

**Nos centramos en la habitación de los chicos..estaban en las penumbras…**

**Harry decia en sueños…**

**Harry: **No..no..asi…

**Y lentamente..un personaje se le acercaba a el…**

**¡¡¡PUUUUU!!!**

**Harry es despertado abruptamente por el sonido de una corneta..y al lado de el..IAM-FRODO estaba sosteniendo una maléficamente..**

**Nadie mas fue despertado..dormian placidamente (Draco abrazaba a un osito chupando el pulgar)**

**IAMFRODO: **ARRIBA FLOJO!!!

**Harry: **(enojado y adormilado) Por que tenemos que despertar tan temprano, engendro??

**A su respuesta..IAMFRODO apunta al calendario**

**En una fecha..marcada con un circulo..estaban las siguientes palabras:**

**-_Primer reto del reality-_**

**Harry: **Ah!!!..ya..y cuando nos tenemos que presentar???

**IAMFRODO: **(mirando el reloj)En cinco horas, pero vas a tener que limpiar toda la casa….

**Harry: **(mirando al resto dormido) QUE!?..y..porque no ellos??

**IAMFRODO carraspea**

**IAMFRODO: **Si es que no te diste cuenta..la mayoría de la gente que ve este Reality..te odia..o no te quieren ver…

**Harry estaba consternado**

**Harry: **(Oo) Pero…el reality lleva mi nombre!!!..y los libros igual!!

**IAMFRODO: **_Exacto…_tu ya has conseguido tanta popularidad..que a la larga..la gente ase aburre..y la mejor manera de levantar el rating..es verte hacer el ridiculo

**Harry estaba livido**

**Harry: **_Unos de estos dias te voy a…_

**IAMFRODO le pasa un trapeador..**

**IAMFRODO: **Apurate..tienes 5 horas…

**-CAMARA COMEDOR-LIVING-**

**La velocidad de camara es alta…Harry se le ve a toda velocidad trapeando..restregando..fregando..limpiando..todo eso..mientras un reloj digital superpuesto en pantalla marca la cuenta regresiva rápidamente…**

**Hasta que..**

**_0:00.01_**

**-TIME-**

**Harry se deja caer en un living (brillante, por supuesto), agotado por el esfuerzo..unas discusiones le dicen que Ron y Hermione despertaron..**

**Harry se acerca al sonido**

**Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo en el pasillo principal…ambos estaban rojos como tomates y muy acalorados**

**Hermione: **TE DIGO QUE YO NO LO TOME!!!!

**Ron: **HERMIONE..DEJA DE MENTIR!!!!

**Hermione: **AH!..AHORA SOY MENTIROSA!!

**Ron: **SI!!!..PARECE QUE TANTO LIBRO SE TE SUBIO A LA CABEZA Y TU SESERA SE FUNDIO!!!!

**Hermione parecia explotar**

**Hermione: **NO PARECIAS HABERTE DADO CUENTA AYER!!!

**Ron palidecio de golpe**

**Ron: **Que..que paso ayer..

**Hermione: **Me dijiste que se te perdio ayer y tu no estabas preocupado..estabas demasiado absorto viendo el capitulo 3 de Halloween!

**Ron parecia que se le salian humos por las orejas**

**Ron: **Y que!..yo actuaba ahí!!

**Hermione: **Estabas como tonto viendo la escena en que yo y tu nos casabamos

**Una voz hizo: 'Ejem..'**

**Ambos (Ron y Herm) voltearon y se dieron cuenta que Harry los veia..**

**Se alejaron rápidamente con la cara de un rojo fluorescente**

**Harry: **(Divertido y extrañado) Que se le perdio a Ron??

**Ron: **Mi osito…

**Harry recordó algo..**

**Harry: **Espera!..Draco lo tenia esta mañana…

**A Ron se les abrieron mucho los ojos**

**Se alejo diciendo algo como 'Cortarlo en pedacitos'**

**Harry: **(susurrando a Herm) Por que esta asi de verdad???

**Hermione suspir**

**Hermione: **Es que creo que en la parte del casamiento del episodio de ayer –se sonroja- creo que se le subio a la cabeza esa idea..y anduvo depresivo

**Harry asintio**

**Harry: **Y empezaron a discutir porque..

**Hermione: **Simplemente le dije hace 5 minutos "Oye Ron? Que estas buscando?"..y el me dijo.."Nada que te importe"…y así empez

**Harry: **Ya..en todo caso tenemos que reunirnos en el teatro…hoy es el dia del reto

**Hoy día todos fueron despertados por un extraño río que pareció en sus cabezas**

**-CAMARA TEATRO-**

**Uno a uno..todos los integrantes fueron haciendo su aparicion en el Teatro..exceptuando al trio Maravilla..todos estaban en pijamas y mojados..Parvati tiró agua por la boca..y Draco ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que se le caiga agua del oido (extrañamente estaba amoratado y al verlo, Ron sonrio sádicamente)**

**IAMFRODO tuvo que contener una risa al verlos asi…**

**IAMFRODO: **Bien!..ya creo que han sido muy perezosos últimamente..en dos dias (o capitulos) mas..se eligirá a alguien para que vuele de este lugar…a si que hagan bien su reto..a menos que se quieran ir..

**Todos parecian interesarles lo ultimo que dijo**

**IAMFRODO: **(teatralmente) A si que..este es su reto!

**Se abrieron las cortinas del teatro..dejando a la vista una media docena de cunas con**

**Draco: **(consternado) BEBES!!!

**Los bebés lloraban a su antojo..las mujeres al verlos..dijeron "Ahhhh.." y se acercaron a ellos..Draco igual..**

**Hermione estaba mimando a un bebe acostado en su cuna diciendole**

**Hermione: **Ah!..no es precioso!!!

**Draco trató de ser paternal de algun modo**

**Draco: **Si..hola..bebe…

**El empezó a hacer cosquillas en la cara con el dedo indice..hasta que**

**Se escucho una trizadura de hueso y..**

**Draco: **AHHHH!!!!!!!

**Draco agitaba su el bebe colgando del indice..mordiendolo..MUY dolorosamente..Pansy acude a su ayuda**

**Pansy: **FUERA!!..CARNIVORO!!!

**Pansy tomo al bebe con las 2 mano al frente de venganza al bebé se vomitó en su cara**

**Draco: **Oh por dios!..(mira a IAM)..que se supone que tenemos que hacer???

**IAMFRODO: **Cuidarlos!!!

**Pausa**

**Ginny: **(aturdida) Que tenemos que_..que???_

**IAMFRODO: **Cuidarlos!!!..ustedes van a tener que cuidar a los bebes..y el bebé mas saludable gana!

**Hermione: **No sera que gana _el que los cuida???_

**IAMFRODO piensa un poco (al fin)**

**IAMFRODO: **Ehh..ssi!..pero no va a ser _quien _los cuida..sino _quienes_

**Todos dicen "Ahh??**

**IAMFRODO: **Si..se van a juntar en parejas y…

**Se aturde al ver que ya todos estan en pareja….al ver esto sonrie sadicamente**

**IAMFRODO: **Oh no..yo voy a elegir quienes se van a juntar..mm..a Draco..

**Ginny y Draco: **QUE!!??..yo no quiero estar con _eso!!_

**Draco: **Yo no quiero estar con la pobre!!

**IAMFRODO: **Sin reclamos..a ver…mmm..Potter..tengo que hacerte sufrir a si que con…_Cho_

**Cho hace saltitos al acercarse a Harry..este retrocede un poco**

**IAMFRODO: **Ronald..o Donald …Pansy

**Ron: **Yo no pienso estar con ese animal..aparte..no hiciste sufrir a Harry al estar con Cho

**IAMFRODO: **Eres alguien para criticarme??

**Ron hizo "Bah.." y se reunio con el animal**

**IAMFRODO: Parvati…Ernie con Lavender y….Creevey con Granger**

**Todos se reunen con sus respectivas parejas**

**IAMFRODO:** Ahora..elijan a sus bebés..

**Todas las mujeres van a elegir a las adorables criaturas que estaran a su cuidado…**

**Ginny llega con un bebé al lado de Draco**

**Ginny:** (melosa) _No es una hermosa criaturita??_

**Draco:** Se llevo un trozo de dedo..aparte..por que es cabezona???

**Ginny:** No digas eso!!.._es preciosa!_

**Draco:** Pero date cuenta!!..es mas cabezona que la mayoria

**Hermione se oye..**

**Hermione:** Ehhh..señor..esta parece estar defectuosa

**Voltea al beb**

**En realidad el bebé tenia 3 ojos..el tercero estaba en el medio de la frente..IAMFRODO chasqueó la lengua**

**IAMFRODO:** No es nada!!..es especial

**Hermione:** De verdad??..venga aquí!!

**Levanta a la criaturita con las 2 manos**

**De pronto..un haz de luz sale del tercer ojo del bebé..le llega a la frente de Hermione, hace un gesto de aturdimiento y empieza a decir**

**Hermione:** _Necesito..un cambio de pañal..talco..y mucha pizz…._

**Colin la sacude**

**Hermione:** Ah si..sabes que??..se me antoja comer pizza…_te parece??_

**Colin:** Esta bien..

**Y se van a la cocina**

**-LIVING 15:00 PM-**

**Se oía un llanto general en el living…todos los bebés lloraban..y sus cuidadores estaban sujetandolos y hacian cola para ir al baño..el único que no parecía trabajar era Draco..quien tenía una lata de soda viendo TV..al parecer estaba viendo la serie de TV, _Angel_**

**Ginny fue hacia el..estaba molesta**

**Ginny:** Donde esta el bebe???

**Draco no la escuchaba**

**Draco:** No te parece que Spike se parece a mi??

**Ginny:** (apaga la tele) Donde esta el bebe??

**Draco:** Yo te lo pasé!!

**-CAMARA COCINA-**

**Colin estaba buscando la pizza, abrió el horno tanteó..y saco de ahí un bebé, raramente cabezon..**

**-CAMARA LIVING-**

**Draco:** Mira Weasley, yo no tengo lo que las mujeres llaman, _instinto paternal_, ni me interesa ganar esta asquerosidad de programa..lo unico que quiero..es que enciendas la tele.. me dejes ver televisión..y reza para que vaya en la parte en que mataban a Spike!!

**Ginny estaba roja de ira reprimida**

**Ginny:** _Eres un monstruo..engendro de la desgracia!!_(enciende la tele)

**Draco:** (distraidamente) Si..lo que sea..has visto el control??

**Ginny se fue pisando fuerte**

**-CAMARA BAÑO-**

**Harry estaba librando una lucha literalmente..porque estaba bañando a su bebé..éste tiraba agua por todas partes y Harry estaba cubierto de agua y espuma**

**Harry:** Por favor??..puedes calmarte??

**El bebé hizo "Bahh"**

**Harry:** Lo digo en serio!!..puedes..por favor..calmarte..el resto espera el baño

**Bebé:** (voz adulta de hombre) Ah..pudiste pedirmelo antes

**Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca entrecerrada..**

**El bebé le guiñó un ojo**

**Harry:** Te lo pedí antes!!

**Bebé:** Ah!..por favor..era una broma..ah!..se te olvidó limpiarme la axila derecha

**Indiferente Harry dice**

**Harry:** Esta bien..

**En eso..patean la puerta..y la voz de Hermione Granger se hace gritar**

**Hermione:** VAMOS BOLUDO!!..LLEVAS EN EL BAÑO 1 HORA!..YA ME VOMITARON!!

**Harry bufa de indignación**

**Harry:** Voy lo mas rapido que puedo!!!

**'Pss'**

**Harry voltea a ver el beb**

**Bebé:** Hermione tiene una colección de "Mens Health" en su velador

**Harry lo mira con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal**

**Harry:** Me estás tomando el pelo no??

**Bebé:** Oh no..y Cho colecciona las figuritas de las "Cajitas felices"

**-CAMARA PASILLO-**

**Se oye una desmesurada risa del esto..Hermione se sobresalta**

**Hermione:** Que esta haciendo Harry en el baño??

**Cho:** Seguramente se rie del moho de la ducha

**-CAMARA HABITACION CHICOS-**

**Draco estaba buscando algo..repetía incesantemente 'Tengo que grabar..tengo que grabar'..Ginny aparece en la entrada de la habitación con algo…**

**Draco se voltea…**

**Ginny tenía el control remoto**

**Draco:** (cuidadosamente) Weasley..dame eso..

**Ginny:** (burlona) Ah!!..quieres esto?

**Lo lanza por el aire..y lo recibe con la mano**

**Draco:** Si yo no..si no grabo

**Ginny:** Y si no lo grabas que??..tienes mas cosas que preocuparte

**Draco se cruza de brazos**

**Draco:** Como cual??

**Ginny:** Encargarnos de nuestro bebé!!!

**Draco:** (harteado) Weasley..ya te dije que no tengo inst…

**Ginny:** Si ya se..pero por lo menos deberías intentarlo!!!

**Draco suspira lentamente**

**Draco:** Está bien…donde está??

**Ginny:** (burlona) Ah!!..fijate que la ultima vez que lo vi..estaba dentro del microondas!!!

**Draco se burla**

**Draco:** Como entraría con la media cabe..???

**Ginny hace un ademán de risa**

**Ginny:** Ya..anda a buscarlo..

**-CAMARA PASILLO-**

**Hermione tomaba impulso..y golpeaba la puerta del baño con el costado del cuerpo..la verdad que la puerta estyaba cediendo un poco…pero ya estaba adolorida..**

**Hermione:** (golpeando la puerta) AUCH!!..HARRY!!..sale!!..ya has estado 1 hora 5 min!!!

**Cho: **(a los demas) Ella no pierde el tiempo verdad??

**Todos murmuran..Hermione los fulmina con la mirada..tomó hacia la puerta..pero..**

**Harry justo la abri**

**Y Hermione con el impulso..se precipitó a Harry..este con el impulso se fue para atrás..termino sentandose en el lavamanos y Hermione detuvo el empuje con las 2 manos en la la cabeza de Harry en el medio..**

**De pronto 2 flashes deslumbraron la habitación**

**Harry y Hermione parpadearon y notaron que Colin traía su cámara de fotos**

**Colin:** (asombrado) Guau!!..podrías tomarla de la cintura Harry???

**Harry corrió hacia Colin..pero este desapareció..Harry bufó y miró a Hermione**

**A ambos se les subieron los colores al rostro**

**Aprovechando..Cho se coló al baño**

**Cho:** MIO!!

**PAF!**

**Cerró la puerta**

**Un sonido resuena en la el de los aeropuertos al hacer un anuncio**

'Favor las personas Weasley, Ronald – Malfoy, Draco – Potter, Harry y Snape, Severus, dirigirse al CDCDC'

**Los llamados para ir al Cuarto ya empezaban a correr (a excepcion de Snape, claro) y justo la voz resonó de nuevo**

'Pero como para subir el rating, hemos decidido leer las cartas en voz alta para que los correspondidos sean altamente humillados'

**Harry, Ron y Draco empezaron a sudar..Snape (para sus fans, Sevy) no hacia su aparicion**

'Empezemos con Harry'

**Harry cierra los ojos dolorosamente..todos en la casa estudio se apiñaron en torno a Harry**

'Ejem'

_Harry:  
Hola, espero resivas mi carta (o si no no la estarias leyendo no? bueno keria desirte unas cosas, lo k sucede es k no puedo elejir entre tu y Draco... Los dos son tan tiernos, lindos, sexys O... Asi k keria pedirte de favor si podrias hacer algo para k yo supiera si elejirte a ti o a Draco como mi amor platonico... Aunk si kieres mas te dire k soy de Chile, semi elfa (parese k aki todos son semi elfos ¬¬) alta, ojos y pelo castaño, delgada, simpatica, linda, amable...   
TQM...  
Mamoru Asakura Black  
PD: Si, soy tambn bruja, por parte de Sirius..._

**Todos:** Oo

**Draco:** Por supuesto me elijirá a mi!!!

**Hermione:** (pensativa) No lo dice Asakura..vas a tener que hacer meritos

**Ron:** Y por que siempre escriben con esas "k"??

**Hermione se baja de hombros**

**Harry: **(recuperandose) Bueno…si vas a elegir entre yo y (carraspea) _eso –_señala a Draco-…no tienes por donde perderte

**Draco:** No se Potty..se puede perder entre tanta.._atraccion _(se señala a si mismo Yiak!)

**Harry:** Yo soy lindo..sexy..voy a hacer lo que sea para ser tu amor platónico…por cierto que significa lo de "Tambien soy bruja, por parte de Sirius??"

**Hermione:** (pensativa) Tal vez..es descendiente de Sirus, Harry

**Ron:** Pero no tendría sería su amor platónico algun pariente de el??

**Hermione:** (exasperada) Que otra alternativa ofrecerías, Ronald??

**Ron:** (acalorado) No se..ehhh..quizas..Sirius le dijo que dijera eso..

**Hermione:** No seas estúpido!!..Sirius no malgastaría el tiempo!!

**Ron:** (enojado) AHORA ME TRATAS DE ESTUPIDO??

**Hermione:** DE QUE OTRA FORMA TE DIRIA??.._TONTITO??..GANSITO??_

**Ron:** (rojo de ira) QUIZAS SI FUERAS MENOS SABELOTODO..!!!

**Harry:** (susurrando a los demas) Vamonos de aqu

**Todos, excepto Ron y Hermione (quienes parecian 2 volcanes), fueron al Living, para responder mas preguntas**

**-CAMARA LIVING-**

**VOZ MISTERIOSA:** Ahora..es el turno de responder a…

**Harry:** QUE!?..ya no me quedan mas cartas???

**VOZ MISTERIOSA: **Ves lo que te dije?!..ya nadie te quiere..bien..ahora es el turno de Draco..

**Draco estaba dando saltitos**

**Draco:** Si!..si!

_Draco:   
Hi! tengo un problema y nesesito k me ayudes, si es k ya leiste la carta k envie a Harry sabras k estoy en duda y keria pedirte el mismo favor k a el... Si me respondes podremos arreglar una salida...  
TQM...  
Mamoru Asakura Black  
PD: Si kieres puedo ir y kitarte a esa baka de Parkinson de ensima...___

**Draco parecía consternado**

**Draco:** (aturdido) Ni siquiera un saludo??..ni siquiera un '_Te deseo'_??..ni siquiera una invita??..bueno..una invitacion si..pero..¿eso es todo?

**Harry estaba reprimiendo su risa**

**Draco se dio cuenta**

**Draco:** Si..riete Potty..voy a ser el primero en ganarme el corazón de Asakura

**Harry:** (risueño) Como te lo vas a unos pocos cientos de Galleons??

**Esto Draco no se lo esperaba**

**Draco:** No!..me..me lo voy a ganar limpiamente..

**Harry:** Desde cuando juegas limpio??

**Draco:** Ese no es tu asunto!

**VOZ MISTERIOSA:** Aquí va otra carta para Draco!

**Draco:** (apuntando el indice a Harry) JA!..recibi-una-mas-que-tuuu..leru leru!!!

**Harry estaba O.O**

**VOZ MISTERIOSA: **

_A Draco: Mira si eres lindo ¿no te gustaría salir con una chica de 20 años? Ven papacito que te espero!_

**(A Draco se le caía la baba)**

**Pero justo Harry le alcanzó un babero..Draco lo rechaza**

**Draco:** Wow!..una fan mia..que esta extremadamente loca por mi!..voy a tomarme esa decision..BIEN EN SERIO!

**Harry:** Allá tu con tus planes…

**VOZ MISTERIOSA:** Ahora es el turno de…ejem (sale una risa)…_Sevy!!_

**Todos se miran y de pronto..**

**'AJAJAJAAAJJAOJOJOO!!!!'**

**Todos los presentes en el Living se retuercen de risa al oir el nombre de "Sevy"..Harry ya derramaba lagrimas**

**Harry:** (casi sin aire) Se..sevy!!

**En eso..resuena la voz de Severus "Sevy" Snape**

**Snape:** Que se creen los pequeños experimentos de IAMFRODO??..que tienen libertad para hacer lo que se les frunca??..500 puntos a todas las casas..

**Draco:** Acuerdate que te soborne para que no quites..!!

**Snape:** SILENCIO!!..a ver..cual es mi carta?

**VOZ MISTERIOSA:**_ SEV: Ven y posa para mí con tu vestuario de maestro de Aeróbica si?...._

**Snape:** (tajante) _No…_

**VOZ MISTERIOSA:**_ …le pediré a Colin su camara y te tomaré unas lindas fotos en movimiento. No le hagas caso a Potty es un fracaso.._

**Snape: **(feliz) Oh si!!..si que los es!!

**Harry:** OYE!!

**Draco:** Cuanta razon hay en ello…

**VOZ MISTERIOSA:** …_así que no gastes energías en hablarle siquiera. Por cierto ¿me mostrarías ese movimiento que hiciste en la clase de Aeróbica en mi cama?... _

**Snape: (algo incomodo)** No estoy para cartas picantes…

**Un ligero espasmo de terror se recorrió entre todos los que estabn en el living (imaginenselo!! )**

**VOZ MISTERIOSA:** _…no pienses mal, solo es para ver como lo haces (Sí como no) Muajajajaja.  
_****

**Snape:** Oo

**VOZ MISTERIOSA:** _Reyka o Edisev como prefieran llamarme.  
Orgullosa Miembro de la Orden Severusiana.  
Besos.._bla bla bla!!

**Snape:** (suspira) A ver…Reyka o Edisev..crees que estoy de animo para hacer todas esas cosas que tu me pides??..creo que ya te quedó suficientemente claro al verme en las 3 películas de _Harry Potter_, ¿no ves que tengo que lidiar con alumnos tan torpes en mis clases?..inútiles como Potter..

**Harry: **¬¬

**Snape: **..que me hacen perder el tiempo..enseñandoles estupideces como Oclumancia..Oclummancy o como quieran llamarles..o llevando a Longbottom por quemarse en mis clases..esas son las estupideces que me hacen perder el tiempo, en vez de hacer cosas divertidas, como leer Fics..o jugar Twister…

**Draco:** (asqueado) _Twister??_

**Snape:** ..no molestes Draco..o leer libros de '_1001 maneras de eliminar a Potter'…_si yo tuviera la milésima de tiempo que ocupo en trabajar haría todo eso y mucho mas..pero que te quede bien claro…_NO-ME-CONTORNEARÉ-DELANTE-DE-ALGUIEN-NUNCA-JAMÁS_..por cierto..gracias por estar en la Orden Severusiana y gracias tambien por los besos. He dicho

**Harry:** (deteniendo el cronometro) Eso fueron..32 seg..

**Todos (incluyendo VM y Sev): **Y que??

**Harry miró hacia todos pidiendo ayuda..a final bajola cabeza y guardó el cronometro**

**VOZ MISTERIOSA:** Después de este interesante discurso..vamos a escuchar la carta de..Ron!

**Mas rapido que la velocidad del 'Correcaminos' ron hace su aparicion en el Living..**

**Ron: **(radiante) Me toca!?

**Hermione llegó caminando rapido, estaba realmente enfadada**

**VOZ MISTERIOSA:** NO!..SOLO QUISE JUGAR CON TUS SENTIMIENTOS!!!

**Ron:** snif!

**VOZ MISTERIOSA:** Bueno..ya terminó la primera parte..

**Hermione:** Como que primera parte??..va a haber una segunda??

**VOZ MISTERIOSA:** Si!..de este mismo capitulo..ya se me hacia muy extenso

**Draco:** PERO NO!!..TENGO QUE HABLAR CON MIS FANS!!!

**VOZ MISTERIOSA:** SOLO QUEDAN 3 SEG!!

**Draco: **(se pega a la camara) NO!!SOLO QUIERO QUE..!!

**VOZ MISTERIOSA:** 2!!!

**Draco:** NO POR FAVOR!!..

**VOZ MISTERIOSA:** 1!!

**Draco:** SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE..!!!

**Bzzz…**

**-Fin de primera parte-**

**N/A: Que les parece??..después voy a continuar con la 2da parte…seguí un consejo de un review que haya u acercamiento Hermione/Harry..pero voy a ver si este acercamiento sigue..evolucionando de alguna forma..de todos modos..sigan mandando reviews..djen sus cartas si quieren que las conteste..y sin decir mas..BYE!**

**IAM-FRODO (o quieran)**


	12. DIA 6: Reto Segunda Parte

**HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW (bien maldito..¬¬)**

**RETO: SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Todos en la casa estudio estaban viendo la televisión (Ron estaba fascinado como se movian las imágenes)…solo se escuchaba el ruido del aparato..lo que indicaba que los bebes estaban dormidos…**

**_Programa de televisión_**

**Era un programa de concursos tipo "Quien quiere ser millonario??"el espacio estaba fugazmente iluminado por el sistema de iluminación a color..el escenario era de forma galerias en el borde del circulo central..y en medio de este..2 asientos con computadores LCD respectivamente..resuena una voz masculina en medio del publico y del concursante.**

**Draco**** Malfoy**

**VOZ: **(potente) _Bienvenidos a su programa de concursos favorito…..!!!!_

**Todo el publico: **YO PERDERE…!!!

**VOZ: **_Y su anfitrión de este concurso..Frodo Bolsón!!!_

**Draco**(a la camara, con tono de fan) _Es el…ES EL!!!!_

**La camara enfoca la entrada posterior del escenario…donde unas puertas se abrieron en forma teatral..mostrando a Frodo (bien vestido )con una salchicha clavada en un tenedor (comiendosela claro)..y reacciona, de inmediato se limpia la boca con la manga de la camisa.**

**Frodo**** camina hacia su asiento y en el camino..bota el tenedor..quien fue recogido por una señora apresuradamente.**

**Frodo**(todavía caminando) Bien..bienvenidos a…(se detiene en su camino)_YO PERDERÉ!!!...._

**Aplausos.**

**Frodo**Bueno…(mira hacia la camara)..nuestro invitado de hoy es alguien deseado por muchas…

**Se enfocan a las mujeres..que mostraban pancartas**

**Frodo**(continua)…._y odiado por la mayoría_….

**Se enfoca a Draco..quien sonrie sarcásticamente a ella**

**De vuelta…**

**Frodo**Sí..es el que amenaza con destronar a Potter del mundo de la popularidad..el es el que ocupa todas las portadas del Men's Health, el es el sarcastico…_Draco__ Malfoy!!_

**Aplausos por parte del publico femenino…el masculino lo miraba con odio, no obstante..el grupo de Slytherin que estaba presente, Crabbe, Goyle y todos ellos, lo aplaudian también.**

**Frodo**** se dirige a su silla y se sienta (usó una escalerita) ..enciende la pantallita del computador y empieza a hablar con el..**

**_De vuelta a la casa_******

**Todos estaban viendo la televisión..Pansy (quien no fue a la barra), estaba comiendo palomitas de maiz..Ron, estaba a su lado, y aprovechaba eso para robarse algunos popcorns, Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, con una "7up" en lata, Harry estaba con su bebé, quien le acababa de vomitar en el hombro y también estaba Ginny..quien se comia con los ojos a Draco**

**Ron: **(enfocando la vista al TV) Mmm..esa pregunta está difícil

**Hermione**(mira tambien) Ah!..."¿Quién es el heroe de la serie de libros de Harry Potter?"

**Harry se pasma al saber que sus amigos no saben la respuesta, se pone delante del televisor..haciendo que todos se percaten de su presencia**

**Harry: **Emm..HOLA AMIGOS!!!..SABEN QUIEN SOY??

**Ginny**(ademan con la mano) Quítate…Harry!

**Hermione**(histérica)Cuales son las opciones!!??

**Harry se va cabizbajo**

**Ron: **(de nuevo al tele) Emm.."Parvati Patil"…"Cedric Diggory"…"Un perro chiwaweño" o "Larry Potter"

**Harry: **(pasmado) _No..se, no se saben mi nombre??_

**_Al estudio!!!_**

**Draco**** esta viendo las opciones en su computador…tiene una expresión de concentración absoluta**

**Draco**(pensando) Mmm..esta muy difícil

**Frodo**Ya sabes que puedes elegir las opciones "Llamado" "50-50" o "Al publico"

**Draco**** reflexiona mucho**

**Draco**Mmm..supongo..que, (se acomoda en la silla), no tengo opcion, a si que me voy por el "50-50"

**En la pantalla solo quedan las opciones "Un perro chiwaweño" y "Parvati Patil"**

**Harry se horroriza**

**Draco**Ah!..esta muy facil..bueno..Patil me cae mal…(se recuesta sobre el respaldo), a si que me quedo con el perro.

**Frodo**¿Estas seguro Draco?, ¿Es tu respuesta definitiva?

**Draco**** asiente**

**Frodo**(teatral) Ah..pues es…_la correcta!!!_

**Todo el mundo aplaude.**

**_En la casa_**

**No hay palabras para definir la cara de Harry.**

**Ron: **Ah!!..estaba seguro que era Parvati!

**Ginny**Mmm..bueno..me llegó la idea de Larry..pero la desheché de inmediato

**Ron: **Adonde vas, Roger??

**Harry se iba..pero se detiene en seco.**

**Harry: **(glacial) Me iba a la piscina

**Ginny**Ah bueno..entonces..ya que vas (extiende el bol vacio de popcorn)…¿puedes traernos mas??

**Harry duda, pero finalmente va con paso fuerte hacia ella y agarra el bol, se dirigió al patio y cerró la puerta fuertemente**

**Hermione**** queda mirando la puerta**

**Hermione**Que le pasa a Marty??

**Ron se encoge de hombros, toma el control y apaga la tele**

**Había bebes que cuidar!**

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

**Se oía el llanto general de los bebés en el comedor, Hermione estaba especialmente bien con el, el bebé "tri-ojo" estaba dormido placidamente sobre su regazo, todos estaban histericos con el llanto de los bebés**

**Hermione**(grita) NO LO HAGAS!!!

**Todos vieron a quien se dirigía, Ron estaba con una pastilla y en la otra mano tenia una caja de remedios que decia "Valium", el bebé estaba sentado frente a el**

**Hermione**(camina hacia el) Como se te pudo ocurrir…!!

**Ron: **Es solo media pastilla!!!

**Hermione**Ya veo que no tienes aptitudes para la paternidad

**Ron se levanta**

**Ron: **Me estas diciendo que no puedo ser padre??

**Hermione**Solo digo que eres un inep…!!

**Ginny**CALLENSE!!!!

**La potente voz heredada de Molly Weasley se escucho retumbar en las paredes**

**Ginny**Gracias -

**Ron se le echó el pelo para atrás con la onda sonora**

**Ron: **_Ya decia que se parecia a mam_

**Cho**** de pronto entra histericamente, mas histerica que la mayoría**

**Cho**(histerica) _Donde esta..donde esta el bebe???...donde esta Harry????_

**Harry (como en la Dimension Desconocida) aparece a su lado**

**Harry: **(sarcastico) Ah!!..por fin alguien sabe mi nombre??

**Cho**Ese es tu nombre???_...vaya!_

**Harry: **XX

**Cho**(histerica de nuevo) Harry, donde está el bebé??

**Harry: **(distraidamente)Ah!!..no he visto a Johannes…

**Cho**¿¿Johannes??

**Harry: **(explicativo) Así se llama…

**Justo en ese momento, Johannes se aparece detrás de Harry, estaba erguido como si fuera una cosa completamente natural (o antinatural??O.O)**

**Johannes**Alguien me llamaba??

**Cho**** no podía hablar**

**Johannes**Ya decía yo..tuve que interrumpir el SPA con Claudia…

**Cho**(incrédula) Quien es Clau…???

**Claudia Schiffer aparece detrás de Johannes (ahora todos se aparecen ¬¬)**

**Claudia: **Algun problema Johannes???

**Johannes**** se despidió de Cho y Harry, se fue raudo a una puerta que decia "Sala de SPA"**

**Pausa.**

**Harry: **Construyeron un SPA?

**Cho**Supongo…

**ENTRADA**

**Draco**** regresó apresuradamente del estudio de TV, dejó la chaqueta por el pasillo, traia una cinta de video con el.**

**LIVING**

**Draco**** llegó al living, todos estaban ahí, luchando a muerte con las criaturas (los bebes..¬¬)**

**Draco**Muchachos!!..tienen que ver esto (agitó la cinta)

**Hermione**(Furiosa) No podemos, tenemos que cuidar a los..AYYY! (el bebé de ella le tiró el pelo)

**Draco**(sarcastico) Y porque no los hechizan con un encantamiento adormecedor???

**Pausa.**

**Ron: **(con tono de genio) _Ya decia yo!!!_

**Draco**n.n'

**Cuando todos los bebés estaban durmiendo bajo un hechizo y los mandaron a la cama..todo el mundo se reunió frente el televisor…Pansy claro trajo las provisiones de Popcorn y Ron se sentó junto a ella**

**Harry tomó la cinta de video y la introdujo en el VCR, después tomo el control remoto, se lo paso a Herm , se sentó en el sofá y empezó a comer sus Lay's**

**_Y alguien se sentó junto a el_**

**Severus**** Snape estaba a su costado y le empezó a quitar las papas fritas**

**Harry: **(pasmado) Que haces tu aquí???

**Severus**** no puede hablar debido a que esta comiendo.**

**Hermione**Ya empieza!!!

**VIDEO**

**El video no era nada mas ni nada menos que una copia del programa de hoy de "YO PERDERÉ", estaban en una parte que no alcanzaron a ver…Draco ya tenía ganados unos 5 galleons**

**Frodo**** estaba fuera de su silla hablando con uno de los asistentes en el borde del escenario**

**Frodo**(se vuelve a Draco) Lo lamentamos, no se pueden usar maldiciones imperdonables en venganza contra el anfitrión porque usted no gano una categoría.

**Draco**** se ponía de color rojo**

**Draco**(susurrando) _Pero si puedo usar mostaza…_

**Draco**** saca y rompe con los dientes un envoltorio de mostaza y apreta fuertemente el envase, haciendo que se esparza a distancia cerca de Frodo, nadie se dio cuenta.**

**Éste empieza a caminar hacia su asiento, en trayectoria hacia la mostaza**

**Frodo**(caminando hacia la muerte) Ahora haremos una nueva categoría, "Los mas estupidos de HP"

**¡¡¡WAAAA!!!**

**Frodo**** se resbala con la mostaza..cayendo de espaldas al suelo**

**Increíblemente, Legolas se levanta de la galería**

**Legolas**(con aire de superhéroe) Yo te salvaré, Frodo de la Comarca

**Da un salto mortal y cae impecablemente sobre el escenario**

**Lo que no sabia es que Frodo se incorporaba**

**Y justo cuando se agachó Legolas a recogerlo**

**¡¡¡PAF!!!**

**Frodo**** se pegó en la frente con la rodilla de Legolas!**

**Legolas**Ehhh…estas bien??

**Legolas**** levanta a Frodo..tanto que éste se enreda con el ventilador del techo y es enviado con furia a una pared cercana…**

**CASA**

**Severus**** se atragantó con las papas por la risa.**

**En cambio Hermione estaba preocupada**

**Hermione**No se habrá quebrado la columna??

**Draco**(alegre) La columna y unas cuantas costillas..pero lo mandaron a San Mungo, ese elfo raro, Legolas insistío en practicarle medicina élfica, pero después de eso…(sonrie) ya saben lo demás

**Ron: **Bueno, eso fue interesante (a Draco)..a propósito cuanto ganaste??

**Draco**(triste) Nada..para el tratamiento faltaban 5 galleons y los tuve que regalar

**Harry: **Que no ya tenías din..?

**Draco**(mas triste) Me desheredaron…después de incendiar la alfombra de la casa, eso fue un leve castigo

**Ginny**Y porque no la repa…??

**Draco**Tenía un encantamiento antirrobo, con eso, no hay encantamiento reparador que lo penetre sin que suene la alarma

**Pausa.**

**Severus**** ya terminó de comer las papas y se chupaba los dedos**

**Snape**Que esperabas??..que tu padre te consolara toda la …

**Harry: **A propósito, ¿Qué haces aquí??

**Snape**(destapaba una Coca-Cola) Ah??..ah si..soy parte del jurado de los bebés…jeje

**Hermione**(con aire de elfina) Señor Snape, es usted muy malo…

**Snape**Bueno..si..es por eso que atraigo a las mujeres

**Todos: **OO

**Snape**Que?..que no has leido el Bio de IAM-FRODO??

**Hermione**** hace un gesto negativo**

**Snape**** saca un papel de "quien-sabe-donde"**

**Snape**Lee la parte "Parejas Incompatibles" (empezó a beber de la lata)

**Hermione**** recorría con la vista la hoja, estaba bien, hasta que se le ensancharon los ojos, se puso lívida, miró a Snape, luego a la hoja, luego a Snape, sacó un espejo, se miró y grit**

**Ron: **Que??..(toma la hoja y lee)SEVERUS/HERMIONE?!?!?!?!

**Hermione**(sigue mirandose) No!!..no es eso..es que me salió una espinilla (se rasca la nariz)

**Ron: **Pe..pero…, _t..tu__??, y…y _(mira a Snape)…._I thing i gonna be sick!_

**Sale corriendo al baño, Harry toma la hoja y la lee**

**Harry: **_Me too!!!_

**Igual va al baño…pero en eso..la voz maldita resuena**

**IAM-FRODO: **Adonde creen que van???..tienen que contestar la correspondencia!!!!

**Harry y Ron se detienen al mismo exacto segundo**

**Los 2: **_We can do that!!!_

**Ron: **(impaciente) Hay correspondencia para miiii!!?!?

**IAM-FRODO: **(ruido de papeles) Desafortunadamente…_si_

**Ron: **Yupiii!!!

**IAM-FRODO: **Van al CDCDC!!!....Weasel..!!..ah perdon (Ron lo mira con furia)..Weasley, Ronald!!!..Snape, Severus y Malfoy, Draco!!!

**Los susodichos corren al CDCDC, Severus tiró la lata de Coca-Cola y le atinó en la cabeza a Hermione.**

**Harry: **(a IAM-FRODO) Que es lo que ocurre???..porque no recibí cartas!!!???

**IAM-FRODO: **No escuchaste bien a Frodo en "Yo PERDERÉ" cierto?

**¿?**

**IAM-FRODO: **Si Harry, estas perdiendo popularidad!!!

**Harry: **(triste y enfadado) Pero como!!..si el reality lleva mi…!!!

**IAM-FRODO: **Harry, las cosas pueden llevar tu nombre, eso no es una garantía que seas bien recibido entre la gente

**Harry: **Ehhh..supongo que tienes razón

**IAM-FRODO: **El 99.9 de nuestro público esta constituido por mujeres, y es bien sabido que Draco, Severus y Sirius estan entre los 5 ToP!!

**Harry: **Pero..¿y si hay fans mias?..solo que no escriben?

**IAM-FRODO: **Es posible, pero, porque te quejas??..Hermione no ha recibido ninguna carta??

**Hermione**(interrumpiendo la conversación) En realidad me carteo a diario con Víctor, y no me siento sola

**Harry mira con furia a IAM-FRODO**

**IAM-FRODO: **Yo no tengo la culpa!!!

**CDCDC**

**Estamos al interior del Cuarto y Severus Snape está impaciente por recibir una o _mas_cartas**

**IAM-FRODO: **Ya estoy aquí??

**Snape**(molesto) Porque te tardaste tanto??

**IAM-FRODO: **Tuve que lidiar con Harry, pero el caso es que ya estoy aqu

**Snape**** tira de la cuerda**

**Y 3 cartas caen sobre su regazo, al parecer no le importaba que recibiera pocas, estaba entusiasmado**

**Snape**Esta es de una fan mia que se llama, mmm…_edysev_(que coincidencia :D) y dice:

_Severus__ Snape: Pierdete entre tu amargura, ya no te quiero, No! No puedo dejar de quererte, no importa que no quieras bailarme, por lo menos mandame un besito Si?_

**Snape**Tengo que hacerlo???

**IAM-FRODO: **Si quieres aumentar tu popularidad….

**Snape**** finalmente tira un besito volador**

**Snape**En cuanto al resto del mensaje, nunca me dejes de querer, soy demasiado para perder, en cambio, fue mejor el beso que el baile no??, y es miembro de la Orden Severusiana!!!

**IAM-FRODO: **Hey!..me felicita por el tercer capitulo de Halloween

**Snape**(enojado)Todavía me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…

**Se guarda la carta y saca otra**

**Snape**Esta es otra gran fan mia, se llama _Dany__ Black _(justo Black ¬¬) y dice:

_Esta carta va dedicada a mi sev:  
hola!, parece que te has vuelto parte importante de este reality show... ya me imagino haciendo clases con tigo. Bueno ojala algun dia salgamos juntos y juntos tambien les restemos puntos a los griffindor, en especial a potter. Cuidate que te voy a ir a buscar pronto y te voy a traer a Chile... mi casa, y molesta mucho a potter y sus amigos, un saludo tambien a draco. Si es tu alumno preferido, bueno tambien mio.  
P.D arriba los sangre pura!  
P.D para autor: Snape se a vuelto un personaje casi principal, o por lo menos a salido mucho en el reality.___

**IAM-FRODO: **Si, bueno..Snape ha aparecido mucho, pero es por rellenar, pero si le da rating al reality….soy feliz -

**Snape**No se si salgamos juntos Dany, si vieras la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer??..pero restar puntos a Gryffindor, no le veo la mala idea, molestar mucho a Potter??..el me molesta solo con su simple presencia, y si me senté al lado suyo, fue solamente para robarle Lay's, NADA MAS!!!

**Snape**** abre la otra**

**Snape**(abre la carta distraidamente) Esta es otra fan mia…(lee la carta)…Eh??..no…(voz grave)…_ella no es una fan mia..es una, ANTI-FAN!!_

**IAM-FRODO: **Que original ¬¬

**Snape**La leeré por puro respeto al publico femenino..ella se llama _Looony__ Moony_ y dice:

_snivellus__:  
que haces en el programa? qu n tienes una vida?! seguno yo entndia te pusieron en solo un capitulo!! ahora tenemos que sufrirnos con tus apariciones hasta que termine la serie?!_

**Snape**(disfrutando este momento) Si estar aquí te hace sufrir..por mi está bien..todo depende de tus actitudes..jeje..(no se porque lo dije..Oo)

**IAM-FRODO:** Bueno..es hora de irse, Sev!

**Una mano robotizada (con un guante blanco) aparece de la nada y agarra a Snape de la parte posterior del cuello de la tunica, colgandolo**

**Snape**(enfadado, de verdad) Eh!!..que haces!!??

**IAM-FRODO: **No queremos que las discusiones se tornen ofensivas contra los remitentes, Severus, creo que esto complacerá de sobremanera a Looony

**Snape**(se agita) _Get off me..!!!_

**IAM-FRODO: **Dejen de hablar en ingles…es enfermizo!!!

**Snape**_Let me down!!!_

**IAM-FRODO: **Tu lo pediste….!!

**Tambien**** de la nada, sale un pie robotizado (con un zapato de payaso) y patea con fuerza el trasero de Snape con un fuerte ¡¡PAFF!!!**

**IAM-FRODO: **_Esto me hace feliz…._siguiente!!!

**Ron se pelea con Draco por pasar, finalmente, Ron entra y cierra la puerta apresuradamente**

**Ron: **(se sienta) Uff!..que lio..casi me pego con Severus cuando paso volando…

**Sin mas preámbulos, tira de la cuerda**

**Una inocente carta, con un poco de polvo, cae de arriba**

**Ron: **Ehhh..si (toma con cierta incomodidad la carta) ella es _Looony__ Moony _y dice!:

_a__ ron:  
no te preocupes porque no hubo cartas para ti la vez pasada (para ser exactos el capitulo del 24 de julio) porque si habian! yo te habia dejado una y IAM-FRODO no te la mostro!   
me tengo que ir!  
(K)  
Lony Moony___

**Ron: **(expresa toda su ira posible) _Hay una tumba cavada para hoy…._

**IAM-FRODO: **P..para quien?

**Ron: **(aun con ira!) Para cierta persona que no me mostró una carta…

**IAM-FRODO: **Es que..se me acabó la leña….!

**Ron: **QUE?!?

**IAM-FRODO: **¡…y tuve que usarla para encender la estufa..!!

**Ron: **La.._la__ quemaste??_

**IAM-FRODO: **No es nada personal!!..era necesario!!!..aun guardo una copia..pero no sé donde la deje!!

**Ron: **Pues…invocala!!

**IAM-FRODO: **Soy Muggle!!.._si__ que eres inútil!!_

**Ron: **Ya esta bien!!!..Looony Moony, por eso te quiero como amiga, por haber sido la unica en mandarme una carta. He dicho

**Y con eso, se retira con dignidad de la CDCDC, Draco entra raudo y cierra la puerta **

**Draco**Que le paso al pobreton???

**IAM-FRODO: **Hubo un problema..ya..responde rapido tus crtas, ya me duele la cabeza

**OK!**

**Draco**** tira de la cuerda y caen**

**1..******

**2..******

**Y 3 cartas**

**Draco**** toma una y lee el remitente**

**Draco**Esta es una carta de _Amarie__, magical elf _y me dice!!

_Dracoo__! no creas todas las estrupideces q dicen los estupidos de Hrry y Ron sobre ti, eres el mejor y siempre lo serás! creo q un dia te ire a visitar a la casa, o tu me vienes a visitar a México, en fin, besos!___

**Draco**Me puede visitar..???

**IAM-FRODO: **Lo lamento, pero no…

**Draco**Eh!!...porque???

**IAM-FRODO: **Porque hay que hacer muchos tramites, y aparte se permiten contestar y recibir cartas, nada mas.

**Draco**Que estupido..quien invento eso??

**IAM-FRODO: **Albus Dumbledore modifico las leyes del reality, ¡gritale en la cara ahora!!!

**Draco**Maldición!..bueno Amarie..si salgo vivo de aquí, tomare el primer vuelo hacia Mexico, con eso te digo todo.

**Draco**** toma otro sobre y lee el remitente**

**Draco**Es _Looony__ Moony_, la "fan N1" de Snape y dice:

_Malfoy__:  
Porque?!?!?!?!!? Porque has contaminado una de mis series favoritas de tv con solo verla?!?!! Me has arrunado angel!  
ya verás! ahora si que me colare y t humillare junto a Ron!  
ps: tambien te habia mandado una carta antes, que IAM-FRODO TAMPOCO MOSTRO!_

**Draco**FRODOOO!!!!

**IAM-FRODO: **Ahora todos me echan la culpa, soy humano sabían??

**Draco**** niega con la cabeza**

**Draco**Algo que debes aprender, es que en la televisión no hay que cometer errores, y aparte, esto va para ti Looony, debido a que se cambio la política del Reality, no se permiten ingresar extraños!!..jeje..no podrás hacer tu ansiada venganza

**IAM-FRODO: **Pero si le puede dar ideas a Ron para que te humille

**Draco**No le des ideas..!!!, por cierto, no soy fanatico de Angel!!..solamente estaba haciendo zapping y me encontré con que ese tal "Spike" se parecia a mi!..punto!

**De pronto sale la misma mano robot, y le planta dos cachetadas a Draco**

**¡¡PAF!!**

**¡¡PAF!!**

**Draco**Auch!!..FRODO!!..porque..??

**IAM-FRODO: **Politica de "0 ofensas en respuestas!!"

**Draco**Di lo que quieras…bah (toma la otra carta) esta parece ser una carta mas amable!!...se llama _Edysev_y dice:

_Draco__: Ya estoy haciendo maletas para recibirte cuando salgas de ese esquizofrenico lugar, muchos besos y arrumacos para tí. TDCO! Estoy segura que ganarás el amor de Asakura!!No tienes competencia con Potty.___

**Draco**Claro…¿Cómo ese cabeza-rajada va a poder competir conmigo eh??

**IAM-FRODO: **No se..lo unico que se es que hay que ir al teatro ahora!

**Draco**Porque??

**IAM-FRODO: **Ahora se eligen a los nominados para salir de esta casa!!!

**TEATRO**

**Todos estaban reunidos en el teatro, estaban sentados en butacas y todos tenían expresiones nerviosas.**

**Un sonido en la puerta indica que Draco llegó y tomó su lugar**

**Se apagan las luces**

**Se abre el telón del teatro, y deja visible un pantalla blanca como las de cine, y unos metros delante de ella, se enciende un proyector, que muestra a cada pareja con sus bebés**

**IAM-FRODO: **Bien, ahora se eligen quienes son los nominados para irse de aquí…ya saben, si el bebé se encuentra en buena salud, se libran del estigma de la derrota, y si está mal, los Servicios Sociales caerán como yunques sobre ustedes.

**Todos se estremecieron**

**El proyector ilumina la pantalla mostrando la pareja "Draco-Ginny"**

**_Pareja: Draco-Ginny_**

**_Bebé: Numero 3_**

**_Estado de salud: Recientemente se infectó con la cepa del virus de la gripe_**

**Ginny**** abre los ojos como platos, mira a Draco**

**Ginny**No limpiaste el biberón verdad??

**Draco**Ehhh

**El cuadro en que aparecian esos datos se encoge hasta quedar en la esquina superior derecha, mostrando en vivo a los 4 jueces: Dumbledore, Severus, IAM-FRODO y Minerva McGonagall**

**Dumbledore**Yo creo que deberían ser amonestados

**IAM-FRODO: **A mi me da igual

**Severus**Fue un error humano!!..no deben irse!!

**Minerva: **Dejaron expuesto a un bebé al contagio!

**Debajo de ellos se contabilizan los votos**

**_Votos:_**

**_2 a_****_ que se vayan_**

**_1 a_****_ que se queden_**

**_1 neutral._**

**EL VOTO NEUTRAL CONTRARRESTA A UNO A QUE SE VAYAN**

**ESTADO DE LA PAREJA: SE QUEDA**

**Ginny**Uff…(golpea a Draco en la cabeza) la proxima vez fíjate en lo que haces!!

**La siguiente pareja:**

**_Pareja: Ron-Pansy_**

**_Bebé: Numero 1_**

**_Estado de Salud: Se pegó en la cabeza con el mango de un cuchillo_**

**Ron mira con odio a Pansy**

**Ron: **Dejaste que jugara en la cocina!!!

**Pansy**Si perdemos, nos iremos de este lugar!!, feliz???

**Dumbledore**Eso es muy grave, a si que, se van

**IAM-FRODO: **Fuera!

**Severus**Bye!!

**Minerva: **(enojada) Definitivamente, son irresponsables..se tienen que ir

****

**_Votos:_**

**_4 a_****_ que se vayan_**

**_0 a_****_ que se queden_**

**_0 neutral._**

**ESTADO DE LA PAREJA: NOMINADA**

**_Pareja: Hermione-Colin_**

**_Bebé: Numero 2_**

**_Estado de salud: Perfecto_**

****

**Dumbledore**Se tienen que quedar

**IAM-FRODO: **Opino lo mismo

**Severus**Fuera!!!

**Minerva: **(molesta) Francamente Severus, no veo porque tengan que irse

**_Votos:_**

**_1 a_****_ que se vayan_**

**_3 a_****_ que se queden_**

**_0 neutral._**

**ESTADO DE LA PAREJA: SE QUEDA**

**_Pareja: Parvati-Justin_**

**_Bebé: Numero 4_**

**_Estado de salud: Bueno_**

****

**Dumbledore**Creo que pudieron haberlo hecho mejor, pero que se queden

**IAM-FRODO: **Me da igual (saca una Coca-Cola)

**Severus**No se pueden ir???

**Minerva: **Pueden evolucionar, a si que se queden

**_Votos:_**

**_1 a_****_ que se vayan_**

**_3 a_****_ que se queden_**

**_1 neutral._**

****

**ESTADO DE LA PAREJA: SE QUEDA**

**_Pareja: Ernie-Lavender_**

**_Bebé: Numero 5_**

**_Estado de salud: Malo, contrajo la viruela_**

****

**Dumbledore**Grave

**IAM-FRODO: **Grave

**Severus**Que se vayan!

**Minerva: **Out!

**_Votos:_**

**_4 a_****_ que se vayan_**

**_0 a_****_ que se queden_**

**_0 neutral._**

****

**ESTADO DE LA PAREJA: NOMINADA**

**_Pareja: Cho-Harry_**

**_Bebé: Johannes_**

**_Estado de salud: Bueno_**

****

**Dumbledore**No se, que se queden

**IAM-FRODO: **FUERA!..eh quise decir, que se queden

**Severus**Tengo que decirlo??..si?..entonces, fuera!

**Minerva: **Callate!..que se queden

**_Votos:_**

**_1 a_****_ que se vayan_**

**_3 a_****_ que se queden_**

**_0 neutral._**

****

**ESTADO DE LA PAREJA: SE QUEDA**

**IAM-FRODO: **(en la pantalla) Ahora, todo depende de quienes vean el reality, cada uno va a tener que votar por quienes se van

**Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson**

**O**

**Ernie**** Macmillan y Lavender Brown**

**LAS PERSONAS DISPONDRÁN DE 1 SEMANA PARA EFECTUAR SUS VOTOS, EL DIA 19 DE SEPTIEMBRE SE DIRÁN LOS RESULTADOS**

**SI LLEGARAN A NO HABER VOTOS, SE DECIDIRÁ AL AZAR**

**POR SU SINTONÍA, GRACIAS**

**N/A: Ya saben!..a votar por quienes se van!..si no quieren que yo decida, y eso que soy malo..jejeje**

****


	13. Adelanto

**Este**** es un Adelanto resumido…..i hope I like you!!:D**

**I para una respuesta de un review, SI!, he sido claramente influenciado x Invasor Zim!!...**

**Raro no?**

**:p**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAP…**

**CAMARA BAÑO**

**La camara está en una esquina superior, camuflada en un espejo concavo, hay mucho vapor en el ambiente, y una persona que tarareaba…**

**Draco**_That's the way, aha, aha, a' like it!!!_

**Y de pronto, se abre las cortinas**

**Si..**

**Se abren, pero "esa" parte esta censurada con el efecto mosaico!!**

**Draco**(voz baja) _That's__ the way…_

**Tomo una toalla**

**Draco**_a like it…._

**Se restrega el cabello, todo**

**CAMARA HABITACION CHICOS**

**Harry, Ron, Colin y Justin estaban todos en sus respectivas camas, pensativos**

**Harry: **(mirando al techo) Ya quiero que sea Navidad…

**Ron: **Si, para que? (se incorporo) ¿para recibir otro sueter rojo?

**Harry: **Bien por ti…

**Ron: **Y donde esta Ernie??

**Justin**Está en la piscina

**Colin**(se levanta) No es por nada, pero me alegro que se vaya

**Harry: **Porque??

**Colin**Porque me ocupaba el cepillo de dientes

**COCINA**

**Hermione**Harry….!!!

**Harry: **Que??

**Hermione**** estaba blanca**

**Hermione**N…no, no lo vas a…

**Ron se levanta**

**Ron: **Que??..que ocurre??

**Hermione**Tienes que venir!!!!

**Y dicho esto, se va al living**

**Harry va tras ella…**

**CAMARA LIVING**

**Hermione**** estaba mirando a alguien, que no se notaba bien, porque una repisa le ocultaba la cara**

**Hermione**Y como…??

**Ese Alguien: **Ah ya sabes…,tu sabes que el tiene poder..

**Hermione**Y hace cuanto llegaste..??

**En ese momento Harry llega al Living**

**Hermione**(se voltea) Harry mira quien esta aquí..

**CAMARA LIVING ANGULO 2**

**Harry: **N…no…

**Sirius**** Black: **Hola Harry!!!


	14. DIA 7: Una llegada inesperada P1

**N/A: Si!, no me lo digan, tarde miles de años en publicar el siguiente cap…y la excusa es: no hay excusa, fui presa de mi propia irresponsabilidad, aunque no para tanto, aunque si creo que dejar colgados a las personas que leen un fic durante muchos meses es un poco latoso.**

**Y sin mas, les entrego el siguiente capitulo de "Harry Potter y el Maldito Reality Show"**

**-HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW-**

**(realmente maldito)**

**-DIA 7–**

**-CAMARA HABITACION CHICOS-**

**De regreso a la Casa Modelo…los chicos Reality estan recostados en sus respectivas camas, excepto Draco y Ron.**

**Harry: **(mirando al techo) Ya quiero que sea navidad…

**Colin: **(voltea) Paso hace semanas….-señala el calendario-

**Harry se impresiona**

**Harry: **Es que después de la abducción…

**Justo en ese momento entra Ron…**

**Ron: **(sentandose en su cama) Ya eligieron a la pareja que se va

**Todos murmullan**

**Ernie: **Quienes serán?

**Ron saca una barra de proteínas y la desenvuelve**

**Ron: **(con una sonrisita) No se, pero me late que serás tu Erny…

**Todos lo miran raro….por unos 3 segundos**

**Ron: **Que tiene???...(se come un trozo)

**Harry: **(frunciendo el ceño) Desde cuando consumes barras proteínicas??

**Ron se queda mirando el suelo inexpresivo**

_**De hecho….**_

**-UNOS DIAS ANTES-**

**Ron esta en la piscina con Hermione, quien lo mira raro, mejor dicho, mira su abdomen**

**Hermione: **Que no el Quidditch tuvo que sacarte unos musculos?

**Ron mira su estomago**

**Ron: **(mirandola con ojos amplios) Hermione, el Quidditch no hace trabajar los musculos, hasta tu deberias saberlo…

**Hermione: **(sigue mirando) Pero si desgnomizas el jardin desde que eras niño y peleabas con tus hermanos y trabajas medio dia en tu casa…deberia notarse algo- se recuesta en su silla y se pone los lentes-

**Ron queda inexpresivo un rato y se mira su estomago**

**_Volviendo a la casa…_**

**Ron: **(excusandose) Tengo una baja proteínica en el organismo…podria darme una anemia

**Harry: **(poniendo ojos en blanco) Eso es cuando tienes deficiencia de hierro

**Ron mira a Harry como si hablara en kzjuzu (no existe ese idioma xD)**

**Ron: **(entrecerrando los ojos) El hierro que no es una proteina??

**Harry: **(moviendo la cabeza) No

**Ron: **Oh..

**En ese momento Hermione entra apresurada en el cuarto de hombres…(Ron endurece su estomago)**

**Hermione: **Harry…-estaba consternada-..d..debes ver esto

**Ron se levanta (alzando el pecho)**

**Ron: **Que..que ocurre??

**Hermione: **Tienes que venir!!

**Hermione se va apresurada al living**

**Harry: **Que es lo que pasa en esta casa?

**CAMARA LIVING**

**Hermione estaba conversando con alguien, pero a ese "alguien" no se le notaba la cara, porque una repisa lo ocultaba**

**Hermione: **(con los ojos muy abiertos) Y como pudiste…??

**Alguien: **Ah!, eso es decir de mas, tu sabes que el tiene poder sobre este reality

**Hermione: **Pero aún asi…

**Alguien: **No importa!!, que hora es?

**Hermione: **Pero, hace cuanto llegaste??

**En ese momento entra Harry**

**Hermione: **(se voltea) Harry, mira quien está aquí

**CAMARA LIVING ANGULO 2**

**Harry: **(pálido) N….no

**Sirius Black: **Hola Harry!!!

**Harry retrocede un poco, sentandose en el sofá**

**Harry: **Tu..tu no estas aquí..

**Sirius se acerca jovialmente hacia Harry**

**Sirius: **Harry, yo nunca haria algo que te hiciera mal…

**Harry lo mira**

**Sirius: **Eres mi ahijado preferido…de hecho

**Harry sonrie**

**Harry: **…el unico..

**Sirius sonrie..**

**Sirius: **Ven aquí muchacho- lo abraza-

**Detras de ellos los chicos no podian ocultar caras de vergüenza**

**Ernie: **(volteandose) Oh por Dios, que cursi, espero que lo editen…

**Sirius se incorpora…**

**Sirius: **(sonrie) Y no vine solo…!!

**Todos voltean a la entrada principal**

**Una persona tenia unas valijas a sus costados, sea quien sea, estaba hablando por celular entre su hombro y su oreja**

**Hermione: **(anonadada) P..Profesor Lupin???

**Harry se incorpora tambien**

**Remus iba con 2 maletas, seguia hablando frenéticamente por celular**

**Remus: **Oh..por dios..y no puedes hacer nada para que esa senil no interfiera con las acciones…

**Sirius le susurra a Harry**

**Sirius: **Remus decidio volverse un accionista de "El Profeta", pero ahora tiene competencia con su ex…

**Todos miran a Sirius extrañados**

**Sirius: **…ex compañera de banco..Lauren..(divertido) que es lo que pensaban??

**Todos quedan en blanco por unos segundos..pero luego**

**Ernie: **Ah..por nada

**Remus: **Pues logra que esa –PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (censura)

**Harry lo mira impresionado, al igual que Sirius y todos los demas**

**Remus: **-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-hija de…!!-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

**Harry esta asustado**

**Remus:** -PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….vieja senil!!

**Remus guarda el celular, percatandose de todo…**

**Remus: **Es que ella…

**Lavender: **(llegando) Nadie podria decir mas….

**Remus: **Hay unos problemas con las acciones…y….(se sienta)…emm..hola Harry como has estado??

**Harry: **Bien, supongo..que es lo que te pasa??, estas sudando

**Remus: **(se pasa la mano por la frente) Es que las anfetaminas…

**Ahhh??**

**Remus: **Antidepresivos!!, quise decir…

**Sirius: **Estas muy raro….esa tal Lauren te esta haciendo la vida imposible no?

**Remus: **Dimelo a mi…

**EN EL BAÑO**

**Hay mucho vapor en el ambiente, se escucha el ruido de la ducha y de alguien cantando en ella**

**_That's the way, aha, aha,a' like it!!_**

**Ginny entra al baño…**

**Ginny: **COF COF!!..- mueve la mano- hay una fuga de vapor aqui

**No, no hay una fuga de vapor, porque ella siente que alguien esta cantando**

**Ginny: **Quien está ahí??

**Ella empieza a acercar la mano a la cortina**

**Cuando**

**Draco la corre y se prepara a salir**

**Ginny: **Ahhhhhh!!!!

**Draco la mira y grita igual**

**Draco tenia unos audifonos resistentes al agua puestos (lo que explica porque no la oyo entrar)**

**Draco: **Pobretona!!....(cierra la cortina rapidamente)

**Ginny estaba terriblemente roja, por eso empieza a arrancar de ahí**

**CAMARA PASILLO**

**Ginny sale rapidamente y cierra de un portazo, no sin antes apoyarse en la puerta y sonreir levemente…pero sacude la cabeza y se aleja de ahi**

**EN EL COMEDOR**

**Todos estan almorzando…y cuando me refiero a todos, es a TODOS (incluidos los queridos de siempre, Snape, Remus y Sirius, quienes se estaban llevando muy bien)**

**Snape: **(apuntaba a Sirius con su varita) Se que tu me lanzaste la cabeza de pescado!!

**Sirius: **Estamos comiendo espagueti!!(señala rabioso la comida)

**Snape: **Perfectamente pudiste invocarla y lanzarmela!!!

**Aparte de ellos, Harry y Ron discutian sobre la pelea**

**Harry: **(entretenido) Esto es mejor que la tele

**Y siguen discutiendo**

**Snape: **Ya Black!, es tu ultima oportunidad!!! (agita la varita)

**Pero alguien detiene el movimiento**

**David Schwimmer tiene la varita de Snape**

**David: **Por favor Chandler!!, deja de molestar a Joey!!

**Sirius: **Hey!, me confundieron con Matt LeBlanc!!

**Harry: (lo mira asi �)**Tu no perteneces aquí….

**David: **(mira excusandose) Pero…este…es el plató de Friends no??

**Todos niegan**

**David: **Esta bien…(se va con la cabeza gacha)

**Snape carraspea**

**David: **A si…(regresa y le devuelve su varita)

**IAMFRODO lo detiene**

**IAMFRODO: **Espera!!!....

**David: **Que hace aquí Frank Jr.???

**IAMFRODO se pone �**

**IAMFRODO: **De cualquier forma…porque no te quedas unos dias aquí?..alguien deberia compartir la cama, haces rating

**Todas las mujeres se ponen de pie**

**IAMFRODO: **Un hombre…mmm..Draco!!

**Draco llegaba recien vestido, Ginny se sonrojó**

**IAMFRODO: **David compartirá cama contigo

**La camara se acerca despacio hacia Draco mientras suena una cancion de suspenso**

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

**Les prometo que lo publicare antes que termine el mes, sip, son 2 capitulos de un dia.**

**Xauz!**


	15. DIA 7: Una llegada inesperada P2

**-HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW!!-**

**-DIA 7: UNA LLEGADA INESPERADA PARTE 2-**

**-HABITACION CHICOS (ahora Chicos y Adultos)-**

**Remus**** tecleaba in misericordia en una laptop, mientras Harry llegaba con la buena noticia:**

**Harry**Draco dormirá con David!

**_Narrador: Recientemente llegó David Schwimmer al Reality, luego de que Snape quiso echarle una maldición a Sirius, nadie se explica como llegó_**

**Remus**** gira abruptamente el cuello**

**Remus**Y a mi que me importa!? –se levanta con mucho esfuerzo (ruido de oxidación)

**…**

**Harry**Fui yo o tu cuerpo sono como bisagra oxidada??...

**Remus**** pone compasivamente una mano sobre su hombro**

**Remus**Fuiste tu, muchacho…esas hormonas te estan perjudicando la mente

**Harry**** lo mira extrañamente**

**Harry**(lentamente retira la mano de Remus) Creo que iré a ver como está quedando el pollo, señor…

**Harry**** se retira con los ojos muy abiertos**

**Remus**** sonrie y se sienta de nuevo, mira hacia todos lados..percatandose de que no los vea nadie**

**-HABITACION CHICOS ANGULO 3-**

**Ahora se ve un plano del Laptop de Remus, el está sentado de espaldas a la camara, la cual hace un zoom, teniendo un excelente plano de la pantalla.**

**Se abre un programa, el cual muestra a varias personas con capuchas, al mas puro estilo Dark**

**Remus**(se sorprende) Ah, por favor, se pueden sacar las capuchas??

**"Esas" personitas murmullan algo como "Si" o "Por que no?"**

**Ahora se ven a nerds (si con todo el conjunto: espinillas, lentes tipo Harry Potter, etc) quienes están viendo a Remus expectantes**

**Nerd**** 1: **(esta justo al frente de la pantalla) Ah, querido RMS-X, como va todo??

**Remus**(inexpresivo, casi como robot) Bien señor, ya coloque los explosivos en el baño

**Todos los nerds empiezan a murmullar emocionadamente**

**MUSICA DE SUSPENSO**

**Nerd**** 1: **(regocijandose) Bien, es hora…vamos a destruir este show……

**-CAMARA LIVING-**

**Mientras tanto, Draco y Ginny discutian sobre su……percance ese mismo dia…**

**_-Temprano ese dia, en el baño-_**

**Draco**** se estaba duchando y Ginny estaba a punto de abrir la cortina, pues ignoraba quien estaba en ella**

**Draco**** corre la cortina y se preparaba a salir**

**Ginny**(lo mira) Ahhhhhh!!!!

**Draco**** tenia unos audifonos resistentes al agua puestos (lo que explica porque no la oyo entrar)**

**Draco**Pobretona!!!.......(cierra la cortina rapidamente)

**Ginny**** sale de ahí corriendo, roja de la vergüenza**

**_-De vuelta al living-_**

**Draco**** y Ginny estaban en asientos opuestos, sin poder mirarse a la cara, aunque discutian acaloradamente**

**Ginny**Por favor Draco!!, no miré nada de la cintura hacia abajo!!

**Draco**** la observa por primera vez, sin poder creerlo**

**Draco**No me importa lo que viste o no, fue un insulto!!!

**Ahora es el turno de Ginny de verlo**

**Ginny**Ah!, ahora nadie puede ver al todopoderoso Draco y Su Legion de Galleons???, (se queda pensativa)..es un buen titulo para una película…(sonrie)

**Draco**** sonrie levemente, pero se reprime**

**Draco**No!...no lo digo por mi escultural cuerpo!!..sino porque tu…

**Ginny**** arquea sus cejas, esperando una respuesta**

**Draco**Oh no…(se levanta y se dirige rapidamente hacia ella)…estoy por romper mis propias reglas…

**Ginny**** se levanta rapidamente**

**Draco**** la mira si poder decir nada mas**

**EMPIEZA A SONAR MUSICA ROMANTICA**

**Draco**(tartamudeando) Yo….yo jamas te vi de tan cerca

**Pausa**

**Ginny**Yo tampoco…(cierra sus ojos)

**Ambos se acercan y empiezan a darse un gran beso…**

**La camara empieza a alejarse (con el zoom) de la pareja, mostrando a un IAMFRODO con el control remoto del sistema de audio**

**IAMFRODO: **(escuchando la musica) Mmmm…no, no va para esta ocasión (la cambia por una menos cursi)

**Draco**** y Ginny dejan de besarse y se voltean, sorprendidos**

**Draco**(piensa) Mmm…no, cambiala por otra (Ginny se rie)

**_Que vivan los novios, bah…_**

**Justo en ese momento (no podia ser mas coincidente, echenle la culpa al Gary Stu..:D), Pansy Parkinson hace entrada al living, con lenceria muy provocadora**

**Pansy**** al ver a ambos abrazados se enoja…mm…mucho??0.o**

**Pansy**DRACOOO!!!!

**Draco**** y Ginny se separan**

**Draco**Pansy!!...mm..no es como parece

**Pansy**** se acerca**

**Pansy**Parece como si estuvieras besuqueando a esta "niña de la calle"

**Ginny**** mira furiosa**

**Draco**Si, eso es..excepto por lo de la calle

**Pansy**** mira a Ginny de arriba abajo**

**Pansy**Y por eso viniste a este programa, para escaparte con esta prostituta de medio tiempo??

**IAMFRODO: **(susurrando) Miren quien habla..

**Los 3 se voltean para verlo, mirandolo raramente….y recuperan su lugar original**

**Draco**(amenazante hacia ella) Mira, no voy a permitir que nadie insulte a Ginny Weasley, menos a una frustrada suelta como tu…(mira su escote)..aparte, jamas estuve contigo, es mas..para que le estoy dando explicaciones a una cara de dogo sin futuro como tu?

**Pansy**Ah!, por dios niño!, te besas con ella hace 30 segundos y ya la defiendes…no que la relacion fuera tan seria

**Draco**Vayamonos Ginny (la toma de su brazo y se dirigen a la cocina)

**Pansy**(resentida) Si, que no se te vaya a escapar hacia Potter…

**Ginny**(susurrando) Ya fue suficiente…

**Ginny**** corre hacia Pansy la bota hacia el suelo…mientras le tira el cabello y Pansy la golpea en el estomago.**

**IAMFRODO camina sin preocupaciones hacia la mesita, sirviendose una copa de vino**

**_Y mientras ambas peleaban por su principe azul, Harry estaba preocupado por las ultimas estadisticas de su popularidad_**

**-CAMARA PISCINA-**

**Harry**** tenia esos gorritos de los contadores de casino, con una maquina de cuentas, estaba sentado en el borde de la piscina, y junto a el Ron con otras barras de proteína.**

**Harry**Mmmm…estas seguro que contaste bien la encuesta de Mugglenet??

**Ron: **(cansado) Si Harry, la conte bien…

**Harry**** la observa**

**Harry**No..no puede estar bien….(empieza a teclear rapidamente)...lleva mi nombre-susurra-

**Ron se levanta**

**Ron: **Oh por Dios Harry….no te puedes andar preocupandote de eso..mirame a mi, soy tu segundon!!!, porque no te preocupas mas de seducir a Ginny??

**Harry**(con una ceja levantada) No sabia que comercializabas a tu hermana como trueque feudal…(vuelve a teclear) pense que la amabas…

**Ron: **(sorprendido) Si la amo….

**Harry**(sigue tecleando) Si la amas, porque te preocupas que no ande con nadie mas…(deja de teclear)…que yo??

**Ron se sienta lentamente**

**Ron: **No lo se..(_mirando_ hacia delante, reflexionando)…supongo que contigo llevará una mejor vida…una vida feliz…

**Harry**** guarda su maquina**

**Harry**Ron….(se acomoda)..tu has pensado en los sentimientos de ella?? (Ron lo mira)…a ti no se te ha pasado por la mente que quizas ella llevara una mejor vida sin mi….que yo no soy su principe azul??

**Ron sonrie con pesar**

**Ron: **Creo que me he dejado llevar…

**Harry**** pone su mano en el hombro de Ron, amistosamente**

**Ron: **Y tu??...que haras con tu mania de la popularidad….

**Harry**Ah..no lo se..(se incomoda)

**Ron: **Pero Harry!, hay millones de fanaticas tuyas!!...que no te lleguen muchas cartas no significa que ellas no las han mandado todavía..

**Harry**(se levanta) Tienes razon….(Ron igual se levanta) Hagamos una promesa..yo termino con mi mania de la popularidad y tu terminas con lo de Ginny, esta bien??

**Ron se lleva la mano a los bolsillos**

**Ron: **Está bien…

**Harry**** recoge su maquina de cuentas**

**Harry**Supongo que me desharé de esto…(y lanza la maquina hacia la calle)

**_En la calle_**

**Peter**** Pettigrew recien llegaba de comprar comida para ratas..**

**Peter**(ansioso) Será una gran fiesta con mi maestro

**..cuando una maquina de cuentas le llega justo en la cabeza, haciendolo desmayar.**

**_De vuelta a la casa estudio..en el Living_**

**IAMFRODO se terminaba su 3er vaso de vino tinto, cuando su celular sonó**

**IAMFRODO: **(observando el celular) Bueno, ya llegaron cartas para ustedes (Ginny deja de morder a Pansy)..y ademas ya tenemos elegida a la pareja que se va…

**Todos estaban con popcorn viendo la pelea (Excepto Ron y Harry, que estaban en la piscina, y Draco, quien intentaba separarlas), cuando se quedaron helados con la noticia.**

**IAMFRODO: **Todos al Teatro!

**Todos se van de inmediato al teatro..**

**IAMFRODO: **(susurrando) Lo haré lo mas cruel posible…

**Draco**No vienes?? (dirigiendose a Ginny, quien iba al segundo piso)

**_Un segundo piso??, cuando??...(no me pregunten…;)_**

**Ginny**Me sanaré estas heridas y voy…

**Draco**Está bien...

**Ginny**** estaba camino a la escalera, cuando Remus se atraviesa con ella, a Remus se le caen unos explosivos y goma blástica**

**Ginny**Ah!, disculpe profesor..(se agacha para recoger), un momento….esto no es explosivo plástico no??

**Remus**(inexpresivo) No….

**Ginny**Ah menos mal…(se extraña)…que raro, pareciera como si la pupila de su ojo parpadea en rojo

**Remus**Ah no..es que…

**Ginny**Un momento…

**Se acerca rapidamente a el, le agarra una parte de la cara y se la arranca, denotaba una estructura metálica y unos ojos rojos bionicos**

**Ginny**(horrorizada) Es un jodido robot!!!...(retrocede)

**MUSICA DE SUSPENSO**

**Remus**Si, Ginny…soy un robot..(se detiene), de donde saque esa linea??

**_Temprano ese dia_**

**Remus**** se comunicaba con los nerds en su laptop**

**Nerd**** 1: **…y si te llegaran a descubrir, te implanté una linea que hara humillar al mejor actor del planeta….

**_Volviendo_**

**Remus**Ah…ya me acuerdo (toma el cuchillo con el que Ginny y Pansy habian peleado)

**Ginny**No,….por favor no…(retrocede hacia la escalera)…DRACOOO!!

**El Remubot intento cortarle la cara, pero ella lo esquivó hábilmente agachandose…y a su vez le pegaba en la entrepierna, pero como suspuso, no funcionó**

**Ginny**** empezaba a correr por la escalera, tirando al robot lo que encontrara en el camino, un jarron..una bicicleta…un televisor..hasta que en el rellano superior…**

**Pettigrew**Hola Ginny!!

**..aparecio Pettigrew**

**Ginny**Rata!!..(lo toma y lo lanza al robot)

**Pettigrew**Auch!!...mi cuello!!

**Ambos llegaron al rellano inferior**

**Ginny**** estaba en el segundo piso, buscando cualquier cosa para destruir al robot..cuando de pronto vio un aparato**

**"POE" Pulsador de Ondas Electromagneticas, recordó las palabras de Hermione, quien una vez dijo:**

**_"Recuerda Ginny, si alguna vez te aparece un robot homicida…solo tienes que pulsar una onda magnetica que freirá sus circuitos"_**

**Ginny**Oh, gracias Hermione….(lo toma y baja hacia el primer piso)

**El robot todavía estaba debajo de Pettigrew, quien se fracturó la pelvis**

**Ginny**(hacia el robot) Hora de despedirte, desgraciado (oprime el boton)

**Remubot**NOOOO!!!

**Se escucha un sonido profundo y hueco, muy bajo, a su vez, todas las ampolletas y artefactos electricos se empiezan a apagar..dejando la casa a oscuras…**

**Oscuridad y silencio**

**Se encienden las luces de emergencia, los cuales denotan al robot saliendole humo y a Pettigrew, desaparecido**

**Todos empiezan a llegar al pie de la escalera**

**Hermione**Que paso??....(se colocaba su bata) Ginny, lo ocupaste??

**Ginny**** asiente lentamente**

**Draco**** sale de la multitud**

**Draco**Ginny!!.....(la abraza), gracias a Dios….

**Ron en ese momento se dirigia enojado hacia el, pero Harry lo detuvo**

**Harry**Dejala….

**Las luces y artefactos se empiezan a encender….**

**IAMFRODO: **(mira al robot) Por dios!, un organismo cibernetico, con tejido vivo sobre endoesqueleto metalico….(lo examina)..esto es nuevo…

**Lavender**A si que eso explica porque el profesor estaba tan raro últimamente

**Sirius**Si, ya se me hacia raro que no fuera al baño…

**Snape: **(llegando) Ah, que bien!, (mueve la cabeza del cyborg con el pie)..ya no soportaba a este idiota comiendose mis tubos de pociones…

**IAMFRODO: **Si, todo es muy lindo, bla, bla,bla..y todos felices, podemos…por favor!!!...seguir con el proceso de eliminación!?!

**Todos lo miran raro…**

**IAMFRODO: **Ah!, si quieren se los digo de inmediato!, nos evitamos la burocracia!!...(saca un papelito)

_"Lo hare lo mas cruel posible"_

**IAMFRODO: **Se van Ernie y Lavender, con un total del 100 de los votos!!!

**Las camaras se acercan dramáticamente hacia ellos..quienes estan shockeados por la noticia**

**IAMFRODO: **Eso les pasa por demorarse tanto en estos asuntos del amor en peligro por un cyborg!!

**Ernie**** y Lavender se van a sus habitaciones sin poder creer la noticia**

**IAMFRODO: **(hablando sin importancia) Que importa, nadie los queria…y ahora!!..si..por favor!!, pueden ir a contestar sus cartas!?!

**Esta vez todos se van como una estampida al YCTC "Yo Contesto Tus Cartas"….cambiando el nombre del CDCDC "Cuarto De Contestación De Cartas"**

**IAMFRODO: **(ve como todos van) Tengo que echar a ese par de aquí

**-CAMARA PASILLO-**

**Todos estaban amontonados frente a la puerta del YCTC**

**_Voz en off: Las siguientes personas retiran sus cartas!!...pero antes!...no pude publicar algunas cartas, porque los reviews publicados en no se notan en su totalidad, como es en el caso de Sirius y Snape_**

**Ambos: **Maldición!...

**_Voz en off:..a si que publicare las que si aparecen bien…ejem…pasa primero: Hermione Granger??_**

**Hermione**** estaba haciendo diagramas de flujos complejos…**

**Harry**Hermione..

**Hermione**(se levanta) Que…

**Harry**Tienes correspondencia…

**Hermione**(se extraña) Para mi???...

**-CANARA YCTC-**

**Hermione**** abre la puerta, entra, la cierra, se sienta, todo lo rutinario**

**Hermione**Bueno, la verdad nunca me ha tocado carta en esta semana…espero que sean comentarios constructivos y por supuesto, no obscenos…-..empecemos…(tira de la cuerda)

**3 cartas caen hacia el regazo de Hermione**

**Hermione**Ah!, no demasiado mal para la primera semana

**IAMFRODO: **Es peor

**Hermione**(lo ignora) Esta es una carta de _SalvaPotter__ y dice:_

_Hermione__: Quiero decirte que eres la chava mas hermosa e inteligente que e viso, todavia recuerdo esa noche en que te hize mugir como v... ejem... te quiero mucho, y te veo cuando salgas de aqui -_

**Hermione**(sorpendida)Ehhh..b..bueno, lo de hermosa e inteligente, esta bien..pero de que me hiciste mugir como va..

**IAMFRODO: **Ya lo sabemos!!, no lo digas….

**Hermione**Por dios, en esto gastan el tiempo los televidentes, en mandar cartas obscenas??

**IAMFRODO: **Pensandolo bien, no es una carta obscena, es una carta subida de tono…

**Hermione**Y que?...(hartada) Donde esta el respeto!!...por supuesto que te vere cuando salga de aquí (guiña un ojo)

**IAMFRODO: **Quien te entiende….

**Hermione**Nadie…(se rie)..esta es otra de Lettice Evans Potter y dice:

_Para Hermione:  
Date cuenta de q Harry te kiere._

**Hermione**(mirada extraña) Esta es la carta mas breve que he leido en mi vida…

**IAMFRODO: **(carcajea) Ja!, espera la de Weasley..

**Hermione**Bueno…nunca me he fijado en Harry pero…..(piensa), tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia..eso es todo…(la guarda)..y esta otra carta es de Petitange 21 y dice!:

_Hermione__ Granger: Hola niña! Como estás? Primera carta que recibís no? Bueno, practicamente era para ponerte un poco más feliz por recibir una carta; y además para decirte que dejes de cartearte con el Krum ese... acaso no te das cuenta que te moris po estar con Ron? Si, ya se, Ron esta escuchando esto, te estas poniendo colorada... es horrible la situcaión en que te puse, pero sabes que? algún día tenías que admitirlo...  
Deja de pensar todo el día en libros y en el estudio que te van a quemar la cabeza!  
Petit Ange Kelebel_

**Hermione**Entre yo y mis libros nos entendemos, gracias…-, y yo no estoy roja, puedo tolerar esto…aunque ninguno de los dos esta mal (pensativa), tambien tomare tu sugerencia, pero no es una garantia de que sea novia de Ron como Ginny y Draco…(se acerca lentamente a la camara)..para mi ese noviazgo es de interes….eso es todo?

**IAMFRODO: **Sip, eso es todo, ahora le toca a Ron…

**Hermione**** sale con sus cartas, mientras Ron entra acalorado al cuarto**

**Ron: **Vaya, esa carta de petitange me hizo pensar..

**IAMFRODO: **No te ilusiones chico…

**Ron toma la argolla y tira de ella, 2 cartas caen sobre el**

**Ron: **No me fijare en numeros….(toma una carta) esta es de Lettice Evans Potter y dice

_Muerete_

**Ron queda helado**

**Se escucha la risa descontrolada de IAMFRODO**

**Ron: **(a IAMFRODO) Si que sabes animar a la gente, verdad?

**IAMFRODO: **Y?, soy el Gary Stu mas desagradable y divertido que haya!!

**Ron: **Bueno, si…bueno Lettice, no voy a darle vueltas al asunto, si deseas mi muerte, esta bien, si no la deseas, esta bien…

**IAMFRODO: **Dignidad es tu segundo nombre

**Ron: **No, es Bilius

**IAMFRODO: **Este tio…�

**Ron: **Espero que esta carta sea mas simpatica que la anterior!!, es de Lunatica Earwen y dice:

_RON:  
Hola Ron, bueno eres un de mis preferidos del reality y KE NO TE SAKEN voyo porke saken a Ernie y Lavender ¡ Y Ron te amo, eres de lo mejor 10 veces mejro ke Harry, para nunk t akomplejes (No es nada kontra Harry)  
Ahh y un saludo a tus divinos hermando Fred y George_

**Ron: **Gracias!!, sabes que, esta carta me elevo el autoestima!!

**IAMFRODO: **(sarcastico)Tu gran autoestima de niño intermedio!!

**Ron: **Si, sera mejor que se vayan Ernie y Lavender (se acerca) no dan aporte…

**IAMFRODO: **Muy cierto….esa fue la ultima muchacho, dale lugar a Chang…_esto sera bueno…._

**Ron sale de la habitación…cuando entra Cho…chorreando de las lagrimas**

**IAMFRODO: **(harteado) Ah, ahora que te ocurre, Chang?

**Cho**Es que el profesor Lupin murio!!!

**En ese momento entra Harry, con un pañuelo**

**Harry**No se porque hago esto…(le ofrece el pañuelo a Cho, no se lo da)

**Cho**Oh, gracias Harry (toma su mano y se suena con ella)

**Harry**Uggg…(se limpia con el pañuelo) Te digo algo, el profesor no esta muerto..su replica murio

**Cho**** detiene su show**

**Cho**Su replica murio (piensa un rato) Buaaaaa!!!

**Harry**Que pasa, porque lloras!!

**Cho**Su replica murio!!...buaaa!!!!!

**IAMFRODO: **No hay caso

**Harry**Si, supongo que tienes razon..(se va)

**IAMFRODO: **No llores!, tienes correspondencia?

**Cho**En serio??...(tira la cuerda), es de Lettice Evans Potter y dice:

_Muerete__ y Pudrete_

**Cho**(llorando y gritando) YA!, TODO EL MUNDO DESEA MI MUERTE!!!...PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO EXISTO!!..(se cae de su silla)…auch

**IAMFRODO: **Emmm…bueno, porque no mejor recuerdas tu aventurita con Harry en quinto curso??

**Cho**(sigue en el suelo) Ese beso fue en un momento de debilidad, ademas, no besa muy bien…PORQUE TENGO NOVIOS QUE NO SABEN BESAR Y SE MUEREN!!! (sigue llorando)

**IAMFRODO: **Oh..por Dios!!, esto ya paso de lo estupido!!, Harry..podrias…??

**Harry**(entrando) Ni me lo digas…(la empieza a arrastrar fuera del cuarto)

**IAMFRODO: **Ya que estas aquí, puedes chekar tu correo…

**Harry**Ah, tienes razon…(tira del cordel)

**3 cartas caen**

**Harry**Si, nada mal…actitud positiva (IAMFRODO asiente) Esta es de petitange21 y dice:

_Harry__ James Potter: como estas precioso? Bueno, te comento que la principal causa por la que te mando esta carta es por que sos muy bonito, pero no te agrandes eh? que en verdad toda la hermosura viene de tu papá, y le enviaría la carta a él si estuviera en el reality y no estuviera muerto...  
Unos consejitos: No le prestes atención ni a Cho ni a Ginny, son dos idiotas, especialmente la primera. Y otra cosa: no te acerques a Hermione, acaso sos tan ciego que no ves que se le cae la baba por Ron y que a Ron se le cae la baba por ella? Niño... necesitas anteojos nuevos.  
Si volves a encontrarte con tus papás por esas razones extrañas de tu vida ( como el hechizo con Voldy) decile que lo amo y que deje a Lily por mi, si?  
Eso es todo! Adios!  
Petit Ange Kelebel_

**Harry**(dobla la carta)Bueno, no me voy a agrandar por lo de bonito, no soy Lockhart!!!

**_-Hace 10 días, en Londres-_**

**Harry**** esta rodeado de fanaticas suyas, en Picadilly Circus**

**Harry**Ron!, necesitare mas tinta para firmar mis fotos!!

**A su lado se ve a Ron, cargando una pila de fotos de Harry**

**Ron: **(molesto) Si señor…

**_-Volviendo-_**

**IAMFRODO: **Yo no estaria tan seguro, chico

**Harry**Eso fue en el pasado, ahora ya no ando tan preocupado de mi apariencia, ni de atraer ciertos adefesios (lease Cho Chang), saben que, antes yo tenia cuidado de lo que dijera sobre ella, pero ahora, ya que supe que detestó esa vez..me siento en la libertad de decir que Cho Chang es una completa –PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-…gratis!!...-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-…liente!!.

**PAUSA**

**IAMFRODO:**……..0.o

**Harry**Lo lamento, necesitaba liberar eso

**IAMFRODO: **Te entiendo, muchacho

**Harry**Pero lo de Hermione….mmm…no se….dejame pensarlo, no lo puedo decir ahora, estoy en televisión

**IAMFRODO: **Si, pero, cuando lo digas, mis camaras estaran ahí para atestiguarlo

**Harry**…que?..porque?? -pausa- Ah!!, ya entiendo…bueno, si es que llego a encontrar a mi padre, le dire…no se, si tuviera un DeLorean o un giratiempo, podria decirselo, pero alteraria el orden de los eventos y seria un completo caos, no..mejor se lo dire…en sueños..si, en sueños mejor

**IAMFRODO: **Bien, muchacho..eh, espera..no..suelta ese cuchillo Chang!!, no!, es en la traquea, no en la pierna!!ah, esta sangrando…tengo que atender a Chang y sus pensamientos suicidas

**Harry**Ah, sera entonces…ahora, esta carta es de Leticce Evans Potter y dice asi:

_Para Harry:  
mi amor, mi precioso, hola como estas mi bebe? no te desanimes por todo lo q t dicen , solo lo hacen por molestar, tu eres famosísisisisisisimo, hay milones de clubs tuyos, así q no t preocupes, chiquito, t keremos! ah, cuando kiereas, avísame y juntos matamos a la desgraciada y ofrecida de la china chang (alias: manguera humana).  
Cuidate muxo, y mira alrededor tuyo: hay cierta castaña q veo q se muere por ti...indicio: se muere por los libros.  
cuidate  
te ama  
LetticeEvansPotter  
P.S: somos parientes! (fijate en lo apellidos)_

**Harry**Parientes??..nunca me hablaron de ti….tantas cosas que no me ha contado el viejo Dumby…no se, porque lo de "manguera huma..", ah!!..ya veo, si, suelta mucho agua por los ojos verdad??..jeje..no, creo que ese asunto de matarse ya lo resolvio por si misma

**_-En la ambulancia-_**

**Le estaban haciendo resucitacion a Cho Chang….quien, todavía, estaba en coma**

**IAMFRODO: **Denle una cachetada…resultará

**Los medicos asienten**

**Medico: **Entonces, (oscilaba su mano cerca de Cho)..al las 1…a las 2….

_-**De vuelta-**_

**Harry**..no quiero ser tan malo tampoco….quiero que viva, lejos de mi…jaja…(relee la carta) porque siguen con lo de Hermione??....yo decidiré…quizas nunca este con ella, yo creo que Ron si…o no, o si..bueno quien sabe

**IAMFRODO: **Yo si

**Harry**Eh, volviste

**IAMFRODO: **Si, me dejaron cerca, se llevaron a Cho a urgencias, es evidente que mi sugerencia no funciono

**Harry**Tu que??

**IAMFRODO: **Nada, chico…termina tus cartas

**Harry**Esta es mi ultima carta, es de Lunatica Earwen y dice:

_Ahh__ y una ultima carta para...Harry  
Hola Harry, bueno no tengo nada kontra ti, pero no eres de mis personajes favoritos digmaso ke eres mi 2° favorito y porfavor en kaso de ke el sipatikisimo IAM-FRODO (Hay ke lambonear) lleve a Luna al reality date keunta ke es tu media naranja, son tal para kual ahhy dile a Ron ke se de kuenta ke Hermy y el se aman y un kosejo metete de ku´pido en esa relación Harry, si lo juntas te eskribiré kada vez ke haya un kapitulo nuevo  
Att: Lunatik Earwen_

**Harry**Mmmm….simpatico, tu?

**IAMFRODO: **No me subestimes, tio…

**Harry**Si claro…no se lo de Luna…oye, y si la incluyes??...

**IAMFRODO: **Si, porque no??..espero que su telefono conteste

**Harry** No se, si llegara a conocer MUY BIEN a Luna, no veo porque no podria pasar…

**IAMFRODO: **Chico, le toca a tu profesor..Snake

**Harry**Como??

**IAMFRODO: **Snape..Scake, como se llame

**Harry**Ok, hasta entonces….(se va y entra tenebrosamente Severus Snape)

**Snape: **No me insultes, maldito creador de realitys

**IAMFRODO: **Uhhh..por Dios Snape, que comiste que estas asi

**Snape: **Una cabeza de pescado, quiza?

**IAMFRODO: **A si, como no olvidarlo..jaja…hasta puedo retransmitirlo

**Snape: **(con su mejor voz amenazante, la de siempre) No-lo-hagas

**IAMFRODO: **(amigablemente) Esta bien, tio..lee tu cartas

**Snape, con la elegancia de un Slytherin, tira del cordel y caen 2 cartas**

**Snape: **(las mira con simpleza) Uh, esto es lo que recibe Severus Snape??

**IAMFRODO: **Bueno, eso es no?

**Snape: **(abre una carta) Espero que tenga sugerencias de cómo desaparecer a Black o….(lee la carta)..uhhh, que es esto…una carta de Gabriela Sakura Black que dice:

_qujicus__:  
Que hace hay no creo quesea u bunlugar para una sertiente como vos por suete llego sirius que estero que te haga la vida imposible, a harry o Sirius un favor envenenenlo_

**IAMFRODO: **(pensativo) Mmmm..no lo se, no se permiten traer venenos aquí

**Snape: **Por Dios, Gabriela, conoces bien mi trabajo no?, soy Maestro de Pociones, se identificar todos y cada uno de los venenos existentes en la tierra, sin ofender, pero creo que deberias leer mas fics…para entender la sutil ciencia y arte exacto de hacer pociones.

**IAMFRODO: **(anecdótico)Si, ya lei esa parte

**Snape: **Tu..que?

**IAMFRODO: **Pagina 117 de la Piedra Filosofal, Salamandra, aunque, creo que hay una contradicción, la ciencia no acepta la magia, (burlon)…por Dios Severus, tu y tu ciencia exacta de crear frases coherentes

**Snape: **(frío) Fue solo aquella vez

**_-Hace cinco dias, en la casa estudio-_**

**Snape ve como esta Draco, con la cabeza dentro de la bola disco**

**Snape: **Draco, UN bola disco te cayó en EL cabeza, que DEGRADACIONANTE

**_-Volviendo…-_**

**IAMFRODO: **(viendo las imágenes) Si, claro…

**Snape: **Espero que la siguiente carta sea mas _agradable_, es de Lettice Evans Potter y dice:

_Muerete__, Suicidate, pero hazle un favor a la tierra y desaprece_.

**Snape: **Mmm..dejame pensarlo Lettice….mmm..NO

**IAMFRODO: **Este ha sido un mal dia, Sev

**Snape: **(se levanta) He tenido peores, creeme

**IAMFRODO: **(rapidamente) Te creo

**Snape se retira**

**IAMFRODO: **Veamos ahora…Draco

**Draco**** se acerca y se sienta muy animado**

**Draco**Hola Frodo, como estas?

**IAMFRODO: **Vaya!!, si que estar con Weasley te ha mejorado el cerebro no

**Draco**No se si ella piense que es serio…pero yo si

**IAMFRODO: **Esto es intervención divina!!

**Draco**** tira del cordel, caen 3 cartas**

**Draco**Bueno, la primera, (toma una carta) esta es de Lettice Evans Potter y dice

_Para drakito:  
hi, sexy-boy, como estás? weno, la carta es chiquita pero basta para demostrate todo mi amor ycuando kieras nos reunimosnpara una sesión d tortura para weaslys, oks?  
cuidat baby  
LetticeEvansPotter_

**Draco**Mira, Lettice..si me lo hubieras dicho antes, encantado..pero ahora….mmm..no se si comprenderas la situación..espero que si

**IAMFRODO: **Si, es cuestion de conciencia o politica??

**Draco**Un poco de ambas, esta otra es de petitange21, es un extracto…no se porque no se pudo ver completa

**IAMFRODO: **Maldito Hotmail

**Draco**Bueno, el caso es que dice:

Draco Malfoy: Uh!! Que mal gusto tiene la gente hoy en día si les gusta alguien como vos... para empezar sos un "alto gay", sino que haces mirando ángel??

**Draco**Yo..gay??..yo Draco Malfoy, el exnarcisista??..es medio raro no?, es como si un nazi fuera un judio…soy de la realeza, y que tiene que vea Angel, por lo que debo aclarar que de repente se me aparecio y me sorprendio la similitud entre Spike y yo, o James se llama ese sujeto

**IAMFRODO: **James Masters, te memorizaste bien el nombre a la primera, no?

**Draco**Y?..algunos criticos de cine tambien..

**IAMFRODO: **Esta bien, tu ganaste…contesta la siguiente por favor..

**Draco**Ok, la siguiente es de Sthefany Weasley y dice:

_Hola Draco: _

Eres mi amor platonico,te deseo completamente jejeje...espero que sigas molestando a Harry(que ya esta perdiendo popularidad aunque no es malo)y pues desaste de esa bulldog de Parkinson jajaja y pues...que tal si le hechas una miradita a Ginny que es lind y hacen bonita pareja¡bye y suerte  
PSD:Draco porque no cambias un pokitin osea mas tierno Ginny claro

**Draco**Ya me viste lo suficientemente tierno en el dia no,? (se rie)

**IAMFRODO: **A ver, pensemos lo mal chiste que fue eso…..

**Draco**Por favor, un chiste maloo no le hace mal a nadie

**IAMFRODO: **Si, supongo, es turno de –ahora tu novia- Ginny

**Draco**** sale de la habitación, teniendo un "extraño" roce con Ginny**

**IAMFRODO: **Da su relacion, no?

**Ginny**(sorprendida) De que hablas?

**IAMFRODO: **Bueno, ya sabes, tu relacion con Draco?

**Ginny**Todavia no estamos comprometidos

**IAMFRODO: **Espera, te peleaste por el, por nada??

**Ginny**(lo ignora) mmmm..mejor veamos las cartas para mi?? (tira del cordel)

**Caen 2 cartas sobre ella**

**Ginny**Okeeey, no era lo que esperaba, pero es lo que hay…ja

**IAMFRODO: **Otro chiste malo….

**Ginny**(leyendo una carta) No era un chiste, sino un comentario…esta carta es de Lettice Evans Potter y dice

_Muerete__, Suicidate, pero hazle un favor a la tierra y desaprece._

**Ginny**Espera, no es la misma carta de Snape

**IAMFRODO: **Es una carta compartida….

**Ginny**Oh…pues, si es lo que piensa ella, bien por ella!!!

**Toma otra carta**

**Ginny**Esta es una carta mas agradable (sonrie ironicamente) es de Sthefany Weasley y dice:

Hola Ginny:  
_  
Eres muy buena onda y me gusta tu manera de ser,jejeje,pero porfavor ya no le des bola a Harry porque el se la perdio(te acuerdas cuanto sufristes por El en las noches tristes jejeje)..asi que mira hacia un lado y fijate en ese rubio y lindo Draco .bye y cuidate.  
¡_

**Ginny**Si ya te diste cuenta, querida Sthefany…(susurra).._ya lo conquisté…._

**IAMFRODO: **Bueno, eso fue todo…

**DING, DONG**

**Ginny**Como justo cuando termino, se toca el timbre??..no crees que todo es muy casual??

**IAMFRODO: **Lo se, genial no??

**-CAMARA LIVING-**

**IAMFRODO se dirigia hacia la puerta, mientras el resto de los habitantes, se acercaban de a poco, para ver que pasaba**

**FRODO abre la puerta, dejando ver a un paramedico, y detrás de el, una camilla y como no, una ambulancia**

**Paramedico**IAM FRODO??

**IAMFRODO: **S..si??

**Paramedico**Cho Chang dice que usted es su tutor…lo es?? (señala a Cho en una camilla detrás de el)

**_Tener cuidando a Chang, ni en broma_**

**Todos los habiatantes arrancan a sus habitaciones, el living queda vacio**

**Paamedico**Genial, un personaje "no querido" mas que cuidar

**Detrás de el, estaba Pettigrew, tambien en camilla**

**Pettiegrew**Ehh..señor? (el paramedico se voltea), mi suero no esta bien puesto- (señala como gotea hacia fuera la bolsa)

**Paramedico**Ah…son..dos

-**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW-**

****

**_Los habitantes reciben a 4 integrantes mas_**

**En el Living, llegan Luna, Fred, George y el verdadero Remus**

**Ginny**** se acerca a Lupin y le tira la cara**

**Remus**Auch, porque hiciste eso??

**Ginny**Es de verdad! (lo abraza)

**Los gemelos: **Hola, como estan todos? (Fred suelta abruptamente su bolso, que empieza a tirar bengalas a todos lados)

**Los integrantes escapan**

**Todos: **(escandalizados) Corran!!

**George**(mojando las bengalas, escandalizado)…Te dije que la trataras con cuidado!!!

**_Remus_****_ se enfrenta a su nueva realidad_**

**Remus**** esta en la piscina, leyendo en su laptop**

**Remus**A si que para los fanaticos soy un adicto al chocolate, verdad??

**_Y Ron encuentra a su nuevo amor_**

**Al lado de Remus, Ron mira como Luna nada en la piscina**

**Ron: **(suspirando)Luna…..

**Remus**(se voltea) Que??

**Ron busca cualquier excusa**

**Ron: **Es que hoy hay luna llena…(mira al cielo)

**Remus**(horrorizado) LUNA LLENA!!!, SOY UN MORTAL MONSTRUO!!! (corre hacia el interior de la casa)

**Ron lo observa irse**

**Ron: **No tuve que haber dicho eso

**N/A: EXCESIVAMENTE LARGO??..si, pues veran, cuando no escribia, tenia muchas ideas en mente, es como un caudal de agua, si se bloquea mucho tiempo, se llena de agua, y cuando lo liberas de un golpe, el agua sale con mucha fuerza, solo espero que hayan tenido la paciencia de leer este TAN EXCESIVO capitulo, chauz…**

**IAMFRODO**


	16. DIA 8: El amor en tiempos de: ocio

**-HARRY POTTY Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW-**

**-DIA 8: Mas llegadas-**

**-HABITACION CHICOS-**

**Esta encendida la camara infrarroja, la cual enfoca a Draco y a David Schwimmer…este ultimo estaba moviendose constantemente entre las sabanas, mientras Draco intentaba dormir**

**Draco: **(cansado, pero despierto) David, por favor, podrias ir a dormir al sofá

**David tarda un momento en reaccionar**

**David: **Soy alergico a las fibras sinteticas

**Draco suspira y se voltea de espaldas a el**

**David frunce el entrecejo, se acuesta también opuesto el**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**David saca su mano y empieza a tantear debajo de la cama, y saca de ahí un televisor portátil, el cual enciende**

**Draco: **(volteandose) No puedes apagar eso??

**David tarda en reaccionar**

**David: **No puedo dormir sin ver el E!

**-AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN EL COMEDOR-**

**Draco amanece todo despeinado y con los ojos rojos, Parvati lo atestigua**

**Parvati: **A si que no pudiste dormir con el de Friends, no??

**Draco: **(se sienta en una butaca) Es cada vez peor –Parvati le alcanza un vaso de Coca-Cola-…gracias

**Parvati: **(le da la espalda)Te digo algo..yo creo que deberiamos echar a ese sujeto

**Draco: **(deja de beber) Por que??

**Parvati: **No sabes lo que me paso anoche con el…gracias a ti

**Draco: **(extrañado) Yo..yo que hice?

**_-ANOCHE-_**

**Parvati estaba tranquila durmiendo, cuando de pronto, es despertada por el ruido de un televisor**

**David estaba acostado en su cama, con el televisor portatil**

**Parvati: **David (revisa el reloj) Son las 1am, que haces aquí (se refrega los ojos)

**David tarda en reaccionar**

**David: **Draco me dijo que me duerma donde no haya ningun ser humano

_-**Volviendo-**_

**Draco: **Cuando me referia a "ningun ser humano", me referia a un lugar donde no haya contacto humano, donde no haya nadie…(Parvati lo mira enojada) Ya no soy ese sujeto de los dobles sentidos (lee el MAXIM)

**Parvati: **Hablando de eso…(se sienta) Como va tu relacion con Weasley??

**Draco: **Emm..no ha pasado mas de un dia, pero por lo que va, veo que sigue bien…(toma su taza de café) Va muy bien

**Parvati lo mira extrañado**

**Draco: **(deja la taza) Esta bien…no va muy bien

**Parvati: **(con sonrisa triunfadora) Ya sabia que no todo podia ser feliz, ¿que ocurre con ella??

**Draco: **(deja la revista) No es mas bien con ella, es mas bien con……_sus padres_

**Parvati: **Tus suegros..por asi decirlo??

**Draco se levanta y camina ansioso**

**Draco: **No llevamos mas de un dia de Noviazgo

**_-CONGELADO_****-**

**_En verdad, ellos empezaron a tener noviazgo anoche, cuando celebraron la salida de Ernie y Lavender_**

**Draco estaba con una copa de vino, y Ginny con 2, todos estaban en el Living**

**Draco: **(mareado) Y es por eso que quiero que seas mi novia

**Ginny: **(mareada, igual) A siii..pues ya no podia esperar mas…(se abalanza sobre el)

**_-DESCONGELADO-_**

**Draco: **(sigue su camino)…y a ella se le ocurre, decirles la noticia a sus padres..(se sienta en el sofá)

**Parvati: **Ohh..no..

**_Oh no, tenia razon…_**

**PANTALLA DIVIDIDA, EN EL LADO IZQUIERDO, ESTABAN LOS PADRES DE GINNY, CON UN TELEFONO, Y EN LA DERECHA, GINNY HABLANDO POR OTRO, CON DRACO A SU LADO**

**Ginny: **(emocionada) Tengo novio!!!

**A la izquierda, los padres de Ginny saltaban emocionados**

**Molly**Ay!!, hija!!, que emocion!!..y sabia que tendrias a un muchacho guapo junto a ti!!!

**Ginny: **Si…muy guapo (mira a Draco)

**Arthur**Me gustaria conocerlo

**Ginny: **(dudosa) Emmm..bueno papá..es que..

**Molly**Que, que ocurre hija

**Ginny: **No se si es la persona que esperaban…

**Molly**** chasquea la lengua**

**Molly**De que no sea mas que Harry, no me preocupo!!!

**Ginny: **Es que, porque no le hablas tu, amor?? (le pasa el telefono a Draco)

**Draco: **Emmm….hola

**Arthur****, quien tenia el telefono, se extraña**

**Arthur**Lucius Malfoy??..que haces ahí??

**Draco le pasa el telefono, asustado a Ginny, Draco gesticula "Piensan que soy mi papá"**

**Molly**(enojada) No me digas que ese pederasta está…

**Ginny: **NO!!, no mamá, no es Malfoy Sr……..(suspira) Es Draco. Draco es mi novio

**A Molly le viene un ataque, cae desmayada…solo se escuchan ruidos desesperados en el lado de Ginny**

**Ginny: **M..mama??

**Arthur**** tenia a Molly en sus brazos, coge el telefono rapidamente con una mano, lo coloca entre el hombro y su oido, y rapidamente hacia su esposa**

**Arthur**(molesto) Después hablaremos de esto, Ginevra Weasley

**_-Volviendo-_**

**Draco: **(cubria sus manos de la vergüenza) No..por Dios, va a ser como "La Familia De mi Novia"..yo soy Ben Stiller y el padre de Ginny es una especie de Robert DeNir..!!

**Parvati: **(calmandolo) Por Dios chico…nunca crei que te interesaba tanto la relacion tuya con el padre de Ginny

**Draco: **Es que…

**Parvati: **No desesperes, cuando van a venir??

**Draco: **(continua con las manos en la cara) No lo se…!!...ese es el problema!!...ahora estoy totalmente expuesto a la humillación!!

**En ese momento, entra el Gary Stu favorito de todos!**

**IAMFRODO: **Oí bien??...este reality esta mostrando el lado mas sensible de Draco Malfoy??

**Draco: **(saca las manos de su cara) Si, por desgracia…(se levanta y se empieza a pasear) Donde esta ese Draco Malfoy que desafiaba a todo y siempre salia victorioso??...

**IAMFRODO: **(rascandose los dientes) Emm..no lo se, supongo que en mis otros archivos de versiones del dia anterior, tal vez…

**Draco lo observa sorprendido**

**-CAMARA HABIATCION CHICOS-**

**Harry**** estaba con pergamino, plumas y un frasco de tinta en su cama, estaba escribiendo muy confiado…**

**Harry**Mmmm..no, no puedo poner esta parte…

**Ron estaba en su cama…jugando Snap Explosivo**

**Ron: **(concentrado en el Snap) Harry, deja de ser como Hermione, acabaras siendo presidente de la BSTRD

**Harry**De la que??

**Ron: **No se, se que lo escuche en un programa

**Harry**** sigue escribiendo cuando…**

**BUM!!!**

**Ron quedo lleno de cenizas y hollín**

**Ron: **Rayos!, antes aguabtaba 1 minuto con las cartas, ahora no duro menos de 20 segundos

**Harry**En vez de estar incinerandote las cejas, deberias hacer como yo

**Ron: **(burlon) Que, terminar como Bill Gates y luego formar un imperio??..olvidalo

**Harry**Para tu información, Ron, estoy escribiendo un libro sobre (le entrega la portada)..mi

**Ron lee la portada**

**Ron: **(extrañado) "Mi Mago Interior"??....(hacia Harry) No que habiamos dicho de dejar el egocentrismo??

**Harry**** se levanta**

**Harry**No Ron, no entiendes..el titulo puede engañarte, pero es un libro de autoayuda

**Ron sonrie**

**Ron: **De verdad??....."Capitulo Dos: Cuando dejas de tener amigos"…..(Ron lo mira sorprendido)

**Harry**(despreocupado) Ah..un poco de ciencia ficcion no le hace daño a nadie

**Ron: **(sonrie) Ah, ok..espera "Capitulo tres: Cuando tus amigos son una molestia"?? (esta enojado)

**Harry**(se lo quita) Ah, disculpa es "Cuando tus amigos son una modestia"

**Ron: **Vaya!!, como puede llegar uno a confundirse con los titulos!!!

**Harry**** empieza a borrar el titulo fuertemente con una goma de borrar, Ron se da cuenta**

**Ron: **Sabes que Harry, eso es tinta, solo sale con….

**Harry**Ya se!!!!...el otro dia me resulto!!

**Tanta es la fuerza que empieza a debilitar la estructura de la cama..la cual acabó desarmada, con Harry dolorido en ella**

**Auchhh!!!**

**Harry**Que fue eso???

**Ron: **Pensé que eras tu, Harry!

**Harry**No, fue debajo de la cama!!

**Harry**** y Ron levantaron la pesada cama, la cual descubrio que David estaba allí, durmiendo**

**David: **Parvati me dijo que vaya un lugar humedo con ratas….

**Harry**** y Ron se miran extrañados**

**Harry**Bueno, sera mejor que vaya a escribir a otro lugar…si no quiero presencia de..cierta gente

**Harry**** toma todo su equipo y se va de la habitación**

**-CAMARA PASILLO-**

**Se le hacia difícil el trabajo a Harry de llevar todos esos pergaminos..hasta que, CASUALMENTE -, choca con Hermione (como pueden ver,es una situación de amor bastante trillada, pero que va)**

**Hermione: **Mi nariz!!!

**Papeles, tinta, plumas, libros vuelan por todo el pasillo…Harry se apresura a recogerlos**

**Harry**Oh, por dios…lo-lamento-tanto (empieza a ordenar rápidamente)

**Hermione: **No te preocupes (sonrie, y coge uno de los papeles del libro de Harry) Hey, escribes un libro??

**Harry**(la mira y vuele a recoger las cosas) Si, pasaba mucho tiempo haciendo las cuentas de las estadisticas…(termino de recoger lo suyo)…ahora estoy haciendo esta autobiografía..

**Hermione: **(lee los papeles) Vaya!!...(mira a Harry, pausa)…emm…bueno, te gustaria hacerlo

**Harry**(aturdido) Que??

**Hermione: **Digo!!...hacer..bah!, terminar el libro…

**Harry**Ah!, por supuesto (se rie, pausa) no, en la noche??

**Hermione: **Perfecto!!!

**Hermione reibe las cosas que Harry le habia recogido, que era solo un libro y un iPod..y sigue su camino hacia la habitación de las chicas, mientras que Harry la sigue con la mirada**

**Harry**(al comedor) Debo terminar ese libro

-**CAMARA LIVING-**

**Harry**** se sienta en el sofá, justo al frente de Draco, quien estaba dubitativo.**

**Draco: **(susurrando) No se….fue lo mejor??

**Harry**Disculpa???

**Draco se da cuenta de su presencia**

**Draco: **Ah, hola Harry….

**Harry**** lo observa**

**IAMFRODO entra a la habitación, se sienta en otro sillon**

**Pausa**

**IAMFRODO: **A si que por fin te diagnosticaron autismo, Harry?

**Harry**No oíste lo que me acaba de decir Malfoy??

**IAMFRODO: **(saca unos nuggets de pollo) Si, te dijo "Hola Harry"

**Harry** (extrañado)Nunca me ha llamado por mi nombre….

**IAMFRODO: **Ah si (observa a Draco) debe estar demasiado absorto del pastel de boda que se olvido insultarte

**Harry**(a Draco) Que pastel de boda???

**IAMFRODO: **(a Draco) Todavia no se lo contaste??

**Draco suspira**

**Draco: **Bueno, con Ginny, después del noviazgo, las copas y todo, nos casamos y…..

**Harry**** esta casi shockeado**

**Harry**(con los ojos abiertos) Tu que???

**Draco: **Es una chica difícil, sabes…es una de ellas que te retan a hacer cosas

**_En verdad se casaron_**

**_-ANOCHE, DE NUEVO-_**

**Draco y Ginny estaban con un pastel de boda, y ante ellos, un funcionario del ministerio de la Magia**

**Funcionario: **Estan completaente conscientes de que esto es un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante del que no se podrán zafar a menos que no se amen??

**Draco: **(mareado) Y usted que me viene a sermonear!, firme la maldita hoja!!!

**_-De vuelta-_**

**Harry**** caminaba de un lado a otro**

**Harry**(hacia Draco) Y la amas??

**Draco: **(pasandose las manos sobre la cara) La amo!!, la adoro!!, no podria vivir sin ella!!, no se si ella siente lo mismo….

**Harry**** se extraña**

**Harry**(seguro) Yo estoy bastante convencido de que Ginny siente lo mismo por ti, la conozco, no se te habria lanzado cuando le pediste noviazgo, y no habria dicho "No" en la boda

**Draco: **(levanta la vista) Y bajo los efectos del alcohol??

**Harry**** parpadea**

**Harry**Bueno, eso ya es diferente

**IAMFRODO: **Pero cuando estaba sobria….??

**Harry**** y Draco lo miran, leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentamente**

**IAMFRODO: **Que??...cuando el robot homicida….!!

**Harry**(rapidamente) Tiene razón…

**Draco: **Pero tu crees que estaria dispuesta al matrimonio???

**Harry**(pausado) Eso, no lo se

**Ginny hace acto de presencia…**

**Ginny: **(se sienta al lado de el) Hola, esposo….

**IAMFRODO: **Para que estuvimos animandolo…??

**Draco: **Ginny…(Draco se pone al frente de ella)…tu estas de acuerdo con esto???

**Ginny se extraña**

**Ginny: **Con nuestro matrimonio???....

**Draco esta nervioso**

**Ginny se empieza a reir….**

**Harry**** y IAMFRODO empiezan a compadecer a Draco, aunque este ultimo no**

**Ginny: **Como no, tontito!!! (abraza a Draco)….eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

**PAUSA**

**Harry**Ok, esto fue demasiado…(se va del Living)

**IAMFRODO: **Me empieza a hacer reaccion (se rasca el antebrazo)

**-HABITACION CHICAS-**

**Hermione estaba escribiendo algo en una agenda, mientras Parvati estaba probandose una locion magica para el pelo**

**Parvati: **Hermione, cheka esto (Hermione se voltea, mientras Parvati empieza a echarse locion en un largo mechon de pelo) Violeta!!

**De inmediato el mechón se volvio de un violeta intenso**

**Parvati: **El unico problema es que tarda 12 horas en desaparecer, no es permanente

**Hermione: **Si, que lindo (Vuelve a su escritura)

**Parvati: **(guarda su locion) Y como te va con Potter???

**Hermione se voltea**

**Hermione: **Que hay con el??

**Parvati: **Ah, por dios!!!....(le quita la agenda y la lanza hacia su cama)..se lo que sientes por el, no lo sigas negando

**Hermione: **Por favor, Parvati!!, no me interesan esos temas

**Parvati se calla por un rato**

**Hermione: **(despacio) Aunque…..si, es…(dificultad)..lindo

**Parvati sonrie**

**Parvati: **Ya sabia!!..(voz alta)..te gusta Potter!!!

**Hermione chista**

**Hermione: **Shhh!!!, callate!!

**Parvati: **Entonces, que te gusta en el, su mirada fresca??..sus labios carnosos?? (mira hacia otro lado), sus duras nalgas??

**Hermione: **(con asco) Quee??

**_-7mo año en Hogwarts-_**

**Habia**** un pasillo concurrido, Harry Ron y Hermione iban juntos…cuando Parvati va detrás de Harry y le da una..nalgada??**

**Harry**Quee??

**Parvati se va justo a tiempo**

**Harry**** se voltea y ve que Blaise Zabini estaba detrás de el**

**Harry: **_You're son of a…_!!

**Blaise**Que de…??

**PAF!!**

**-_Volviendo-_**

**Parvati: **No me preguntes como lo sé…

**Hermione: **(confundida y asustada) No lo quiero saber…

**Parvati: **Y dime??..que te interesa de el??

**Hermione: **Mmmm..no lo se…es que..., ese tema no es mi fuerte y aparte, este fic se esta desviando del humor

**Parvati: **(pensativa) Si, se está volviendo un melodrama adolescente

**Hermione: **Un melodrama adolescente, pero divertido…

**Parvati: **Un chistoso melodrama adolescente

**Hermione: **Pero, ahora que lo pienso, lo que mas me gusta de Harry es…

**DING, DONG**

**Parvati estaba harteada**

**Parvati**: Estas coincidencias me estan harteando!!!(corria hacia la puerta)

**Hermione: **No espera…!!...Draco hizo que…

**Parvati toco la perilla, recibiendo un toque electrico, pero logro abrir la puerta**

**-CAMARA PASILLO-**

**Hermione y Parvati estaban en el pasillo, dirigiendose lentamente al baño**

**Hermione: **…se electrificara la perilla, pero no avanzes porque Harry!!

**Parvati pisa un cangrejo, el cual salpica hacia todos lados**

**Hermione: **..se le olvido su mascota Peppy…pero no te laves al baño porque…!!!

**Parvati abrio la puerta y se resbaló, pegandose en la cabeza**

**Hermione: **(acercandose a ella) Ron abrio accidentalmente todo el jabon de glicerina!!..(Parvati se levanto y se fue al lavamanos)…pero no abras la llave porque!!

**Parvati abrio la llave, pero en vez de agua, salio petroleo**

**Hermione: **(apenada)..el inútil de Justin confundio la cañeria al intentar repararla…

**Parvati ya echaba humo**

**IAMFRODO: **Tengo una sorpresa!!

**Hermione se volteó y vio que IAMFRODO caminaba por el pasillo hacia ella..pero**

**Hermione: **No avances mas!!..porque a Colin!!!

**PAF!!**

**IAMFRODO pisó los dientes de un rastrillo tirado ahí, lo que provocó que se pegara en la cara**

**Hermione: **..se le olvido recoger el rastrillo

**IAMFRODO se endereza la nariz con un fuerte crack!**

**IAMFRODO: **Si!, ya lo sabia!!..de verdad tengo que dejar las casualidades…mm..Parvati, Hermione??..tenemos visitas…

-**CAMARA LIVING-**

**Todos estaban congregados ahí, menos Hermione, IAMFRODO y Parvati quienes estaban en el pasillo**

**Ahora los 3 llegaron**

**IAMFRODO estaba con una vendita en la nariz, y Parvati se arreglo lo mas que pudo**

**Justin**(oliendo) Snif, Snif, alguien huele a petroleo??

**IAMFRODO abre la puerta…**

**IAMFRODO: **Heyy!!!...miren quienes estan aquí!!

**Luna Lovegood entro rapidamente y abrazó a su amiga Ginny**

**Ginny: **Ohh…Luna, gracias a Dios que llegaste!!!...

**Luna: **(feliz) Pero por supuesto que tenia que venir, mi padre le pago a IAM…!

**IAMFRODO: **(desviando la atención) PERO MIREN QUIENES MAS LLEGARON!!...(en ese momento entran los gemelos favoritos de todos, Fred y George Weasley)

**Ron: **(normal, no muy emocionado) Ah, hola…como están??

**George: **Pero miren, si no es Ronnekins!!!...(Ron coloca una expresión de horror, pero George le susurra)..asi te dicen tus fans, no te quejes..(le guiña un ojo)

**Ron: **Oh….hola estuvo el viaje!?

**George se sienta**

**George: **(se acomoda) Ahhh..terrible si me lo preguntas, una de las bengalas se escapó y tuvimos que hacer autostoping

**Fred: **(divertido) Si, la unica persona que se detuvo fue un tio raro vestido de mujer (frunce el entrecejo), fue raro..me pregunto cuanto cobraba

**George: **(despreocupado) Quizas te preguntaba el precio de los Chicles Explosivos

**Fred: **(con expresión de "ya lo entendi) Ohh, por supuesto!!, al parecer nuestra fama de chicos problema se ha filtrado, traigo varios kilos de esas bellezas (agita el bolso)

**George: **(cauteloso) Ten cuidado..esas bengalas son muy sensibles

**Fred: **(alegre) Vamos George, no soy tan estúpido…le coloque sistemas de proteccion, observa!! (Fred deja caer abruptamente el bolso)

**BAM!**

**Petardos, bengalas, variada pirotecnia mágica se libera en el living**

**George: **(alarmado) Te dije que las trataras con cuidado!!!

**Fred: **Esta bien!! (Fred saca su varita, hace varias florituras, y al final, el fuego se desvanece)

**Hermione: **Por lo menos ese hechizo te aprendiste

**George observa a Ginny y a Draco, muy extrañado**

**George: **Emmm..Ginny??..estas tocando a Malfoy

**Ginny: **Si, ya lo se….

**George apreta la mandibula, observando a Draco**

**Ahora es el turno de Remus Lupin para entrar…**

**Remus: **Hola todo el mundo!!

**Ginny camina rapido hacia el y le tira la cara**

**Remus: **Auch!!...porque…?

**Ginny: **Es usted de verdad, profesor!!

**Remus recibe un caluroso abrazo de Ginny**

**Remus: **Pero claro, porque no deberia??

**IAMFRODO: **Es una corta historia..porque no se la explicamos??

**Todos empiezan a decir pretextos**

**Es que tengo diarrea**

**Se me atasco la mandibula**

**IAMFRODO: **Ustedes son un muy buen ejemplo del sistema educacional Britanico Mágico, lo sabian?

**Ron: **(extrañado) No, no lo sabia…

**Ginny: **Bueno, iré a enseñarle a Luna nuestra habitación, vienes (a Parvati)

**Parvati: **(explicativa) No, tengo que quitarme esta especie de combustible fosil.

**Ginny: **Esta bien, Luna?

**Ambas van a la habitación de chicas, mientras Parvati va a la piscina**

**IAMFRODO: **Espera, espera, espera!!...no irás a la piscina asi, no?

**Parvati: **El agua se renueva, no?

**Parvati se va, dejando a media casa confusa**

**SILENCIO**

**IAMFRODO: **Que les parece si cenamos??..son casi las 8:30

**SI, por supuesto**

**Buena idea**

**-CAMARA COMEDOR-**

**_Momentos después_**

**Todos estaban almorzando pollo a la soya…Snape, como se podran imaginar, no estaba muy contento con la llegada del VERDADERO merodeador**

**Snape: **Como estuvo el viaje, Lupin??

**Remus: **(normal) Ah si, muy bien…hicimos una parada en un lugar donde la gente no tenía cabezas…

**Silencio, mientras todos lo ven raro**

**Remus: **(con pausas) O, fuimos..a ver..al cine..Decapitacion 3..

**Snape: **Por Dios, ese fue el chiste mas malo desde que Black fue a ese club muggle…

**Todos murmuran**

**Harry**De verdad fuiste, Sirius??

**_De hecho, Sirius Black fue el peor comediante de los 80 que haya visto el famoso lugar bohemio de Londres "Bar Kafka"_**

**_-EN LOS 80-_**

**Se ve a Sirius en un escenario, con un fondo de ladrillos, en un club bohemio, Snape estaba presente ahí**

**Sirius**(con traje de la epoca, y sudando) Pues..mm…habia un pollito, levanto una pata, levantó la otra, y se cayó.

**Suena 2 notas de un tambor y un platillo.**

**Todos los espectadores se voltean cubiertos de vergüenza**

**Espectador: **Hubieran traido a Woody Allen…

**_-En el presente-_**

**Sirius**(avergonzado) No son muy buenos recuerdos, sabes??..verás, era el mas gracioso de Hogwarts en ese tiempo, y busque suerte en lugares publicos muggles.

**IAMFRODO: **Y no sabrias que los muggles tienen un sentido del humor distinto al tuyo??

**Sirius**Para tu información, si hacia reir a los muggles

**_Oh no, era mentira, en los 70, Sirius Black se habia obsesionado con la idea de que las famosas "Bouncing Balls" ( ya saben, pelotitas saltarinas ;p) hacian divertir tanto a los muggles, que invocó a un centenar de gigantescas esferas rebotantes_**

**-_En los 70-_**

**Varios hippies arrancaban de las gigantescas pelotas…**

**Hippie: **(se voltea) Esto no es paz, hermano, esto es guerra –Arghhh- me trague la hierba…-glup

**Se veia a Sirius Black, con James**

**Sirius**Escucha sus risas…

**_En realidad la gente gritaba_**

**-_Volviendo-_**

**Remus: **(pensativo) Pero después del incidente de 1971, hubo una psicosis colectiva en todo el pais, (a todos) no se imaginan cuantos dispensadores de "Bouncing Balls" fueron retirados, y Sirius (le puso su mano en el hombro), tuvo que sacar buena parte de su fortuna para pagar la multa, imaginense cuantos desmemorizadores hubo.

**Harry**Supongo que ahora puedo tener vergüenza de mi familia…-(abraza a su padrino)

**Sirius**(con expresión de admisión)Si, eso es verdad, pero Snape tambien tuvo sus buenos momentos, te acuerdas con Snape en la BBC??

**Todos echan leves risas**

**Snape: **(molesto) Oh por dios Balck, cada vez que estamos en una reunion de la Orden, sacas afuera ese tema

**Sirius**(ironico)Pero por lo menos tuviste tus buenos capitulos, el 4° fue mi favorito

**_-COCINANDO CON SEVERUS SNAPE 1x04, BBC, 1984-_**

**Snape tenia un gorro de cocinero, con un pollo desplumado, pero inerte**

**Snape: **Y asi es como se despluma a una gallina…ahora, mi nuevo producto, La Super Snapedora 3000, frie, hierve y asa..3 en 1, quieres venir a probar Chuck??

**Chuck: **(un conductor de los 80) Por supuesto, a ver…como se maneja esta maquina

**Snape: **Cuidado,uno que quema muy facil con eso..la pueden obtener por 3 pagos de 19 libras

**Chuck activa el modo Hervir Aceite…lo cual provoca salpicaduras**

**Snape: **(le llega aceite hirviendo) Que has hecho, animal??..te dije que tengas cuidado??

**Chuck: **(esta enojado) AH SI, NO ME DIJSTE COMO USARLA IDIOTA!! (le lanza aceite)

**Snape: **Auchh!!!...(toma aire para gritar)-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.._erda_-

**Chuck: **NO INSULTES DE ESA FORMA MALDITO –PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..ardo!!-

**Snape: **PUES ESTA BIEN!!! (Snape se acerca para estrangular a Chuck)

**_-Volviendo-_**

**David: **Si que fue genial, (lo miran) Estaba con Jennifer Aniston, viendo ese programa, estaba a punto de comprarlo, hasta que vi la ultima parte…

**Draco: **Ojala mi padre no haya comprado ese estupido artículo

**Snape: **(molesto) Era mi patrocinador

**Draco: **Ohhh…(tomo un trozo de pollo para mezclarlo con soya, pero..) Oye, donde esta la salsa de Soya??

**Fue en ese momento, en que se enteraria de la verdad, Pansy Parkinson, con esa misma lencería,llega al comedor y se sacude el pelo**

**Pansy**Esa soya en el pelo me hace vibrar

**IAMFRODO: **Ok, ya fue suficiente!!...Pansy, no has sido nada mas que problemas desde que llegaste aquí..estas nominada para IRTE!!

**Todos retienen la respiración**

**Pansy**(ofendida) No puedes hacerme esto, tengo un hermoso cabello (se lo sacude)

**IAMFRODO: **(a los demas) Muchachos, tomense 3 minutos….o tomense toda la noche

**Harry**Genial…Hermione (ésta se voltea)..podriamos ir a terminar el libro??

**Hermione: **Si, esperame un momento….

-**_Momentos mas tarde, en el teatro-_**

**Hermione y Harry estaban ahí adentro, estaban sentados en el borde de la tarima del teatro..**

**Hermione: **Es increíble que te hayas conseguido el teatro…

**Harry**Si, tuve que utilizar la psicología para tratar con IAMFRODO

**_-Minutos antes, en la oficina de IAMFRODO-_**

**Harry**(tipo mafioso) FRODO, yo te doy algo que tu quieres si tu me das algo que yo quiero

**IAMFRODO:** MMM…digamos que no

**FRODO vuelve a su escritura**

**Harry**(tipo suplicante) Por favor!!, dinero, placer, joyas, chocolate…!!

**IAMFRODO: **(se voltea) Chocolate??

**Harry**** asiente**

**IAMFRODO: **(mafioso) De cuanto estamos hablando?

**Harry**(mafioso) Solo digamelo

**_-Volviendo-_**

**Harry**Al final le tuve que dar toda mi racion de chocolate del año pasado…

**Ambos se rien**

**Ambos se miran por un rato**

**Harry**Bueno…volviendo al libro (fingiendo interes)

**Hermione: **(interrumpiendolo) No me invistaste a hablar del libro, no??

**Harry**Hermione, que cosas dices!!, yo tengo un carácter profesional, con proyeccion, con futu-…no..no era por eso

**Hermione: **(acercandose) Entonces dime, porque??

**Harry**Emmmm (Hermione todavia se le seguia acercando)

-**AL DIA SIGUIENTE-**

**Harry**** salia del teatro en bata…ya se habran imaginado que paso…el caso es que Ron estaba levantado**

**Ron: **Harry!, que hacias en el teatro!!, te estaba esperando!!

**Harry**Que..que ocurre??

**Ron lo sienta en la silla mas cercana**

**Ron: **Tengo que decirte algo…

**Harry**Yo tambien, mira…yo y…

**Ron: **(interrumpiendolo) Amo a Hermione…

**Pausa**

**Harry**** no lo asimilo**

**Harry**Que tu que…??

**Ron: **(susurrando) Amo…a…Hermione

**Harry**Lo dices como..el amor entre ella y los libros

**Ron: **No…la amo, de verdad

**Harry**(sorprendido) Ohhhh

**En ese momento, Hermione salia de la habitación de los chicos…**

**Hermione: **(nerviosa) Hola!!, como estan, solo vine a buscar algo de Colin

**Ron la sigue con la mirada**

**Hasta que se fue**

**Ron: **Harry…la unica persona que estaba en la habitación era…

**Harry**(falsamente compasivo) Colin…lo se…

**Ron: **Yo le conté a Colin lo que siento!!!

**Harry**(sorprendido, de verdad) Eso, no lo sabia

**Ron: **Y ella estaba en bata lo que…

**Harry**(compasivo) Sip…..-se levanta y le pone una mano en el hombro-Tu amigo Colin se acostó con ella

**Ron quedo helado**

**N/A: Harry..mm..que mal se ha portado no??...weno, tengo que aceptarlo, hay mas melodramatismo que humor, pero que le vamos a hacer, son chicos, y un Gary Stu….**

**Chauz**

**IAMFRODO**


	17. DIA 9: Consecuencias de un Maniquí

**_-En el capitulo anterior de Harry Potter y el Maldito Reality Show-_**

**Harry salia del teatro en bata…ya se habran imaginado que paso…el caso es que Ron estaba levantado**

**Ron: **Harry!, que hacias en el teatro!!, te estaba esperando!!

**Harry: **Que..que ocurre??

**Ron lo sienta en la silla mas cercana**

**Ron: **Tengo que decirte algo…

**Harry: **Yo tambien, mira…yo y…

**Ron: **(interrumpiendolo) Amo a Hermione…

**Pausa**

**Harry no lo asimilo**

**Harry: **Que tu que…??

**Ron: **(susurrando) Amo…a…Hermione

**Harry: **Lo dices como..el amor entre ella y los libros

**Ron: **No…la amo, de verdad

**Harry: **(sorprendido) Ohhhh

**En ese momento, Hermione salia de la habitación de los chicos…**

**Hermione: **(nerviosa) Hola!!, como estan, solo vine a buscar algo de Colin

**Ron la sigue con la mirada**

**Hasta que se fue**

**Ron: **Harry…la unica persona que estaba en la habitación era…

**Harry: **(falsamente compasivo) Colin…lo se…

**Ron: **Yo le conté a Colin lo que siento!!!

**Harry: **(sorprendido, de verdad) Eso, no lo sabia

**Ron: **Y ella estaba en bata lo que…

**Harry: **(compasivo) Sip…..-se levanta y le pone una mano en el hombro-Tu amigo Colin se acostó con ella

**Ron quedo helado**

****

**-HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW-**

**(con doble porcion de maldad)**

**-DIA 9: Consecuencias de un Maniquí a Medianoche-**

**_Continuando…_**

**Ron: **(pasmado) Hermione??..Harry, es repulsivo!!

**Harry: **(compasivo) Ya se…

**Ron: **(enojado) Sabes algo Harry, tienes razon, Colin me las pagará (Hace el amago de irse, pero Harry lo detiene)

**Harry: **No, no, no, no!!, sabes algo, yo hablaré con Colin

**Ron lo mira extrañado**

**Ron: **Pero, soy casi un adulto

**Harry: **(hace que se siente en el sillon) No, tu estas demasiado estresado por el, eres capaz de ser una especie de Psicopata Americano

**Ron: **(extrañado) Que es Psicopata Americano..?

**Harry: **Nada, olvidalo, solo digo que estas demasiado enojado con el y tu podrias hacer algo fuera de control, dejalo en mis manos

**Ron: **(calmado) Esta bien…

**Harry: **Veras como todo estará bien (le sonrie)

**IAMFRODO hace presencia**

**Harry: **Ah, hola

**IAMFRODO: **(sacude un videocasette) Tengo todo en cinta, muchacho

**Harry: **Que cosa..??(se da cuenta) Dame eso…!!

**IAMFRODO lo esquiva**

**IAMFRODO: **Ah, ah, ahhh!!...nop, se lo vendere a una fanatica tuya cuando se cruce en mi camino!!

**Harry: **No…puedes…hacer…eso

**IAMFRODO: **Los chocolates estaban descompuestos!!

**_Harry sobornó a IAMFRODO con su dotacion de chocolate del año pasado, para conseguir el intimo teatro_**

**Harry: **Eso no es verdad!!!

**IAMFRODO: **Ah, por favor, hiciste todo lo posible para tirart…!!

**Harry: **(le tapa la boca) Por favor!!!, puedes ser un poco mas cauto??

**IAMFRODO: **Mhbhbhhbbbb!!

**Se escucha un ruido de arrastrado**

**Se ve a Colin arrastrando a un pesado maniquí, que cruza todo el living hasta la habitación**

**Harry, IAMFRODO Y Ron lo ven en silencio hasta que cierra la habitación**

**IAMFRODO: **No voy a preguntar para que era ese maniquí….

**Harry y Ron: **Nosotros tampoco

**_Contrario a lo que pensaban, el maniquí era parte de una exposición de la cual, Colin formaba parte_**

**_-Hace 2 dias-_**

**Colin se esta codeando en un recinto privado, con los mejores fotografos del pais**

**_Pero el mismo maniquí, le hizo problemas_**

**Colin: **(con un traje de etiqueta) Y asi fue como fotografié a la bola de luz que aparecio en Seattle…

**Todos hacen murmullos de interes**

**Persona: **(hombre mayor, y con traje de etiqueta) Y donde esta su modelo

**Colin: **Ah!, justo arriba (señala arriba, donde el maniquí estaba sentado cerca de los fierros y cables del techo), no queria que llamara la atención, y no tenia lugar donde dejarla

**_Justo en ese momento, un gato pasó persiguiendo a un raton,al lado del maniquí, lo que hizo que se cayera_**

**El maniquí se cae en una mesa donde habia una fuente de ponche, el puño de este hizo caer inconsciente a una anciana**

**Colin: **Oh, por dios!! (corre hacia ella)

**_-Volviendo…-_**

**IAMFRODO: **No vi a Colin desde hace 2 dias….estas seguro de que no hubo ninguna fuga?

**Harry: **Hace mucho que no vemos a nadie, y que me dices de Justin

**IAMFRODO: **(extrañado) Quien??

**Harry: **Justin Finch-Fletchley!!

**IAMFRODO: **No me acuerdo de el….

**Ron: **(se da cuenta de algo) Oh, por dios!!!

**Harry: **Que??

**Ron: **Nos olvidamos de el!!!

**IAMFRODO: **Cuando??

**Ron: **Hace cuatro dias!!!, se acuerdan??

**Harry: **Cuando fuimos a comprar la comida!!

**IAMFRODO: **No era el que se parecia a una promotora??

**Harry y Ron lo miran con los ojos abiertos**

**IAMFRODO: **Pense que era una promotora que nos seguia hasta la van!!

**_-Hace unos dias, en un supermercado-_**

**Todos los habitantes tenian bolsas llenas de supermercado, y se dirigian a la salida, donde una van grande los esperaba**

**IAMFRODO traia bolsas y tenia a Justin detrás de el**

**IAMFRODO: **(en voz alta hacia el) Ya le dijimos, señorita!, no queremos quitamanchas!!

**Justin**Pero si yo soy…!

**IAMFRODO: **No me diga quien es usted!!, y no nos siga!, solo quedese donde le corresponde!!

**Justin**Donde yo pertenezco es en una maldita casa-es..!

**IAMFRODO: **(se voltea) Sabe algo??..tome un penique…(le deposita la moneda en sus manos), aprovechelo bien…

**Mas**** delante de ellos, Draco cuchicheaba con Pansy (su vieja epoca)**

**Draco: **Mira a ese pobre idiota…como se vestirá que lo confunden de promotora(mira a Justin despectivamente)

**Draco y Pansy empiezan a carcajear hasta el hartazgo**

**Ginny, estaba detrás de el**

**Ginny: **(a Hermione) Como odio a ese sujeto Malfoy

**Y al final, Justin se quedo solo en el supermercado**

**Justin**(hacia el camarógrafo) No pueden hacer algo?

**Camara**Lo lamentamos, chico…no podemos interferir con la realidad

**_-Volviendo…-_**

**IAMFRODO: **(sirviendose vodka) Ah!, no se preocupen, aparecerá….(cerrando la botella y susurrando)…los tejones siempre lo hacen…

**Ron: **(viendo la botella) Desde cuando tenemos bebidas alcoholicas??

**IAMFRODO: **(con el vaso en los labios) Mmmm??? (mira a todos lados) pues…nada..(IAMFRODO tira el liquida hacia atrás, justo cuando pasaba un cámara)

**Cámara: **(se toca los ojos) Oh!!!, mis ojos!!! (se cae al suelo)

**IAMFRODO: **(a la camara, señalandolo) Editen eso…!!!

**EL VIDEO REBOBINA**

**IAMFRODO: **(con el vaso en los labios) Mmmm??? (mira a todos lados) pues…nada..(IAMFRODO tira el liquida hacia atrás, justo cuando pasaba un cámara)

**De improviso, aparecen imágenes del Animal Planet**

**Se ve a una vibora peleando con un elefante (raro o.o)**

**Narrador: **(con acento español) Y asi, la vibora negra, arroja veneno en la cara de la victima, para poder digerirla lentamente

**-IMÁGENES DE BAJO PRESUPUESTO VIENDO COMO LA VIBORA LANZA VENENO AL ELEFANTE Y LO ENGULLE-**

**VIDEO VUELVE**

**Se ve al camarografo siendo llevado por una camilla**

**IAMFRODO: **(a la camara)Y por eso niños, no corran con tijeras!!..ven las consecuencias?? (señalando al camarografo)

**Harry: **Eso, es lo mas anti-ético que he visto en la televisión

**IAMFRODO: **Vamos chico!!, lo hacen en Operación Triunfo y en Big Brother, y no lo podemos hacer nosotros??...(se va indignado)

**Ron: **Que mas da, quiero ir a la piscina…(Ron camina hacia la piscina)

**Harry: **Voy a seguir con mi libro (Harry coge los papeles del sofa y se sienta en la mesa)

**Fred y George Weasley aparecen por el pasillo, discutiendo acaloradamente**

**Fred: **No podemos hacer eso, es ilegal!!!

**George: **Y cuando hemos estado al lado de la Ley??

**Fred: **Mmm..supongo que tienes razon, hola Harry

**Harry levanta la vista, los gemelos se sientan al frente de el**

**Harry: **Hola, Fred, George, tramando alguna cosa??

**George: **(mira a Fred) No excactamente…bueno, si..

**Harry: **Son unos santos, que pretenden grasa de tocino en la tanga de Snape

**Fred: **Oye!!, no es mala idea!!, anotala!!

**George saca una libreta, y empiea a escribir algo apresuradamente, pero Harry se lo quita**

**Harry: **Esperen!!, esperen!!, tienen una lista de diabluras o algo asi??

**Fred: **Si Harry…

**Harry: **Porque aparezco con…"Cambiar el shampoo de Harry por un labial saborizado"???

**George: **Ammm…..no se

**Harry: **Ustedes no pueden andar haciendo eso!!...y si FRODO lo descubre??

**Fred: **No nos importa ese idiota…(se acerca a Harry) Adivina quienes le cambiaron su pasta dental por gel para cabello

**-En el baño-**

**IAMFRODO tenia pegados los dientes y no los podia separar**

**-Volviendo…-**

**Harry: **Pense que ustedes habian madurado un poco!!

**Fred y George empezaron a sonrei extrañamente**

**George: **Alguien me empieza a recordar un poco a Hermione

**Harry se sonroja**

**Harry: **Fantasias tuyas, nada mas….

**En ese momento..Parvati cruza la habitación con un conjunto….sugerente**

**George la ve pasar en silencio**

**Fred lo mira extrañado**

**Fred: **Oh no!!..George tambien ha caido!!

**Harry: **Caido??..caido en que??

**Fred tomo aire, como si dijera un trauma de su niñez**

**Fred: **(apenas oíble) _En el amor…_

**Harry solto una risa, nada mas, al mismo tiempo que George fue a seguir a Parvati **

**Harry: **No veo porque deberia de darte tiempo decir eso!!

**Fred: **(asqueado) No encuentras un poco asqueroso que dos personas se digan cosas….cursis???

**_-AYER-_**

**Ginny: **Como no, tontito!!! (abraza a Draco)….eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

**_-Volviendo…-_******

**Harry: **Como entre Draco y Ginny??

**Fred apreto los nudillos con un fuerte crack**

**Fred: **(enojado) No-me-hables-de-ese-niñito-mimado

**Harry: **Pense que iban a ser menos sobreprotectores que Ron

**Fred: **No Harry, es que..no te da rabia ver como tu hermana se casa con tu peor enemigo??

**Harry: **Nunca me ha tocado esa situación….

**Fred: **Como no???....tu le pegaste a Draco porque se aprovecho de tu hermana Marittza Potter

**Harry: **Nunca he tenido a una Marittza Potter como hermana!!

**Fred: **(susurrando) Ah, eso era un fic…(voz normal) Y si el se pasa de los limites, y le hace daño a ella?

**Harry: **(escribiendo en su pergamino) Ah, tu sabes que ella se puede defender sola.

**Fred: **(desiste) Esta bien, la dejare, pero estaré alerta…(se levanta, Harry tambien)

**Harry hace un sonido parecido a una ventosidad**

**Fred: **Disculpa, es un Sortilegio

**Harry se mira la suela de sus pantuflas**

**Harry: **Ya veo

**Harry se dirige al pasillo, y con una ventosidad con cada paso, IAMFRODO estaba en una habitación con la puerta abierta**

**IAMFRODO: **(en un telefono) El baño esta al frente

**Harry: **(sarcastico) Gracias

**IAMFRODO: **Ah, Harry!!, tu madre esta al telefono!!

**_La madre de Harry llevaba casi 16 años muerta_**

**Harry retrocede lentamente**

**Harry: **(con cara de "No puedo creerlo") Mi que…??

**_IAMFRODO se dio cuenta de su error_**

**IAMFRODO: **Tu madre

**_…pero no a tiempo_**

**IAMFRODO: **(avispandose) Ah!!..es tu tia Petunia…es que con el parentesco

**Harry atiende el telefono, no sin mirar a muerte a FRODO**

**Harry: **(con su mejor voz de desanimado) Alo…??

**Se escuchan pequeños gritos del telefono**

**Harry: **No tia!!, no escondi su pastel en mi almohada!!...tampoco su PS2!!!

**IAMFRODO: **(dirigiendose al comedor) REUNION!!!

**Harry: **Ya, te tengo que colgar!!...no!!..no te lo escondi tampoco!!!....ya, me voy!! (cuelga el telefono)

**-CAMARA LIVING-**

**Todos se estaban reuniendo en el Living, exceptuando a Colin y a Justin**

**IAMFRODO: **Estan todos??..Hermione..porque sigues en bata??

**Ron huele algo raro de lo que estaba pasando ahi**

**Ron: **Alguien huele a quemado??

**Draco: **Mi tocino!! (corre hacia la cocina)

**George: **(a Fred) Ya tenemos la grasa

**IAMFRODO: **Donde esta Colin??

**ESCENAS DE COLIN FUGANDOSE DESDE EL PATIO, CON EL MANIQUÍ**

**IAMFRODO: **Que va…estan todos??? (Draco llego justo a tiempo) Bien, por motivo de celebrar la salida de Ernie y Lavender….la directiva me dio permiso para dejarlos pasear esta noche en un Mercedes de 3 corridas de asientos!!!

**Todos gritan de alegria**

**Luna: **Podemos ir a Moesko Island

**Ginny: **(susurrandole) No hables ahora de eso

**Luna: **No!, deben saberlo!!! (a todos) Deben saber que hay un video que los mata a todos en 8 dias!!

**IAMFRODO: **Ya existe uno de 7!!

**Luna: **No!!...hay uno nuevo de 8!!

**Ginny: **Por favor Luna, no me hagas pasar vergüenza

**Luna: **Te soy una vergüenza, eso estas diciendo?

**Ginny: **No!, por favor, termina

**Luna: **Esta bien

**Ginny: **Ron, estas bien??

**_Ron se habia quedado pasmado al ver a Luna, ya que no habia visto a una mujer con un top tan descubierto (no me digan nada, son sus pensamientos, ok??:p)_**

**IAMFRODO: **(mira su reloj) Son casi las 8:30…todos al Mercedes!!

**Todos los habitantes iban de a poco al Mercedes mientras Ron seguia mirando a Luna**

**Hermione: **(a Ginny) Que es lo que le pasa a Ron?

**Ginny: **(preocupada) Le diagnosticaron Autismo ayer

**Hermione: **(se lleva una mano a la boca) Ohh!!, por Dios!!

**Ron se acerca timidamente a Luna, mientras ya salian de la casa**

**Ron: **Buen discurso

**Luna: **Fue una perdida de tiempo

**Ron: **Cierto!!...

**Luna: **(pensativa) Deberiamos darles una leccion

**Ron: **Ah..no lo se

**Luna: **(subiendose al auto) Lo sabia!, tienes miedo

**Ron: **No lo tengo!!!

**IAMFRODO: **Subanse ya al auto!!

**-EN LA CARRETERA, A MEDIANOCHE-**

**IAMFRODO conducia el Mercedes a toda velocidad en una no-tan-tenebrosa carretera, estaba cerca de un acantilado y no estaban mas que ellos**

**IAMFRODO: **Haganle espacio al camarografo!!

**-LA CAMARA SE TAMBALEA UN POCO-**

**Ginny: **(al camarogafo) Auch!!, mi pie!!

**Camara**(susurrando) Lo siento

**Ron seguia hablando con Luna**

**Ron: **…y asi podrias detener la gula en el mundo…!!

**Luna: **(extrañada) Que sabes de la gula…??

**SILENCIO**

**Ron: **Estás tratando de hacerme sentir mal..??

**Luna: **Si, lo siento, estoy aburrida

**Ron: **No importa

**Los gemelos iban en la ultima fila, cuchicheando raramente**

**Fred: **…no podemos hacer eso, nos descubriria…

**George: **…si, nos estan viendo desde la casa

**IAMFRODO: **Me da lastima haber dejado a los cuatro, se aburrirán mucho

**_-En la casa-_**

**Sirius, Remus y David Schwimmer estaban en el comedor**

**David: **Nos dejaron solos

**Remus: **(tecleando en su laptop) A mi no me importa

**Sirius: **(a David) Trajiste tu electrificador

**David: **Si…(le pasa un aparato negro) Lo traigo desde el altercado de 1995

**_David Schwimmer tuvo un altercado en la Convención de Video Juegos de New York en 1995, en esa época le diagnosticaron delirio de persecución_**

**-_Convención de Video Juegos, New York, 1995-_**

**David estaba parado solo con gotas de sudor…mirando hacia todos lados**

**Cuando un vendedor se le acerca**

**Vendedor: **Señor, le gustaría una…?

**David: **(con pánico) Yo no me robé esa Atari!!!

**Saca rápidamente el electrificador y paraliza al vendedor, sale corriendo al instante**

**Vendedor: **(se cae) Mi espina…!!

**_-Volviendo…-_**

**Sirius: **(revisando el aparato) Deberíamos hacer algo con esto

**David y Sirius comparten una mirada cómplice**

**Ambos se levantan…y caminan a la piscina**

**David y Sirius: **(llamando) Snaaaaape!!!

**_-En el Mercedes-_**

**Harry: **(en el asiento copiloto) Conozco a Sirius, encontrará algo con que divertirse…un paralizador o algo…

**IAMFRODO: **Espero que David no encuentre esa grasa de tocino

**George: **(interesado) Grasa de tocino??

**IAMFRODO: **(mirando atrás) Si!!, la grasa de tocino que estaba en el refrigerador…_no lo es_

**Fred: **(interesadísimo) Y que es??

**Harry: **(mirando atrás) Es aceite de motor…IAMFRODO lo descubrió

**IAMFRODO le lanza una mirada asesina**

**Harry: **…por accidente

**_-HORAS ANTES EN LA CASA-_**

**IAMFRODO se estaba sirviendo bistec y al lado estaba la "grasa de tocino"**

**IAMFRODO: **(echándole "grasa de tocino" al bistec) Esto le dará una buena contextura

**_-Volviendo…-_**

**IAMFRODO: **(molesto) No sabes cuanto tiempo me costo sacar el aceite de motor con gel para cabello

**Los gemelos y Harry compartieron una mirada cómplice**

**IAMFRODO: **(mirando atrás) Vi una mirada complice??...(pasa la mano por detrás de su asiento) Porque si la veo en la grabacion, tendran que limpiar…!!

**Harry: **(asustado y apuntando al frente) CUIDADO!!!

**IAMFRODO se voltea**

**Una abuelita pasaba con unas bolsas de compras**

**Todos gritan**

**IAMFRODO apenas la logro esquivar**

**Harry: **(mira atrás) Que cerca estuvo!!!

**Luna: **(detrás de ellos) Debes tener mas cui…

**Harry: **(mas asustado) …DADO!!!...

**IAMFRODO esquivó a Santa Claus**

**George: **(mira atrás) Oh por Dios!!!...(a IAMFRODO) Ten cuidado idiota!!..casi no teníamos bombas fétidas para navidad

**IAMFRODO: **(nervioso) Disculpa!!..no sabía que no era tan perfecto como George Weasley!!

**Ginny: **(recuperando aliento) Pueden calmarse por favor…!

**IAMFRODO: **(gritando) PETTIGREW!!...

**Pero esta vez, IAMFRODO no lo pudo esquivar y Peter Pettigrew fue chocado por el parabrisas, rodó por el, y cayó por detrás del auto**

**Todos se miran, menos IAMFRODO**

**Todos lo felicitan**

**Harry: **(dandole palmadas en el hombro) Buen tiro, tio!

**George: **(felicitandolo) El mejor de todos!!

**Fred: **(mirando a Pettegriew) Esta vez van a llevarlo a la UTI…(a IAMFRODO) Va a aumentar la prima de tu seguro??

**IAMFRODO: **No, de eso se encarga la cadena

**Harry: **(casi al borde del terror) FRODO!!, CUIDADO!!

**¡¡¡PAF!!!**

**IAMFRODO frena bruscamente el auto…provocando un derrape cerrado**

**Todos se tambalean violentamente**

**El auto hace un medio giro, quedándose en sentido contrario, pero detenido…**

**SILENCIO**

**PAUSA**

**IAMFRODO: **(a todos) Estan bien??

**Ginny: **(asustada) Creo que le dimos a algo!!

**Todos se bajan del auto**

**Harry: **(afuera) Crees!!!

**Unos metros mas allá, estaba una persona tirada en medio de la calle**

**Todos se acercan a ella lentamente**

**George: **Ahhh!!

**Hermione: **(aterrorizada) Es un cuerpo!!!

**IAMFRODO: **No me digas!!!

**Ron: **Quien es???

**IAMFRODO toma una rama que estaba por ahí cerca, con ella, voltea el cuerpo**

**IAMFRODO está palido**

**Harry: **Colin???

**Colin estaba ahí…con los ojos inexpresivos**

**George: **Oh, por dios, ahora si que vamos a aparecer en los diarios…

**IAMFRODO: **(nervioso) Por favor, controlémonos…tratemos de sobreponernos a la situación…!

**Fred: **(atónito) Sobreponernos a la situación!!..hemos hecho un asesinato!!

**Draco: **Debemos esconderlo en algún lugar

**Ron: **(chasquea los dedos) El muelle!!

**IAMFRODO: **Bien…vamos a tirarlo al muelle

**Ron: **(toma la cabeza de colin) Espero que no se entere la cadena

**_-CONGELADO-_**

**_En realidad, la cadena estaba mas que enterada…._**

**_-HACE UNOS DIAS-_**

**_La directiva, molesta por el mal comportamiento de IAMFRODO, decidió darle una lección_**

**Habia**** una gran mesa, con varias personas alrededor, el presidente de la cadena tenia el emblema de "POX"**

**Colin estaba sentado en el otro extremo**

**Presidente: **…y queremos que seas parte de ello

**Colin: **Por mi encantado

**_-HACE UNOS MOMENTOS, EN LA CARRETERA-_**

**CAMARA INFRARROJA**

**Colin estaba colocando su replica de maniquí a mitad de la calle, oyó que se acercaban…**

**IAMFRODO: **No, de eso se encarga la cadena

**Harry: **FRODO!!, CUIDADO!!

**…y se escondió**

**¡¡¡PAF!!!**

**El maniquí salio volando metros allá**

**La cámara enfoca a Colin, quien se había enredado en unas ramas….se trataba de zafar, hasta que finalmente pudo, y le levanto un pulgar a la cámara**

**_-Volviendo…y descongelado-_**

**IAMFRODO: **No, no se enterarán jamas…(al camarografo) Lo editaste??

**Cámara: **(mintiendole) Si..lo hice

**IAMFRODO: **Perfecto (toma a "Colin" de los pies)

**_-En el muelle-_**

**Todos estaban tomando a Colin, estaban en el borde del muelle**

**IAMFRODO: **(a todos) Se estudiaron sus lineas para este caso??

**Todos murmuran sin entender**

**IAMFRODO: **(poniendo los ojos en blanco) La que les pase el primer dia, "_Que decir si mataste a un compañero"_

**Ahora todos entienden y empiezan a buscar en sus bolsillos**

**Harry: **(con su papel) Listo…

**Todos: **_Esto nunca pasó…_

**Estaban listos para tirar el "cadáver" cuando…**

**Un tiburón (de verdad!!) sale del agua violentamente y se lleva al maniquí**

**Ginny: **AHHH!!!

**Harry: **(desgarrándose la garganta) OH POR DIOS!!!!

**Ron: **(ligeramente verde) Ya no puedo mas….(arqueadas y se dirige al auto)

**IAMFRODO va detrás de el**

**IAMFRODO: **No, no lo hagas!!, el tapiz es de piel!!

**Hermione: **(pensativa) Mmm…tengo ciertas dudas…

**George: **Que mas da Ginny, el esta muerto!!...

**Hermione pone una cara de "no lo digas mas!!"**

**George: **Sufrió una violenta muerte!!!

**Detrás de Hermione, Fred le hacia señas a su gemelo de "Corta!!"**

**George: **Se fue, se fue!!, como tu gato!!!

**Hermione: **(atónita) Crookshanks murio???

**George: **(señalando el auto) Lo aplastamos al venir!!!......todos tus seres queridos se estan muriendo!!!

**Hermione grita**

**George grita**

**Hermione grita**

**George grita**

**Hermione grita**

**Mas allá, IAMFRODO seguia persiguiendo a Ron**

**IAMFRODO: **(a Hermione y George) Ya dejen de gritar!!!.....

**_-En la casa, horas después-_**

**IAMFRODO abrió la puerta y vió que el living estaba a oscuras, tantea en la pared y enciende la luz**

**Ve que unos gatos estaban encima de Sirius**

**IAMFRODO: **(espantando a los gatos) Shu!!, shuuuuu!!!...(ve que encima de Sirius hay latas para gatos) Que ironia

**Ginny: **Snif!, snif!..que es ese olor??

**_-30 min antes-_**

**Remus tenia una bomba fétida en sus manos, pero no hacia nada con ella, solo la tenia mientras tecleaba en su laptop**

**Se ve que David y Sirius regresan con el electrificador**

**Sirius: **(sentandose) No sabes cuanto tuve que electrificar a Severus para que caiga inconsciente

**Remus mira la cabeza del electrificador, casi fundida**

**Remus: **(sigue tecleando) No te diste cuenta que tantas pociones que ha fabricado, provocó una proteccion en el?

**David: **(impresionado) Algo asi como Superman y la kriptonita??

**Remus: **Algo asi, pero al revés…

**David: **(piensa) Entonces…algo asi como El Pingüino y los rayos gamma?

**Remus: **Ah, por favor, callate!! (le lanza la bomba, pero por suerte, no estalla)

**Sirius: **(toma la bomba) Oye!!, podemos hacerle pasar un buen rato a Snape!!

**Remus: **(se levanta) No quiero formar parte de esto…aparte, tengo que darle de comer a Crookshanks…(va a la cocina)

**Sirius: **(seguia mirando la bomba) Olvidalo, George se lo llevó

**Remus: **(desde la cocina) Entonces le dare de comer a los gatos callejeros!!

**Sirius: **(mirando la bomba) Si pudieramos..modificarla…para tambien adormecerlo

**David: **Ah!, no hay problema!! (saca una botella) Siempre traigo mi botella de cloroformo desde el Festival de Woodstock

**Sirius: **(lo mira raro) Tenias 3 años entonces

**David: **(extrañado) Entonces porque ese lugar estaba lleno de humo???

**_La verdad, David estaba en un incendio en Gales…y no traia sus anteojos, y empezo a tirar cloroformo a las llamas_**

**Sirius: **Que importa…dame esa botella!! (David se la da) Hay que rociarla bien (Empieza a bañar la bomba en cloroformo)

**David: **Ten cuidado, a veces puede salpicar y adorm……

**Sirius y David caen dormidos.**

**Remus: **(con un plato, llegando de la cocina) Sirius, tuve que usar tu lata para gatos, la verdad, no se para que la tien—

**Remus tambien cae dormido, y al hacerlo, hace estallar la bomba**

**_-Volviendo…-_**

**IAMFRODO avanza hacia los 3 y ve que hay un pequeño charco de cloroformo**

**IAMFRODO: **(tapandose la nariz con la manga) Uf!!...esto es peligroso!! (toma con cuidado el cloroformo y lo lanza a la calle)

**_-Afuera…-_**

**A Santa le llega un "cloroformolazo"**

**-_Adentro-_**

**Harry trata de despertar a su padrino**

**Harry: **(pegandole cachetadas) Sirius!!, vamos!!

**No respondia**

**Fred: **(tomando el electrificador) Tuvieron una buena fiesta…

**Parvati: **(soltandose el pelo) No me importa…tengo que descansar, son las 2:36 AM y mañana tengo que comprar un acondicionador nuevo.(a IAMFRODO) Necesito dinero…(se va a la pieza)

**IAMFRODO: **(a Parvati) No reparas en gastos, cierto??

**Parvati: **(se detiene en el pasillo) Ah!, es un precio bajo a pagar por el autoestima!

**IAMFRODO: **Que tan bajo??

**Parvati: **(desde el pasillo) Digamos…60 libras??

**IAMFRODO: **(suelta una carcajada) Ja!...mejor despierta!!

**Parvati: **(se va a su habitación) Ah!, no lo estaba!!

**Se escucha cerrar la puerta**

**IAMFRODO mira el calendario**

**IAMFRODO: **Hey!, hace 2 horas y 45 min pasamos al Otoño!!

**Draco: **Bien, esto es motivo de fiesta!!

**IAMFRODO: **Oh no, en la ultima fiesta, tu te casaste y quizas en la otra hayan "mini-dracos!"

**Draco: **(a su habitación) No exageres!, son 9 meses!!

**IAMFRODO: **(le grita) Es un fic!!, todo puede pasar!!

**Draco: **Di lo que quieras!!

**PAF**

**Harry y Ron eran los unicos en el living, aparte de IAMFRODO, quien, este ultimo, va a la cocina (no sin antes pasar por alto de los 3 dormidos)**

**Ron: **Harry…

**Harry: **Si?

**Ron: **Se que va a sonar macabro, pero, una parte de mi…estuvo feliz por el final infeliz de Colin

**Harry: **Me estas asustando compañero…

**Ron: **No se, me esta gustando Luna, pero todavia estoy resentido por lo que me hizo

**Harry: **Hablando de eso…yo--

**Ron: **Eres un buen amigo Harry…

**SILENCIO**

**Harry: **(sorprendido) Que..?

**Ron: **Eres un buen amigo…

**Harry: **Pero…?

**Ron: **Mira, salvaste a mi hermana de una muerte espeluznante…me aguantaste en el Torneo de los Tres Magos…

**Harry: **(sonrie, pero un poco triste) Casi te aguantaba

**Ron: **Eres una buena persona

**Acto seguido Ron le da un abrazo de buenos amigos, Harry todavia no sale de su asombro…se sentia muy sucio**

**Ron: **Ya tengo que ir a la cama…buenas noches…

**Harry: **Buenas…

**Un grito ensordecedor!!!**

**Ron y Harry saltan**

**Harry: **Que demonio--?

**Las luces se empiezan a encender**

**Todos se congregan en el living (pasando por alto a los dormidos)**

**George: **Que paso??

**Harry: **..no lo se…

**Luna: **Estaba durmiendo y…

**Ahí llega Parvati, con una nota en su mano**

**Hermione: **Parvati, que sucede

**Parvati estaba pálida**

**Parvati: **Es..esto—(le pasa el papel)

**Hermione lo lee, y palidece**

**"_SE LO QUE HICISTE EL VERANO PASADO"_**

**Hermione: **Pe..pero no hiciste nada malo el año pasado!!

**Parvati: **(un poco furiosa) Maldito voyeur…

**Harry: **Que..?

**Parvati: **El verano pasado estaba en un club nudista…

**Silencio…**

**Todos: **(sarcasticos) De veras??

**Parvati: **No soy tan conservadora!!

**IAMFRODO: **Sabemos que eres "superliberal", solo lo dijimos sarcásticamente!!

**Hermione: **(detective) Esperen…que fue la ultima cosa mala que hicimos?

**George: **Ehh..poner grasa de tocino en el tanga de Snape??

**Hermione: **No!, técnicamente, en el verano pasado, matamos a alguien!!!

**Todos estan incredulos**

**Hermione: **Miren, el verano pasado fue hace 2 horas y 48 min, a si que, a eso de las 11:50, por ahí, cerca de medianoche, matamos a Colin

**IAMFRODO: **De que hablas??

**Hermione: **(harteada) Voy a buscar mi pizarra!! (se voltea, pero se tropieza con David y se pega en la frente)

**UUuuuuhhh!!**

**IAMFRODO: **Tengo que retirar estos cuerpos

**_En el proximo episodio de Harry Potter y el Maldito Reality Show_**

**_"Hermione les enseña las circunstancias a los demas"_**

**Hermione estaba con una pizarra, con una moradura en la frente, diciendole algo a los demas…quienes estaban en pupitres**

**Hermione: **…y asi llegamos a la conclusión de, que, técnicamente, matamos a Colin el verano pasado

**David: **(ve los pupitres) Desde cuando tenemos pupitres??

**IAMFRODO: **(lo mira) Los saque de un incendio, en Gales…

**_"A Draco se le complica la vida de casado"_**

**Draco esta sentado en su cama, y a sus 2 lados, estaban Fred y George**

**Fred: **..y es por eso, que si te vemos haciendo algo…raro con nuestra hermanita…

**Draco: **(se molesta) Hey!!, me estan amena..??

**Fred: **(a George) YA!!

**George saca un pañuelo humedecido con cloroformo, y se lo coloca a Draco**

**George: **Ya tenemos otro tanga con tocino

**_"Y IAMFRODO recibe una noticia inesperada"_**

**IAMFRODO estaba en una junta, con los directivos de _"POX"_**

**Presidente: **…y el está vivo…

**IAMFRODO: **(esta shockeado) Pero si Colin esta muerto, como esta vivo??

**Presidente: **(harteado) Ya se lo he dicho!!, fue una broma!!

**IAMFRODO: **(se rie) Ah!, lo de "esta vivo" fue una broma verdad??...muy buena, señor Presidente

**Toda la directiva se recuesta en los respaldos de sus sillas, cansados de explicarle**


	18. DIA 10: Taken

**_En el capitulo anterior de Harry Potter y el Maldito Reality Show_**

**"_SE LO QUE HICISTE EL VERANO PASADO"_**

**Hermione**Pe..pero no hiciste nada malo el año pasado!

**Parvati**(un poco furiosa) Maldito voyeur…

**Harry**Que..?

**Parvati**El verano pasado estaba en un club nudista…

**Silencio…**

**Todos: **(sarcasticos) De veras?

**Parvati**No soy tan conservadora!

**IAMFRODO: **Sabemos que eres "superliberal", solo lo dijimos sarcásticamente!

**Hermione**(detective) Esperen…que fue la ultima cosa mala que hicimos?

**George**Ehh..poner grasa de tocino en el tanga de Snape?

**Hermione**No, técnicamente, en el verano pasado, matamos a alguien!

**Todos estan incredulos**

**Hermione**Miren, el verano pasado fue hace 2 horas y 48 min, a si que, a eso de las 11:50, por ahí, cerca de medianoche, matamos a Colin

**IAMFRODO: **De que hablas?

**Hermione**(harteada) Voy a buscar mi pizarra! (se voltea, pero se tropieza con David y se pega en la frente)

**UUuuuuhhh!**

**IAMFRODO: **Tengo que retirar estos cuerpos

**_

* * *

_**

**_Una serie de eventos desafortunados estaba ocurriendo, los mas recientes fueron el "atropello" de Colin Creevey, quien todos creian que estaba muerto, y por esto, IAMFRODO fue llevado a la POX, asustado por su castigo, lo que escucho y vio no fue lo que esperaba.._**

**IAMFRODO estaba sentado en la mesa administrativa de "POX" , viendo atentamente un video de cómo Colin colocaba el maniquí**

**Hasta que se acabó la cinta**

**Presi**(volteandose) Y de esta forma, usted fue engañado

**IAMFRODO: **(levantandse) No, no, no…ustedes no entienden, yo mate a Colin, lo unico que tratan es de mitigar mi dolor _"Que dolor?"_

**Presi**No fue asi! - se toma la cara con las manos – Por Dios, hemos pasado las ultimas seis horas tratando de decirle…usted no mato a nadie y el esta vivo!

**IAMFRODO: **(esta shockeado) Pero si Colin esta muerto, como esta vivo?

**Presidente: **(harteado) Ya se lo he dicho, fue una broma!

**IAMFRODO: **(se rie) Ah, lo de "esta vivo" fue una broma verdad?...muy buena, señor Presidente

**Toda la directiva se recuesta en los respaldos de sus sillas, cansados de explicarle**

**Presi**(cansado) Señor Frodo, esta cadena ha aguantado sus _cuasi__-Realitys _por mas de 6 años…

**IAMFRODO: **Y le agradezco por eso…

**Presi**Hemos tolerado sus mas sadomasoquistas ideas, no se acuerda de "The new Reality: Big Brother Chat"?

**IAMFRODO: **No fue asi fue "Chat Big Brother: The new Reality"!

**_IAMFRODO trató de innovar los realitys hacienda un tipo de show en donde la gente veia Chatrooms por mas de 5 horas, y fue cancelado por intrusion a la privacidad_**

**Presi**Me detuvieron porque pensaban que yo le habia dado autorización para ese programa, pero ya no mas…(se restriega los ojos), señor IAMFRODO…los ejecutivos y yo…hemos decidido que – mira a sus ejecutivos – que usted debe largarse de esta cadena.

**Silencio**

**IAMFRODO se empezó a reir maníacamente…**

**IAMFRODO: **(apenas hablando) No se si…. – tose – no se si este es un nuevo plan para subir el rating y… - saca su PDA - …si que lo esta logrando!

**Presi**Tiene 2 horas para dejar su oficina sin nada…

**IAMFRODO: **(un poco nervioso y confundido) Pero…

**_-5 segundos después-_**

**2 guardias lanzan a IAMFRODO con fuerza en las afueras del edificio**

**Paf**

**IAMFRODO: **(se sacude) Esta bien!...buscare financiamiento en otro lugar, lamentaran el dia en que despidieron a su mente mas brillante!

**12:48 AM, IAMFRODO está conduciendo su Dodge Neon a mitad de la noche, prácticamente insultando al personal de POX**

**IAMFRODO: **Que se creen esos…–sonido de censura-..y que estas mirando (al camarografo)

**Camara**(susurro) Duh, estoy grabando…..(mirada elocuente)

**IAMFRODO: **Silencio!...(cierra los ojos) No me contradigas

**Camara**Esta bien, me largo! (tambaleo de imagen) Me harté!

**IAMFRODO: **Tu no mandas aquí!...

**(RUIDO DE IMAGEN)**

**IAMFRODO: **(ve la luz de "Record" de la Cam) Se esta apagando, no la apagues!

**Camara**No estoy haciendo nada!

**(RUIDO MAS DENSO)**

**IAMFRODO: **No lo hagas!

**(SE FUE LA IMAGEN)**

**El**** cámara activa al frente de IAM, una camara en modo infrarrojo, (asi que todo se ve en matices verdes)**

**IAMFRODO: **(golpea el volante del auto) Porque se me fue el…-CENSURA-..auto!

**Cámara: **No tengas panico, recuerda tu manual de supervivencia…

**_IAMFRODO fue a un curso de scout para situaciones complicadas, como esta_**

**_En el curso aprendió varias cosas…_**

**Imágenes de IAMFRODO vestido de "niño explorador", tratando de encender una fogata…**

**El guia se le acerca**

**Guia**Cuantas veces te he dicho que no se enciende con fósforos?

**IAMFRODO: **27…

**_…y al final, si aprendió a prender fogatas…_**

**_..el titular de un periodicó lo corroboró…_**

**"ADOLESCENTE INEPTO PROVOCA INCENDIO DE 27.000 HECTAREAS"**

**_-Volviendo…-_**

**IAMFRODO: **No me acuerdo del…-CENSURA-…manual de supervivencia.

**Camara**(mirada ) "Cuando hayan problemas…

**IAMFRODO: **…preguntale al Oso Respuestas" (mira al camara) si, si me….adonde fue?

**Mira a todas partes..pero ya no está el cámara…**

**IAMFRODO: **(muy asustado) –CENSURA-…erda

**Se baja rapidamente del Neon, y nota humo en el capó**

**IAMFRODO: **-CENSURA-

**Va a revisar…**

**Esta muy oscuro…**

**En el retrovisor, se reflejan las estrellas, 3 se estaban moviendo…._moviendo?_**

**IAMFRODO se quema un dedo, y al saltar, se da cuenta de esas luces danzarinas…**

**Mirandolas****…**

**-MUSICA DE SUSPENSO-**

**Se acercan rapidamente…**

**Y sobrevuelan por encima de el, iluminando fuertemente el lugar, el se protege con sus brazos**

**Observa el trayecto…van al otro lado de una colina….y…**

**BUM!...**

**Hay un sonido de explosion y con la onda de choque, el se cae de espaldas, y el capó se desprende del auto (cayendo sobre él).**

**Se queda de espalda, respirando fuertemente…**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW**

**DIA 10:**** Taken**

**Difícilmente, está escalando la colina…un resplandor rojo está detrás de ella (la colina, duh!)…**

**Hasta que llega a la cima…**

**Contempla como unos arboles están incendiados, con varios trozos de metal regados por todo el sector**

**IAMFRODO: **Esta vez no fui yo…

**Y empieza a dirigirse allí…**

**-EN LA CASA-**

**Todos se empezaron a sentar en unos pupitres que estaban en el teatro, cuando terminaron de hacerlo, Hermione Granger (con una moradura) entro a la sala…vestida de profesora**

**Todos se levantaron**

**Todos: **(como idiotas) Buenos dias, señorita Granger

**Hermione**Sientense niños (se sientan), esta bien…(toma un trozo de papel) Veamos….Patil, Parvati!

_Presente!_

**Hermione**Weasley, Ronald!

_Aquí_

**Hermione**Snape, Severus!

_No estoy aqui_

**Hermione**(mira a Snape) 2 meses sin veneno de serpiente

**Snape**(se echa la cabeza en el pupitre) Oh, por Dios, no otra vez…

**Hermione**Chang, Cho

**Todos sonrien por el juego de palabras**

**Cho**(levanta la mano) Aquí, esperen, esto es ridiculo…hacernos pasar por alumnos muggles para ver una estupida explicación, no tiene sentido!

**Todos empiezan a reclamar**

**Hermione**** toma una regla y golpea con ella su escritorio, tratando de hacerlos callar, pero se rompe y le da a Ron en la garganta**

**Hermione**Oh no, empezo a sangrar (toma un pañuelo y se lo pone en la carotida) Ven niños, ven lo que les pasa por tratar de hacerlos callar!

**Harry**** levanta la mano**

**Harry**Ehhh…ejem "profesora", usted trato de hacernos callar con una regla de fibra de azucar, no le pudo haber pasado nada a Ron, y ademas, no sospecharia de esa bomba de sangre que Ron se coloco en la mañana, o si, profesora?

**Ron: **(con voz de moribundo) No le haga caso, señorita…

**Hermione**(resignada) De todos modos, no resultó…(va a su escritorio)

**Ron: **(completamente normal) Si, que le vamos a hacer…(se saca la regla incrustrada, la bomba de sangre, y de la garganta un largo y filoso cuchillo)

**Harry**Y eso?

**Ron: **Ah, le hice una broma a Ginny en la mañana, por eso no vino…(señala un pupitre vacio), se gano un lindo desmayo

**_Harry_****_ tuvo sospechas de algo que ocurrio en la mañana_**

**-EN LA MAÑANA-**

**Harry**** estaba desayunando solo en la mesa, cuando un golpe fuerte en el techo lo hizo estremecer**

**_El golpe fuerte, la casa deteriorada y el hecho de que Harry estaba justo debajo del golpe de Ginny, produjo un desafortunado evento_**

**Harry**** es golpeado por un trozo de cielo que se soltó**

**-Volviendo…-**

**Harry**** se toco la nuca…**

Auch!

**Hermione**Esta bien, dejare de ser profesora, yapara que estamos aquí?

**Ron levanta la mano**

**Ron: **Para aprender….

**SE ESCUCHAN RISAS ELECTRONICAS ANTIGUAS**

**Harry**(mira hacia todos lados) Y eso?

**Cho**Las risas electronicas que IAMFRODO dejo en la mañana

**David: **(sonriendo, con voz de infante) Son divertidas…

**Todos lo quedan mirando raro…**

**…**

**…**

**David: **(susurrando) Esta bien…(toma un libro y lentamente se tapa con el)

**Hermione**De cualquier forma…vinieron a aprender que fue lo que paso ayer – silencio – que paso ayer?

**Ron: (retraido) **Fue el noveno dia…

**RISAS ELECTRONICAS**

**Hermione**Basta, no aceptaré mas tonterias, hemos cometido un asesinato

**David: **Shh, alguien nos puede estar viendo!

**-Se escucha un profundo sonido de brisa, y ademas, una planta rodadora pasó recorriendo la sala-**

**Ron: **Por algo se llama Reality…

**David: **Ahhh, ya entiendo, pense que estabamos en una Granja o algo asi, me preguntaba porque habian tantas camaras por doquier…

**Cho**Que alguien lo haga callar…

**Hermione**Silencio, señorita Chang

**Cho**(mirada asesina) Tu no me mandas, Granger

**Todos retienen la respiración**

**Hermione**Callate…–CENSURA-

**Todos se acomodan, como si se prepararan para un gran evento…**

**_…cosa que no ocurrió, porque tocaron el timbre…_**

**Ron: **Vamos a ver!

**Todos se levantan con gran estrépito…**

**-CAMARA LIVING-**

**Harry**** es el primero en llegar a la puerta**

**Y la abre**

**El presi de POX está allí**

**Presi**Hola Harry

**Harry**(extrañado) Quien eres?

**Presi**(como apuñalado por la espalda)Soy el presidente de la cadena…

**Harry: **(shockeado) Señor Klompf?

**Presi**Es Kl**ô**mf…

**Harry**Hey, chicos, es el señor Presidente!

**Todos murmuran**

**Ginny**Señor Bush?

**Hermione**No, es el señor Kl**ô**mpf

**Presi**(con cara de "Ehhhh…") Si…bueno, he venido aquí (entra al living) para presentarles a alguien…

**Todos miran a la puerta**

**Presi**Pasa Wilfredo…

**Se abre paso una persona con una capucha negra, con paso desgarbado y con una maleta**

**Presi**Chicos, les presento a su nuevo animador, Wilfredo Jackson

**Movimiento general**

**Hermione**(cortés) Eh—hola señor Wilfre—(tiende la mano)

**Pero Wilfredo se echa atrás, con un sonido de amenaza gatuno**

**Todos se echan atrás**

**Presi**Si—es un poco nervioso…(se le acerca al oido de Ron) _No le saquen la capucha…_

**Dicho y hecho, el presi literalmente vuela del lugar, dejando a todos sorprendidos.**

**Ron: **(nervioso) Ehhh…Wilfredo, puedo llevarte la maleta?

**Wilfredo: **(susurrando) _Por favor…_

**Parvati**(a George, susurrando) _Que tio mas raro…_

**George**_Si..muy raro…me encantaria saber porqué la capucha…_

**Parvati**(lo toma de la camisa) _No, puede hacerte daño—_

**Parvati**** tomaba a George como si fueran a morir juntos (no vieron Titanic?), para lo que cualquier persona normal, seria raro verlos asi, tan juntitos…**

**…_y se dieron cuenta…_**

**George: **Ehhh…Parvati?

**Parvati**Que…

**George**Puedes soltarme?

**Parvati**_No…_

**…y caminaron así hacia el baño…**

**Wilfredo: **(saca un trozo de papel) Ehhh…si, hoy dia tenemos que hacer una prueba para los futuros eliminados

**Sirius**No deberia ser hasta mañana!

**Wilfredo: **Pues aquí lo dice…

**Sirius**Por favor, IAMFRODO no haría eso!

**Ron: **Quien es IAMFRODO?

**_Quien es IAMFRODO…_**

**_Quien es IAMFRODO…_**

**_IAMFRODO…_**

**-EN UNA CARRETERA, A 150 KM DE AHÍ-**

**IAMFRODO estaba en unos arbustos, muy debil…**

**_Muy debil…_**

**Miró hacia arriba…que habia sucedido?**

_Piensa!_

_Yo…estaba, viendo el lugar…incendios…_

_SUSURROS_

_…que?_

_…que es eso?_

_Miré arriba y…._

_Luces…_

_Luces en el cielo!_

_Anoté la hora…_

_12:56 am…_

_Luces…_

**_IAMFRODO revisó su reloj_**

**_2:56 AM_**

_Pero si hace 5 minutos vi las luces….!_

**-EN LA CADENA POX-**

**El presidente esta viendo unas imágenes del episodio anterior, con el editor**

**Presidente: **Espera, vuelve atrás

**_Estaban editando un capitulo Plus del dia de ayer, con 15 min extras_**

**Presidente: **Esa, en la que David vomita…

**Editor: **No lo sé, señor…

**Presidente: **Tonterías, hay que colocar esa escena en el DVD del reality

**SONIDO DE BEEPER**

**Presidente: **Que es esto?

**Unos numeros raros empezaron a aparecer**

**Presidente: **Que…-CENSURA-

**Todos los equipos se apagan, dejando a oscuras el lugar**

**Editor: **Que—

**En la ventana con persianas, aparece un luz fuerte…cegadora**

**-EN LA CASA-**

**Hermione**** estaba en el telefono, tratando de llamar a IAMFRODO**

**Hermione**(cuelga) Nada, su celular está muerto

**David: **Lo mataron?

**Hermione**No estamos de bromas…

**David: **No, me refiero a Wilfredo!

**Hermione**Por que lo dices?

**David: **Porque hace 20 minutos que flota de la misma manera en la piscina…

**Hermione**Oh, no…

**La camara persigue a Hermione en una carrera hacia la piscina con musica de suspenso**

**Y llegan a la piscina**

**-CAMARA PISCINA-**

**Todos estaban viendo como el cuerpo de Wilfredo flotaba boca abajo en la piscina. Un celador (participación especial de Filch),lo estaba sacando con un colador de piscinas**

**Hermione**** llegó al lugar…se petrifico al ver la escena**

**Hermione**Que paso?

**Ron: **Se volvió loco…

**Sirius**Loco?

**Ron: **Me dijo que apenas esta 5 min con nosotros se volvió loco

**David: **Que cosas lo habrán vuelto loco

**_-ESCENAS FLASH-_**

**Wilfredo veía como Harry se despachurraba un envase de mayonesa en la boca**

**En otra, ve como George empieza a caminar en el techo del living**

**Y en otra, escucha, en una mesa con los ojos rojos, las quejas de Cho**

**-_Volviendo…-_**

**Cho**No hicimos nada

**Filch**(molesto) Bueno, se acabaron los problemas aquí

**Suelta una bolsa de basura con Wilfredo adentro, cayendo con estrepito en el suelo**

**Todos tragan saliva**

**Filch**Si, tendré una generosa paga en el banco de organos…

**Y dicho esto, se llevó arrastrando el cuerpo**

**Pero mientras lo hacia, un objeto metálico se salió de la bolsa, nadie se dio cuenta**

**Cho**(a si misma) Que es eso?

**Se acerca y lo observa, era un collar, con una semiesfera…**

**Lo guarda.**

**Hermione**(al resto)…no, no pudo haber muerto por las quejas de Cho, algo le pasó, algo muy feo…

**Fred**Quizás vió a Snape en tanga

**George**Si, con la grasa de tocino

**Hermione**No se, es bien raro, ni 5 minutos con nosotros y ya se suicida

**Ron: **Quizas el presidente le echó arsénico en la comida!

**Hermione**No se, que hora es?

**Harry**(mira su reloj) Las 3:02 am…

**Ron: **Vamos a dormir…

**Todos se van, menos Cho…**

**Harry**Cho, vamos!

**Cho**Después…

**Harry**Está bien…

**Cho**** esperó unos momentos…y se aseguró que nadie la viera…**

**Cho**** sacó el collar con la semiesfera**

**Era extraña, se podia moldear y volvia a su forma original…**

**Muy extraña…**

**La puso entremedio de sus indices, y la apretó**

**De pronto, el artefacto resplandeció, con un brillo dorado…**

**Y desaparecio…**

**Al igual que Cho….**

**-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-**

**Una furgoneta azul se estaciona afuera de la casa**

**Se abre**

**Y baja el presidente…de POX**

**Junto con Justin, quien se pega en el techo al levantarse**

**Presi**(viendolo) Otra vez?

**Justin**(se toca la cabeza) Si, auch…ehhh…(se baja) Señor presidente, gracias por sacarme de ese supermercado, ya ni le cuento los horrores que viví en el pasillo 12 (se estremece)

**Presi**Si, ya… IAMFRODO?

**Justin**Todavía no se baja…Colin, FRODO!

**Colin**** Creevey baja de la furgoneta, al igual que IAMFRODO, quien estaba con una manta y tenia ojeras**

**Colin**Todavía no se recupera…me pregunto que le habrá pasado, (al Presi y a Justin) Y al final se creyeron lo del maniquí

**Presi**Completamente…

**IAMFRODO: **(a Colin) Me alegro que estes vivo, no, en realidad no me alegro…

**Colin**** pierde la sonrisa**

**IAMFRODO: **Y como te fue en el supermercado, Justin?

**Justin**** se estremece más…**

**IAMFRODO: **Vamos a ver a los chicos…

**Y los cuatro se dirigen a la casa…**

**-EN EL LIVING-**

**Todo estaba con guirnaldas y cosas de fiesta…la mayoria de los habitantes estaban bailando**

**DING, DONG**

**Harry**(con una copa de vino) Yo abro!

**Y al abrir…se shockea**

**Harry**AHHH, EL FANTASMA DE COLIN!

**Todos se echan atrás**

**Colin**No idiota, no estoy muerto,no te lo explicaron?

**HARRY: **NO!

**Colin**Te lo voy a explicar…

**Harry**NO, NO LO HAGAS!

**Colin**Deja de gritar!

**Harry**NO PUEDO

**Colin**Porque no?

**HARRY: **PORQUE ESTAS MUERTO!

**Presi**Dejen de jugar, Justin, FRODO, pasen…

**IAMFRODO y Justin entran, al igual que Colin y el presi**

**Todos en la casa estaban confundidos**

**Sirius**Que no estaba en el supermercado?

**Ron: **Que no estaba muerto?

**Hermione**IAMFRODO! (corre hacia él) Que te paso?...que pasa aqui, señor presidente?

**Presi**(cierra la puerta) Vamos a atar todos los cabos sueltos…

**

* * *

**

**En el proximo episodio de _Harry__ Potter y el Maldito Reality Show_**

**_Se dedican a su proximo reto_**

**Harry**(sentado en una sillada director) Draco, se supone que le extiendes los brazos y le das un beso!

**Draco**(con un traje de época y con Hermione) Ah claro, como no le das un beso a tu noviecita!

**Harry**No es mi novia, bueno, dediquemonos a la secuencia del baile, quieres ganar el reto?

**Draco**Si!

**En un set, hay personas muy animadas, y Draco y Hermione bailaban en el medio**

**Harry**Mas rapido el giro!

**Hermione**** y Draco giraban entre los dos**

**Draco**No puedo massss!

**Y sale volando de ahí**

**_Y encuentran circunstancias muy sospechosas_**

**En el living, todos estaban discutiendo**

**Ron: **Pero, señor presidente…usted nos visitó en la madrugada

**Presi**Yo jamas vine en la madrugada, estaba dormido!

**_Escenas del presidente en un lugar con mucha musica y luces de neon rojas, MUY rojas…._**

**N/A: Si, ya lo se, no fue muy entretenido, pero de aquí empieza toda la trama…me pareció un buen lugar para empezar ya a terminar el fic, no se, quiero un final a lo grande, no se si lo logre, pero lo intentaré…y ahora, respóndanme las interrogantes**

**-Donde está cho?**

**-Quien es o QUE es Wilfredo?...y que le paso en REALIDAD?**

**-Que le paso a IAMFRODO?**

**Si no vieron el titulo del capitulo, les recomiendo que lo lean, se harán una idea…:p**

**IAMFRODO **


	19. DIÁ 11: Éxodo

**_En episodios Anteriores de HPYEMRS_**

**IAMFRODO: **Se van Ernie y Lavender, con un total del 100 de los votos!

**Las camaras se acercan dramáticamente hacia ellos..quienes estan shockeados por la noticia**

- - -

**Parvati: **Hablando de eso…(se sienta) Como va tu relacion con Weasley?

**Draco: **Emm..no ha pasado mas de un dia, pero por lo que va, veo que sigue bien…(toma su taza de café) Va muy bien

**Parvati lo mira extrañado**

**Draco: **(deja la taza) Esta bien…no va muy bien

"No es mas bien con ella, es mas bien con……_sus padres"_

- - -

**IAMFRODO: **Ok, ya fue suficiente!...Pansy, no has sido nada mas que problemas desde que llegaste aquí..estas nominada para IRTE!

**Todos retienen la respiración**

**Pansy**(ofendida) No puedes hacerme esto, tengo un hermoso cabello (se lo sacude)

**IAMFRODO: **(a los demas) Muchachos, tomense 3 minutos….o tomense toda la noche

- - -

**Harry: **(casi al borde del terror) FRODO, CUIDADO!

**¡PAF!**

**IAMFRODO frena bruscamente el auto…provocando un derrape cerrado**

**Todos se tambalean violentamente**

**El auto hace un medio giro, quedándose en sentido contrario, pero detenido…**

**SILENCIO**

**PAUSA**

**IAMFRODO**: (a todos) Estan bien?

**Ginny:** (asustada) Creo que le dimos a algo!

Hermione: (aterrorizada) Es un cuerpo!

- - -

**En el retrovisor, se reflejan las estrellas, 3 se estaban moviendo…._moviendo?_**

**IAMFRODO se quema un dedo, y al saltar, se da cuenta de esas luces danzarinas…**

**Mirandolas****…**

**-MUSICA DE SUSPENSO-**

**Se acercan rapidamente…**

**Y sobrevuelan por encima de el, iluminando fuertemente el lugar, el se protege con sus brazos**

**Observa el trayecto…van al otro lado de una colina….y…**

**BUM!...**

**Hay un sonido de explosion y con la onda de choque, el se cae de espaldas, y el capó se desprende del auto (cayendo sobre él).**

**Se queda de espalda, respirando fuertemente…**

---ooooOoooo---

**_El presidente de la cadena POX estaba con todos los habitantes de la casa, hablando y atando todos los cabos sueltos…_**

**Sirius: **(confundido) Espere, espere!—entonces, Colin está muerto?

**Colin: **(al lado del presidente, con cara de ¬¬) Estoy aquí, vivo…

**Sirius: **Lo lamento, es que estoy tan enredado…

**Ron: **Y Justin, se fue del supermercado porque fue al pasillo…--

**Justin**(cerrando los ojos) No me lo recuerdes!

**Ron: **Pero eso no da tanto miedo!

**Justin**Para ti tal vez!

**Ron: **Y nuestro queridisimo conductor está loco…

**Hermione: **Todavía no comprendo, porque esta asi?

**Presi**No lo sabemos (mira a IAMFRODO) Pero no está loco, solo está asustado

**IAMFRODO: **Nada grave…-cierra espásmicamente sus ojos-…es que…tengo la sensación de saber algo…malo

**Hermione: **Que tan malo?

**IAMFRODO: **No lo sé, pero, puedo conducir este programa

**Presi**Debo recordarte, que estás despedido

**Todos murmuran sorprendidos**

**Hermione: **Que, te despidieron?

**IAMFRODO: **_No_

**Ron: **Ve señor presidente, usted no lo ha despedido!

**Presi**Es que él no lo quiere admitir

**David: **Pero, si no a hecho nada malo…

**De repente, fue como si le sacaran el oxigeno al Presi, porque quedó verde**

**Presi**(shockeado) Q..que?..._que el no ha hecho nada?_

**_Los mas recientes proyectos de IAMFRODO fueron hacer un reality CHATROOM, ver muertes de pacientes en vivo (la cadena casi colapsó de llamadas despotricantes), y la anterior de Harry Potter, una sobre una Granja…_**

**Presi**_Este muchacho _(señala a FRODO) Tiene la mente mas enfermiza que he visto jamás!

**Draco: **Pero es simpático (piensa) No, no tanto, es un poco sádico, no se acuerda de mi explosión?

**Todos murmuran alegremente**

**Draco: **Ustedes creen que es agradable?

**_También IAMFRODO fue amenazado por la casi-muerte que sufrió Draco Malfoy, al tratar de hacer un programa de cocina en el primer episodio del programa_**

**IAMFRODO: **(se quita la manta, y se ve mejor que nunca)Esa no fue mi culpa!..les dije que no intentaran hacer nada raro!

**_-Antes del primer episodio….-_**

**IAMFRODO estaba con todo su cast**

**IAMFRODO: **Pueden hacer lo que quieran…total, las llamadas le llegan a Ejecutivos

**-Volviendo…-**

**Hermione: **(piensa) Eso no es lo que yo recuerdo…

**IAMFRODO: **_Silencio_

**Hermione: **Pero si—

**IAMFRODO tose ruidosamente**

**Hermione: **_Okay_

**David: **Como llegué aquí?

**Todos lo miran**

**David: **En serio, como llegué aquí?

**Presi**A que te refieres, muchacho?

**David: **Es que, en un momento, estaba con Chandler, y…de pronto estoy aquí…no lo recuerdo

**IAMFRODO: **En eso no hice nada…

**Lo miran con desafio**

**IAMFRODO: **En serio!

**David: **Eso fue extraño, todos deben de estar buscándome en Seattle

**Ginny: **(mira a todos) Donde está Cho?

**Hermione: **Que?

**Ginny: **No veo a Cho por ninguna parte…

**IAMFRODO: **No te preocupes, debe de estar llamando la atención…

**_-En una carretera, cerca de Manchester-_**

**Un camionero estaba escuchando con su Stereo, la canción de Guns 'n' Roses, _November Rain…_conduciendo en una carretera desolada**

**_Estaba oscura_**

**_Muy oscura_**

**De repente, le vino un vuelco al corazon y frenó con todas sus fuerzas**

**Unos centímetros, separados del frente del camion, estaba Cho Chang**

**_.:Harry Potter y el Maldito Reality Show:._**

**_Dia_****_ 11: Éxodo_**

**_---_**

**Presi**No creo que esté llamando la atención

**Hermione: **Pero date cuenta, sedujo a Harry hace 2 años, luego se hizo la _femme__ fatale_ cuando le dije que el estaba conmi—

**Hermione se tapa la boca**

**Ron mira a Harry con un odio que hasta me hubiera asustado a mí**

**Ron: **Tu fuiste el que se—

**Colin: **Harry, dijiste que yo me habia acostado con Hermione

**Todos hacen gesto de repulsión**

**Ron: **Harry…(Ron se levanta)…_tu…me mentiste?_

**Harry: **Tu me lo habias dicho de golpe, porque no me lo dijiste antes

**Ron corre hacia Harry y ambos empiezan a pelear, como si fueran 2 niños peleando por un dulce…**

**Harry: **Ron, calmate!

**Harry toma a Ron por los pies, y lo lanza al sofá (todos se corren)**

**_Entonces, todos empiezan a hacer apuestas…_**

**Harry: **Tu!...me, golpeaste en sexto, cuando bailé con Ginny!

**Ron: **Y tu, me dijiste que Hermione me encontraba como un ser detestable

**_Y por razones que no voy a contar, David se une a la pelea, ahora pelean como si fueran chicos de 4 años_**

**David: **(a Ron) Me…enviaste una carta, diciendo que mi actuación era mala!

**Harry: **David, sale de aquí!

**_La pelea se mueve a la piscina, quienes interrumpen los trabajos de forenses…(inmediatamente van a pelear a al sala de maquinas)_**

**-CAMARA SALA MAQUINAS-**

**David, Harry y Ron estaban peleando con unas pesas mientras el resto discutía la nueva prueba**

**_Y recuerden, todavía siguen peleando_**

**-CAMARA LIVING-**

**Hermione: **Jamás creí que Harry mentiría

**Ginny: **Si mintió, es porque te ama,y, porque no me lo habías dicho?

**Hermione: **No estaba psicológicamente preparada…

**IAMFRODO: **(mas normal que nunca) Bueno, ahora, para la siguiente prueba, he establecido los siguientes grupos…Parvati, Fred y George!

**George y Parvati se miran con cara de "me gustó que estuviera contigo", lo cual, Fred no era participe (estaba con cara de "que asco!")**

**IAMFRODO: **También, Harry, Colin y Hermione

**Colin mira a Hermione diciendo "porque a mi?"**

**IAMFRODO: **Y también, Draco, Ginny y Justin…

**Draco, Ginny y Justin, están conformes**

**Draco: **Y Pansy, que ocurrió con ella?

**IAMFRODO se rie maníacamente**

**IAMFRODO: **Se fue, ya no está mas aquí, luego de que me ocupara la salsa de soya para su cabello…

**_Efectivamente, IAMFRODO expulsó a Pansy Parkinson…_**

**Lupin: **(cerrando su laptop) Ah, al fin terminé este reporte…

**Sirius: **Se nota, no has comido, dormido ni ido al baño por 3 dias…

**Lupin: **Vale la pena, estoy moviendo miles de libras a mis brazos…

**Sirius: **Bueno, pensandolo asi…

**Lupin: **(a FRODO) Oye, existe algun website realcionado con nosotros?

**IAMFRODO bufó**

**IAMFRODO: **Pon tu nombre en "Imágenes" y te enterarás de inmediato…

**Draco: **No he probado eso…

**Hermione: **Pues yo si, hicieron un fotomontaje mio, y no quedó del todo bien…pero me alegra el esf—

**Lupin se sorprende ruidosamente (Dijo "AHH?" en voz alta,…:p)**

**Lupin: **Oigan, miren esto, fui a un _link _de un fansite…mio (ser enrojece)…y lei que yo soy un….(lee)…_"lindo lobito chocoladicto"_?...(mira al resto, confundido) Yo no soy un adicto al chocolate!

**IAMFRODO: **(sarcástico) Claro que no lo eres…

**Lupin: **(a FRODO) No me crees..-CENSURA-

**IAMFRODO: **_Esta bien…_solo digo que…(se sienta al lado de el)…te acuerdas cuando entrenabas a Harry…contra los dementores en _Harry Potter y el reo de Azkaban?_

**Sirius: **Es Prisionero, no reo…acuérdate que estas hablando de mi…

**IAMFRODO: **Si claro...(a Lupin)…explícame, por que traías tanto chocolate, cada vez que Harry terminaba en el suelo, de repente…la maquinita expendedora Lupin saca un chocolate de Honeydukes!

**Lupin: **Espera, eso te lo puedo explicar!

**Sirius: **(se mira las uñas) _Si claro, explícame por que encontré al conejo de pascua debajo de tu cama…_

**Lupin: **(anonadado) Quee?

**Draco: **O cuando lo insultaba profesor…(Lupin se voltea)…cuando husmeaba por su despacho, encontré una replica suya hecha de chocolate blanco…

**Lupin: **Un momento…!

**Draco: **O por que?...(saca la batería de la laptop)…la batería está hecha de chocolate…!

**Lupin: **(calmado) Les aseguro que yo no he puesto ese chocolate…

**Todos lo miran raro…**

**Lupin: **En serio!...yo no se lo que pasa!...desde _El Reo de Azkaban—_

**Sirius: **_Prisionero…_

**Lupin: **_…Prisionero de Azkaban me aparece chocolate por todas partes!...(_mira a Sirius) Tienes que creerme, Black! (lo sacude)

**Sirius: **_Te creo, te creo, solo, suéltame!_ (Lupin lo suelta)…bueno, _no te creo…(_Lupin lo vuelve a sacudir)….

**_Pasa un buen rato así…_**

**Sirius: **(siendo sacudido)…._Moony…_

**No le responde**

**Sirius: **Moony, ya basta! (empuja a Lupin) Está bien…primero que todo, debemos averiguar porque te aparece chocolate por doquier…

**Lupin: **Gracias!

**Sirius: **Pero antes, tengo que ir a darme un buen baño a la piscina…(se levanta)…espero que hayan filtrado la piscina, luego de la sorpresita de ayer…

**_El Presidente de la cadena, había puesto a un nuevo animador, Wilfredo Jackson, quien anoche, yacía flotando en la piscina, MUERTO._**

**_Ninguno sabe porque se suicidó…_**

**IAMFRODO: **Ah, no puedes todavía, los forenses están trabajando todavía…

**Sirius se echa a llorar**

**Sirius: **-CENSURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**Lupin: **Sirius, tranquilo…todo pasará…

**IAMFRODO: **Bueno, será mejor que vayan a hacer algo, estoy ocioso, así que aléjense sino quieren sufrir las consecuencias…

**Draco: **Háganle caso, sino les pasará algo parecido a la bola disco…

**_Draco Malfoy fue golpeado brutalmente por una bola disco en su segundo día…nunca supo quien fue el responsable_**

**IAMFRODO: **En realidad no fui yo, si es lo que estabas pensado, fue tu esposa…

**Draco mira a Ginny, sorprendidamente sorprendido!**

**IAMFRODO**: (extrañado)…lo cual es muy curioso, estamos 11 días aquí y te peleaste con ella y ya te casaste con ella

**Draco seguía mirando a Ginny**

**Ginny: **(chasquea la lengua) Que querías que hiciera, coqueteabas con esa _Marie…_

**Draco: **_Amarie…_

**Ginny: **(con la boca abierta) _Todavía te acuerdas de su nombre?_

**Draco: **Pues, si…vamos, no es tan grave aprenderme el nombre de alguien que me coqueteaba…

**IAMFRODO: **Pues….si, lo es…(todos lo miran) Ese fue el ultimo error que cometí con mi ex….menos mal que nadie supo lo que pasó o seria el hazmerreír del planeta…

**_Yo si lo se…_**

**_Pero no se los contaré ahora, mejor continuemos…_**

**Sirius: **Que tan grave?

**IAMFRODO: **Lo suficiente para acordarte de mi nombre por 50 años…

**Fred: **Vaya, si que tuvo que ser malo…

**IAMFRODO: **Muy malo…bueno, hay que hacer lo retos, mañana se va alguien!...Ah, y si no recibo votación…(sonríe)_Yo sacaré a alguien…_

**Y se va riendo maníacamente a su habitación…que estaba en el segundo piso…**

**Lupin: **Ojala no me vaya!

**Fred: **Eres solo un invitado…_al igual que nosotros, estas purgado de la derrota_

**Sirius: **(mira a todos lados) Donde está Harry?

**_Recuerden…todavía sigue peleando_**

**_Ahora la pelea se trasladó a la habitación de los chicos_**

**-CAMARA HABITACION CHICOS-**

**David, Ron y Harry estaban peleando con unos peculiares sables de luz…que decir de la habitación, estaba hecha un desastre…**

**_-Volviendo al living…-_**

**IAMFRODO: **Está bien, comiencen a realizar su película…mientras aviso a los jueces

**Ginny: **Película, que película?

**IAMFRODO: **Ah, no les avisé?...bueno, deben crear un corto, de no mas de 5 min, de cualquier cosa…de lo que sea…

**Justin**Aunque sea una película que se trate de dinosaurios que han sido traidos al presente gracias al milagro del ADN…

**Hermione: **_De que habla?_

**Justin**No, no, escuchen, y luego, esos dinosaurios van a un parque, y los tratan como si fueran domesticos, y todo se sale de control, y el Dr. Gra--

**Draco: **Por Dios, esa es la idea mas tonta que haya escuchado, hasta _este reality _le ganaría

**Justin**Pero—

**Draco: **(se pone los índices en los oídos) _Lalalalala_

**Ginny: **Pues, si vamos a hacer una peli, hagamosla ahora (se va)

**Hermione: **Tienes razón.

**Justin**Es que no puedo opinar?

**Draco: **(lo mira) Claro que puedes, ahora, que NOSOTROS te hagamos caso es totalmente distinto.

**Justin**Cierto…(baja la mirada) Que hora es?

**Hermione: **Son las 03:01 AM

**Draco: **Que extraño, hace 10 min eran las 03:01….

**Ginny: **(vuelve con una miniDV) Que ocurre?

**Hermione: **Nada, mi reloj está malo…

**Ginny: **Ah si, eso te iba a decir, hace 10 min que todos los relojes están malos…

**Justin**Ah?...eso solo podría ocurrir porque…

**Se apagan todas las luces…**

**Justin**…hay actividad electrostática

**…y…**

**GRITOS!**

**Se escucha una descarga de WC y el Presi sale del baño**

**Presi**Que ocurrió?

**Hermione: **Justin y su paranoia!

**David, Harry y Ron regresan todo moreteados**

**David: **Yo no hice nada

**Harry: **Yo tampoco

**Ron: **menos…

**Harry: **Están todos aquí?

**Hermione enciende una linterna**

**Hermione: **Si, solo falta…

**Ron: **FRODO

**Presi**Donde está

**Una luz brillantísima emergió del patio…iluminando todo como si fuera de dia**

**Justin**Oh no…

**Draco va corriendo hacia allá, seguido de Ginny, Hermione y Ron**

**-CÁMARA PATIO-**

**Draco frena bruscamente, al igual que el resto…y lo ve…**

**IAMFRODO estaba iluminado por una fortísima luz blanca que salia del cielo, estaba convulsionandose de pie, con los ojos blancos. Y al lado de él estaba Cho, que articulaba la mano hacia a él, como si lo estuviera hechizando.**

**Justin**(a Cho)Sueltalo!

**Cho**** se da vuelta rápidamente y lo mira…**

**Draco alcanza a ver que tiene unos ojos…NEGROS!**

**Hermione: **Oh Dios!

**Cho**** articula la otra mano hacia Justin, que lo ELEVA! Y lo arroja hacia el otro lado del patio!**

**Pero de pronto…**

**Presi**(llega rápidamente) Atrás!

**Y saca una escopeta de alto impacto y dispara con fuerza hacia Cho!**

**La bala le llega en el hombro, la luz se desvanece y FRODO cae con estrépito**

**Hermione: **FRODO!

**Corre hacia él…**

**El Presi, Ron y Harry van hacia Cho…**

**Harry: **Que le disparaste?

**Presi**Un sedante equino…la mantendrá inmóvil unas cuantas horas

**Ron: **Le vieron la cara?

**Presi**Te refieres a la nariz ganchuda y ojos negros grandes?...si, lo ví

**Draco: **(al lado de Hermione) IAMFRODO!

**Le pega una cachetada**

**IAMFRODO abrio los ojos, parecía cansado**

**IAMFRODO: **Donde estoy?

**Hermione: **En el patio…

**IAMFRODO: **(abre mucho los ojos repentinamente) CHO, ella…!

**Draco: **Esta inmovilizada….

**Hermione: **Que paso?...que era esa luz?

**IAMFRODO: **No lo sé…solo recuerdo que….fui al baño porque tuve sangrado de narices….

**Draco: **(cara de asco) Te picas la nariz?

**IAMFRODO: **No, de pronto tuve un dolor de cabeza y sangré…

**De pronto se escucha un gemido reprimido y el Presi se lleva una mano a la nariz…sale sangre**

**Hermione va hacia él**

**Presi**Rayos

**Hermione: **Déjeme ver…

**El Presi tenia como una piedrita de metal entre los glóbulos rojos que tenia en la palma…**

**Hermione: **-CENSURADO-…es un implante!

**Harry: **(con los ojos muy abiertos) Un implante?...de que?

**IAMFRODO: **(señala con la mirada) _De ellos…_

**Hermione le sigue con la mirada**

**Apuntaba a Cho**

**-LIVING-**

**Todos entran ahí, y Harry pateó la puerta antes de entrar…**

**Harry: **Genial, comenzamos con un simple _reality_ y terminamos en una parodia barata de Taken

**Hermione: **Sin contar con el androide y la bola disco…

**Ron:**…con la pelea de sables de luz y los episodios de terror…

**Ginny: **Es un refrito de todo lo malo que existe en TV!

**Fred: **Y aparte está David…

**George: **(se lleva la mano a la cara) David…

**Presi**Y ese profesor suyo que utiliza shampoo graso

**Harry: **Snape?

**Presi**Si, ése…y el reo…

**Hermione: **Sirius?

**Presi**Y esa compañera suya, con el nombre y apellido raros…

**Fred: **Cho Chang?

**Presi**Aparte….Pravati?

**Fred: **(enojado) Parvati!

**Geoge**Cierto que a Fred le gusta

**Ron: **Y ella a Fred…

**Fred: **Nooo!

**Presi**Esta bien…les diré lo que vamos a hacer

**Harry: **Esa linea me pertenece!...yo lo tengo que decir!

**Presi**Tenemos 60 seg…

**Harry: **(trata de imitarlo) …60 seg…

**Presi**…para recoger todo e irnos de aquí

**Harry: **…irnos de aquí…

**Hermione: **No crees que es un poco precipitado?

**Harry: **Si!...no creo que sea para tanto!  
**Presi**Ellos ya saben demasiado de este lugar, lo único que faltaría es que vengan con sus trípodes gigantes y adiós POX y Warner BROS., jamás podrán hacer una película mas!

**Sirius: **No podré aparecer mas?

**Lupin: **Por favor Sirius, estamos en una crisis y te preocupan tus apariciones?

**Sirius: **No!

**Lupin: **(sorprendido) No?

**Sirius: **No, pero… pero por lo menos podría aprecer en los créditos…

**Lupin: **(se lleva una mano a la cara)Sirius…

**Harry: **Ya, debemos apurarnos, primero…donde esta FRODO y Cho?

**Pausa…**

**Draco: **Ah, en el patio!...(corre hacia allá)

**Ginny: **Te ayudo…(lo sigue)

**Harry: **El resto coloca sus cosas en 60 seg en el auto…entendido?

**Justin**Entendido…

**Harry: **Solo quiero decir que…

**Todos de pronto quedaron callados, mirandolo fijamente…**

**Harry: **(hablando con parsimonia) Solo quiero decir, que si algo sale mal…no nos rindamos, superaremos todo lo que nos pase, siempre que estemos juntos y protegidos… No sólo preocuparnos de uno mismo, sino del resto, porque el resto te hace sentir persona, y que hay que cuidar de ellos…

**Hermione: **(se limpia los ojos) Harry, que hermoso, parecía ensayado…

**_Y lo fue…_**

**_Harry habia ensayado ese discurso cuando estaba en 4to año…_**

**Harry está en su cama, revisando su papel**

**Harry: **(borrando) El tema de la ecología ya lo usé…

**_-Volviendo-_**

**Fred y George regresan con sus cosas…**

**Fred: **Listo, tiempo record de 26 seg!

**Traían un simple maletín**

**Presi**Solo un maletín?

**Hermione: **Ah, como no?...utilizaron un simple embrujo exp—

**Ron: **Ya lo sabemos!

**Harry: **Vámonos ahora…

**Y dicho eso…todos empezaron a prepararse para el éxodo, la ida sin marcha atrás de la casa que los habia acogido por tanto tiempo…**

**_Ron: _**_Y pensar que estuvimos menos de 2 semanas aquí…_

**Iban todos en la autopista 9 sur de Manchester, y todos estaban cómodos gracias al hechizo expansivo de Fred y George, iban todos…incluso esos que dejé de mencionar**

**Harry: **(a Dumbledore, que esta a su lado) No puede hacer nada para detener esto, señor?

**Dumbledore**Ah Harry, uno no puede detener lo que ya está hecho, no puedes detener el cauce de un río que fue liberado. Solo lo que tenemos que aprender a hacer es confrontar los hechos que pusiste indudablemente en marcha. Las cosas, Harry, pasan para algo, dejémonos de hablar del "por qué", empecemos a hablar del "para qué"…y ahí veras que esa niebla que se forma delante de ti empieza a disiparse…

**Harry: **Ehh…bueno..

**Le habla a Hermione, que estaba al lado suyo**

**Harry: **(susurrandole) _Puedo cambiarte de asiento?_

**Hermione mueve la cabeza negativamente, y con fuerza…**

**Sirius: **(conduciendo) Bueno, no es tan malo, unos alienígenas están tras nosotros y Cho es una de ellos, y IAMFRODO no se despierta aún… (cambia su expresión)

**Pausa**

**Sirius: **…y nos olvidamos de David…

**Todos se miran horrorizados**

**Sirius: **(expresión triste) …y lo único que podemos esperar es una muerte lenta y violenta…(empieza a llorar y pega la bocina con la frente)

**Ron: **(en el asiento copiloto) Sirius, David está aquí…y no sufriremos una muerte lenta y violenta…

**Pausa…**

**Ron: **…es más, porque no colocamos una cancion para alegrarnos?

**Harry: **Se robaron la radio…

**Ron no soporta más…**

**Ron: **YA, ESTÁ BIEN, VAMOS A MORIR, TODO PORQUE NOS RASTREARON Y TENEMOS A UNA EXTRATERRESTRE VIVA EN EL PORTAEQUIPAJE, Y NO VAMOS A HACER ESA PELÍCULA QUE TENIA EN MENTE!

**Ginny: **Cálmate!

**Presi**(le da un envase de whisky a Ron) Toma, es agua, lo rellené anoche…te calmará

**Ron: **Gracias señor!...(lo toma de un trago)…esperen, esto no es agua!...(cae dormido)

**Presi**(saca el envase de la mano de Ron) El sedante equino siempre funciona…

**Fred: **Hey, que es eso?

**Sirius: **Que?

**Fred: **Eso cerca del cerro

**Todos miraron hacia allá…y lo que vieron fue simplemente…inquietante**

**Un brillantísimo punto azul se movia irregularmente cerca del cerro…parecia estar flotando…**

**Sirius: **Eso es…?

**De pronto, la luz dejó de hacer esos movimientos y empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos…**

**Hermione: **Oh Dios, hay un implante aquí…

**Inmediatamente todos empezaron a buscar el implante perdido…con una demencial velocidad**

**Sirius: **(con los ojos muy abiertos) Apúrense, que ya viene!


	20. DIA 12: Closer

**PD: Si hay alguien que estuvo esperando hace eones la actualizacion, sorry, tenia exámenes (una asombrosa cantidad de ellos!) y ya terminó mi año escolar y ahora tengo libertad para continuar el fic…y sin más preámbulos….**

_**>Anteriormente en Harry Potter y el maldito reality show… **_

**Presi**(le da un envase de whisky a Ron) Toma, es agua, lo rellené anoche…te calmará

**Ron**: Gracias señor!...(lo toma de un trago)…esperen, esto no es agua!...(cae dormido)

**Presi**(saca el envase de la mano de Ron) El sedante equino siempre funciona…

**Fred**: Hey, que es eso?

**Sirius**: Que?

**Fred**: Eso cerca del cerro

**Todos miraron hacia allá…y lo que vieron fue simplemente…inquietante**

**Un brillantísimo punto azul se movia irregularmente cerca del cerro…parecia estar flotando…**

**Sirius**: Eso es…?

**De pronto, la luz dejó de hacer esos movimientos y empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos…**

**Hermione**: Oh Dios, hay un implante aquí…

**Inmediatamente todos empezaron a buscar el implante perdido…con una demencial velocidad**

**Sirius**: (con los ojos muy abiertos) Apúrense, que ya viene!

**----_>Y ahora, el nuevo episodio de Harry Potter y el maldito reality show…_** ** -----**

**La luz maniobró hacia la parte de atrás del vehículo**

**Harry: **No está en ninguna parte!

**George: **(voz baja) Tantos sortilegios que iba a hacer….

**Hermione seguía buscando demencialmente el artilugio ese…cuando esa lamparita en su cabeza, se encendió…**

**Miró fijamente a Cho Chang…**

**Hermione: **Muchachos….

**Ron: **Que?

**Hermione: **Ayúdenme!

**Hermione tomó a Cho por los pies, y empezó a arrastrarla a la parte de atrás, donde abrió el portón…y ahí, pudo notar a la velocidad que iban, y cuan cerca estaba la luz…**

**Harry: **Dios mío, tiene razón…(y fue a ayudarla…)

**Hermione: **Listo Harry?...

**Harry: **Listo…(la tenía agarrada de los brazos)

**Hermione: **Uno, dos, tres!...(Cho salió despedida hacia la calle, y aterrizó con gran estrépito)

**Harry: **Cierra el portón!...(Harry cerró una puerta, y accionó una palanca….Hermione hizo lo mismo)

**Todos quedaron viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Chang….**

**La luz, que venía persiguiéndolos…no siguió más, sino que se detuvo justo encima del cuerpo de Cho, apuntándola con un grueso haz de luz blanca muy fuerte…**

**La luz se intensificó más, y Cho, lentamente, fue levitando hacia arriba…**

**Todos se voltearon hacia la carretera que tenían por delante….**

**Hermione: **No nos querían a nosotros…_querían a ella…_

**Harry: **Esto…esto parece una película B, o sea…han pasado tantas cosas extrañas que, se siente irreal!

**Ron: **Quiero volver a mi vida normal!

**Sirius: **Dimelo a mí, cuando termine esto, tendré que volver a ese estúpido velo…y a decir verdad, la he pasado muy bien aquí

**Lupin: **Y yo me salí de Grimmauld Place, con la convicción de que alguien me colocaba ese chocolate en mi maleta, pero en realidad era yo!..aquí admití mi adicción al cacao!

**Hermione: **Ustedes estaban locos de antes, pero aquí hay gente que quiere sobrevivir!...

**Sirius: **Bue…solo decía

**Harry: **Basta!...

**Hermione: **Han ocurrido cosas bastante extrañas…quiero decir…la gente rata, la demencia de Justin, Wilfredo!...y que decir del raro estado de IAMFRODO….que, por cierto es un Gary Stu de mal gusto…

**IAMFRODO: **Cierra la boca, Granger!

**Hermione: **Hay que aclarar todo esto, y que mejor persona que….el Presidente Klômf?

**Presi: **(con el entrecejo fruncido) Yo.., que?

**Hermione: **Porqué tengo la sensación de que usted sabe más de lo que usted dice?

**A unos kilómetros de ahí…la luz blanca, o _la-cosa-que-estaba-persiguiendo-a-los-chicos_, empezó a dejar muy lentamente en el suelo a Cho…**

**Hasta que tocó tierra…**

**El haz que estaba apuntando a Cho en el suelo, repentinamente se iluminó, como un flash y se apagó…**

**Chang repentinamente abrió los ojos…y se levantó…tenía las pupilas blancas…y sonrió maléficamente…**

**Parpadeó, y de pronto unos finísimos rayos salieron de sus pupilas y tocaron el asfalto…derritiéndolo…**

**Cho: **(sonriendo) Genial…

**Extraordinariamente….empezó a correr velozmente…pero tan rápido, que atrajo unos papeles circundantes...**

**Se dio la vuelta, y por el camino contrario al que se dirigían los muchachos, fué a una velocidad de Mach 852 hacia un lugar desconocido….**

**--------->****HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW ----------**

_**Día XII: Closer**_

**Todos, en el van miraban al Presidente con cara incrédula…poniendo atención a todo lo que él estaba diciendo…**

**Presi: **Hace 10 años atrás, me propuse a hacer una gran cadena de televisión…que transmita programas que le interese a todos los estratos sociales que hubieran de existir, una cadena que tenga una variada programación…y con un crédito que me conseguí, y con el apoyo de mis amigos...iniciamos las primeras transmisiones con programas clásicos como "Habla con la Mano" o "Los Stimpsons"

**Harry: **(interrumpiéndolo) Nunca oí de ellos…

**Silencio incómodo**

**Presi: **Bue…bueno, probablemente porque eran muy ant—

**Harry: **No, de verdad nunca oí hablar de ellos, créanme, cada vez que puedo voy a y esos programas no se aparecen ni por asomo…

**Presi: **Todo corría muy bien, hasta que en el Estado de California empezó la oleada más grande de…

**Todos quedaron helados**

**Ron: **(expectante) De qué?

**Hermione: **Objetos Voladores No Identificados, Ron.

**Harry: **Vamos Hermione, he visto magia, gente que desaparece porque sí, Ron sacarse un "Extraordinario" (todos, excepto uno, se rien)…pero OVNIS?...vamos, casi eres una científica…como puedes creer esa basura?

**Hermione: **No soy yo que cree eso, sino casi el 10 de la población mundial que ha reportado uno…créeme, seiscientas millones de personas no pueden estar equivocadas…

**Harry: **Si, pero si le agregas el casi 99 que posee algún tipo de stress post-traumático…no te quedan muchas opciones…

**Luna: **(tranquila) No eres de mente muy abierta, cierto?

**George: **Luna tiene razón Harry, como puedes explicar la luz que nos perseguía hace un rato?

**Harry: **Y si estamos bajo algún hechizo alucinante?

**Albus: **Ah, en eso puedo decir algo, verás, antes de iniciar las transmisiones, le apliqué todo tipo de hechizos a la casa para que no interfiera ningún tipo de magia…ese lugar está casi tan seguro como Hogwarts, muchacho…

**Harry: **Entonces no es seguro…(Albus lo miró en forma asesina)…es verdad, como explica el robot asesino?

**Hermione: **Técnicamente…no era un aparato mágico, Harry.

**Harry: **Qué les pasa a todos?...tu misma lo dijiste en 4to, Hermione, si Dumbledore le puso tantos hechizos protectores a esa casa, como a Hogwarts, todos los aparatos eléctricos no hubieran funcionado!...incluido el robot!

**Albus: **No te dije la parte en que apliqué un pequeño hechizo que, al detectar algún aparato eléctrico, lo proteja de la magia, algo así como un escudo anti-magia….porque sabía que unos adolescentes no podrían haber vivido unos meses sin TV Satelital

**Fred: **Esto es muy confuso: escudos anti-magia, ovnis…10 de población mundial, porque no aceptan simplemente que estamos bajo un poder mayor al de nosotros…además, interrumpimos al Presi…

**Presi: **…….gracias Fred…….bueno, en ese año hubo una oleada de…bueno, ya saben qué, y…..mucha gente cambió, se comportaron más raro de lo habitual, lo cual…un amigo fue uno de ellos, Jonathan Kaufman…

**David: **Oye, ese nombre me suena…no fue el que hizo todo eso de…reconstrucción de edificios?

**Todos lo miraron raro**

**David: **No es un pecado estar suscrito a revistas de arquitectura, ok?

**Sirius: **No amigo, lo raro es que sepas leer…

**Presi: **Bueno, él diseñó el edificio original, y luego de la oleada dijo que teníamos que reconstruir el edificio…como teníamos dinero, lo hicimos. Luego, fue más lejos….propuso (en calidad de empleado) que filmáramos personas a las 24 horas, en la realidad, como actuaban bajo ciertas condiciones…y todo eso registrarlo audiovisualmente

**Hermione: **Desde entonces, el área de _reality shows _proliferó…

**Presi: **Si, nunca habíamos registrado tanta audiencia desde el primer episodio de "Cosecha Azul: Horror Más Allá de lo Inimaginable"

**Harry: **Nunca existió…

**Presi: **Potter, déjame hablar….y después fué mas lejos…gente que sobrevivía en islas desiertas…"quien-construye-una-casa-más-rapido", cosas tan estrafalarias como intercambiar esposas…hasta este reality show…el cual, ayer…todas las cintas de los días fueron robadas…el día en que vi una luz en una ventana…

**Lupin: **Esperen, no puede ser, ese tipo Jonathan….cambió después de la oleada…

**Harry: **Si, el presidente lo dijo hace unos minutos…

**Lupin: **Pero…y si cambió como esa chica que acaban de lanzar…

**Hermione: **Que si fue influenciado como Cho Chang?

**Harry: **Jonathan Kaufman…poseído por una entidad extraterrestre?

**Lupin: **Por que no, si Ron se sacó un "Extraordinario", Jonathan Kaufman pudo haber sido poseído por un extraterrestre…

**Presi: **Entonces eso significa que…

**Hermione: **Que bajo influencia de otras entidades, hubieron reality shows, pero, porque?

**Ron: **Y por qué JUSTO, teniamos que protagonizar este reality?

**Hermione: **Se les agotaron las ideas en los estudios al parecer…

**

* * *

**

**Era de noche**

**Cho Chang se detuvo (con esa velocidad demencial que les mencioné) al frente de una gran mansión…que tenía una decoración oriental muy marcada: lámparas ovalas de papel colgadas…puertas corredizas de a cuadros y muchas otras porquerías…**

**Cho sonrió…**

**Al instante estuvo adentro de su hogar….mas precisamente en el living…aunque me cueste decirlo, era elegante: un piso enlozado de piedra…sofás muy cómodos…recuerdos orientales esparcidos….y…hartas cosas más que me da flojera decir.**

**Cho en un segundo se trasladó a la cocina, buscando…**

**Cho: **Donde esta?

_Alo?_

**Cho se volteó, y vió una sombra que se proyectaba, y se estaba acercando**

_Quien está ahí? _**Dijo la voz, temblorosa**

**Muy de a poco, una mujer se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, sosteniendo un bate de béisbol…al parecer era la madre de Cho en bata…**

**Madre: **(confundida) Cho?

**Cho se acercó a ella, decidida**

**Cho: **Donde está?

**Madre: **(temblorosa) Cho…que te pasó en los ojos?

**Cho dio un paso hacia ella, y con un movimiento sutil de mano, hizo levitar a su madre, pegándola en la pared**

**Cho: **Donde está el objeto?

**Madre: **Donde está que?

**Cho: **No me engañes, humana…conozco las costumbres de tu especie, están acostumbrados a mentir…ví los videos de OT.

**Madre: **(aterrorizada) De qué estás hablando?

**Cho la miró fijamente**

**Cho: **Si yo fuera tu hija, donde lo escondería?

**Madre: **Que dices?

**Cho: **Donde guarda tu hija sus pensamientos?

**Cho adquirió una expresión de haber caido en la cuenta de algo...y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su cuarto…**

**Cho, en su cuarto, empezó a buscar en los cajones de su velador….buscando…**

**Cho: **Donde está?

**Hasta que lo encontró**

**Cho sacó un libro decorado con fotos suyas, pegatinas y fotos de, Harry?**

**Cho puso su mano encima, y se concentró**

**De pronto brotó una luz del diario, que empezó a deslizarse por su muñeca, su brazo, hasta llegarle a la cabeza**

**¡PAF!**

**Cho cayó encima de su velador…y atrás de ella, estaba su madre sosteniendo el bate…**

**Madre: **Muere, zorra!

**Le dio otro golpe…**

**Madre: **Quiero a mi hija de vuelta!

**Cho se volteó con los ojos tenebrosamente negros**

**Cho: **No sabes en qué te metiste, humana….

**La madre de Cho sacó su varita**

**Madre: **_Petrificus Totalus!_

**Pero, a Cho no le pasó nada**

**Cho: **Humana tonta….tu palo de madera no nos afecta en lo absoluto!

**Madre: **(muerta de miedo) Que eres?

**Cho: **Algo más alla de lo que tu inerte cerebro puede comprender….

**Madre: **Where's my daughter, bitch?

**Cho: **Cho Chang está muerta…

**Cho de repente empuja a su madre a un lado, Cho se pone en cuclillas y empieza a atraer el aire circundante…**

**Lo hace tán rapido que su madre se ve caer en camara lenta**

**Y de pronto…**

**Cho, de un salto, sale despegada del suelo, rompiendo el techo...  
**

**Estaba volando increíblemente rápido, bajo la mirada incrédula de su madre…**

**

* * *

4:30 am**

**En la carretera…**

**Hermione: **La verdad, este reality apesta….

**Ron: **Si, quien en su sano juicio estaría viendonos ahora?...oye, asustamos a IAMFRODO?

**Ese Gary Stu de mal gusto estaba durmiendo**

**Hermione: **Dejémoslo….lo unico que quiero ahora, es despertarme en Francia, asoléandome…

**Harry: **Deténte aquí, Sirius…

**Sirius: **Aquí?

**Al lado, habia una gasolinera…tenía una conchita en el logo…**

**Harry: **Hay que cargar gasolina…

**Sirius: **Si, además tengo que ir al baño

**Draco: **Después de cargar gasolina…adonde iremos?

**Presi: **Iremos a POX, a cancelar este ridículo show

**Ginny: **Noooo! (miró a su alrededor)

**Fue la única que lo dijo….**

**Sirius giró la van hacia la derecha…**

**Albus: **Tengo que comprar caramelos…

**Luna: **Toda esta historia se convirtió en una imitación de comedia que intenta ser seria, pero no puede…

**Hermione: **Supongo que tienes razón…

**Sirius detuvo la van al lado de una…cosa que carga gasolina (ustedes saben de que hablo…)**

**Todos se bajaron rápidamente**

**Draco: **(sentado junto a Ginny) Oye, vas a estar bien?

**Ginny: **Si, no te preocupes….(Draco se le acercó y la besó cariñosamente)

**Draco: **No hagas nada loco, está bien…(se bajó)

**Lupin: **(bajándose) Al fin aire fresco…(respiró profundamente)

**Ron: **Tengo que ir al baño rápido…

**Sirius: **No antes que yo muchacho!

**Ginny se bajó al último, junto a Luna…**

**Ginny: **(poniéndose un gorro de béisbol) Luna, quieres batear unos cuantos?

**Luna: **(tranquila) Por que no?

**Harry: **Iré a pasear por ahí…(se acercó a Hermione)….oye…

**Hermione: **Que?

**Harry: **(incómodo) Mira, con todo lo que ha pasado, lo último que quiero es que, te pase….algo…me solo pensar que morirás pulverizada por un rayo destructor de alguna cosa rara que nuestro amigo IAMFRODO ponga, me pone…angustiado…

**Hermione: **Harry…(este sujeto la calla con un beso)

**Harry: **No vayas sola a ninguna parte, está bien…?

**Hermione: **Está bien….(se besaron otra vez…¬¬)

**Hermione se volteó, y como Harry le vino ese impulso, le dio una palmadita en el trasero a su novia…**

**Hermione se volteó, se rió, y siguió su camino**

**Harry bajó la vista, sonriendo…cuando se dio cuenta de algo…**

**Había una billetera en el suelo**

**Harry: **_Mmmm…deben de haber unos cuantos euros allí…_

**La recogió, y la abrió**

**Era de Hermione…**

_**Debió de habérsele caído…**_

**Esperen…**

**Algo no andaba bien….**

**Estaba una especie de pase especial…decía…**

_Agente Hermione Granger  
CIA_

**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba comprando M&M's en el restaurante de la gasolinera…estaba en la caja, sacando unas monedas de bronce de su billetera**

**El tipo que lo atendía lo examinaba minuiciosamente**

**Tipo: **Oiga, lo conozco…usted sale en…

**Albus: **Si, en los cines…

**Tipo: **Ehh…no, usted debería estar muerto…lo leí en El Prin--

**Albus: **(interrumpe) Pero que dice, cállese y hágame efectiva la compra de este caramelo

**Tipo: **Por supuesto, son 1.50….

**Albus: **Ehhh…no se de eso, bueno…(sacó una moneda de oro, la dio, y se fué)

**

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba caminando tranquilamente en el ambiente nocturno de la gasolinera…Harry estaba hablando con Weasley…Ginny estaba jugando béisbol con Luna (quien atajaba espectacularmente mal)…y estaban el resto de inútiles (Justin, Creevey…etc) en la van…**

**Se sentó en un banco de la plaza que estaba muy cerca de allí…la brisa le golpeaba el rostro**

**Estaba bien…**

_**Ahhhg**_

**Draco se volteó**

**No había nada, solo un árbol recién plantado…**

_**Arrrgh!**_

**Draco se levantó con taquicardia…rodeó el banco en el cual estaba sentado…**

**Un cuerpo con capucha, boca abajo se estaba moviendo…**

**Lentamente, acercó la mano para voltearlo**

**El sujeto que estaba tirado hizo un rugido felino**

_**No podía ser él…**_

**Draco: **(asustado) Wilfredo?

**Wilfredo: **(susurrando) Malfoy, eres tu?

**Draco no le podía ver la cara por la capucha**

**Draco: **Pe…pero, no estabas muerto?

**Wilfredo: **La dejó aquí…

**Draco: **Que pasó?

**Wilfredo: **_No vayan…_

**Draco: **(aterrorizado) Que?

**Wilfredo: **_No vayan…hagan lo que hagan, no vayan…_

**Draco: **Ir adonde?

**Wilfredo se movió un poco, sin decir nada**

**Draco: **Wilfredo, no ir adónde?

**Wilfredo: **_Ir a…_

**¡PAF!**

**Una bola de béisbol impactó la cabeza de Wilfredo…**

**Ginny: **(corriendo) _Home run!_

**Draco: **_Oh, Dios…_

**Ginny: **Draco, que pasó…

**David: **(corriendo) Que fue eso?

**De inmediato, todos rodearon el cuerpo inconsciente de Wilfredo…**

**Harry: **Un momento, no es ése…?

**Hermione: **_Wilfredo…_

**Colin: **No estaba muerto?

**Draco: **_No, no lo estaba…_

**Sirius: **Ese sujeto, nunca le vimos la cara, se acuerdan?

**Hermione detuvo a Sirius, que se acercaba para voltearlo**

**Hermione: **Sirius no, si Wilfredo se tapa, es por algo, respetemos la intimidad de un muerto

**Ron picaba a Wilfredo con un palo**

**Ron: **Solo está inconsciente, Hermione

**Hermione: **Da igual, respetemos su privacidad

**Albus: **Si este personaje, puede darnos pistas de lo que está pasando, deberíamos despertarlo…

**Ron: **Ah, basta..atrás!

**Hermione: **Ron, no!

**Ron se agachó, tomó a Wilfredo por el costado, jaló, y lo volteó…**

**Todos quedaron helados…**

**

* * *

El presi se bajó de la van…dejando a IAMFRODO solo…**

**Presi: **Cuidate tu solo, muchacho…(sacó el rifle), voy a ver que diablos pasó…

**Cerró la puerta…**

**Empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia donde estaba el tumulto…**

**Presi: **Oigan, que pasó?

**Todos lo miraron con cara de…estupefacción…**

**Presi: **(cerca del tumulto) Que pasa, porqué me miran así…

**El Presi tuvo el presentimiento de algo…cuando ya estaba cerca, miró el cuerpo de Wilfredo…**

**Presi: **_Oh, no…lo descubrieron…_

**Albus: **(sacando su varita) _Desmaius!_

**De inmediato, el Presi cayó de un soplo al suelo inconsciente…**

**Albus: **Alguien nos debe muchas explicaciones…

**Albus pasó la mirada del Presi, hacia el cuerpo de Wilfredo**

**Estaba viendo a dos personas idénticas**

**Wilfredo era el clon exacto del Presidente de la cadena POX…**

**N/A: Listo, terminó uno de los capitulos finales de esta odisea verán, todavía quedan muchos cabos sueltos que se irán resolviendo en quizás, 2 o 3 capitulos más. Si, el fanfic está llegando a su fin…y quiero que termine en grande…parodiando muchas más cosas que, bueno…se me irán ocurriendo en el camino xD…bueno, sería todo amigos…chau!**

--- **ι а Μ -- F я о d ο** **---**


	21. DIA 13: The One With The Park

_**En episodios anteriores…**_

**El presi se bajó de la van…dejando a IAMFRODO solo…**

**Presi**: Cuidate tu solo, muchacho…(sacó el rifle), voy a ver que diablos pasó…

**Cerró la puerta…**

**Empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia donde estaba el tumulto…**

**Presi:** Oigan, que pasó?

**Todos lo miraron con cara de…estupefacción…**

**Presi:** (cerca del tumulto) Que pasa, porqué me miran así…

**El Presi tuvo el presentimiento de algo…cuando ya estaba cerca, miró el cuerpo de Wilfredo…**

**Presi:** _Oh, no…lo descubrieron…_

**Albus:** (sacando su varita) _Desmaius!_

**De inmediato, el Presi cayó de un soplo al suelo, inconsciente…**

**Albus:** Alguien nos debe muchas explicaciones…

**Albus** **pasó la mirada del Presi, hacia el cuerpo de Wilfredo**

**Estaba viendo a dos personas idénticas**

**Wilfredo era el clon exacto del Presidente de la cadena POX…**

**Todos estaban a bordo de la van, (David, Snape y Draco dormían, Luna estaba absorta leyendo una revista) callados y con Sirius Black conduciendo a un lugar que IAMFRODO le indicó**

**Ginny** **venía en el asiento del copiloto, con un crucigrama en la mano y un bolígrafo.**

**Ginny: **Mmmm (miró hacia Justin) …seis letras para "_Rojo"…_

**Justin: **(pensando dolorosamente) ….mmm…"_colorado"_

**Todos lo miraron**

**Justin: **_Que?..._cuenten! (cuenta con los dedos)….una, dos, tres..(cae en la cuenta de algo)…._ah._

**Hermione: **_Marrón?_

**Ginny** **se vuelve a su crucigrama**

**Ginny: **Exacto!...gracias Hermione!

**Harry: **(mirando a Hermione) Vamos a hablar después, Hermione…

**Hermione: **Que, que pasa?

**Harry: **(aprieta los labios) Mas tarde te digo…

**Hermione: **Harry, si tienes que decirme algo, dimelo!

**Harry: **Amm..

**Hermione: **(bromeando) ¿No sería algo loco y sorpresivo que descubriste de mi, verdad? (se rie a carcajadas)

**Harry** **se rie falsamente, pero con espíritu**

**Ron venía pensativo**

**Ron: **Porque vamos en auto?

**Sirius: **(lo mira por el retrovisor) Que?

**Ron: **Somos magos, por el amor de Dios, Dumbledore puede hacer un traslador…

**Todos quedaron en silencio**

…

**Dumbledore: **Ahhhh?...(se lleva la mano a la barbilla_, mirando al suelo_)

…

**Dumbledore: **(mira hacia arriba) _Ahhhhh! _(sonrie, cayendo en la cuenta de algo)

**Los gemelos: **(a Dumbledore) No nos cae bien, señor…

**Sirius: **(furioso) He viajado 1000 millas para nada?

**IAMFRODO: **(en un asiento detrás de Sirius) Silencio, Black, hemos estado muy tensos últimamente por ese tema de los alienígenas y de que mi jefe era un impostor..(reflexiona)…a todo esto…(a Justin)…como están los dos?

**Justin** **(quien se sentaba en la última fila de asientos)se voltea y mira hacia abajo en un espacio comprendido entre el vidrio trasero y su asiento…**

**Ahí habian dos personas exactamente iguales…**

**Justin: **Están bien… (se come un helado)

**IAMFRODO: **Genial…como iba diciendo…hemos estado muy tensos últimamente…y conozco un lugar…

**Colin: **(detrás de IAMFRODO) Adonde vamos?

**IAMFRODO: **Ya verán…

**Ron: **Oigan…

**Hermione: **Que es lo que pasa?

**Ron: **Esto está siendo televisado, cierto? (la imagen se mueve de arriba hacia abajo, afirmativamente)

**IAMFRODO: **Si, porque?

**Ron: **Si estamos en peligro, y nos están viendo nuestros padres, porqué no nos han buscado?

**IAMFRODO: **No lo sé, muchacho…y francamente, no me importa…

**Una secuencia de luces parpadeantes azules apareció en el retrovisor…**

**Snape** **se despierta…**

**Snape: **Que rayos es eso?

**Ron: **(asustado) Son los aliens de nuevo?

**Justin: **(mira hacia atrás) No, _algo peor…_

**IAMFRODO: **(mira hacia atrás) Rayos, estaciona Sirius, es la policía…

**Sirius: **(con ojos como platos) QUE?..LA PO…!...NO VOLVERÉ A ESE INFIERNO!

**David: **(se despierta) Que, que pasa?...(oye la sirena)…no incendié ese edificio, y si era cloroformo!

**Ginny: **(se alegra) Ah, policia, esa es la palabra que buscaba…(escribe en el crucigrama) Gracias muchachos!

**Sirius** **finalmente se estaciona al costado de la carretera**

**Harry: **Sirius, relájate…¿acaso fuiste a una cárcel muggle?

**Sirius: **Bueno, hay una parte de mi que no…_sabes…_

**Lupin: **(mirandolo) Eres desnudista?

**Snape: **(victorioso y señalando a Sirius) Lo sabía…!

**Sirius: **(mira hacia atrás) Que?...no!–suspira-…no soy desnudista Moony, cuantas veces tengo que repetir…!

**Una persona se aparece en la ventana del conductor**

**Sirius** **se voltea a hablarle…**

**Se queda callado…**

**Era una oficial de policía extraordinariamente sexy…**

**Sirius: **(con voz grave y agradable) Como estás?

**- HARRY POTTER Y EL MALDITO REALITY SHOW -**

**DIA 13: The One With The Fair**

**21:53 PM**

**Todos iban discutiendo en el auto**

**David: **20 Euros por traer la luz trasera apagada?...nadie paga eso por algo así (a Sirius)…y además le diste tu número de teléfono movil, que en realidad, es el mio!

**Sirius: **No tengo uno, asi que me prestas el tuyo?

**David: **Olvídalo…

**Snape: **Pudiste seducirla con tu baile erótico (se echa a reir)

**Todos lo quedan mirando**

**Snape: **Baile erótico…..Sirius….no entienden?

…

**Snape: **Vamos, como no entienden? (se cruza los brazos)

**De pronto empiezan a llegar a un lugar más iluminado…**

**IAMFRODO: **Ah, estamos llegando!

**Hermione: **Adonde vamos?

**De pronto se aparece el lugar…**

**Ginny: **(emocionada) Oh, que bien, un parque de diversiones!

**Sirius: **(se asusta) Ehhh..podemos ir a otro lugar?

**IAMFRODO: **(señala un lugar vacío) Estaciona aquí…

**Estacionó y apagó el motor…**

**Dumbledore: **Pido los autos chocadores!

**Snape: **(de brazos cruzados) Esto es estúpido

**Todos están abajo**

**Ginny: **(cerrando su puerta) Despertamos a Draco?

**Hermione: **Está durmiendo, déjalo así.

**IAMFRODO: **Bueno, este es el lugar…

**Harry: **Nunca creí que llegaría el dia en que dijera esto, pero…buena idea!

**IAMFRODO: **Gracias, chico

**David: **Oh Dios, la rueda de la fortuna, tengo que subir!

**Colin: **Te acompaño!

**Justin: **Igual yo!

**David habla para sí mismo**

_Me voy con los perdedores, maldición!_

**David: **Nadie mas?...Snape?

**Snape: **Paso, no me gusta este lugar…

**David: **Harry, Ron, Hermione…Ginny?

**Lupin: **Voy contigo!

**David: **(voz baja) _Gracias a Dios!_

**Lupin: **Vienes Sirius?

**Sirius: **Ehhh…preferiría que…

**Lupin: **(lo agarra de la manga) Vamos, no pasará como la ultima vez!

**Se fueron los cinco…**

**Snape: **Mejor entro al auto…

**Ron: **Ginny, te juego al Hockey de mesa!

**Ginny: **He permanecido invicta, y seguiré asi!

**Ron y Ginny se van…**

**Ahora solo están Hermione y Harry solos…**

**Harry: **Bueno…creo…que…estamos solos

**Hermione: **Snape está atrás de nosotros

**Harry: **(mira a Snape) Cierto…tengo que hablarte de algo…

**Hermione: **Seguro…(se alejan de la van) Que ocurre?

**Harry** **se revisa los bolsillos**

**Harry: **(saca la credencial) Que es esto?

**Hermione: **(mira la credencial) _Oh_ _Dios…_

**Harry: **(enojado) Oh Dios, que?

**Hermione: **(apenada) No quería que te enteraras de esa manera…

**Harry: **Y cuando pensabas decirmelo, nunca?

**Hermione: **(con los ojos vidriosos) Te lo iba a decir, pero…!

**Harry: **Hermione, se supone que debemos tener una relación basada en la confianza, cosa que no hiciste! – silencio – mira, puedes ser lo que seas, respetaría esa decisión, pero no debes ocultar nada!...-silencio- hace cuanto que estás en la CIA?

**Hermione: **Desde que salimos…

**Harry: **Que…?...porque no me lo dijiste?

**Hermione: **Porque no estaba lista! –se seca los ojos-…no seas tan exagerado, también hay cosas tuyas que no me has dicho!

**Harry: **No tengo nada que ocultarte…

**Hermione: **Tu sabes que eso no es verdad…no se que secretos tienes…y no soy quien para decirte que me los cuentes todos…tengo mis cosas que no te voy a contar…y esta no era una de esas cosas…te lo iba a decir porque confiaba en ti…pero aún no estaba lista!

**Harry: **Aún asi…

**Hermione: **Porqué no me puedes entender?...si ya se que no todos los días te persiguen extraterrestres y ya sé que no todos los días tu novia te dice que es una agente secreto…te lo iba a decir, en serio, pero, de verdad tienes que reaccionar de ese modo?

**Harry: **Sin embargo…!

**Hermione: **Oh Dios! (se toma el pelo y da vuelta en circulos) No puedo creer que no lo entiendas, he tratado de explicarte, una y otra vez, y simplemente no entiendes!

**Harry: **Tu no me lo dijiste en un principio!

**Hermione: **No estaba lista!

**Harry: **Porqué, porque tenias miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar, estoy enojado ahora porque no me lo dijiste, si me lo hubieras dicho en un principio, no me habría importado!

**Hermione: **(lo mira de reojo) Estás seguro?

**Harry: **Ssssi….

**Hermione: **Estás en condiciones de afirmar que si te hubiera dicho que soy una agente encubierta hubieras reaccionado como si nada?

**Harry: **Ssssi, bueno, no, digo….esto es enorme!

**Hermione: **Ves?...mi misión hubiera fracasado porque tu le irías con el cuento a todos!

**Harry: **Acaso no confías en mí?

**Hermione: **Si confío en ti, solo que a veces eres impredecible!

**Harry: **Solo di que no confías en mí!

**Hermione: **No puedo creerlo! (se lleva la mano a la frente) He tratado de decírtelo de todas las maneras posibles, y sigues sin entender lo que te digo!...no puede seguir así!

**Harry: **(con un dejo de calma) Tienes razón, no tenemos que seguir gritando…

**Hermione: **No Harry…(Harry la mira)…_esto_…no debe seguir así…

**Harry** **se queda quieto**

**Hermione: **Creo que tenemos que darnos un tiempo…

**Ron y Ginny estaban ocultos en un costado del auto…escuchando**

**Ron: **Maldición!

**Ginny: **Si, Harry es un idiota…

**De pronto…Harry se aparece caminando hacia el parque de diversiones…**

**Ron y Ginny lo ven**

**Con mucho sigilo…los dos empiezan a irse…**

**Pero Snape (quien estaba en el auto)..arroja algo al camino...y finge que está durmiendo**

**Harry** **se da vuelta y ve a Ron y Ginny a unos pasos del auto**

**Ron: **(nervioso y hablando rápidamente) Hola Harry!...solo estabamos los dos caminando por aquí…sin escuchar conversaciones aje…

**Ginny:** …_cállate…_

**Harry: **(triste) Puedo caminar un rato con ustedes…?

**Ron: **Seguro!

**Ginny: **Disculpen…pero tengo que ir al baño…

**Ron: **Aquí no hay baños

**Ginny: **(levantando la voz) Si hay, idiota!

**Ron cayó en la cuenta de algo**

**Ron: **Si, anda no más…

**Ella se dirigía raudamente a ver a su amiga…quien estaba lejos, llorando en un árbol**

**David y Sirius estaban sentados en un carrito de la rueda de la fortuna…y en unos carros más estaban Lupin, Justin y Colin, apretado**

**David: **Ves Sirius, no ha pasado nada…

**Sirius: **(feliz) Tienes razón, es más, me estoy divirtiendo!

**David: **(grita a un carro más adelante) Todo está bien, Remus!

**Lupin: **Que bien!...-a sí mismo- _me tenía que tocar con los perdedores…_

**Justin: **(hablando con Colin) ..pero si la Legislatura mágica no hubiera aprobado esa ley en el siglo XIX, aún seguiríamos usando escobas sin un hechizo-almohada

**Colin: **Eso mismo estaba hablando, y nadie me había entendido hasta ahora

**Lupin: **(interrumpiendo) Miren, me alegro que hayan escuchado al profesor Binns, cosa que nunca había podido lograr, pero…-carraspea- no pueden hablar de otra cosa que sea política…por ejemplo..hablemos de escobas de carrera: la Saeta de Fuego Pro es una maravilla cierto?

**Justin: **(con los ojos abiertos) Y de no ser por la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch…quien persuadió al Congreso en 1995, habrían descontinuado a la Saeta de fuego…!

**Colin: **…por sobreproducción…!

**Justin: **Cierto, vengan esos cinco!

**Ambos chocan sus manos..**

**Lupin** **suspira mirando a otro lado**

**David: **(a Sirius) Hemos dado 10 vueltas y todavía no ha ocurrido nada, ves?

**Sirius: **Si, supongo que tenías razón…

**De pronto, la electricidad se corta, y todo el parque queda a oscuras…deteniendo la rueda con David y Sirius en lo más alto**

**Sirius: **No otra vez!

**Tan repentinamente como pasó, volvió la electricidad…**

**Ginny** **estaba con Hermione en un árbol unos metros más allá del parque…**

**Ginny: **Se fue la electricidad por unos momentos…(mira a Hermione)..estas bien ahora?

**Hermione: **(se seca las lágrimas) Si, supongo…

**Ginny: **No importa, ustedes no rompieron en serio…tu no lo dijiste en serio…

**Hermione: **Tu crees?

**Ginny: **Estoy absolutamente segura..el te quiere demasiado

**Hermione: **Estaba muy enojado…

**Ginny: **Cuando uno está enojado dice lo primero lo que se le viene a la mente, aunque no sea verdad…(la abraza)…si todo eso no lo dijo en serio, solo heriste un poco su orgullo…pero aún asi, tuviste que haberle dicho en un principio (Hermione iba a reclamarle)…sea cual sea la reaccion que iba a tener, tuviste que haberle dicho, eso demuestra confianza. Pero aun asi, no te dejaría así como así

**Hermione: **De verdad?

**Ginny: **No seas tonta!...(la abraza de nuevo)..ahora, vas a hablar con él calmada y relajada..y sea lo que sea que lo dijiste…el entenderá. El no es tan tonto como para perderte…

**Hermione: **Está bien…

**Ginny: **Vámonos , todos se están juntando, algo pasó…

**Ron estaba hablando con Harry en una confitería que estaba por ahí, Harry estaba bastante triste**

**Harry: **Entonces, tengo que pedirle disculpas…

**Ron: **Obviamente, si algo he aprendido junto a Hermione todos estos años, es que se le tiene que dar tiempo a las damas para que se le aclaren las ideas, y no decirles las cosas de golpe…

**Harry: **Tienes razón…fui un completo idiota…

**Ron: **Y sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, no te lo tomes tan en serio…

**Harry** **dudó un poco sobre eso…**

**Ron: **Espera (alza la vista a la entrada)…se están juntando los muchachos, algo pasó…

**La gente pasaba por ahí y señalaba al loco grupo que estaba conversando…**"_Ese no es el hombre lobo de la película?"_

**En la entrada principal del parque de diversiones todos los sujetos de la casa se estaban reuniendo, tratando de explicar que pasó…**

**Dumbledore: **Por favor, mantengan la calma…no hay porqué alarmarse, ni menos por un corte de energía muggle…

**Snape: **(con los ojos entrecerrados) Eso no te lo crees ni a ti mismo, Albus…desde que aceptamos esta estúpida idea tuya han pasado cosas que ni siquiera YO puedo explicar…._YO!_

**Ron y Harry llegan, al igual que Ginny y Hermione…los dos novios solo se atreven a cruzar la mirada entre ellos y nada más.**

**Ron: **Que ocurre?

**Dumbledore: **(con los ojos en blanco) Severus está asustado…

**Snape: **No estoy asustado!

**Sirius: **(divertido) Sabía que en algún lugar recóndito del cerebro de Snivellus había un lado sensible…

**Snape: **Cállate, Black, creo que no será necesario decir que le tienes un miedo especial a las ruedas de parques de atracciones…

**Sirius** **hace un suspiro profundo**

**Sirius: **_You_ _bitch!_

**Hermione: **Pero de qué estaban discutiendo…?

**Sirius: **(a Hermione) Dumbledore cree que esas luces locas cortaron la energía muggle…

**Ron: **Cómo?...solo dan vueltas por ahí y asustan a la gente, pueden afectar cosas muggles?

**Harry: **No lo sé…

**Luna: **(llegando) Claro que si!

**Todos se extrañaron**

**Ginny: **Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

**Luna: **Descifrando una runa antigua en la revista…la descifré…

**Snape: **Y..?

**Luna: **(sin preocupación) Vamos a morir hoy…

**Todos se quedaron pasmados…**

**Harry: **Que?

**Luna: **Piénsenlo, hoy es Halloween y martes 13!

**Hermione: **(extrañada) Eso…es imposible…

**Luna: **(sorprendida) Lo se, es difícil de creer!...

**Hermione: **Digo, literalmente…

**Luna le mira extrañamente**

**Luna: **Eres incrédula…

**Albus** **desvía la conversación**

**Dumbledore: **Eso no importa…lo que de verdad importa es que lo que vamos a hacer si Cho vuelve…

**Harry: **(extrañado) Quien?

…

**Dumbledore: **Cho Chang

**Harry** **no entiende…**

**Ron: **La alienígena que nos trata de asesinar…

…

**Ron: **Tu ex novia….

**Harry: **Ah!...lo siento…es que…

**Snape: **No tienes que dar excusas, Potter. Naciste así y te apoyaremos todo lo que podamos…(corrige) Excepto por mi parte, claro…

**Hermione: **(a Dumbledore) No hay nada que usted pueda hacer, señor?

**Dumbledore: **Nada, lo siento…

**Harry: **(impresionado) Nada?

**Snape: **(a Harry) Lo siento Potter: tu daño es irreparable..

**Harry: **(enojado) Hablaba de los ovnis…

**Snape: **Ah, los ovnis!...

**Dumbledore: **No sé…aunque estoy abierto a todo tipo de sugerencias…

**Todos piensan…**

**Sirius: **Lo tengo!

**Todos suspiran y ponen ojos en blanco…**

**Sirius: **Quieren escuchar o no?

**Lupin: **Adelante, muchacho…

**Sirius: **Porqué no interrogamos al clon de Wilfredo con Veritaserum?...asi podremos saber el propósito de esos –CENSURA-…del espacio.

**Lupin: **Por primera vez en 17 años…me sorprendes…

**Dumbledore: **Pero no tenemos esa poción…

**Todas las miradas se desvían a Severus**

**Snape: **Que?..que les pasa..?...bueno, ya…(le entrega a Dumbledore un frasco)

**De pronto…**

**Ginny:** Ah!...me acordé de algo que dijo Hermione!

**Hermione: **Que?

**Ginny: **O no eras tu?

**Hermione: **Nunca te dije algo contra cualquier caso excepcional…excepto cuando pasó lo del cyborg

**Ron: **(sonriendo) Me había olvidado del robot…

**Harry: **Que les parece si vamos a interrogar al tonto ese?

**Todos asienten y se dirigen a la van…la cual tenía a Draco durmiendo…**

**Ron: **(a Ginny) No vienes?

**Ginny: **Estoy tratando de recordar lo que dijo Hermione…(obsesionada) Estoy segura que dijo algo! (da vueltas en círculos)

**Ron: **No puedes recordar camino a la van?

**Ginny: **(alterada) NO!

**Ron: **Okey!..._tranquila…_te dejaré…_sola_

**Se fue sin más**

**Ginny** **estaba sola en el frontis del parque de diversiones…tratando…**

**De recordar..**

"_Estoy segura que me dijo algo, me lo dijo cuando me pasó el PEM!"_

**Algo andaba mal…**

**Ginny** **miró a ambos lados…**

**Había algo raro…**

**De pronto vino una brisa más fuerte de lo usual…**

"_Que ocurre?"_

**Había algo, se percibía en el aire…**

**Miró hacia arriba…**

**Había un puntito brillante que surcaba el cielo…**

"_Oh no…"_

**Pero había algo diferente…las luces que había visto antes se movían erráticamente…esta parecía tener un lugar fijo…**

**Ella..**

**La luz se acercó más…**

**Estaba demasiado cerca…**

**¡PUM!**

**Toda la gente gritó…**

**Ginny** **estaba tirada en el suelo…y vio como la gente se arrancaba del lugar…**

**Se levantó…**

**Y vio lo que era..**

**Cho** **Chang estaba justo a unos 10 metros de ella…**

**Se podían notar sus ojos negros como el azabache**

"**_No te muevas!"_**

**Giró la cabeza y su hermano le estaba gritando**

**Ron: **No te muevas, voy por ti!

**Vino corriendo hacia a ella…pero Cho con un movimiento de mano lanzó a Ron cerca de la camioneta…chocandola y despertando a Draco**

**Cho: **(con una voz estrangulada) Que vas a hacer ahora…

**Ginny: **(a sí misma) _Piensa Ginny…piensa!_

**Y lo recordó…**

**Hermione** **le había dicho!**

"_Y recuerda, si alguna vez Cho es poseída por una fuerza maligna extraterrestre, simplemente exponle la kryptonita negra y santo remedio"_

**Ginny: **(victoriosa) Eso es!

**Draco** **viene corriendo…se detuvo en la entrada**

**Draco: **Ginny!

**Ginny: **Draco, no te acerques!

**Draco: **Pero—

**Ginny: **No!

**Ginny** **lleva su mano a su bolsillo derecho…y saca una roca negra con puntas en forma de cuarzo y se acerca a Cho**

**De pronto, Cho se vio aturdida, como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente.**

**Asombrosamente, le vienen espasmos a alta velocidad…se mueve tan rápido que parecía desdoblarse desde la cintura…**

**Ahora…era una cosa completamente diferente**

**Cho** **y…algo estaban unidos por la cintura…como si compartieran las piernas con otra cosa…**

**Esa cosa tenía forma humanoide…brazos largos…3 dedos y un pulgar…cabeza enorme…ojos asombrosamente grandes y negros.**

**Esa criatura le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Cho**

**Cosa: **(voz estrangulada) Ustedes son débiles…

**Ginny** **corrió decidida a Cho…**

**Tomó la roca y con ella "atravesó" a la criatura a la altura del pecho…**

**Hubo una luz muy fuerte, Ginny y todos los sujetos de la casa fueron disparados 5 metros…**

…

**Ginny** **reaccionó rapido y se levantó..al igual que todos…**

**Ginny: **(corriendo a Cho) Cho!...Cho!

**Llegó a ella…**

**Estaba muy pálida y con la cara muy sudada**

**Harry: **(junto a Cho) Cho, despierta!

**Albus: **(apuntando a Cho) _Ennervate!_

**Cho** **abrió mucho los ojos y en forma automática se incorporó, quedando sentada en el suelo…**

**Cho: **(sudada y nerviosa) Pro- Profesor Dumbledore?...

**Albus: **(cariñoso) Hola, Srta. Chang

**Cho: **Harry…Ginny…Draco, donde estoy?

**Harry: **En un…_Parque de Diversiones_…que IAMFRODO nos mandó

**IAMFRODO: **No los mandé!...(se agacha a Cho) Recuerdas algo?...cualquier cosa?

**Cho: **(confundida) Poco…muy vagamente (se tapa la boca) Estrangulé a alguien!

**IAMFRODO: **(levanta la mano) A mi, gracias…(se rie) No importa…estoy bien…ahora…tienes que decirnos que hiciste _antes _que me apretaras el cuello con tu fuerza telekinética

**Cho: **Ehhh…(articula la cara)…estaba en la piscina…después que trabajaron los forenses…Filch se estaba llevando un cuerpo

**IAMFRODO: **Wilfredo…

**Cho: **Dijo algo de una paga en el banco de órganos y…

…

**Albus: **Y qué?

**Cho: **Un collar se cayó de la bolsa…

**Todos se miran entre todos, con caras de incredulidad y asombro…**

**Cho: **Era una semiesfera…la toqué y…

…

**Cho: **Y no recuerdo más…

**Cho** **grita y se tapa la boca**

**Cho: **Le pegué a mi madre!  
**Harry: **(asombrado) Es lo de menos!...(Cho lo mira raro) Escucha…que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

**Cho: **No…lo sé

**Ron: **Al menos debes recordar algo!

**Cho: **Estaba volando!

**Luna: **(emocionada) Que genial, solo he podido volar haciendo que me pique un Billywig.

**Cho: **Echaba fuego por los ojos!

**Luna: **(ladeando la cabeza) Ah no, eso no lo he podido hacer…

**Ron: **Ginny, como pudiste vencer al alien ese?

**Ginny: **Con la kryptonita negra que me dio Hermione…

**Hermione** **chasquea los dedos**

**Hermione: **Eso era lo que te había dado…, me había olvidado!

**Harry: **Un momento, eso de la kryptonita negra me parece haberlo visto en otra parte, y se desdobló por la cintura: eso también lo he visto en otra parte!...tengo que ir a No importa…(mirando a todos) Ya saben lo que hay que hacer…

**Dumbledore:** Hay alguien a quien interrogar (sacó un frasco)

**Todos empezaron a ir a la van, Draco ayudó a Cho a pararse…**

**Cuando finalmente llegaron, sacaron al clon de Wilfredo y lo sentaron en el suelo…**

**Dumbledore le puso tres gotas de solución en la boca.**

**Dumbledore: **(apuntandolo) _Ennervate!_

**De pronto, el clon (el Presi), se incorporó, con una expresión neutra en la cara…**

**Dumbledore: **(al Presi) Señor, me escucha?

**El Presi parpadeó una vez y dijo con una voz carente de expresión**

**Presi: **Si

**Dumbledore: **Cómo se llama?

**Presi: **(parpadeando) FC-1138

**Sirius: **Este tipo me da miedo

**Dumbledore suspiró**

**Dumbledore: **(al Presi) Que es usted y qué hace aquí?

**PD: Aquí estoy, subiendo otro episodio…espero que no haya sido mucha la demora xP…quedan cabos sueltos que hay que contar…muchos…y….no se que mas decir xDDD…no soy bueno para los Post Datas…xDDD…sin mas que decir…hasta pronto:D**

**I am-Fr o Do**


	22. DIA 14: The One with the answers

**---Previamente en HPYEMRS—**

**Dumbledore** **le puso tres gotas de solución en la boca.**

**Dumbledore: **(apuntando) _Ennervate!_

**De pronto, el clon (el Presi) se incorporó, con una expresión neutra en la cara…**

**Dumbledore: **(al presi) Señor, me escucha?

**El Presi parpadeó una vez y respondió con una voz carente de emociones…**

**Presi: **Si.

**Dumbledore**: Cómo se llama?

**Presi:** (parpadeó) FC-1138.

**Sirius:** Este tipo me da miedo.

**Dumbledore** **suspiró.**

**Dumbledore: **Qué es usted y qué hace aquí?

---------------------------------------

**Una sensación extraña tenía a todos los integrantes de la otrora "_casa-estudio"_ bien enfocados en cualquier palabra que surgiera del clon del presidente de la cadena _POX. _No sabían si era miedo o algo más…**

**Finalmente, el sujeto en interrogación responde.**

**Presi: **Yo soy una "_réplica" _del sujeto 4815162342, el que ustedes llaman "Presi". Yo estoy aquí siguiendo una pauta de programación que me transfirieron a mi cerebro biopositrónico.

**Cho** **tiembla levemente.**

**Remus: **Que pauta de progra…_loquesea_?

**Presi: **(parpadea) Es una lista de metas que me programaron.

**Hermione: **(cauta) _Quienes?..._quienes te programaron?

**Presi: **(la mira) Creo que ustedes saben…

**Un frío extraño azotó los cuerpos de los integrantes.**

**Cho: **(temblorosa) Q…qué hacen aquí?

**Presi: **Yo soy parte de una civilización que los descubrió hace mucho tiempo. Desde que empezamos a recibir señales de su civilización los hemos estado estudiando muy cuidadosamente. Desde luego, sus líderes sabían, pero lo han estado encubriendo. Sabíamos que eran una especie susceptible, y _estúpida,_ necesitábamos más recursos, así que empezamos a analizar posibles ataques: mutilación a gran escala…

**Todos se horrorizaron.**

**Presi: **…_desollamiento_…

**Cho** **se desmayó, pegándose en la nuca.**

**Presi: **…_inclusive estábamos pensando en enviarles una tropa de duendecillos agarra testículos…_

**Luna: **(triunfal) ¡Sabía que existían!

**Todos los hombres se agarraron la cabeza, estupefactos, a excepción de Dumbledore.**

**Presi: **Pero se nos ocurrió algo mejor.

**Ron: **(con voz aguda) _¿Qué puede ser peor que los duendecillos?_

**Presi: **Verán, cuando los estábamos analizando, mejor dicho, cuando _ellos _los analizaban, descubrieron que la mayoría de su gente pasaba horas y horas, casi como un ritual, sentados frente a un dispositivo emisor de luz a base de electrones.

**Sirius: **(impresionado) _La televisión!?_

**Todos estaban, por lo menos, impresionados hasta la médula, incluso Dumbledore.**

**Sirius: **Qué?...ah, no me digan que creían que era un perfecto idiota.

**Snape: **_No hables en pasado, Black. Todavía creemos eso._

**Harry: **Basta de bromas! (al presi)...continúa.

**Snape** **todavía se reía.**

**Presi: **_Exacto…la televisión era la clave…_.Los estrategas pensaron que era mejor un ataque pasivo a uno violento y sorpresivo, este es un ataque que ha estado durando exactamente 2 semanas…

**Draco: **(atónito) Esperen, esperen. ¿Dos semanas?, ¿y hace cuánto que este progra…?

**Todos se impresionaron.**

**Hermione: **(enojada) ¿Han estado ocupando nuestro programa para su ataque?

**Presi: **Exacto.

**Harry: **(a IAMFRODO) ¿Tú sabias esto?

**IAMFRODO: **No!, se tanto como tú!

**Snape: **O sea…_nada._

**IAMFRODO: **Snape, podrías cooperar al menos un poco!?

**Snape: **Claro que puedo, pero mientras me corresponda el papel del sarcástico, lo haré cumplir a toda costa.

**Dumbledore: **¿Y cómo lograron usar nuestro programa como tapadera para su ataque?

**Sirius** **empezó a correr –sin ningún sentido- por los alrededores del desierto parque de diversiones.**

**Hermione** **mira a Harry para decirle lo gracioso que se ve, pero al instante en que se cruzaron las miradas, se apartaron rápidamente. A Hermione se le veían los ojos vidrosos.**

**No muy lejos de ahí, un vendedor que había huido debido al desastre que ocurrió hace pocos minutos, vuelve, y observa cómo un grupo de maleantes (con una van) tenían acorralado a un sujeto en el suelo, uno de ellos, con una barba larga y plateada lo apuntaba con un "palito". De inmediato sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número.**

**Volviendo a la interrogación…**

**Presi: **Hace unos pocos días, una unidad vehicular fue al edificio corporativo de POX para secuestrar al sujeto 4815162342 y hacer una réplica, yo. Luego de eso, lo arrojamos en las afueras de Manchester, donde pasó varios días perdido. Luego, fue caminando solitariamente y débil a la compañía. El _rating_ estaba bajo y la compañía lo utilizó. Desde luego, no se le podía identificar con la capucha…él expresamente no quería ser identificado. Un gran error de mi parte. No sabía que estaba llevando a la casa la persona que queríamos eliminar. Pasaron unas horas y me di cuenta de mi fallo, entonces lo _maté._

**Hermione** **se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada. Ginny empezó a tambalearse un poco.**

**Cho: **(susurrando) _Maldito psicópata._

**Ron: **(extrañado) Pero cómo, si está vivo, bueno, está desmayado…pero igual!

**Presi: **No lo eliminé bien, desde luego, pero era necesario hacer algo rápido, le agregué un compuesto alto en flúor en su comida y lo lancé en la piscina para que pareciera un ahogamiento. Interceptamos a Filch, y de nuevo arrojamos al sujeto en las afueras de Manchester (sonrie) Esta vez no iba a sobrevivir.

**Harry: **Pero eso no explica cómo usaron nuestro programa para su ataque.

**Luna: **Silencio!, eso está bueno…

**Snape: **Señorita Lovegood, le recomiendo que se calle.

**Luna: **(se cruza de brazos) _Amargado._

**Ron: **(extrañado) Dónde están Justin, Fred y George?

**IAMFRODO: **Creo que en la van jugando con el cuerpo de Wilfredo.

**Efectivamente, se oían risas al interior.**

**Justin: **Ahora métele este sándwich en la nariz!

**IAMFRODO: **Sip, están en la van.

**Dumbledore: **(a Wilfredo) Responda, señor.

**Presi: **El programa era atractivo, un programa donde los más célebres personajes literarios de la década son eliminados y puestos a prueba en diferentes competencias sádicas era todo un impacto. Así que lo "_intervenimos"_. Sabían que la mayoría de la población mundial lo veía y era idóneo para introducir la secuencia.

**Remus: **Qué secuencia?

**Presi: **Cada 1 segundo del programa, aparecen esporádicamente figuras de control mental, casi imperceptibles, formas y figuras diseñadas de tal manera que podían desconectar toda la corteza cerebral responsable del razonamiento. Eso deja al ser humano en su estado más primitivo.

**Todos empezaron a asustarse.**

**Dumbledore: **Qué es lo que provoca?

**Presi: **Movimiento involuntario total, de tal manera que los pudiéramos controlar, actitud violenta, leve babeo, y razonamiento nulo, eso los convierte en…

**Draco: **_Inferi?_

**Hermione: **_Zombies!_

**Presi: **Algo así como una marioneta sedienta de sangre…

**Todos estaban horrorizados, pero Harry estaba muy confuso…**

**Harry: **Un momento!, eso fue lo mejor que se les pudo ocurrir?!, después de todas las ideas sádicas, eso fue lo mejor!?, hubieran sido peor los duendecillos!

**Hermione: **Harry…

**Harry** **la ignoró olímpicamente.**

**Hermione: **Harry, mírame…!

**Pero Harry la seguía ignorando…**

**Remus: **Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto?

**Presi: **Ya debe de estar haciendo efecto el algoritmo…

**Sirius** **regresa corriendo a donde estaban los muchachos.**

**Sirius: **(respirando fuertemente) Oigan!, viene la _polesia!_

**Harry: **Momento!, No querrás decir "policía"?

**Sirius: **¡Eso!

**Todos se voltearon. Ellos, en medio de un estacionamiento de parque de diversiones apagado, sin nadie más que ellos, observaban cómo unas luces fugaces azules y rojas en la carretera venían hacia ellos.**

**Era un auto-patrulla de la policía inglesa.**

**Ron se llevó las manos a la nuca y se arrodilló.**

**Dumbledore: **(a Ron) Ponte de pie y baja las manos!

**Pero algo imprevisto ocurrió: la patrulla empezó a descontrolarse, a tambalearse erráticamente…**

**Hermione: **Que –CENSURA-…??

**Finalmente, el auto haceun giro de 180 grados, deteniéndose completamente.**

**Harry** **empezó a acercarse al automóvil.**

**Hermione** **lo agarra.**

**Hermione: **Harry, no…

**Harry: **Dejame ver, Hermione…

**Hermione: **No…

**Finalmente, se suelta de ella…**

**Ron, Draco y Remus al igual que Harry, empiezan a acercarse a la patrulla.**

**Harry** **estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de la puerta derecha del vehículo.**

**Harry: **¿Hola?

**Nadie respondió**

**Luna: **(a Harry) Oye!, toma mi nabo anti-zombies!

**Luna empieza a buscar en sus bolsillos: saca una bolsa con un pez adentro, una zanahoria (anti-vampiros), una sandalia, unos dardos, y finalmente…el nabo.**

**Luna: **Atrápalo! (se lo lanza)

**Harry, siendo el _buscador_ que era, ágilmente salta para cogerlo, pero no lo logra, y el nabo impacta en la ventana derecha del vehículo.**

**Y Harry se horrorizó, junto con Ron, Draco y Remus al ver cómo un policía (ahora zombie) se asoma violentamente en la ventana. Todos se asquean.**

**El zombie impactó su cabeza contra la ventana con tal fuerza que la rompió de una sola vez. Su torso sobresale del vehículo, estando inmóvil.**

**Remus** **se acerca con una vara de madera (no, no es su varita)**

**Remus: **(se la pasa a Harry) Toma, usa esto…

**Harry: **(asustado) Que!?, P…pero…por qué yo??

**Harry** **traga saliva y de a poco, acerca el extremo de la vara hacia el cuerpo del zombie…**

**De repente, el zombie alza su cabeza y hace un sonido gutural.**

**Harry** **grita y se aleja.**

**Todos gritan…**

**El zombie abre la puerta muy, pero muy lentamente…**

**Hermione** **está tranquila.**

**Ron grita desesperadamente…**

**Ron: **Busquen algo con qué arrojarle!

**El zombie empezó a caminar hacia ellos…**

**Ginny: **(a Luna) Pásame esa zanahoria!

**Luna: **No!, mi zanahoria!

**Ginny** **se lo lanza y le pega en la frente, pero aún así, el zombie sigue avanzando…**

**Le empiezan a arrojar miles de cosas: cuadernos, lápices, un pollo de goma que Ron guardaba celosamente…**

**Ron: **Nooo!, mi pollo! (se arroja al suelo llorando)

**Draco: **Esperen un momento!

**Corre velozmente a la van…**

**Justin, Fred y George seguían jugando con el cuerpo de Wilfredo cuando la puerta deslizante se abre**

**Draco: **(buscando velozmente) _Donde está, donde está…_

**Justin: **Qué sucede allá afuera?? (mira a través de la ventana)

**Fred: **(mira) Están jugando sillas musicales sin nosotros?

**George: **No importa, la estamos pasando bien aquí…

**Draco: **Ajá!, lo encontré!!!

**Sale velozmente de la van…**

**En la pelea…**

**Sirius** **le arrojó un par de CD's y ve como Draco corre rápidamente con un extintor alzado sobre su cabeza y gritando como un desquiciado…**

**Draco: **_Ahhhhhhhh!_

**Lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cabeza del zombie ese…dejándolo K.O.**

**Saltó un poco de sangre…**

**Ginny** **corre hacia él**

**Ginny: **Oh, Dios mío…Draco, estás bien???

**Draco: **(respirando fuertemente) Si, si estoy bien (la abraza y la besa en la frente)

**IAMFRODO camina lentamente hacia el cuerpo del policía zombie**

**Todos lo rodean**

**IAMFRODO: **Dios mío, que cosa tan fea…

**Harry: **Nunca creí que mataría a uno con un extintor…

**Draco: **Ese fui yo…

**Hermione: **Habrá que buscar más, y encontrar la manera de detener esto…

**IAMFRODO: **¿Detener esto?. Granger, toda Inglaterra debe de estar llena de estas cosas…y además, por qué no hiciste nada para detenerlo?

**Hermione: **(nerviosa) N..no lo sé, quizás tuve un _lapsus._

**IAMFRODO: **No me vengas con esos cuentos raros…

**Hermione: **Es la verdad…

**Ron: **Okay, cómo detenemos esto…??

**IAMFRODO: **No sé, quizás deberíamos ir a el edificio ejecutivo de POX que está en Londres, sólo para tener un punto de partida…

**Harry: **Bueno, no nos demoraríamos nada, Dumbledore puede hacer un traslador…

**IAMFRODO: **Ah, no, no, no…no harán magia mientras yo esté aquí. Este es un show de _magos _sometidos a condiciones _muggles_, ni aunque estuviéramos en nuestro lecho de muerte permitiré una chispa de magia, como dicen:_el_ _show debe continuar…_

**Dumbledore: **Me temo que tiene razón, acepté esa cláusula al firmar el contrato…

**Remus: **(rabioso) D-Dumble…

**Dumbledore: **(sonriendo) Nunca creí que terminaríamos en esta situación…

**Sirius: **Esperen!, cerca de aquí hay un aeródromo, podríamos ir volando hacia Londres!

**Todos quedan asombrados…**

**Sirius: **Qué les ocurre?

**Harry: **Fue tu segundo _lapsus_ de ideas…

**Sirius** **los mira con cara de "luego los mato".**

**IAMFRODO: **Qué tan lejos queda?

**Sirius: **Creo que 10 o 15 minutos…

**En eso se bajan Justin, Fred y George**

**George: **Bueno vamos a jugar si…(ve el zombie) Santa madre de todas las escobas del mundo!, que es eso!?

**Fred: **(mira el zombie en el suelo) –CENSURA-

**Justin: **Dios mío…es esto una broma?

**Luna: **Hubiera sido una muy buena…pero no, es de verdad.

**Harry: **Ahora vamos a ir a Londres…en avión…

**Fred: **Ah, papá habla mucho de ellos…

**George: **Si, creo que incluso guarda uno debajo de la casa…

**Ron y Ginny: **(extrañados) En serio?

**Fred: **Sip.

**Harry: **Bien, súbanse todos, tenemos que ir a Londres…

-------------------------------

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

**00:15 PM**

**En la carretera oscura (con Sirius al volante) todos en la van iban con un solo propósito: tomar ese avión y acabar con esto…**

**IAMFRODO iba de copiloto**

**IAMFRODO: **Ahora gira a la derecha y pasaremos por el pueblo de Brone Manor…

**Hermione: **Esperen, Brone Manor?

**IAMFRODO: **Si, por qué?

**Hermione: **Leí sobre ese pueblo en Internet…

**Ron: **Haces otra cosa en tus ratos libres?

**Hermione** **lo mira hostilmente**

**Hermione: **En este pueblo se concentra la mayoría de los televidentes de reality shows.

**Ginny: **Quién perdería su tiempo haciendo un estudio demográfico como ese?

**Hermione: **_Las emisoras de televisión…_

**Harry: **Esperen, si en este pueblo se concentra la mayor parte de la población ociosa…no creen ustedes que?

**Justin: **Ah, no puede ser!, o sea…no podremos pasar por ninguna parte porque en cualquier camino nos atacaría una horda de zombies?

**IAMFRODO: **Básicamente, sip.

**Snape: **Si sólo pudiéramos hacer magia, solucionaríamos todos nuestros problemas, pero como cierto inepto conductor..

**Sirius: **Oye!

**Snape: **No hablo de ti, idiota. Hablo del sujeto que está sentado junto a ti.

**IAMFRODO: **Por favor!, estamos en la televisión…los trabajos de algunos están en juego (se arregla la corbata nerviosamente)

**Harry: **Maldición…

**Draco: **Qué, que pasa…

**Harry** **apunta unos cuantos metros hacia el camino**

**Una multitud iracunda de zombies aparece…**

**Hermione: **Qué vamos a hacer..??

**Sirius** **mira nerviosamente a IAMFRODO**

**IAMFRODO: **Acelera…

**Todos empiezan a gritar cosas como "Que!?" y "Estúpido demente..."**

**IAMFRODO: **ACELERA!

**Sirius** **pone el acelerador a fondo**

**PAF!**

**Varios zombies empiezan a estrellarse rápidamente contra el parabrisas**

**Todos gritaban**

**Uno alcanzó a sujetarse de Harry, quien iba junto a la ventana**

**Harry: **Suéltame!! (le pega en la cabeza)

**Al pegarle, la cabeza se le sale…Harry grita desesperadamente…**

**Y finalmente logra quitarse el cuerpo decapitado.**

**El último zombie se estrella y…**

**Ginny: **El aeródromo!

**Unos cuantos metros más allá, un avión de carga, aguardaba silenciosamente en la oscuridad**

**La van se detiene.**

**Todos se bajan…**

**Draco: **(riéndose nerviosamente) Vieron eso!?!?

**Justin: **Miren el parabrisas!

**Había una mano…**

**IAMFRODO llega riéndose, a un costado de Sirius, quien todavía no se bajaba**

**Sirius** **tenía la mirada perdida**

**IAMFRODO: **Jajaja!, excelente Sirius…

**Le da unas palmaditas…**

**Sirius: **Si…

**IAMFRODO: **(acercándose al avión) Bueno, quién sabe pilotear un avión?

**Snape: **_Ehmmm_…

**Snape** **comienza a escapar…**

**Harry: **Atrápenlo!

**Entre Harry y Draco, logran inmovilizarlo**

**Snape: **Está bien, está bien…(se quita a Harry y a Draco) yo pilotearé su estúpido avión…

**Ron: **Usted?

**Snape: **(arreglándose) Tomé unas clases por correspondencia…

**Fred: **(a George) _Estamos muertos…_

**Harry: **Bueno, todos tendremos que subir al área de carga, Sirius, tu serás copiloto.

**Sirius: **Denme un respiro! He venido manejando toda la noche

**IAMFRODO: **Y seguirás, ya, vamos!!, (emite un sonido similar al de un pastor arreando animales)

**Todos suben por la rampa trasera.**

**Al interior del área de carga, las luces estaban encendidas, y había heno de vacas y algunas cajas cerradas y abiertas…al final, estaba la puerta que daba a la cabina.**

**Sirius: **Vamos Belcebú…(a Snape)

**Snape: **…_y tengo que estar con este…_

**Entraron a la cabina.**

**IAMFRODO: **Bueno, el vuelo es de 3 o 4 horas o más, no se…así que habrá que acomodarse…

**Harry** **se sienta en una caja…**

**Justin** **se iba a sentar a su lado…**

**Harry: **No!, vete!, búscate otra!

**Harry** **mira a su lado…**

**Harry: **_Qué es esto?_

**Había un líquido en el suelo, atrás de su caja**

_**Sangre…**_

**Y mira un poco más al lado…**

**Harry** **saltó gritando**

**Un zombie se incorporó rápidamente…**

**Se escuchan dos balazos que dieron entre ceja y ceja y el zombie cae "muerto"**

**Ron: **_P..pero quién..?_

**Todos miran quién fue.**

**Hermione** **sostenía una pistola calibre 42, automática.**

**Todos estaban contrariados.**

**Ginny: **Hermione….qué haces con esa arma?


End file.
